Encuéntrame una Razón
by GoAgron
Summary: Cuatro chicas internadas en una clínica Psiquiatrica de Nueva York buscando una razón para vivir. Se centra en FABERRY, también hay Brittana.
1. Camino de Ida

**Bienvenidos a esta historia totalmente diferente a lo clásico. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y se van a ir adentrando en algo que seguramente les llame la atencion. **

**Espero que comenten y me digan que les parece. Acepto todo tipo de comentario. **

**La historia es Faberry, y también abra cosas de Brittana. Pero principalmente se centra en Faberry. **

**Nada más para decir, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1.- Camino de Ida.<span>**

El otoño se apoderaba de los días con su máxima fuerza. El día de la fecha se encontraba igual que los otros días, con el mismo patético y sencillo aspecto. Algo fresco, pero no tanto. Soleado, pero a veces nublado. Flores por un lado, hojas secas que caían por el otro. Nada era de una manera fija. Y eso a Rachel le molestaba.

¿Por qué demonios el tiempo no se decide por algo en particular? Estas estaciones están de relleno. Debería ser blanco o negro. Simple. – Decía Rachel para si misma de manera quejosa mientras sus padres la observaban detenidamente. Ella se limitaba a mirar por la ventana mientras desayunaba.

Cariño, el otoño es bonito. Muchas cosas se pueden disfrutar. – Respondía Leroy con una tierna sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de la muchacha, la cual la quito al instante.

Solo me preguntó porque no se decide, así como ustedes decidieron fácilmente meterme en un loquero. – volvió a decir de manera tajante. Ambos padres se miraron.

No lo llames así… y sabes que será por tu bien. Estamos preocupados por ti y queremos lo mejor para tu salud. – Retrucó Hiram seriamente, quien no se sensibilizaba de la actitud de su hija.

No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. No es necesario internarme, enserio. Estoy bien. – La morena hablaba rápidamente intentando convencer a sus padres de la idea que habían tomado sobre su vida.

Sabes que es mentira, y lo sabes bien. – Respondió Hiram sacando la vista del periódico para observar a su pequeña hija. – Ya nos has dicho eso antes, y el psicólogo por lo visto no alcanza, así que alejarte de todo un tiempo y con ayuda, mejoraras. No hay vuelta atrás con nuestra decisión.

Nosotros te amamos hija – Intentaba interferir el hombre de color sin sonar tan duro como su marido. – Es por tu bien, estamos muy preocupados. Enserio. Queremos ayudarte. – Le brindó una cálida sonrisa a su hija, la cual se paró brutamente de la mesa.

Siéntate ya mismo, se educada y termina de desayunar. – Ordenó Hiram seriamente.

Púdranse, nunca entenderán nada de lo que es mi vida. – Respondió Rachel y marchó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Ella algún día nos agradecerá – Volvió a decir el hombre blanco de manera tranquila a su esposo.

Lo se cariño, lo se. – Respondió este último y terminaron de desayunar.

Rachel entro furiosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta violentamente. Observo la valija sobre su cama y dio un grito ensordecedor mientras caía rendida a la cama. Sentía ira, impotencia, tristeza. ¿Cuándo su vida se había convertido en todo lo que era? Se suponía que sus padres debían amarla, no abandonarla en un loquero donde Dios solamente sabría que pasaría. Esos pensamientos recorrían su mente sin dejar espacio a nada bueno. Solo se maldecía una y otra vez mientras su rostro estaba hundido en su almohada.

La presencia de la valija a su lado, ya preparada la irritaba. La angustiaba. Otra vez esa sensación de dolor en el pecho la invadía, sin encontrarle un mínimo sentido a nada. Padeciendo por la vida que tenía que vivir. Solamente quería desaparecer del mundo y parecía nadie entenderla, nadie.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se observo frente al espejo. Observó cada detalle de su rostro, ni una lagrima corría por el. Estaba tan muerta por dentro que ni siquiera llorar podía. Al menos con lágrimas tal vez convencería a sus padres. Pero nada sucedió. Suspiró. Abrió el espejo para encontrarse con una estantería vacía. No había absolutamente nada. Simplemente se podía ver la maldita pintura que mostraban las paredes internas del espejo. Lo volvió a cerrar y se volvió a mirar.

Idiotas. – Dijo mirándose con odio a si misma – Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas. – Repetía cada vez con un tono de voz más fuerte. – Porque simplemente no me dejaron morir cuando mi madre biológica me abandono. Nadie les pidió que me adoptaran. Idiotas. – Hablaba frente a ella misma con furia.

Estaba desesperada, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que pase el tiempo para que se despacharan de ella como si fuese un paquete. No tendría habitación propia, no comería cosas decentes, no tendría amigos. Bueno, jamás los había tenido salvo por dos personas. Las cuales no las veía desde hacia dos semanas y por lo tanto ya debían haberse olvidado de ella. Iba a tener menos vida de la que ya tendría. Por lo tanto, de nada servía vivir. Al fin y al cabo le daban más razones para querer dejar de existir.

Abrió su valija una última vez y vio como toda su ropa estaba ordenada perfectamente. Esa vestimenta particular que todo el mundo odiaba pero para ella era la bendición.

Las apariencias engañan… – Dijo otra vez para si misma mientras veía un sweater con un reno allí mientras en su rostro se formo una media sonrisa.

Además de lo que vestiría, había guardado cuadernos, libros para leer, partituras. Aquellas cosas que mínimamente la sacaban de su monótona vida, pero que aun así no la terminaban de llenar. Jamás podía ver el la mitad del vaso medio lleno, siempre podía notar con claridad la mitad medio vacío. ¿Fotos? ¿Para qué? No pretendía llevar recuerdos de las personas que la metían en lo que sería su próximo infierno. Su odio momentáneo, su orgullo y su ciegues por la situación no lo permitían. Cerró la valija decidida y se sentó a su lado, esperando con impotencia en que ambos padres golpearan la puerta de su habitación para marchar. Para marchar a aquel lugar donde no sabía siquiera como lucia, nisiquiera sabía como se llamaba ya que solo se dirigía a aquel destino como "el loquero".

Pasaron quince minutos y la morena no había cambiado de posición. Permanecía firme, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ella. Golpearon la puerta, como ella misma había predicho y rodó los ojos. Ellos iban a entrar aun si ella no se los permitiese. Y así lo hicieron.

Hija, ya es hora. – Dijo Leroy pausadamente. Ella se limitó a ponerse de pie y tomar su I-pod. Le dio una mirada fulminante y pasó entre ambos padres rápidamente, sin mirar al más pequeño de ellos. No tenía nada más para decirles. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa.

Rachel salió rápido de su casa y se sentó en el asiento trasero del automóvil colocándose los auriculares del I-pod y luego de subir todo el volumen se dispuso a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia la nada misma. Había hecho prácticamente un pacto de silencio que poco tiempo le duraría ya que jamás podía quedarse sin hablar.

A medida que sus padres iban empacando sus cosas para el viaje de ida pero no de vuelta. La morena podía ver reflejada en la cara de ambos la tristeza que los habitaba y una reproche de culpa hacia si misma la inundo. Por un momento quería haber tenido el control del tiempo y dar marcha atrás donde todos eran felices y ninguno tenia problemas. Aquel momento de su vida donde aun era una niña que no debía preocuparse por nada o ningún pensamiento extraño cruzaba por su cabeza. Ella sabía que todo lo que estaban viviendo en la familia Berry era su culpa, y si no lo era, se tiraba encima todos los cargos que tuvo que pasar la familia para intentar encontrar un equilibrio que jamás llego. Bajo la música al punto de poder escuchar al exterior y escuchaba como entre sus padres se consolaban mutuamente. Ninguno de los tres estaba disfrutando esto, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Suspiró. Suspiró profundamente como solía hacerlo varias veces en el día. Ella lo consideraba un tic, aunque ni siquiera estaba capacitada para diagnosticar que tipo de cosas tenía. Simplemente era esa sensación de vacio que jamás la abandonaba.

Sus padres ingresaron en el auto. Del lado del conductor se encontraba Leroy, aquel hombre de color que imponía miedo por su gran cuerpo, pero era el más cálido de los dos. A su lado, acompañándolo como siempre, se encontraba Hiram, aquel pequeño hombre con una fuerte personalidad que siempre chocaba con Rachel, pero que en el fondo eran sumamente parecidos. Este, una vez acomodado giró su cabeza para observar a su hija, quien lo miraba fijamente y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Rachel notó el dolor en esa sonrisa y por inercia volteó su vista hacia afuera provocando un aumento en ese sentimiento de culpa. Su orgullo era más grande y no iba a rebajarse a mostrar algo de lo que mínimamente sentía.

El silencio se había apoderado del clima duramente la primer hora de viaje, nadie acotaba nada, simplemente se escuchaba el leve sonido de la radio, a la cual nadie prestaba atención. Rachel se sacó uno de sus auriculares queriendo hablar pero por un momento lo dudó. Ella odiaba las dudas así que rompió el silencio de una vez.

¿Cuánto tardaremos? – Preguntó tranquilamente mostrando su curiosidad.

Falta una hora más hija, esta a dos horas de casa. No es lejos. – Respondió Leroy amablemente.

Claro… - continuó diciendo la morena mientras rodaba los ojos. – ¿Y a donde se supone que voy? Digo… ya se que es un loquero…

No es un loquero, es una clínica psiquiátrica privada, la mejor del estado. Así que cálmate. – Interrumpió Hiram a la pequeña.

No le noto la diferencia con un loquero. – Respondió irónicamente Rachel mientras se volvía a acomodar y colocar la música lo más alto que podía.

La hora que restaba había pasado, y lentamente iban adentrándose en la ciudad de Nueva York. La ciudad que Rachel amaba con locura desde que era una pequeña. Ver los edificios, la gente, los anuncios y publicidades, el simple ambiente de la gran manzana la llenaba mínimamente de vida. Aunque eso se había esfumado una vez que el automóvil se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de 4 pisos, que ocupaba toda una manzana y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Allí se encontraba ella. Allí se encontraba frente a lo que sería su vida de ahora en más a menos de que por arte de magia Dios la bendijera y la borrara del planeta.

Aun sin bajarse del auto miro hacia el centro de la cuadra donde un enorme letrero afirmaba que esa era una clínica psiquiátrica. Se encontraba sobre la enorme entrada perfectamente decorada como si se tratase de un museo.

Vamos hija. – Dijo Leroy abriendo la puerta de Rachel para que bajase. Esta lo hizo en silencio y sin oponerse. Estar en esa situación la aterraba. Y el temor que poseía no la dejaba hacer nada más que obedecer.

Caminaron lentamente los tres e ingresaron en el edificio. Un guardia abrió la puerta amablemente dando paso hacia el interior, mientras que otros dos les hacían compañía.

Vaya, debe ser difícil escaparse de aquí. – Atinó a decir Rachel mirando perpleja todo el decorado. – Esto no parece un loquero. – Terminó de decir confundida.

Te dije que no es un loquero – Respondió Hiram apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija. – Y jamás pienses escaparte de aquí porque no podrás.

Además – Interrumpió Leroy – aquí tendrás actividades para hacer. No es tan malo. Y si ven que mejoras, te dejaran pasar algunos fines de semana con nosotros. – Sonrió. Rachel solo lo observo y volvió a su postura de reproche.

Claro, es como meterme en un colegio pupilo pero con locos. Yo no estoy loca.

No son locos, bueno algunos tal vez si. Pero la mayoría son parecidos a ti. – Terminó de decir Leroy compasivamente mientras era interrumpido por la recepcionista.

¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Teníamos fecha de ingreso para nuestra hija.

¿Nombre?

Rachel Berry. – Terminó de responder el padre de la pequeña.

Espere un momento por favor, ya vienen a buscarla. Mientras tanto llene estos formularios. – terminó de decir la recepcionista seriamente. Leroy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a completar lo que faltaba mientras Hiram y Rachel se apartaban un poco.

Esa mujer es totalmente antipática – Dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos.

Hija, esto no es un parque de diversiones. Ya nos agradecerás.

Si, claro… el día que les agradezca se los dejare en mi nota de suicidio. – Terminó de decir la morena sin pensar y drásticamente se petrificó al ver la cara de su padre. – Papá enserio, no lo dije apropósito. Perdona.

Todo esta bien, ellos te ayudaran. – respondió el hombre tratando de parecer calmo.

Rachel se quedó esperando junto con sus padres mientras observaba todo allí. Estaba realmente bien decorado el lugar, y parecía lleno de vida. Pero solo su estructura. Pues los que estaban internados allí de vida no tenían nada. Como ella. Veía pasar a jóvenes mayores y menores que ella, pero todos rondaban entre los 16 y 20 años. Chicos y chicas. Algunos sumamente serios, otros completamente exaltados e hiperactivos. Realmente ante algunos Rachel se asustaba. No sabía lo que le podía esperar.

La morena miraba fijo aquel pasillo que la adentraba más en aquel nuevo mundo al cual se tendría que adaptar. Veía jóvenes pasar por pasillos diagonales, cruzándose entre ellos hacia diferentes sitios. Todos iban rápido, menos una muchacha rubia de cabello corto perfectamente desordenado. Rachel se detuvo a mirarla, pues la extraña parecía estar en su propio mundo sin prisa alguna mientras comía una manzana. Ésta se percató de la mirada de la morena y a lo lejos clavo sus ojos en ella. Estaban a una distancia considerable, pero Rachel se asustó ante aquel gesto. Realmente esa mirada asustaba, y eso provocó que la morena mirase hacia otro lado. La rubia siguió su camino al igual que antes.

Rachel, bienvenida. – Dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años sonriendo ampliamente. – Soy William Shuester, pero puedes decirme William solamente y seré tu psicólogo y psiquiatra el tiempo que estés aquí. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

Puedes dejar de sonreír, me estas asustando. – Dijo la pequeña mostrando su cara de susto. El hombre disminuyo su sonrisa pero jamás la quito.

Puedes despedirte de tus padres. Ya es hora.

Rachel fríamente se despidió de sus padres, no sabía cuando los volvería a ver y las despedidas realmente le producían rechazo. Odiaba las despedidas y todo lo que este relacionado a ellas. Sus padres prometieron visitarla en todas ocasiones que tuviesen permitido y le recordaron cuanto la amaban.

Las cosas para Rachel iban a cambiar drásticamente. Sin darse cuenta de las dimensiones. Poco a poco vio desaparecer a lo que era su familia y girando sobre sus pies con su valija se adentro en los pasillos de aquel loquero, como ella solía decirle, acompañada del hombre que supuestamente sería su salvación.


	2. Clínica Psiquiátrica NYC

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia que realmente les va a gustar. **

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y ya en el proximo se encontraran todas. **

**No dejen de comentar, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias de verdad. **

* * *

><p><span>2.- Clínica Psiquiátrica NYC.<span>

Rachel era una muchacha tímida, vulnerable, sensible. Era todo lo opuesto a aquello que mostraba ante sus padres. Con ellos simplemente estaba enojada. Jamás respondería a alguien para herir, siempre callaba todo lo que su mente creaba para no generar dolor ajeno. Tenía sueños como toda joven, sin embargo no los consideraba suficientes para seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

Desde recepción, camino tímidamente junto a William por el pasillo central hasta llegar al final de este para adentrarse en el ascensor. Ella miraba perpleja toda la situación de números jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro como si nada existiese. Estaba asustada. Temía por lo que podía llegar a sucederle.

No habló en todo el largo camino que implicaba subir al ascensor, William iba chequeando una planilla con una sonrisa q jamás quitaba de su rostro y eso a la morena comenzaba a irritarle. Una vez dentro de las cuatro paredes, la pequeña comenzó a temblar internamente, mientras observaba como su psiquiatra presionaba el botón para cerrar las puertas y luego presionó el número tres. El silencio se rompió.

Bien Rachel, las habitaciones se encuentran en el tercer y cuarto piso. Tu habitación se encuentra en el tercero como podrás ver. Quiero que dejes tu valija y luego recorreremos los primeros dos pisos del edificio para que te familiarices con lo que será tu vida este periodo. ¿Sí? – Todo lo había dicho de manera automática mientras seguía mirando la planilla, para finalizar amablemente dirigiendo su atención al rostro de la morena.

Esta bien – Asintió la muchacha sin decir mas.

Una vez que llegaron a destino, las puertas se abrieron y se encontró con un pasillo perfectamente decorado. Sobre la pared derecha había grandes cuadros modernos y dos grandes ventanales que en los días soleados iluminaba perfectamente aquel lugar dándole vida. Sobre la pared izquierda solo se encontraban numerosas puertas que suponía eran habitaciones.

Esto no parece un loquero. – Susurró Rachel mientras observaba detenidamente el decorado. El hombre sonrió.

Tratamos de adaptar el ambiente para su comodidad. Deben sentirse cómodos dentro del medio que se manejan para tener un mejor progreso anímico. Realmente nos importan y sus padres confían en nosotros.

O sea, la gente que no puede pagar va a un típico loquero y a nosotros nos mandan aquí, a mimarnos. – Protestó Rachel mientras caminaba.

No es así, pero es un buen punto el que marcas. Solo me limito a trabajar aquí. No me acuses de las disposiciones sociales. – volvió a responder William sin miedo – no queremos que tus días sean una tortura.

Rachel solo asintió y luego de unos segundos se encontraban frente a la habitación numero 118. La morena suspiró pesadamente.

Estas son tus llaves. – Dijo el hombre de gran altura colocando las llaves en su mano. – No sueñes con encerrarte, tenemos duplicado de cada habitación. – Rachel lo miró confundida ya que de que servía tener llave, si ellos también tenían, pero no dijo nada.

El hombre la espero fuera mirando por un ventanal con sus manos descansando sobre su espalda baja. Ella lentamente abrió la puerta y se adentro en una común pero cálida habitación. No había ventanas, pero estaba perfectamente iluminada por una luz blanca. Las paredes eran de un verde manzana y los acolchados de las camas de un color blanco. Había dos camas y una de ellas tenia libros encima. Cada cual tenía una repisa correspondiente y un escritorio individual.

Rachel colocó su valija sobre la cama vacía ya que claramente era una habitación compartida. Notó fugazmente varios libros, una cámara fotográfica, y materiales para pintar. La morena levantó la cejas notablemente sintiendo como iba a tener a una desquiciada artista durmiendo a su lado.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y dudo en interrumpir al hombre de sus pensamientos, pero como era de esperarse ella no iba a callar.

¿Es segura la persona con la que voy a dormir? ¿Qué tal si quiere matarme? – Preguntó histérica captando la atención del medico.

¿Acaso no quieres morir? –Rió burlonamente – No se porque te preocupas.

Si, quiero morir… - Contestó nerviosa mirando hacia ambos lados. – Pero por mi cuenta. No quiero que una psicópata me mate.

El fin es el mismo. Puedes o no morir. No te preocupes. – Terminó de decir riendo por la alteración de la pequeña. – Sígueme. Te mostraré el lugar.

Ambos bajaron al segundo piso. Era tal vez el lugar más poblado del edificio, o con mas actividad en el. Se escuchaban las voces de los jóvenes por doquier, algunos gritaban, otros simplemente daban una mirada penetrante sin decir nada y seguían su paso. Tal vez unos diez médicos se veían a simple vista, pero claro eran un equipo mayor a ese número, realmente estaban asegurados. También había seguridad cerca de los ventanales y en la puerta del ascensor. Todo estaba en orden. En un rígido y completo orden.

Caminaron y giraron a la derecha por un pasillo diagonal al central, allí habían especies de aulas, cada cual con alrededor de diez chicos dentro.

Este es el salón de pintura – Comenzó a decir William. – Este es uno de los talleres preferidos de los jóvenes y además es muy terapéutico, es un método de catarsis. – Respiró profundo antes de continuar como si supiese que vendría un reproche. – Todos tus pinturas las mantendrás, pero serán analizadas y estudiadas por un grupo de psicólogos profesionales y por mi, ya que eres mi paciente. – Terminó de decir mirándola serio. Por primera vez se ponía serio. Eso a Rachel la incomodó.

Esta bien. – Atinó a responder Rachel y el se sorprendió por la actitud pacifica de la muchacha. Ella realmente estaba nerviosa.

Es el único aula que tiene un ventanal al exterior del patio central. Así que no te sorprendas si los demás están totalmente cerrados.

¿Por qué no hay ventanales en los otros? – Preguntó curiosa mientras seguían caminando.

Por seguridad, muchos han intentado escapar o simplemente tirarse por los ventanales. Por ello es que las habitaciones no tienen y hay seguridad cerca de los que hay en los pasillos. – Rachel asintió en silencio y siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en el próximo aula. – Este salón no lo necesitaras realmente, es para aquellos que tienen algún tipo de retraso o algo similar e implica juegos didácticos para niños y ese tipo de cosas. – Explicaba sencillamente el hombre para que la morena comprendiera.

Rachel observó a un par de jóvenes y a una rubia en particular que poseía un gran cuerpo. Se sorprendió porque alguien como ella estuviese allí y se compenetro mirándola, aquella joven estaba sentada dibujando con diversos lápices de colores muy compenetrada en su tarea con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de ello.

Ella es Brittany, otra de mis pacientes. Es una maravillosa persona, podrían llevarse bien. – Aseguró William al notar como Rachel la observaba.

Bueno, supongo que no es mi compañera de cuarto. No tiene aspecto de psicópata. – Dijo para si misma en voz alta sarcásticamente. El hombre sonrió ante el comentario.

Continuemos. – Dijo el médico y siguió el camino. Chocaron con un aula mayor, con un piso diferente y grandes espejos. – Este es el aula de actuación y baile. Como podrás notar, todo es para que se expresen y se encuentren con ustedes mismos.

Claro y así me dan más ganas de matarme. – La morena se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho luego de la mirada que el hombre le dio. – Lo siento.

Descuida. Ni siquiera es tu primer día aquí. Tranquila.

Ambos continuaron recorriendo y viendo diferentes aulas. Rachel caminaba pausada sin alejarse mucho del gran hombre por miedo a que alguno de aquellos jóvenes no estuviese en todos sus cabales y quieran hacerle algo. Realmente le aterraba esa idea.

Mujeres y hombres con el típico guardapolvo blanco que los distinguía por ser médicos caminaron rápidamente hacia uno de los pasillos diagonales que había allí. William se acercó a ver que pasaba y Rachel lo siguió sin dudarlo. Pudo observar un amontonamiento de jóvenes alentando a lo que sería una pelea. Estos se dispersaron rápidamente al ver a las autoridades y se pudo divisar a una joven de tez oscura profundamente enojada y violenta queriendo golpear a aquella rubia que vio en un principio ni bien llego.

La joven de tez oscura no podía soltarse de los brazos del guardia y gritaba cosas sin sentido en lo que Rachel suponía era español. Sacó la conclusión de que era Latina.

Púdrete López. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa siniestra mientras acomodaba su alborotado cabello y seguía su paso como si nada. Los médicos agarraron a esta última tranquilamente y se la llevaban solo Dios sabía a donde mientras que la Latina no podía contenerse.

Rachel se estremeció al ver como le inyectaban algo e inmediatamente la muchacha caía dormida en lo que parecía un profundo sueño. Por inercia y sin notarlo tomó fuertemente del brazo a lo que sería su psiquiatra.

Por favor nunca me inyectes. – Dijo la morena sin sacar una vista aterrada de aquella imagen.

Si te comportas, no pasará. – Intentó poner miedo el hombre y Rachel lo observó petrificada. El sonrió. – Es un chiste, tu no necesitas tranquilizantes directos a tu torrente sanguíneo. Ella a veces no puede controlarse con nada y es la única opción. - Rachel seguía estática. - ¿Quieres conocer la piscina? Hay natación… - continuó para tranquilizarla y ella simplemente asintió queriéndose alejar de aquella zona.

Bajaron a la planta baja y se dirigieron camino opuesto a la entrada, en una puerta final se encontraron con un gran vestuario y detrás una gran piscina. El clima estaba cálido y se podía sentir un tibio calor proveniente del agua.

Aquí tienes clases de natación, o mejor dicho, actividades en el agua y esas cosas que los jóvenes suelen disfrutar.

Eres simpático. – Dijo Rachel sin pensar ya que le causaba gracia como hablaba su psiquiatra.

Trato de adaptarme, lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien. – Sonrió.

Rachel observó también como varios jóvenes estaban en el agua, podía notar que todos los sectores estaban ocupados continuamente.

¿En algún momento tengo un tiempo libre? – Preguntó frustrada.

Por supuesto, tienes mucho tiempo libre. No todas las actividades las haces en un día. – Dijo con obviedad mientras reía.

Bueno, eso sube mi autoestima. – Volvió a decir la morena intentando convencerse.

Salieron de allí y William le mostro la cantidad de consultorios que habían. Allí todos iban a sus sesiones semanales a hablar con su respectivo psicólogo. Rachel suspiró presintiendo lo que le esperaría.

Y finalizamos con el comedor. Aquí desayunas, almuerzas, meriendas, cenas. Y buscas comida cuando quieras. Solo vienes y listo. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras le mostraba el amplio comedor con mesas de mínimo cuatro personas. Ella solo se limito a asentir. – Desde ya, tienes el patio exterior que se encuentra en el centro del edificio. Cada pasillo central tiene una puerta de acceso. Como podrás ver por los ventanales, hay arboles, bancos, césped. Cosas típicas de un jardín. - Ella sonrió y volvió a asentir.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio nuevamente al tercer piso. Ya que era hora de que Rachel tomara un descanso si quisiese y se acomodase en su habitación. Antes de que ella lograra entrar en el cuarto el hombre la detuvo y ella lo observó.

Quiero que te tomes esto enserio Rachel. No es un lugar de vacaciones. Es para ayudarte. En cualquier hora, a cualquier momento cuentas conmigo. Soy tu psicólogo y psiquiatra personal y estaré contigo hasta el día que te vayas de aquí. Seré una especie de tutor. ¿Esta bien? – Sonrió. La morena lo miró sería y luego le regaló una sonrisa la cual dio paso a que él se marchara.

La muchacha abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando el piso y al cerrarla dio un fuerte suspiro. Cansador.

¿Y tu quien diablos eres? – Escuchó decir de manera violenta a sus espaldas. Rachel se dio vuelta asustada ya que no esperaba encontrarse con su compañera tan pronto, pero más se asustó de ver que aquella era la rubia de cabello corto que se cruzó en un principio comiendo una manzana, y luego la vio peleando con la especie de Latina que hablaba otro idioma.


	3. Cruzadas

3-Cruzadas.

Rachel se petrífico al ver a la rubia. Apoyó brutamente su espalda contra la puerta sin siquiera parpadear. Solo la observaba.  
>La otra muchacha se quedó mirándola por unos segundos esperando una clara respuesta que nunca llegó. En ese ínterin la morena pudo darse cuenta de la belleza de la rubia, realmente no había visto a otra chica como ella en su vida, y pensaba que jamás volvería a cruzarse con alguien que mínimamente llegara a parecerse. Su pelo alborotado que llegaba tal vez un poco arriba de sus hombros, ojos notablemente claros, pero no azules, eran particularmente verdes, y los labios mas perfecto que podía llegar a ver, ni siquiera el mejor dibujante podía hacer en su obra una boca como tal.<p>

Rachel se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, entre el shock por el susto, y por la belleza de la rubia no tenía idea de que alguna vez tuvo una voz para hablar.

¿Me puedes responder enana? ¿O acaso tengo monos? – Preguntó nuevamente con agresividad la rubia sacando un auricular de su oreja derecha.

Yo… yo… - comenzó a tartamudear la morena.

Genial, encima eres tartamuda. – Se quejó mirando el techo y levantando sus brazos como si le implorase a alguien.

Yo soy nueva aquí. No es mi culpa que estemos compartiendo una habitación. Por favor háblame bien. – Dijo finalmente Rachel de manera rápida y sin respirar, aun apoyada en la puerta. Su voz temblaba notoriamente.

¿Por qué debería tratarte bien? ¿Sabes acaso con quien estas hablando? – Terminó de preguntar nuevamente de manera agresiva pero esta vez levantándose de la cama queriendo dirigirse a la morena.

Siéntate – ordenó automáticamente Rachel. La rubia solo dio un paso para atrás y abrió los ojos de manera notoria asombrada por lo que había escuchado. – Si yo te hablo con respeto, tú háblame con respeto. – Y finalizando esto corrió hacia su cama intentando evitar que la rubia la golpee. Esta última abrió ligeramente su boca y entrecerró los ojos. Acto seguido salió de la habitación para gritar por los pasillos.

LLAMEN A SCHUESTER! – gritó la rubia violentamente hacia un guardia mientras Rachel la observaba desde la habitación. A los pocos minutos el psiquiatra apareció con su típica sonrisa deteniendo el caminar rápido de un lado a otro que provocaba el cuerpo de la extraña.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó William tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación para que Rachel no lograse escuchar.

¿Quién es esta maníaca? ¿Por qué me pusieron con ella? ¿Qué acaso mi padre no paga lo suficiente como para que mínimo este sola en una habitación? – Cuestionó rápidamente mientras se sostenía el puente de su nariz intentando tranquilizarse.

Se llama Rachel, no la trates mal. Tiene una personalidad delicada. Trata de adaptarla aquí. ¿Puede ser? Te hará bien tener una nueva amistad.

Ya tengo amistades y no, no quiero tener una nueva amistad. ¿Por qué justo yo? – Respondió como si sufriese por la noticia.

Te ayudará, además veremos como funciona tu nueva medicación. – Siguió sonriendo.

Claro, somos todas ratas de laboratorio. – Se cruzó de brazos.

Basta Quinn. Suficiente. Solo ve allí dentro e inténtalo. – Esta vez el hombre borro su típica sonrisa y la rubia se estremeció ante el gesto.

Esta bien. – Dijo rendida. – Pero no es mi problema si no puedo tratarla bien. Sabes que no me controlo. – Terminó de decir esto y se adentró en la habitación. Rachel no había cambiado la posición en la que se encontraba desde el comienzo.

Ya! Quita esa posición. – Dijo Quinn alterada mientras se volvía a recostar sobre su cama. – Tu has tus cosas, y yo las mías. No nos molestamos, no nos dirigimos la palabra y listo. ¿De acuerdo? – Terminó de decirlo mirando directo a los ojos a la morena, quien ante el contacto visual rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Esta bien. – Susurró la pequeña. – Soy Rachel Berry. Puedes decirme Rachel. – concluyó mientras relajaba su cuerpo de aquella tensionada posición en la que se encontraba.

Discúlpame… ¿Entiendes la parte de "no dirigirnos la palabra"? – Hiso énfasis en lo último.

Perdón. – volvió a susurrar y se puso de pie para abrir su valija y acomodar sus cosas.

El silencio de apoderó de la habitación durante los siguientes minutos. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Actuaban como si la presencia de la otra no estuviese allí, como si cada una se encontrase sola, sin existencia alguna de otro ser.

Por su parte, Rachel iba sacando de la valija su vestimenta, a medida que colocaba todo dentro del ropero. Con tranquilidad, sin que el tiempo la corriese observaba cada una de sus cosas y las acariciaba una vez perfectamente acomodas. Una triste sonrisa que apenas se podía distinguir estaba presente en su rostro, sin poder evitar mostrar la nostalgia que le producía aquella situación.

Por otro lado, Quinn se encontraba apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama, con los auriculares puestos y su atención puesta en la pequeña carpeta que yacía sobre sus piernas semi dobladas. Su rostro estaba ligeramente cubierto por mechones de flequillo que caían sobre el y de vez en cuando daba una fugaz mirada a las acciones de la morena. El lápiz que llevaba en su mano derecha se movía rápidamente en diferentes sentidos. Por el sonido Rachel sabía que no estaba escribiendo nada, pero prefirió ahogar en un silencio eterno todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza. Suspiró, como era típico en ella.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar la vestimenta saco los libros que había llevado y colocó uno por uno encima del escritorio. Luego buscó las hojas con partituras y las colocó a un lado y por último prolijamente acomodo su I-pod. Le gustaba ser lo más prolija posible.

Giró sobre sus pies dando a saber que había terminado, la rubia ante el gesto la observó sin cambiar de posición y siguió con lo suyo. Rachel pudo ver como en el estante frente a ella había fotografías de la rubia junto a la que se suponía era su madre, otra con un hombre anciano, también había otras junto a sus amigos y una particular con la muchacha de tez oscura que había enfrentado en los pasillos. La observó tímidamente a la rubia que no dejaba de hacer garabatos y se acostó sobre su cama sin mirar un punto fijo. Solo observaba el techo mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su abdomen. Estaba asustada, no sabía que le esperaría. No sabía que debía hacer ni como continuar.

Quinn giró su rostro para observarla levantando una de sus cejas, punto característico en la rubia que nadie se había dando cuenta aún. Se sacó ambos auriculares y los colocó sobre su abdomen mientras habría la boca para hablar, pero nada salió. Se esforzó nuevamente por emitir algún sonido y girando los ojos resignada rompió el silencio.

Okey, lo siento. – Dijo fastidiosa. – Soy Quinn. – Rachel la observó y sonrió con miedo. – Acostúmbrate a que te trate así porque no puedo evitarlo. – Terminó de decir histérica por su propio nerviosismo.

Esta bien. – Susurró. - ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? – preguntó curiosa intentando entablar una conversación, su mirada volvía hacia el techo mientras Quinn volvía a su carpeta.

Casi un año… cuando sea mayor me iré. – Al decir esto su lápiz violentamente fue presionado, su voz había cambiado a una especie de dolor.

¿Por qué estas aquí? – Volvió a preguntar la morena. Quinn siguió en lo suyo y no respondió. Esa pregunta parecía que nunca hubiese existido, Rachel lo notó y continuó hablando. – Espero que esto no sea un infierno. Algunos me dieron miedo.

Debes tenerle miedo a todos aquí… - Hizo una pausa. - ¿A ti porque te metieron? – Ahora su atención estaba completamente puesta en la morena que al sentir la mirada de la rubia, giró su cabeza para apreciar el rostro de esta.

Supongo… que quiero dejar de vivir. – Suspiró.

Vaya… realmente debes tener el autoestima por el piso si simplemente por eso te encierran aquí. – Dio una media sonrisa en forma irónica.

Estas siendo agresiva. – Volvió a decir Rachel seria mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice provocando una sonrisa en Quinn, quien dirigió nuevamente su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambas continuaron hablando sin confiar demasiado en la otra, pero aun así al menos el silencio ya no existía. Salvo pequeños baches donde cada una se perdía en su pensamiento como si la vida propia de cada una las invadiera una y otra vez sin dejarlas disfrutar de nada.

Una campanada sonó y Quinn se levantó perezosamente de la cama mientras Rachel se limitaba a observarla.

Vamos, es hora de merendar. – Dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta, la morena se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió en silencio.

¿Qué pasa si no quiero merendar? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

Pues no meriendas. – Respondió con obviedad. – Solo te llevo porque es tu primer día y debes conocer un poco. – Rachel asintió.

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor en silencio, cada vez más jóvenes se adentraban en el y tomaban sus lugares como si ya cada uno tuviese su nombre propio. Otra vez Rachel notaba lo mismo que al principio, algunos exaltados, otros tranquilos. Había una variedad de personalidades allí que no sabía con que se encontraría.

Quinn se sentó en una mesa de cuatro y Rachel imitó la acción sentándose a su lado, observando todo. Quinn la miró por unos segundos y sonrió disimuladamente para luego bajar su mirada a sus manos que comenzaban a jugar nerviosamente.

Fabray – Se escuchó decir a una voz dura mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia con un suspiro cansador. La rubia sonrió y Rachel la observó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. - ¿Y tu quien diablos eres? – Preguntó duramente dirigiéndose a la morena.

Lo mismo me pregunté yo… - Interrumpió la rubia al ver que la pequeña muchacha no respondía. – Y de esa misma forma se quedó… Nos teme – Terminó de decir en un susurró que claramente se escuchó y ambas muchachas sonrieron. – Es Rachel, mi compañerita de habitación.

Oh… - respondió aquella muchacha asintiendo. – Bienvenida al infierno, soy Santana. – Finalizó sonriendo siniestramente.

Ra… Rachel… - tartamudeó. - ¿Acaso no te habías peleado con ella hoy? – Preguntó a Quinn y ambas sonrieron.

Siempre peleamos… Ella no se medica y yo como sabrás soy agresiva y ahí las consecuencias… - Explicaba Quinn sin dejar de mover sus manos una con la otra.

Exacto, ahora ando mejor luego del sedante… por lo visto fue leve porque desperté a la hora… - continuó la latina- pero si no dejas de mover tus manos realmente entraré en crisis. – Terminó de decir elevando un poco su voz a medida que detenía fuertemente las manos de Quinn. Rachel simplemente las observaba. La rubia solo levantó la mirada buscando a alguien, pero la morena no se atrevió a preguntar.

Al cabo de unos minutos las tres estaban en silencio por diferentes motivos, Quinn estaba impaciente esperando a alguien. Santana por su parte también miraba hacia todos lados y Rachel se limitaba a seguir observando aquel nuevo lugar en su vida.

Buenas tardes chicas… - Dijo William apareciendo de la nada con su cálida sonrisa. – Oh Rachel, me alegro que estés aquí.. – La miró y Rachel sonrió. – Quinn me alegro que hayas dado una oportunidad. – Sonrió nuevamente.

Por favor entréguele las pastillas porque sino le cortaré las manos, lo juro. – Dijo Santana alterada que seguía mirando hacia todos lados. El hombre le entregó dos pastillas a la rubia quien las tomó rápidamente como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Rachel, la semana que viene veremos que tendrás que tomar. ¿Esta bien? – preguntó amablemente el hombre y la morena asintió con una tímida sonrisa. El dirigió su vista a Santana ahora quien parecía perdida mirando a todo el comedor.

A ti hoy no te daré nada… - La latina lo observó. – Todavía tienes efectos del sedante en la sangre… así que hasta mañana estarás bien. – Volvió a decir.

Genial… un día menos sin pastillas. – Respondió en tono de victoria, el hombre sonrió ante la actitud.

Eso no significa que hayas mejorado… no te confíes pequeña.

Oiga, no me subestime Dr. Schue. – Terminó de decir la latina mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho en señal de defensa. Su rostro estaba seriamente tenso pero cambió radicalmente por una completa sonrisa al ver que alguien se acercaba. Rachel giró para ver de quien se trataba y era aquella rubia que vio dibujando en el aula infantil.

Lamento llegar tarde chicas. Hola Quinnie – Dijo la alta rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Te extrañe Santy – se dirigió a la latina con un fuerte abrazo, la actitud de esta era completamente diferente, parecía feliz.

Ven siéntate, te guarde un lugar. – Dijo Santana mostrándole el asiento vacio y la muchacha se sentó hiperactivamente.

OH, hola! Soy Brittany. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver enfrente suyo a una nueva integrante del grupo. – Me alegra que estés con nosotras… - Continuó diciendo con simpatía. – Santy, tenemos una nueva amiga… - Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la latina quien le sonrió a ella pero la miro a Rachel seria.

Tranquila Britt, la vas a asustar. – Interrumpió Quinn pausadamente.

Cállate Quinnie… - volvió a mirar a la morena – seguro que te trataron mal, pero ellas son las personas mas geniales dentro de este lugar. No te preocupes, mientras todas estemos tranquilas, nada pasará. – Explicó normalmente la muchacha recibiendo una nerviosa risa de Rachel.

Soy Rachel – Dijo al fin.- Me agrada haberlas encontrado.

Okey, esto es asqueroso. Nada de momentos amorosos por favor. – Interrumpió Santana y Britt la miró como si se tratase de una madre.

Luego de la charla, las jóvenes se levantaron y buscaron lo que deseaban merendar, había un banquete con amplias opciones para todos los gustos. Eso a Rachel le pareció un aspecto positivo, ya que consideraba que la comida era un aspecto importante para sobrevivir en el planeta tierra. Las cuatro compartieron la merienda intentando no pelear, pues Santana y Quinn chocaban personalidades continuamente y Rachel podía notar cambios bruscos en la personalidad de la latina, mientras que la rubia por momentos movía rápidamente sus manos en repetidas ocasiones o una de sus piernas rebotaba contra el piso rápidamente. Brittany, por su parte hacia comentarios que la morena no entendía del todo, pero le parecía agradable su presencia.

Por un momento se distrajo de todo lo que la llevo a estar allí. Pero como siempre la realidad golpeaba a su vida y recordaba todo lo que ella había pasado y lo que aún permanecía fijo en su mente. Querer morir.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Próximo Capítulo:<span> Rachel explica el porqué esta allí.**_

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente muchas gracias. Poco a poco nos estamos adentrando en esta historia que les aseguro a partir del proximo capitulo las cosas se pondran mucho más interesantes.**

**Gracias nuevamente por dar una oportunidad a esta historia. No dejen de comentar, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **


	4. Una Explicación

4.-Una Explicación. 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se produjo el ingreso de Rachel. Aquellos quince días habían sido ambiguos, pues parecían haber pasado rápidamente, pero verdaderamente cada día se torno un tanto complicado. La integración de la morena costaba más de lo previsto y aunque su conducta era excelente y asistía a todos los talleres, su pensamiento no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó la primer semana a tener sesiones psicológicas como le habían informado, pero ningún resultado encontraba allí. Solo se limitaba a sentarse delante de William que son su típica sonrisa mostraba la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que Rachel dijese aunque sea algo, pero ésta se ahogaba en un profundo silencio. La hora de sesión parecía una perdida de tiempo, sin embargo el hombre anotaba cosas de las cuales la morena sentía curiosidad.

Rachel no quería mejorar, no tenia necesidad de mejorar. Consideraba todo una perdida de tiempo innecesaria para retrasar lo que algún día volvería a ocurrir. Veía al lugar muy bonito, pero no veía nada de positivo para si misma. En cada sesión que tenía, tomaba asiento y se dedicaba a tomar vasos de agua mientras observaba detenidamente al psiquiatra.

Más allá de su silencio irrompible, William le dio una medicación que todas las tardes a la hora de merendar debía tomarla, así como lo hacían sus compañeras, ella también lo hacia. Por supuesto que medicamentos totalmente diferentes.

Con respecto a su vida social dentro de la clínica, había una leve integración por parte de ella hacia sus compañeras. Todas estaban locas, de eso la morena estaba segura, pero no por eso dejaban de ser buenas personas. Al fin y a cabo, ella también lo estaba de alguna manera. Aún ninguna le había querido explicar exactamente que era lo que pasaba con ellas, pero las respetaba porque las entendía, ella jamás había explicado aun que era lo que le sucedía.

Pareciera que todas querían ocultar aquello más significativo de su vida, al menos en el presente, como si de una desgracia se tratase. Y podía que tengan razón. De cualquier otra manera, cualquiera de ellas o cualquier joven internado allí podría estar viviendo una maravillosa y tranquila vida, típica de los humanos.

Quinn era una persona agresiva, pero no lo hacía intencionalmente, solo le salía expresarse así y no había manera de que cambiara. Siempre tenía una manzana para comer o un lápiz en su mano. Necesitaba tener algo en sus manos, de cualquier ausencia de objeto comenzaba a presionar sus dedos fuertemente y a tener una leve sudación por parte de ellos, si no lo controlaba, sus piernas comenzaban a rebotar contra el piso de manera rápida como si callase tantas cosas como hormigas se encontrasen en un hormiguero y su cuerpo no lo toleraba. Rachel lo consideraba ansiedad, aunque no estaba segura de ello. Solo se limitaba a observarla en su habitación o cuando iban al comedor, ya que mediante las actividades la rubia parecía desconectarse de aquel mundo interno que la carcomía y el resultado era una relajación automática.

Por las noches todo parecía diferente. Rachel antes de irse a dormir daba un característico suspiro. Suspiros que se repetían varías veces durante el día. Quinn se quedaba despierta un rato más. Todas las noches la misma historia. Se quedaba perpleja en esa carpeta la cual la morena supuso que tenía dibujos y perdida en sus pensamientos cada noche rellenaba una nueva hoja en blanco. Una carpeta que no dejaba ver a nadie.

Luego, la rubia decidía acostarse y al apagar la luz individual susurraba un corto "Buenas Noches" y Rachel como respuesta sonreía. Una sonrisa secreta que solo se encontraba con ella ya que prefería dar la espalda a la cama de Quinn para brindarle privacidad, pero ella solo fingía estar dormida.

La noche pasaba y ambas se dormían profundamente, luego de tal vez tres o cuatro horas Quinn comenzaba a gritar dormida y despertaba completamente asustada. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas, y no se dejaba ayudar.

La primer semana Rachel se asustaba de aquellos gritos y llantos silenciosos que surgían desde el inconsciente de la rubia, pero luego dedicaba parte de lo que consideraba tiempo perdido a buscar una razón a lo que le sucedía. Era ilógico, en vez de buscar una ayuda para si misma, se destinaba a preguntarse el porque le pasaba aquello a su compañera de cuarto.

Cada vez que Quinn despertaba aterrada por esas pesadillas, Rachel prendía rápidamente una luz y se dirigía a la cama de la rubia para brindarle contención, pero esta simplemente la apartaba fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Era un método de defensa, y ella lo sabía bien, pues era su propio método también. Luego simplemente se limitaba a cambiar de posición en su cama una vez que Quinn apagaba las luces, se apoyaba contra el costado contrario a la pared, para poder dirigir su mirada a la muchacha que estaba allí. Cuando despertaba aterrada como era costumbre, la morena se limitaba a observarla hasta que se tranquilizaba, a veces dejando a su lado un vaso de agua, el cual la rubia lo aceptaba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Era extraño lo que les había pasado en ese poco período de tiempo, tenían una extraña conexión de la cual ambas se asustaban y se cuestionaban. No necesitaban hablar para saber que cualquiera de las dos estaba para la otra, en todo momento.

En el caso de Rachel, la rubia había notado que tenía un bajo autoestima, y ante cada agresión innata por parte de Santana, la rubia rápidamente la defendía sin dar paso a un cruce de peleas. Hasta el momento habían sido pequeñas cosas, pequeñas palabras agresivas que la morena había escuchado a lo largo de su adolescencia y por eso le resultaban insignificantes. Rachel sabía que la latina no era mala persona, simplemente no podía controlar su problema de bipolaridad que la asechaba, e inclusive sabía que la mismísima López padecía de ser así. La morena siempre perdonaba sus comentarios, pero Quinn no podía evitar responderle lo que pensaba.

Rachel entendía la relación de la rubia y la latina, desde que ambas entraron allí fueron una contención mutua y se habían vuelto inseparables desde el aspecto amistad. Siempre peleaban, siempre, pero ambas sabían que al final del día se tenían la una a la otra para lo que necesitaran.

Lo mismo pasaba con Brittany, era la persona más amorosa que Rachel había conocido en su vida, y lo que tenía de inocente lo tenía de inteligente. Quinn fugazmente le había explicado que aquella muchacha padecía una especie de trastorno de Bordeline. La morena no entendía muy bien de que se trataba, pero podía destacar que cuando estaban juntas aquella rubia y la latina, era como si encajasen a la perfección. La latina no era violenta, y la rubia se volvía un tanto inteligente para la edad promedio de todos allí, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta en más de una ocasión.

Esa mañana, como todas las de ese lugar, una campanada afirmaba el comienzo del día para todos los jóvenes. Rachel odiaba profundamente aquel sonido, siempre lograba despertarla de mal humor.

Agradecida de que la rubia no se dignaba a hablar hasta que no saliera del baño, ambas se tomaban su tiempo para despertar completamente.

¿Qué harás hoy? – Le preguntó Quinn ni bien salía del baño aun con su cabello completamente revuelto y sus ojos pequeños por la hinchazón del dormir.

Luego de desayunar tengo sesión nuevamente… - Respondió la morena con un suspiro. – Y luego clase de pintura, contigo. – Terminó de decir aun recostada en la cama sin siquiera haber movido un milímetro de su cuerpo de su posición inicial. - ¿Tú?

Desayunar, nada, luego pintura, y luego no se, veré si voy a natación, no lo decidí. – Explicó Quinn mientras buscaba algo para vestirse. - ¿Te gusta este? – Preguntó curiosa ante la opinión de la morena mientras le mostraba un vestido color amarillo pastel.

Es muy bonito, te quedará bien. – Sonrió.

Entonces no me lo pondré… - Interrumpió la rubia volviéndolo a guardar y sacando otro oscuro con pequeñas florecillas rojas. – Me pondré este. – Concluyó decidida y con una sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que la morena la miraba confundida. Quinn se percató de esto. - ¿Qué? Tienes mal gusto para la moda, no me voy a guiar por ti. – Dijo la rubia divertida y Rachel solo rodó los ojos.

Tú te lo compraste, por lo tanto debe gustarte. Se que quieres pelearme y no caeré en tu juego. – Habló la morena mientras se apoyaba en su brazo derecho para observarla mejor. Quinn se sentó en la cama y suspiró, como si intentara decir algo pero no se atrevía. – Di lo que estés pensando, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Luego iré a sesión y lo solucionaré con mi autoestima. – Bromeó pero a la rubia no pareció causarle gracia.

Sobre eso…. – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Intenta hablar con el… simplemente di lo que quieras, pero no te quedes en silencio. Deja que te ayude. – la rubia estaba seriamente hablando y Rachel parecía confundida. – Por favor. – Terminó de decir casi en voz baja.

No se si quiero hacerlo – se justificó la morena – Se que no va a poder ayudarme… no tiene sentido que perdamos el tiempo.

Hazlo por mi… aunque sea hoy, y luego me cuentas que te pareció hablar con el.

Rachel quedó muda ante aquella petición, nunca nadie le había pedido nada salvo por sus padres que no contaban en la ocasión. Simplemente asintió y luego de desayunar todas juntas con sus otras dos compañeras estaba lista para dirigirse al despacho.

¿Te veo luego si? – Preguntó Quinn con una media sonrisa.

Esta bien – Respondió tímidamente la morena y sin esperarlo recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la otra muchacha.

Suerte. – Al terminar de decir esto la rubia se marchó y luego la morena camino a paso lento hacia el despacho de William.

Educadamente golpeó pidiendo permiso y al recibir la orden entró tímidamente. El esperando que sea una sesión como las demás dejó a su lado una jarra con agua y un vaso. Ella se sentó y lo observó.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no le veo sentido a vivir. – Comenzó a decir lentamente la morena y el hombre la observó atento. – Yo… no sé porque, siento que no lo merezco. – Continuó esta vez dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana como si le hablase a alguien invisible – La vida es miserable, y si no lo es, la veo así. – Suspiró- Todos viven bajo una rutina barata donde los pobres sobreviven por el día a día y los ricos pasan gastando su dinero en cosas materiales sin sentido. La sociedad perdió un sentido, no me interesa vivir aquí, no quiero vivir aquí.

¿Si la sociedad es miserable, porque dices que no mereces vivir aquí? Creo que es una justificación sin sentido a lo que realmente ocurre… - Rachel quedó en silencio.

Cuéntame de tu pasado. – siguió el psiquiatra y Rachel se quedó estática mirándolo.

¿Qu… qué? – Tartamudeó la morena.

Cuéntame de tu familia… como te llevas con tus padres… esas cosas… – Explicó sencillamente William.

Bien, supongo. Ellos son los mejores padres que puedo tener… siempre se preocuparon por mí, siempre me trataron bien aun en mis peores épocas de conducta. Siempre estuvieron ahí, y sé que están ¿Sabes? Pero… yo siento que un día los buscare o me levantaré y ya no estarán. No me siento digna de tener padres como ellos. No me siento digna de nada, por eso prefiero morir. Las personas tienden a abandonarme, primero mi madre, luego relaciones amorosas pasajeras y ahora mis padres en este lugar.

Tu historial clínico afirma que tienes depresión crónica… ¿Tienes presente esto verdad? – La morena asintió sin decir nada. – Yo considero que lo tuyo no es crónico. Tal vez me apresuro a dar una acta sobre tu estado porque recién luego de tres semanas comienzas a hablar un poco sobre ti… - otra vez esa típica sonrisa en el. – Pero… si hacemos un buen trabajo y tu te dejas ayudar, yo te sacaré de esto… mejor dicho, tu misma te sacaras de esto.

Todavía sigo con ganas de matarme… - Interrumpió de manera sarcástica la morena.

Te has intentado suicidar cuatro veces Rachel, es obvio que quieres morir. – Respondió el médico de manera obvia, claramente sabiendo la historia completa de la morena. – Solo tienes que tener paciencia y tener ganas, sino, no saldrás… Por supuesto la medicación te ayudará porque ahora no puedes controlar tus estados emocionales y mucho menos tu angustia.

Me alegra mucho todo lo que dice pero realmente no me motiva en nada, no tengo nada porque vivir y este mundo apesta. – Dijo convencida nuevamente Rachel a la defensiva parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que daba al patio central… Allí la vio a Quinn, sentada en un banco bajo un gran árbol, otra vez compenetrada en aquella carpeta de dibujos… - Creo que Quinn necesita ayuda… - Dijo sin pensar aun sin perder de vista a la rubia.

¿Quinn? – preguntó curioso el hombre con una sonrisa.

Si… ella ah tenido pesadillas… y no me ha contado aun que le sucede… pero quiero ayudarla. – Y terminando de decir esto volvió la vista hacia William que la miraba con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañamente irritada sin sacar su posición defensiva.

Quieres ayudar a Quinn… eso está muy bien… - Sonrió ampliamente y anotó en su libreta – Ella cuando este lista tal vez te cuente su historia… no pierdas el interés por ello.

No lo haré… es obvio que quiero saber que sucede con ella. – Respondió algo alterada caminando hacia la puerta.

Está bien… ¿Quieres seguir hablando o prefieres quedarte en silencio?

¿Me puedo ir? – Preguntó la muchacha incomoda…

Claro que puedes… los próximos cuarenta minutos aun son tuyos por si decides volver. – Ella asintió con una sonrisa cálida dirigiéndose a la salida.

Gracias… de verdad. – Terminó de decir la muchacha sin saber porque mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de la clínica sin rumbo específico, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: Acercamiento Quinn y Rachel. (les va a gustar) **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y los que siguen la historia realmente. Para aquellos que preguntaron y olvide responder, por el momento no tengo en vista que aparescan otros personajes. No dejen de comentar ya que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo, me encantan sus opiniones. **


	5. Acércate a Mi

5.-Acércate a mi.

Luego de la extraña sesión que tuvo con William, Rachel decidió refugiarse entre sus pensamientos y esperó a que el tiempo pasara dentro de su habitación. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y tomó las partituras que solía utilizar en momentos como ese, buscando inspirarse en algo de música. Buscaba pasar el tiempo lo más rápido posible para que un día más pasara en su monótona vida. Pretendía que llegase la noche y otra vez se perdiera en aquel mundo paralelo de los sueños que muchas veces hasta su propio inconsciente le jugaba en contra con pequeñas pesadillas. O los gritos de Quinn simplemente la devolvían a la realidad.

Su soledad se rompió una vez que la rubia ingresó a la habitación en busca de sus materiales para la clase de pintura. Ésta se sorprendió de ver a la morena allí y detuvo su ligero paso un tanto nerviosa. Rachel sonrió ante esa actitud y rápidamente guardo lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo siento… no sabía que estabas aquí. – Se disculpó Quinn rápidamente a medida que tomaba sus cosas. - ¿Vienes? – Preguntó esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior demostrando el deseo de una positiva respuesta por parte de su compañera.

Claro… - Respondió la morena poniéndose de pie. - ¿Por qué tienes tus propias cosas si en clase te dan todo? – Cuestionó curiosa saliendo de la habitación. – Nunca antes te lo había preguntado.

Es mi clase favorita, y aunque no lo haga muy a menudo a veces pinto… pero prefiero dibujar… - Se contradijo rápidamente.

Lo eh notado… - concluyó la morena mirando al piso con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – Siempre lo haces… te eh prestado atención… - Terminó de decir ruborizada ante su confesión.

Todo el mundo me presta atención Berry… no es algo que me sorprenda – Dijo en un falsó tono de superioridad el cual Rachel creyó y la miro horrorizada por su actitud. – Estoy bromeando Rachel. – continuó mientras rodaba los ojos. – O sea, no en la parte en que todos los maniáticos de este lugar me presten atención… Eso es verdad… pero si me sorprendió de ti. – Terminó diciendo esto otra vez mordiendo su lado inferior reflejando su nerviosismo. Rachel sonrió y sus miradas se perdieron por unos instantes.

Se observaron a los ojos como varias veces lo hacían en el día, sin decir nada, simplemente observarse. Era una sensación de seguridad efímera que se instalaba en el interior de cada una y no dejaba escapar aquel deseo de algo de felicidad en su vida. Las miradas que se dirigían eran tan profundas que de ser posible hundirían los ojos contrarios, como si pudiesen notar hasta el más pequeño detalles dentro de sus pupilas, como si encontraran el punto blanco que no existía. Era esa sensación de ver realmente a la otra persona, aun sin conocerla.

El sonido de la puerta del ascensor que se abría dando paso al piso donde estaba el aula las alejo de aquella situación sorprendentemente no incomoda para ambas. Con una tímida sonrisa las dos muchachas caminaron en silencio y una vez en la clase se acomodaron cada cual en su lugar.

En aquel aula había seis atriles, tres colocados delante, y tres detrás recibiendo estos últimos un poco más de luz gracias al ventanal que había a sus espaldas. En todas las clases que Rachel había asistido, Quinn se colocaba en el atril siguiente a su lado, pero en esta ocasión la rubia se colocó detrás de ella justificando que prefiere un poco de luz natural para el día de hoy. La morena solo asintió hace aquella excusa y decidió comenzar con lo que le pedían, como siempre, que expresaran lo que querían, que pintaran lo que quisiese. Les enseñaban especies de técnicas básicas, pero lo que cada uno hacia siempre era libre.

Los seis atriles estaban ocupados y cada joven estaba compenetrado en su trabajo. La morena como siempre suspiraba ante cada nuevo detalle que agregaba a aquello que no le veía sentido, los consideraba simples garabatos que demostraban sus trastornos mentales y eran un claro llamado de depresión. La mayoría era negro, Rachel suponía que eso era depresión.

Ya se había resignado a la idea de que una mujer mayor con su típico guardapolvo blanco pase por al lado de ella y observe desde atrás lo que hacia, luego aquella mujer seguía su camino y así todo el tiempo con todos los jóvenes. Le molestaba, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Quinn por su parte tarareaba en voz baja una melodía que no podía reconocer nadie, ensimismada en su mundo hacia unas obras maravillosas, ya que el dibujo y la pintura eran realmente lo de ella. Siempre le había dicho a William que su sueño era ser una artista reconocida y cada día buscaba perfección en sus aspectos. La mujer mayor se paró detrás de la rubia e hizo una leve risa con un notorio suspiro, como encontrando satisfacción en la obra de la rubia.

Habrían pasado tal vez quince minutos cuando todos seguían en sus ideas, William pasó caminando por los pasillos cuando fue llamado por la doctora que estaba a cargo del grupo en ese momento. Él hombre se acercó con su típica sonrisa y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba detrás de Quinn, la rubia al verlo acercarse solo posó su vista en él unos segundos regalándole una sonrisa y luego intentó finalizar lo que había comenzado.

Mira lo que ha hecho la pequeña Quinn… - Dijo divertida la doctora al hombre. Para todos ellos la rubia era una especie de hija, hacía mucho tiempo que convivía allí y ya le habían tomado demasiado cariño.

Vaya… - respondió fingiendo asombro William con una sonrisa amplia. - ¿Acaso eso es lo que pienso que es? – preguntó curioso en tono de burla.

Doctor Schue… deje de burlarse de mi, es una falta de respeto. – Intervino con una falsa seriedad la rubia y Rachel sin pensarlo saltó en su defensa.

Creo que ustedes deberían ser mas maduros en su comportamiento para con nosotros si es que tratan con nuestra salud mental. – La morena al decir esto y ver como todos le dirigían una mirada inquisidora, inclusive Quinn, volvió a poner su vista en el trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Wow… - respondió el hombre levantando sus manos en signo de defensa. – Parece que hay alguien que se preocupa bastante… - Dijo con obviedad mientras miraba a Quinn intentando decirle algo con la mirada. La rubia solo se mordía su labio inferior. – Invítala a hacer algo… solo anímate. – Susurró el hombre al oído de la muchacha de cabello corto mientras la doctora sonreía y este último se despidió del lugar dando un leve golpe en la cabeza de la rubia con su carpeta. – Estas chicas… estas chicas… - Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó decir al psiquiatra en ese momento.

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad de Nueva York, las luces iban mostrando presencia mientras en un lejano eco se podía apreciar el sonido de la multitud en la ciudad.

El otoño obligaba a todos los jóvenes a abrigarse cada vez más, pues cada día que pasaba el invierno se acercaba y eso significaba frio, mucho frio.

La cena en aquella clínica había sido tranquila. Rachel con la persona que más interactuaba era con Brittany que mostraba una alegría constante y eso a la morena le hacia bien, le brindaba dulzura. Santana como siempre intentaba controlar sus estados de animo y realmente se podía apreciar el esfuerzo que hacia mas allá de la medicación, pero no por eso podía dejar de dirigir malas palabras hacia cualquier persona que se le cruzara, inclusive Rachel, quien se sorprendió al notar a Quinn callada durante todo el periodo que estuvieron juntas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lugar vacio como si intentara descifrar algo en su mente con lo que luchaba permanentemente.

Una característica de Rachel era la curiosidad, y por ello tenia la tendencia a observar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mientras cenaba de manera silenciosa, podía notar como Brittany golpeaba disimuladamente el codo de Santana para que luego esta le diese a Quinn por debajo de la mesa lo que parecían ser unas llaves. La morena sentía como si sus tres compañeras planearan algo y no la incluían, eso provocó en ella una triste amargura en su pecho pero lo consideraba normal, pues ella era nueva allí y las otras muchachas no estaban obligadas a integrarla. Prefirió pasar de largo aquel acto y continuó su comida en silencio.

Una vez terminada la cena, las cuatro se dirigieron al ascensor, Quinn y Rachel bajaron en el tercer piso, mientras que Brittany y Santana continuaron de largo hasta el cuarto piso, allí estaba su habitación.  
>A la morena le pareció tierna la forma en que Brittany y Santana se llevaban, siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de amor que expresaban a través de un simple abrazo o un beso a escondidas. Ella las había visto, aun cuando las otras muchachas pensaban que nadie las veía.<p>

Quinn otra vez movía y presionaba sus manos nerviosamente, esto iba aumentando a medida que se acercaban a la habitación y Rachel comenzaba a preocuparse de más. Una vez que ingresaron al cuarto la rubia entró por inercia al baño y se escuchó el sonido del agua proveniente del lavabo, la morena se sentó en su cama esperando volver a ver a su compañera.

La rubia salió luego de unos minutos y se detuvo a buscar algo entre su vestimenta. Rachel la miró extrañada.

Quinn… ¿Quieres que llame al Dr. Schuester? – Preguntó la morena tímidamente.

No… no… – tartamudeó y se paró frente a ella arrojándole un abrigo. – Ponte esto y sígueme. – Dijo casi ordenando de manera agresiva.

Esta bien. – Respondió Rachel en un susurro con una mezcla de timidez y temor. No sabía que sucedía pero si Quinn necesitaba su ayuda, ella estaría allí. Ambas salieron de la habitación en silencio. La rubia llevaba consigo dos mantas y una especie de lámpara portátil mientras que la morena la seguía por detrás.

Quinn… - Interrumpió Rachel antes de subir al ascensor, la rubia solo la miró. – Si planean hacerme algún tipo de broma por favor no me desnuden… ni siquiera voy a la piscina por complejos con mi cuerpo y realmente me haría muy mal… - Hizo una pausa. – Seria muy inmaduro por parte de ustedes hacer algo así sabiendo que sufro de altibajos emocionales…

Ay Rachel cállate. – Interrumpió Quinn de manera violenta. – Iremos a la terraza, no te desnudaré.

¿A… a la terraza? ¿Se supone que hay una terraza y tenemos acceso? Peor aun… ¿Me tirarán desde allí? – Preguntó aterrada. – Apreció la idea de querer colaborar con mi muerte pero enserio prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. – Terminó de decir rápidamente.

¿En algún momento te callaras? – Rachel la observó en silencio – No, no tenemos acceso a la terraza, pero yo tengo las llaves. Y no, no te tiraré… a menos de que sigas hablando. – Suspiró la rubia metiéndose en el ascensor.

Ambas en silencio se dirigieron al final del pasillo del cuarto piso y sin realizar mucho ruido abrieron la puerta que conduciría escaleras arriba a la terraza del edificio. Quinn sabía cuando debía atravesar aquel lugar, y era en el cambio de guardia que producía un vacio momentáneo de vigilancia por los correderos del lugar.

La rubia cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de subir las escaleras y quedaron completamente a oscuras, el frio cada vez se notaba más y Rachel acariciaba sus propios brazos en busca de un poco de calor. Quinn prendió la lámpara que llevaba en su mano y con una leve sonrisa le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la morena dando la orden de subir.

Una vez arriba, Rachel por inercia camino mirando hacia todos lados apreciando las luces y edificios que podían estar a la vista de aquel lugar, era una sensación de libertad que podía percibir y una pequeña alegría inundo su cuerpo. Quinn la miraba detrás de ella con admiración, como una niña pequeña que sabía que había hecho algo correcto por otra persona.

No te acerques a los bordes porque te pueden ver. – Advirtió la rubia y la morena asintió sin salir de su asombro. La muchacha de cabello corto colocó una manta bastante gruesa en el cemento helado de aquel lugar y las dos almohadas que había llevado con ella. Colocó la lámpara a un costado y luego se sentó, acomodando la segunda manta que la taparía completamente. – Ven, acuéstate aquí. – Propuso la rubia por primera vez con amabilidad y Rachel le sonrió.

¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves de este lugar? – Preguntó confundida la morena.

Santana… tiene al menos cinco juegos de llaves de la terraza. Un día salió a visitar a sus padres y robó el juego original e hizo copias. Aquí viene con Brittany… a tu sabes… - Intentó explicar la rubia moviendo sus manos.

Ya.. ya… ya entendí, no necesitas explicar más. – Respondió Rachel divertida ante las expresiones de la rubia. Ambas se recostaron mirando el cielo que apenas se veía, ya que a todo su alrededor se encontraban edificios con mayor altura que robaban su completa atención.

Las dos muchachas se colocaron una al lado de la otra a escasos centímetros de distancia, la manta no era notoriamente grande para cubrirlas a ambas en su totalidad, por lo tanto debían amontonarse en busca de calor. Rachel suspiró y Quinn quitó su vista del cielo para observarla. Miraba su perfil apreciando cada detalle en el, y al sentir la mirada de la rubia, la morena volteó a verla. Sonrieron tímidamente y volvieron a observar las luces.

El frio hace que tus mejillas se tornen un tanto coloradas… - Dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos. – Te queda bonito. – Terminó de decir en un ataque de sinceridad mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

A mi me gusta tu nariz… - Respondió rápidamente Quinn y Rachel la observó.

¿Eso es acaso una burla? – Preguntó seria la morena.

Claro que no. Me gusta enserio. Es como… muy grande y genial. – Se justificó Quinn lanzando una pequeña carcajada. Rachel la miró con emoción, era la primera vez que veía a su compañera reír así y le fascinaba.

Eres malvada… - terminó de decir la morena y otra vez se perdían en un silencio cómodo observando las luces… - Sabes… cuando vine aquí pensé que simplemente me iban a medicar, e iba a tener q lidiar con numerosos locos y médicos en un maldito infierno… Pero luego entré a este lugar, conocí a Schuester, a la gente, a ustedes… a ti, y tal vez lidiar con mi futura muerte no es una tortura.

¿Qué te trajo aquí? – Preguntó Quinn interrumpiéndola. – Se que sufres de depresión, pero ¿Qué escondes Rachel Berry? – Dijo la rubia esta vez volviendo la vista al rostro de la morena para prestar sumamente atención.

Nunca lo hablé con nadie… - sonrió nerviosa.- Solo… creo que no merezco vivir… - se detuvo y tragó con dificultad – se que es exagerado tal vez, pero no desde mi punto de vista… considero que no debí nacer directamente. – Quinn la observaba atenta y pasó su mano por debajo de la de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos, la morena no se opuso. – Mi madre me abandonó en el hospital y… se que mis padres me aman, y que hay muchas personas que son adoptadas, pero… siempre tuve la necesidad de encontrar a mi madre y preguntarle el porque... – Otra vez se detuvo y unas lágrimas cayeron desde el final de sus ojos, la morena aun miraba el cielo y sin pensarlo presionó la mano de Quinn. – Hasta que un día yo misma me di esa respuesta, y supe que me abandono porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para nada, y no tengo sentidos de vivir, solo intento lograr aquello que no pude hacer de bebé en el hospital por culpa de mis padres… morir… Lo he intentado hacer cuatro veces… - se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas – Primero corté mis venas y me encontraron, las otras tres veces fueron pastillas… - Terminó de decir en un susurro por miedo a algo que no entendía.

Quinn se puso de costado aun con su mano junto a la de Rachel y le acarició el rostro con la mano vacía, intentó secar las lágrimas de la morena y le regaló una cálida sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Tú eres una gran persona Rachel y tienes que vivir, tienes que cumplir tus sueños, encontrar aquello que te complete. – Dijo una Quinn tranquila, como nunca se la había visto. – Te lo dice alguien que esta internada hace un año y sufre problemas de ansiedad.- Rieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

¿Tu por qué estas aquí? – Preguntó Rachel y Quinn apartó la mano de la suya y volvió su mirada al cielo. La morena lo notó y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellas… - Yo… yo no quise… - Dijo nerviosa Rachel y Quinn la interrumpió.

No… no te preocupes… - suspiró – solo no estoy preparada para contarlo a alguien aún… solo Schuester lo sabe y juro estar trabajando en ello. – Rachel asintió mientras la observaba con delicadeza. Ahora era ella quien se había puesto de costado para mayor comodidad.

¿Tus pesadillas tienen que ver con eso verdad? – Preguntó cuidadosa colocando nuevamente su mano junto a la de la rubia. Ésta solo se limito a asentir. – Esta bien… no te preocupes… cuando quieras contarme sabes que estaré en la cama de al lado. – Intentó decir divertida provocando una sonrisa en Quinn. El silencio otra vez se apoderó por un momento.

Así que… bella cita a la que me trajiste. – Dijo nuevamente Rachel presionando sus labios para no reír, la rubia clavó sus ojos en ella y su boca se abría y cerraba intentando decir algo pero nada salía de allí. – Si, es una cita. – terminó afirmando victoriosa la morena.

No es una cita – Intento discutir Quinn pero no tenía sentido.

Por favor Quinn… Primero me tratas mal, luego me defiendes de las cosas que dice Santana la cual tiene un claro noviazgo con Brittany, por lo que hace tu vinculo un tanto gay. Luego tienes ese corte de cabello que jamás intentas mantenerlo arreglado y luego me obligas a venir aquí de manera nerviosa. Se que esto es una cita, tengo padres gays y conozco claramente los movimientos. – Terminó de decir Rachel orgullosa de sus justificaciones, la rubia la miraba aterrada.

Okey, me estas asustando… - Miró hacia todos lados y luego suspiró rendida. – Esta bien, te quería invitar a una cita, pero no sabía como, así que solo te obligué.

¿Y que pasaba si no me gustaras? – Preguntó divertida la morena.

Todo el mundo quiere estar conmigo, inclusive los locos de este lugar. – Respondió la rubia con obviedad logrando seriedad en el rostro de Rachel. – Sabes que bromeo… - Intento rectificarse ante lo dicho al notar la expresión de la morena.

No… no bromeas… - suspiró – es solo que no me gusta que seas tan arrogante, pero es extraño, porque solo te muestras así cuando estas en esa faceta tuya agresiva… luego eres, tu. –

Ambas se colocaron de costado y se miraron fijamente en un silencio armonizador, solo los autos y murmullos de la gran manzana se oían de fondo como si fuesen cómplices de la situación. Ambas estaban completamente cubiertas con la frazada y mantenían sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente entre medio de sus rostros. Rachel reposó sus labios sobre la mano de Quinn, y la rubia hizo lo mismo con la mano de la morena. Sentían la suavidad de la piel de la otra, la percibían, la amoldaban a sus labios como si degustasen de un sabor del que disfrutaban. Sus miradas estaban completamente perdidas entre ellas, siquiera parpadeaban para no perder ni una milésima de segundos de los ojos de la otra. No precisaban hablar, simplemente estaban allí, en medio de una terraza, cubiertas por el frió, con sus labios apoyados en la mano de la otra y mirándose fijamente, era una conexión única.

Me encantan tus ojos. – Susurró Rachel apenas apartando sus labios de la mano de la rubia. Esta sonrió tímidamente.

Hoy te pinté a ti, por eso el Dr. Schuester se burlaba. – Confesó en un susurro la rubia y la morena la miró con mayor admiración aun. Rachel apartó las manos de entre sus rostros y acarició la mejilla de Quinn, quien se estremeció y un cierto temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. La morena se acercó para besarla pero Quinn la detuvo delicadamente.

No… no puedo… - Dijo con su voz entrecortada a la morena mientras acariciaba su rostro. –

Pensé que te gustaba… perdóname. – Se alejó un poco Rachel luego de su respuesta pero la rubia la acercó nuevamente para volver a mantener una mirada fija con ella.

Me gustas, enserio. Me encantas… - Sonrió nerviosa – Pero… no puedo explicártelo ahora… - Bajo la mirada y tragó fuertemente, Rachel notó de que se trataba.

¿Es sobre el por qué estas aquí, verdad? – Rachel se volvió a acercar volviendo a la posición anterior con sus manos entre ellas y otorgándole un nuevo beso a la cálida piel de la rubia. Ésta asintió como respuesta… - No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti.

Eso fue lo último que dijo la morena para que nuevamente el silencio tomara lugar en sus vidas. Otra vez, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra y contemplando la suavidad de sus manos. Se quedaron allí por unas horas, como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen congelado por el frio que las rodeaba, pero simplemente era algo más allá del clima, era el principio de la búsqueda de dos almas que se acababan de encontrar.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Próximo capitulo:<span> Crisis Rachel y Santana.**_

**Acá**** tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo y por eso fue casi el doble de largo comparado a los otros. Realmente me gusto, espero que haya producido lo mismo en ustedes. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y aunque no haya mucho Brittana intentaré incluirlas más. Me alegro que les vaya gustando esta historia. No dejen de comentar y opinar. Besos. **


	6. Altibajos

6.- Altibajos. 

Buen día! – Gritó Quinn apareciendo por debajo de la cama de Rachel mientras esta abría los ojos aterrada. La rubia tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desprolijo y eso a la morena le daba ternura.

Buen día… - respondió suavemente acariciando el rostro de su compañera.

Es hora de desayunar… vamos, vamos, vamos… - alentaba enérgica mientras tironeaba la manta que cubría a Rachel, pero esta volteó hacia la pared para seguir durmiendo.

No quiero desayunar… no tengo ganas.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – la expresión había cambiado por una seriedad absoluta.

No tengo ganas, creo que me siento mal. Anoche tomamos mucho frío en la terraza. – Terminó de decir la morena y Quinn se acercó a ella para medirle la fiebre con su mano.

No tienes fiebre… - se perdió en un silencio pensativa- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un té? – Volvió a preguntar pero Rachel negó silenciosamente procurando seguir en sus sueños.

La rubia se dirigió al comedor aun con su ropa de dormir, vio como numerosos jóvenes se iban sentando y notó que Santana la llamada con una de sus manos. Quinn tomó una manzana y se dirigió a ella, quien a su lado se encontraba Brittany ya desayunando con lo que parecía un gran apetito.

Britt… - atinó a decir mientras le daba un cálido beso en la cabeza para no interrumpirla. – Santana… - Finalizó sentándose frente a la Latina.

¿Donde está Rachel? – preguntó curiosa…

No se siente bien, se quedo en la cama, igual en un rato le llevaré un té. – sonrió la muchacha de cabello corto pensando en la situación.

Seguro tiene un leve resfrío, a mi me pasa siempre que voy con Santy a la terraza. – Interrumpió Brittany inocentemente y ambas muchachas la miraron.

Cuenta de una vez… ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó intrigada la latina.

Fue muy especial… creo que me gusta… - Se mordió su labio mirando la mesa – No, creo no, me gusta realmente. Y yo a ella. – Finalizó con una gran sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigas.

¿Y se besaron? – interrumpió Brittany entusiasmada.

No… no pude. – respondió cabizbaja ante la idea. Y sus amigas comprendieron perfectamente.

No te preocupes Fabray – la animó Santana tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo. – Ya podrás… y luego nunca pararás, lo presiento. – Quinn le dio una sonrisa triste. – Quiero que sepas algo… Ayer de las tres pastillas que debía tomar, escondí una y tome dos. – Continuó diciendo victoriosa por lo que había hecho y Quinn miró seria a Brittany ante lo escuchado. – Y mira… estoy bien, tengo autocontrol, manejo mis impulsos… estoy claramente mejorando – Terminó de decir la latina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. – Dijo Quinn seria y la sonrisa en el rostro de Santana se borró. La latina busco contención en Brittany pero esta estaba de acuerdo con la muchacha de cabello corto. – Es peligroso Santana, tú eres un peligro con tu bipolaridad…

No exageres Fabray…

No exagero, soy realista. – Interrumpió Quinn ya un tanto alterada. - ¿Qué pasa si golpeas a alguien? ¿Qué pasa si haces algo sin pensar que claramente luego te arrepientes al instante? ¿Qué sucede si la agredes a ella? – Señalo con sus ojos a Brittany que miraba la bandeja de desayuno escuchando atentamente. Santana no se había percatado de aquello.

Mira Quinn… jamás podría tratar mal a Britt… tengo todo bajo control, tranquila. – Respondió la latina colocando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de defensa.

Mejor voy a llevarle un té a Rachel – Terminó de decir frustrada y así sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, aún con su manzana en la mano.

Quítate inútil – Dijo Quinn agresivamente a un joven que la había chocado sin intensión. Luego, la rubia siguió su paso cada vez más rápido para salir de aquella situación. Le producía enojo lo que hacía su amiga por su cuenta sin medir los peligros, pero más temía por las personas que podían salir lastimadas.

Quinn caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso con una bandeja en sus manos, llevaba una taza de té, unas galletas y un vaso con agua, también se había tomado la molestia de cortar una flor del patio del psiquiátrico y la colocó a un lado de las cosas.

Se encontraba en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, la noche anterior con Rachel había sido muy especial, y a pesar de no haber un beso concreto o algo típico en el comienzo de una relación ella podía sentir que la conexión entre ambas se había hecho mucho más fuerte, y eso le gustaba.

¿A dónde llevas eso? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de la rubia quitándola de sus pensamientos.

Oh, Dr. Schuester… - sonrió – es para Rachel, ella no se siente muy bien así que decidí traerle el desayuno a la habitación.

¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado el hombre.

Si, si… - dijo un tanto nerviosa – creó que tiene una leve gripe o algo así. – Ambos llegaron a la habitación y el abrió la puerta ayudando a la rubia a que pasara. Esta entró y él preguntó con un gesto si podía pasar también, Quinn afirmó en silencio viendo como Rachel seguía recostada.

Te traje algo para que llenes tu estómago – dijo la rubia de manera tierna mientras el hombre permanecía con una sonrisa apoyado sobre la puerta observando a Rachel.

Te dije que no tenía hambre hermosa – Dijo la morena y Quinn tosió en señal de que no estaba sola, Rachel asomó su cabeza entre las mantas y se ruborizó por completo. – Dr. Schuester, que sorpresa. – Dijo nerviosa incorporándose completamente en la cama.

Buenos días Rachel, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó curioso como si conociese cada detalle de sus pacientes.

Bien, excelente. – Respondió rápidamente la morena con una enorme sonrisa y Quinn levantó una de sus cejas sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

¿Tú… tú no te sientes mal? – Cuestionó confundida la rubia. Rachel la observó con una sonrisa.

Quinn ¿Me permites un momento a solas con ella? – preguntó William y la rubia asintió dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de la morena. – Rachel… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el hombre una vez que la muchacha de cabello corto abandonó la habitación.

No se… - dijo suspirando mientras se apoyaba sobre el respaldo de su cama. – Anoche… tuve un acercamiento con Quinn… - Intentó explicar la morena. – Y no quiero que pasen ese tipo de cosas.

¿Por qué?... ¿Ella te trató mal o algo? – El psiquiatra intentaba profundizar en el tema al ver como los ojos de la morena se llenaban de lágrimas.

No, es una persona maravillosa. Es solo que no quiero acercarme a nadie… no quiero que las cosas sean más complicadas de las que son… si usted mínimamente quiere que yo me estabilice lo mejor sería que me aleje de ella. – La voz de la morena temblaba y el hombre la miraba interesado en lo que decía. – Ella tarde o temprano se ira de aquí, se irá, ¿comprende?

Rachel – Interrumpió el hombre – estas muy aterrada por lo que supongo este nuevo sentimiento apareció en tu vida, y es entendible, pero ¿alguna vez en ese momento de acercamiento que tuviste con ella has sentido que todo estaba bien?

Cuando la miraba sentía que nada podía estar mejor… - respondió con sinceridad y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Pero yo no soy para ella, y se dará cuenta y se irá… como todos.

Escucha, te diré esto para que lo pienses y lo reflexiones… Intenta dar una oportunidad a esto… si te sientes en un precipicio y tienes miedo, solo tírate…

Es una metáfora medio irónica para una persona que se intentó suicidar cuatro veces – Explicó Rachel con obviedad.

Con mayor razón entenderás de que hablo. ¿Verdad? – El hombre sonrió – Solo tómalo desde el punto de vista en que ese precipicio te traerá cosas buenas… no puedes escapar siempre Rachel… solo piénsalo. – Terminó de decir acariciando la cabeza de la morena y abriendo la puerta. – Quinn, deja de escuchar detrás de las puertas cuando hablo en privado con mis pacientes – El hombre regaño a la rubia que reía nerviosa – Las dejo solas que seguramente tienen que hablar.

La rubia una vez dentro de la habitación tomo nuevamente la bandeja y se sentó a un costado de la morena mientras le entregaba la taza de té.

¿Escuchaste todo? – Preguntó Rachel tímida mientras la observaba por encima de la taza, Quinn simplemente la miraba en silencio con una media sonrisa.

Lo suficiente… - suspiró – No es que escuche las conversaciones ajenas, pero me preocupo por ti. Perdón. – Dijo la rubia rápidamente y Rachel tomó su mano.

Perdóname a mí, es solo que no se qué me pasa conmigo misma, pero lo solucionaré…

No me iré Rachel, no pienses eso jamás. No te dejaré. – Continuó la rubia con la voz un tanto entrecortada mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena. Esta simplemente le sonrió y Quinn se recostó a su lado comenzando a charlar de cualquier tema compartiendo tiempo con la muchacha que estaba comenzando a completarla. Y sin darse cuenta, pasaron toda la tarde perdidas dentro de su habitación.

La fría tarde de otoño se hacía notar, pocos jóvenes caminaban por los exteriores del edificio. El invierno se estaba acercando y la nieve comenzaría a aparecer en poco tiempo.

Santana y Brittany iban caminando por los pasillos del psiquiátrico tomadas de la mano perdidas en su charla. Ellas decían tener una amistad intensa aunque todos en aquel lugar, inclusive los médicos, sabían que eran pareja, pero a nadie les molestaba ni las discriminaban.

Una de las técnicas del lugar era la recuperación o estabilidad de los jóvenes mediante la empatía social, era lo que faltaba en el mundo actual y lo que llevaba a la mayoría de los jóvenes a terminar en situaciones como la de Rachel o simplemente recuperar de aquellos problemas cerebrales no solo por medio de la ciencia sino también por medio de lo espiritual y las relaciones humanas. Era algo que diferencia a aquella clínica de las otros clásicos psiquiátricos del país.

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron al comedor y vieron a Quinn y Rachel en la misma mesa de siempre. Luego de un día de completa ausencia se dignaban a aparecer ante todos y eso las alegraba, sobre todo a Brittany que se había encariñado con Rachel de una manera especial.

Al llegar a la mesa Santana corrió la silla de Brittany educadamente para que esta tomara asiento. Cuando Quinn la cargoseó por el gesto Santana solo se ruborizó pero prefirió no decir nada.

¿Cómo haces para sentir que las pastillas dejan de funcionar? – Le preguntó Rachel a Quinn al ver como comenzaba a presionar sus manos.

No… no lo sé… Es que simplemente me acostumbre a tomar esas pastillas y siento que si no las tomo me volveré loca… más loca de lo que ya estoy. – Sonrió nerviosa la rubia y Rachel asintió.

¿Qué te parece si probamos con esto? – Preguntó tiernamente y colocó una de sus manos entre las dos de la rubia. Quinn la presionó fuertemente y le dio un beso en ella. Se había vuelto una especie de ritual para ellas besar la mano de la otra cuando estaban juntas o simplemente en una situación complicada, como ellas le llamaban. – ¿Mejor? – Terminó de preguntar la morena con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Si – susurró la rubia con timidez – Gracias Rachel.

No tienes que agradecerme, te ayudare en todo, y poco a poco sacaremos tu ansiedad. – Dijo convencida de sus propias palabras.

El Dr. Schuester ese día no había repartido los medicamentos, lo hizo una enfermera que simplemente dejaba las pastillas de cada una y se marchaba. Quinn como si respirase con ellas, las consumía ni bien las colocaban frente a ellas. Por otro lado, Brittany las tomaba con total responsabilidad siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Santana cada vez reducía su dosis. Ella debía tomar tres pastillas, y esa tarde, solo tomó una, escondiendo las otras dos debajo del vaso que luego tiraría. Rachel tenía que tomar tres pastillas también, y la actitud de la morena fue confusa incluso para ellas. No consumió nada de lo que le habían dando, en su defecto las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Si Quinn se daba cuenta de aquello seguramente discutirían, pero no le importaba en ese entonces, la rubia estaba más concentrada en su amiga como si supiese lo que vendría.

¿Ayer tomaste la medicación? – Preguntó Quinn seria.

Solo dos, y hoy solo una. Puedo controlar lo que tomó, tengo todo bajo control. – Dijo la latina sonriendo como si lo que hiciese estuviese bien.

Yo le dije a Santy que tiene que cumplir con lo que le dan, pero no me hace caso. – Interrumpió Brittany.

Tranquila Britt, no pasará nada. – Le respondió la latina con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano.

Santana, eres un peligro y lo sabes, no puedo estar en todo momento cuidándote. – Criticó Quinn enfurecida pero sin levantar la voz.

Nadie te pide que me cuides Fabray, haz tu vida que yo me ocupo de la mía. – Respondió seria. Rachel veía todo el momento de tensión y decidió levantar las cosas de cada una para dejar la mesa completamente vacía.

La morena no solía hacer este tipo de actos, pero tenía un propósito. Cuando tomó todas las bandejas al apartarse de la mesa de las muchachas tomó disimuladamente las dos pastillas que Santana había dejado y se las guardo junto con las de ella. Luego de entregar las bandejas a quienes se encargaban de la limpieza sintió un fuerte grito a sus espaldas, volteó al escuchar que era Santana.

Este lugar es una maldita porquería – Gritaba una Santana enfurecida golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie sobre la silla. Brittany solo la observaba y Quinn se limitaba a ponerse de pie para bajarla de allí y tranquilizarla. – Todos ustedes son unos malditos dementes, nunca van a salir de aquí… que digo, nunca vamos a salir de aquí.

Santana cálmate y baja de allí, los guardias ya empezaron a llamar a los médicos.

Cállate Fabray, tu siempre quieres parecer la chica de conducta perfecta ¿verdad?

¿De qué hablas? Siempre me meto en problemas por tu maldita culpa… - grito una Quinn ya enfurecida, Rachel se acercó a su lado para apartarla de la latina que no se podía controlar.

Oh, miren quien viene aquí a defenderte, la nueva que no puede tener un autoestima suficiente para vivir. Eres patética Berry…

Cállate – gritó Quinn interrumpiéndola tirándola de la silla brutamente – No te metas con ella. – terminó amenazándola.

¿Por qué no? Si luego la abandonaras… no se de que te preocupas tanto, no van a terminar juntas. – Reía Santana quien iba abalanzándose sobre Quinn quien era detenida por la morena que intentaba no escuchar las palabras que penetraban en su interior. La latina daba en el punto débil de Rachel sin temor, con desprecio.

Cálmate Santy – pidió una Brittany tranquila pero asustada tomando con sus brazos a la latina.

¿Y tú quien eres para decirme que me calme? Ni siquiera tus padres te soportan que te encierran aquí adentro. – Al terminar de decir esto, la alta rubia perdió la fuerza de sus brazos con que sostenía a la latina, sus ojos se cristalizaron automáticamente y su rostro no emitía gesto alguno. – No no no no – repetía la latina volviendo a la realidad brutalmente. – no no no, no quise decir eso Brittany – decía esta vez ella también con lagrimas en los ojos. – Por favor, perdóname, no quise, a ninguna, por favor. – Pedía suplicando y nuevamente los médicos la tomaban fuertemente inyectándole un sedante.

Todo estará bien Santy, no te preocupes. – Fue lo último que escucho decir la latina antes de caer en un profundo sueño y eso provenía de la voz un tanto quebrada de su novia.

¿Están bien? – preguntó Schuester llegando al lugar.

Santana no estuvo tomando su medicación… - confesó Quinn, que se abrazaba a Rachel, luego a estas dos se sumó una Brittany completamente destrozada.

Lleven a Brittany a su habitación y quédense con ella, yo luego hablaré contigo. – Dijo el hombre primero a las muchachas y por último dirigiéndose a la rubia más alta.

Las tres muchachas se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación de Brittany y observaron la cama vacía de la latina. Rachel nunca había presenciado un colapso por parte de ella, pero las otras dos muchachas ya estaban en un extraño acostumbramiento a lo que esto sucedía. Cada día estaban más cansadas, Brittany sabía que la latina intentaba mejorar pero no con ayuda sino a su propia manera que de nada servía, y no podía hacerla entrar en razón. Santana necesitaba tomar la medicación para mantenerse estable, de lo contario todo sería un caos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capitulo: Solo Brittana. :) <strong>_

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me encanta que opinen sobre la historia, lo que les gusta y lo que no. Se que lo de Quinn lo quieren saber ya pero falta el cap siguiente a este, y luego se sabra. El proximo cap es solamente de Brittana para aquellas personas que querian mas sobre ella, agregue el cap a ultimo momento ya que la historia se centra en Faberry y no habia escrito nada de Brittana, pero hice el esfuerzo y para ustedes :) Espero que este cap les guste y cada vez la historia se va poniendo mejor. No dejen de comentar y opinar sobre que les parece. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. **


	7. Danzas

7.- Danzas.

Y uno, y dos, y tres, y cuatro… y uno, y dos, y tres, y cuatro. Eso era todo lo que resonaba en la mente de Brittany, esos simples números que marcaban el ritmo de su cuerpo hasta que ya no lo resistiese. Estaba sola en el salón de baile y actuación mirando sus movimientos al compás de una inexistente música. Solo ella y sus movimientos.

Y una y otra vez bailaba intentando descargar toda la adrenalina que había en ella, lo que había sucedido esa tarde había marcado algo en su interior que no comprendía enteramente que era, pero sabía que no era bueno. No estaba enojada, estaba dolida y triste, pero tampoco la culpa era de Santana, sabía que no lo había dicho con intensiones.

Había pasado tal vez hora y media dentro de una madrugada silenciosa, solo los guardias de turno estaban despiertos, algunas tenues luces marcaban los pasillos y la fuerte luz de aquella habitación inundada por espejos. Brittany había pedido permiso para utilizar la sala, y al no ser una persona problemática accedieron fácilmente.

Su mente quería despegarse de su cuerpo, quería no pensar las cosas que pensaba, no tener esas ocurrencias tan características en ella, solo quería ser una más de la multitud y que nadie se burlase, porque era lo que pasaba con personas como ella, se burlaban.

Ella era consciente de todo lo que sucedía, y ese era el maldito problema que la agobiaba. Ella era perfectamente capaz de comprender que padecía de un trastorno de la personalidad llamado Borderline que trataba de un trastorno límite de la personalidad, en donde los pensamientos extremadamente opuestos gobernaban su cabeza. No era peligrosa, no era bipolar como Santana, simplemente podía tener un pensamiento inteligente como uno totalmente infantil e inocente. Ella era consciente de ello, y quería evitar pensar como lo hacía, pero era imposible, toda la vida seguiría igual por más esfuerzo que ella haga, y no quería mejorar tampoco.

A veces lo consideraba un don, la capacidad de ver las cosas de la manera en que el mundo ya no las ve, esa manera de poder sentir lo externo como debía sentirse para que el mundo de hoy no se perdiera como lo estaba haciendo. Otras veces, lo consideraba una maldición que jamás la dejaría vivir en paz entre la gente de su par.

Brittany sabía que era extremadamente sensible, y lo sabía a ciencia cierta por el hecho de que comprendía las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Muchas opiniones de los demás no le interesaban, siempre iba a tener una respuesta totalmente madura dentro de una justificación estúpida en donde todos se quedarían callados. Pero no estaba preparada para recibir algún tipo de acotación por parte de su novia.

Cuando se conocieron, inmediatamente se hicieron inseparables, Brittany buscaba refugio y Santana buscaba a quien proteger, naturalmente estaban hechas una para la otra. Santana estaba desde hacía ya dos meses cuando la rubia ingreso al centro psiquiátrico y nunca había entendido el porqué Brittany estaba allí. Ella no era un peligro, ni tenía un gran problema como para que fuese internada, hasta que supo que sus padres no podían lidiar con la infantil personalidad de su hija y decidieron internarla en un lugar confortable que a su vez la ayude mentalmente. Totalmente ilógico, pues lo único que Brittany quería era amor y paz para todo el mundo, solo quería que la amaran, como ella amaba a todos.

La rubia era la única de lidiar con la personalidad de la Latina, más allá de su bipolaridad, ésta tenia un carácter fuerte que se remarcaba cada vez que se sentía insegura, pero allí había aparecido ella, una Brittany completamente infantil pero tan segura de si misma que no tenia explicación aparente. Se tranquilizaban, se acompañaban, se cuidaban. Era lo que hacían, y la rubia había sido capaz de que Santana jamás la tratase mal.

Había estado metida en ese lugar desde meses antes de los 16, pronto cumpliría los 18 y sabía que era momento de volar por su cuenta aunque si quisiese se quedaba ahí. Ella podía salir de allí sin alta medico, era una persona perfectamente capaz de vivir en sociedad si soportase el que hablar de los demás.

Muchas veces salió a recorrer Nueva York. En ocasiones especiales a algunos jóvenes los dejaban salir con la condición de volver a una hora determinada del día. Pocas veces había ido a visitar a sus padres, ella era lo que más quería pero la respuesta de ellos no era la misma, y la rubia se dio cuenta de ello alejándose lentamente de lo que suponía era una familia.

Brittany seguía ensimismada en sus movimientos sin percatarse de que la latina la observaba con cuidado desde la entrada al aula. Para Santana, la bailarina lo era todo, su vida giraba en torno a ella y por ella quería mejorar, pero como siempre se equivocaba. Intentaba hacer lo mejor, y por error hacia todo mal una vez más, solo que esta vez una víctima de sus problemas había sido su novia, a quien protegía y daría su vida si fuese así.

La latina no se iba a perdonar jamás lo que había sucedido en tempranas horas de la tarde, aquella violencia incontenible e inmanejable que se apoderaba de ella era lo peor que podía sucederle, y más si perjudicaba a Brittany.

Estaba allí en silencio, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta que daba paso a la gran sala de baile, observándola cuidadosamente con un pensamiento y una visión llena de arrepentimiento, de dolor. Sabía que la bailarina no le iba a decir nada al respecto, solo iría allí a bailar y luego sonreiría como siempre, buscando felicidad para todos, aun cuando las cosas apuntaban a todo lo contrario. Sentía asco por sí misma, desprecio, jamás había atacado a Brittany y en el preciso instante en que lo hizo fue como si su cerebro fabricara las sustancias que necesitaba para tener una estabilidad emocional correspondiente a lo que abarca la normalidad. No sabía realmente si fue algo biológico o el simple hecho de haber intentado lastimar a la persona que mas amaba lo que hizo en ella tomar un cierto nivel de recapacitación.

Santy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Brittany dirigiéndose hacia la entrada con una sonrisa.

Te estaba observando, no quería interrumpirte. – Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la latina. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó tímidamente.

Claro que si, ven… siéntate aquí. – sugirió colocándose en el piso sobre unas colchas. - ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono con total inocencia. La latina sonrió tristemente con obviedad sabiendo que Brittany intentaba dejar el tema en el pasado.

Sabes de qué quiero hablarte… - comenzó a decir mirando la colcha e intentando buscar algo entretenido en ella para no levantar su mirada.

Cariño, no tienes por qué estar mal, enserio. – Intentó interrumpir rápidamente la rubia y levantó el rostro de la latina por la barbilla para encontrarse visualmente.

Solo… déjame hablar.- Pidió Santana y la bailarina solo asintió – Quiero pedirte disculpas y se que no es suficiente… nada es suficiente para borrar lo que te he dicho… - su voz comenzó a temblar – no sé si fue tanto lo que te he dicho, sino que no me perdonaré jamás el hecho de por un momento haberte querido dañar, inconscientemente o no. Tú eres la persona más maravillosa, te llevas bien con todo el mundo, eres segura de ti misma, eres feliz incluso en este lugar que apesta. Eres como alguien que no tuvo que nacer en este planeta. Yo soy todo lo contrario… no me agrada la gente, trato mal a todos, tengo este maldito trastorno en mi personalidad que empeora las cosas, no se… no sé realmente… - suspiró frustrada.- intento mejorar y simplemente empeoro todo, quiero hacerte feliz y aquí dentro no lo lograré jamás… Sé que hemos salido, y fuera de este lugar por mínimas que sean las horas, las cosas que puedo ofrecerte son totalmente diferentes, pero tal vez nunca salga de aquí. Tal vez luego me trasladen a un lugar peor y tu en poco tiempo ya serás libre. No lo sé… miles te temas vienen a mi mente y me voy hacia otros problemas… solo sé que no me perdonare lo que paso hoy en la tarde y por más de que tú hagas como si nada, lo vi en tu rostro, en tu mirada, y lo sigo sintiendo, se que te dolió, y no puedo creer que yo te haya lastimado. – Terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos, la rubia la miraba seria escuchando todo con atención.

Santy… sabes que todo está bien. – Intentó explicar Brittany acercándose a ella a medida que tomaba sus manos. Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos buscando una respuesta inteligente. La latina sonrió ante ello porque sabía que su novia se quería esforzar.

Di lo primero que pienses, no te esfuerces buscando palabras. – Interrumpió el pensamiento de la otra muchacha, la cual sonrió.

Ves… eso es lo que haces, todo está bien, enserio. No voy a decir que no me ha dolido, pero se que no fue con tu intensión.

En el momento si. – Dijo seria la latina

Puede que sí, pero… no un cien por ciento de ti. Yo se que tu no quieres lastimarme, o tratar mal a alguien o ser así. No diré que no tienes un carácter fuerte, pero eres buena persona Santana, y lo que ha sucedido fue porque no has tomado tu medicación…

Prometo que la tomaré toda, toda, toda… - interrumpió como una niña pequeña que escuchaba atenta a su madre.

Sé que quieres mejorar, pero no puedes por cuenta propia, sino no estarías aquí. Y si dejas que te ayuden, podrás salir de aquí y viviremos como siempre quisimos, pero con tu medicación. – termino diciendo con una sonrisa orgullosa por sus palabras.

¿Te das cuenta que eres perfecta? – comenzó a decir la latina mientras se sentaba aun más cerca de su novia, ésta simplemente sonreía. Santana apoyó su frente contra la de la rubia y suspiró. – Eres perfecta por dentro y por fuera. Te amo Britt. – susurró y le dio un cálido beso a la otra muchacha.

Yo te amo a ti Santy, y siempre estaré… en todo momento, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. – respondió afirmando con su cabeza y acariciando el rostro de la latina. - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Fue instantánea nuestra conexión, como… como si nos conociéramos de otra vida.

Nos complementamos, y será para siempre… si no lo arruino. – dijo con una sonrisa triste Santana.

La rubia luego de ese comentario volvió a besar a su novia, con delicadeza, ternura, timidez. Esa clase de besos que demostraban más sentimientos de los que se podían expresar con palabras. Santana puso una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Brittany buscando aun mas proximidad entre ellas, pidió permiso con cautela para intensificar el beso, pero la bailarina se adelanto abriendo su boca poco a poco.

Aquel beso había provocado una sonrisa sincera en ambas. La rubia se puso de pie y levantó en sus brazos a la latina quien era ligeramente más pequeña corporalmente. Santana estaba sostenida por la parte superior de sus piernas, pudiendo apreciar a Brittany desde una vista superior. Con sus manos acaricio su rostro y la bailarina comenzó a girar mientras reía. La latina no se sorprendía de la fuerza que tenia la rubia, siempre podía levantarla con facilidad, y rió, rió de una manera natural provocando una carcajada mutua a medida que seguían girando y sus cuerpos se reflejaban en los numerosos espejos que las rodeaba.

Las cosas no estaban bien, pero en ese momento todo se detuvo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo<strong>_**_ Capitulo:_ El pasado de Quinn**

**Bueno, acá esta un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es corto, lo se... pero lo agregue a ultimo momento para quienes querían Brittana... espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no están conformes =/ En el capitulo que viene el pasado de Quinn... se van a sorprender (? jajaja. Amo a Brittana, pero Faberry me inspira. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, se los agradezco enserio. No dejen de comentar y opinar. La próxima actualizacion sera el miércoles si todo sale bien :) Besos. **


	8. Pasado

8.- Pasado.

Desde la pérdida de control de Santana las cosas se tornaron diferentes, la latina no dejaba de pedirle perdón a su novia aunque esta le dijese que todo estaba bien. La miraba de Brittany se volvía opaca de vez en cuando pero inmediatamente intentaba disimularla con una sonrisa, ella era claramente consciente de que Santana no podía controlarse y sabía que de ser por ella jamás le hubiese dicho algo así, la rubia lo comprendía, pero no por eso no dejaba de dolerle.

La muchacha era consciente de tener una personalidad un poco tardía en su desarrollo y eso le molestaba, porque siempre intentaba por esforzarse para que algún día le dijeran que podía ya marcharse, que todo estaría bien, pero ese día no llegaba, o al menos sus padres no lo querían así. Solo esperaba ser mayor de edad para poder medir por su cuenta que grado de cuidado hacia sí misma podía llegar a tener, no era peligrosa, simplemente no comprendía cosas básicas de la vida, como también por el contrario tenía pensamientos y explicaciones demasiado avanzadas para su edad. Era extraña y era consciente de ello.

La latina todos los días tomaba todas sus pastillas, asistía a terapia y se veía desde sus intensiones como quería mejorar, jamás se perdonaría lo que había dicho a Brittany y aunque la rubia le demostrase que todo estaba bien, ella no lo consideraba así. Podía dañar a quien sea, pero no a su novia.

Para Santana, Brittany era la persona más pura y maravillosa que podía haber llegado a conocer jamás, siempre se sintió bendecida por estar a su lado y suponía que Dios la castigó con su enfermedad mental por el simple hecho de entregarle a cambio a alguien tan maravillosa como lo era la rubia.

Cada cosa que decía, cada cosa que hacía, todo era perfecto para ella y jamás se permitiría dañarla o hacerla sufrir por su culpa, antes preferiría no estar viva. Luego de varios días, las cosas poco a poco tal vez se irían encaminando si así se deseaba.

* * *

><p>Los pocos días que habían pasado no habían sido los mejores para Rachel, ella a diferencia de Santana había dejado de tomar su medicación y guardaba sus pastillas en un pequeño cofre bajo llaves. Nadie sabía de su existencia, ni siquiera Quinn.<p>

La rubia cada día tenía más pesadillas, su ansiedad había aumentado notoriamente y sus pinturas se habían vuelto más turbias según los profesionales. Su psiquiatra había puesto seriamente en duda la opción de aumentar su dosis, pues Quinn había hecho un gran progreso desde su entrada y ahora pareciera que todo volvía a donde habían empezado.

Las sesiones de terapia cada vez eran más silenciosas, o simplemente la rubia se encargaba de comentar cualquier tema que no tuviese importancia dentro de lo que refería a su vida.

Su acercamiento a Rachel la había hecho cambiar completamente, y eso la morena lo notaba, pues en también en ella las cosas resultaban extrañas y confusas. Intentaban pasar desapercibidos los altibajos que ambas tenían, pero era inevitable. Los gritos de Quinn por la noche, las lagrimas de Rachel encerrada en el baño sin querer ayuda de nadie, nada parecía ir bien.

Había tanta angustia en el interior de cada una de ellas, que pareciera que había sido descubierto ese dolor ante el acercamiento mutuo por parte de ambas, como si hubiesen dejado mínimamente caer las barreras de protección que tenían y eso las había encasillado en un laberinto sin salida hacia algo bueno. Estaban aterradas y no veían solución.

El Dr. Schuester por su parte seguía con la idea irreversible de que ninguna se cambie de habitación por más de que lo pidan, nada debía cambiar. El hombre solía discutir con sus colegas por la manera en que buscaba resultados en sus jóvenes pacientes, era un pensamiento y método en el cual tenía una fe ciega sobre el positivismo que iba a generar y no descansaría hasta lograr que sus pacientes sanaran lo más que pudiesen.

* * *

><p>Quinn golpeó suavemente la puerta del despacho de su psiquiatra esperando respuesta por parte de él. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, como siempre solía estarlo.<p>

Adelante – Dijo el hombre con una voz amable.

Permiso – alcanzó a decir la rubia mientras se adentraba al lugar y caminaba tímidamente hasta uno de los sillones.

Quinn! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí ahora… ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó extrañado colocándose frente a la muchacha.

No… no, nada grave… bueno, tal vez si… bueno, no lo se. – Las palabras de la joven se contradecían automáticamente mientras que se revolvía el cabello con una de sus manos.

Tranquila Quinn… tomate tú tiempo y cuéntame que sucede.

Es que… - suspiró y quedó en silencio por unos segundos. – Es Rachel. – El hombre asintió con la cabeza en señal de que continuara – Usted sabe que ella me gusta, ya le conté sobre eso, pero aun no he podido… usted sabe. – La rubia intentaba explicar con palabras lo que decía pero no se hacía comprender con totalidad. – No pude siquiera besarla.

¿Ella te ha presionado o algo? – preguntó interesado William.

No, ella me dice que todo está bien, pero yo no lo siento así. – Las palabras de la joven comenzaron a entrecortarse notando la angustia que cargaba con ellas. – Tengo miedo de lastimarla, de reaccionar sin pensar y lastimarla… - las lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro de manera silenciosa – de solo pensar que se puede acercar de esa manera, comienzo a temblar y no quiero tener este miedo. Mi ansiedad aumenta fuertemente y no se si podre responder de mi misma. – Terminó de decir intentando secar su rostro.

Quinn, es normal que sientas temor, has sufrido una historia realmente fuerte eso ha provocado en ti un trauma importante con el que luchamos día a día. – La rubia asintió – porque una vez hayas reaccionado de tal manera por defensa propia no significa que ello es lo que eres o de lo que tanto te culpas. Ella también seguro tiene miedo, pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, arriésgate.

¿Ella le habla de mí? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

No puedo decirte de lo que hablo con Rachel, es secreto profesional. – Respondió el hombre sonriendo. – Pero si puedo guiarte y ayudarte en pequeñas cosas. – terminó de decir.

No quiero que se aleje de mi si sabe la verdad – Dijo la joven otra vez con la voz entrecortada.

No tienes nada que ocultar Quinn, y estoy seguro de que Rachel se aleje de ti… Por otro lado, ¿Cómo vas con esas pesadillas? – Preguntó curioso.

No han mejorado, es como si la historia se repitiese una y otra vez en mi cabeza, nunca se borran aquellas imágenes. – Respondió angustiada.

Quiero que trabajemos en eso ¿Si? Y con respecto a Rachel, solo intenta acercarte pero sin presionarte, cuando lo consideres justo… y por favor en un lugar que no ponga en peligro a mi paciente. – Quinn sonrió ante el comentario del hombre.

Gracias por escucharme Dr. Schue, usted es un gran profesional. – Terminó de decir la joven a medida que se ponía de pie y le dio un corto pero cálido abrazo. – Me iré a seguir con mis cosas así no lo interrumpo más.

Siempre estoy aquí por si me necesitas. – Sonrió el hombre y la acompaño a la salida.

Como todas las noches Quinn estaba concentrada en su carpeta de dibujos y Rachel esta vez se había compenetrado en sus partituras. El silencio inundaba la habitación, como muchas otras veces, pero ellas se sentían bien. Simplemente la presencia de la otra era suficiente para sentir mínimamente un poco de paz que jamás habían podido llegar a encontrar. Sin que la morena lo notase, la rubia la miraba constantemente de reojo inspeccionando cada rasgo que pudiese hallar en la chica de al lado, admirando la belleza de la muchacha, la suavidad de sus movimientos, la extraña pero particular vestimenta que llevaba, todo de ella y le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que la terminaba asustando.

Nunca me hablaste de tu música. – Dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio sin quitar la vista de su carpeta.

No hablo de ello con nadie, igual nunca me preguntaste. – respondió con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que cantas… ¿O solo escribes? – preguntó esta vez posando su mirada en la morena.

Intento escribir… y cantar solo canto en mi casa, mis padres dicen que soy buena, pero no me considero como tal. – Explicó tranquilamente.

Cántame – Pidió Quinn pero Rachel apartó su mirada. – No te preocupes, no es una obligación. – Siguió diciendo la rubia al ver la reacción de su amiga mientras esta asentía con la cabeza en silencio.

Tú nunca me hablas de tus dibujos, ni los muestras. – Habló la morena intentando buscar otro tema de conversación.

Te puedo mostrar lo que hago, pero no de esta carpeta. – Sonrió tímidamente. – Es algo privado. – Explicó.

Lo entiendo, pero si algún día quieres mostrarme me sentiría muy feliz. – Continuó la morena con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Si algún día quieres cantarme… - retrucó Quinn con ambas cejas levantadas en signo de propuesta.

Entiendo, me quieres extorsionar. – Terminó de decir Rachel levantando las manos en defensa y ambas rieron ante la situación.

Inmediatamente luego de la pequeña charla, Rachel guardó las partituras y se acomodó ya lista para dormir. Apagó su lamparilla personal y apoyó su cuerpo contra su costado derecho para poder observar a la rubia en algún momento de la noche que tuviese pesadillas. Todas las noches tomaba la misma posición y jamás se movía de allí. La rubia sonreía ante el gesto de su compañera y le aseguraba que podía cambiar de posición durante la noche pero esta se negaba. Rachel quería hacerle saber a Quinn que estaría ahí para ella en cualquier momento.

Luego de un par de horas, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero en el inconsciente de la rubia las imágenes viajaban a una velocidad que no se podía explicar con palabras. Los recuerdos inundaban sus sueños sin dejarla poder descansar en paz y ahí estaban otra vez los gritos.

Quinn primero comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí misma, inmediatamente aunque el sonido no era elevado, Rachel abrió los ojos y permaneció firme viendo cada movimiento de la muchacha que tenía frente a ella. Sabía como iba a progresar la situación así que simplemente se limito a esperar, ya que la rubia odiaba que se preocupara por sus pesadillas.

Entre murmullos la rubia comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin despertar, su cama empezaba a desarmarse y los reflejos de su cuerpo eran cada vez más notorios. La voz en la muchacha comenzaba a elevarse como si las pesadillas se hicieran cada vez más profundas. Rachel estaba observando todo, esperando el momento en que Quinn despertase para ver como intentaba calmarse, pero las cosas empeoraron y la morena se sentó sobre su cama.

La rubia comenzó a sudar y a gritar desesperadamente, Rachel sin pensarlo se puso de pie y prendió una de las luces.

Quinn! – Dijo tomándola fuertemente por los hombros para que esta despertase. La rubia abrió los ojos enormemente al mismo tiempo que tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire y se lanzó en los brazos de la morena. Estaba temblando.

Rach… Rachel. – Apenas podía decir la rubia con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su compañera, mientras la sostenía fuertemente.

Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí. – respondió besándole la cabeza y acariciando su espalda. – Mira como estas… estas sudando y temblando. – su voz se notaba preocupada.

No me sueltes… por favor. – Imploraba Quinn mientras numerosas lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro.

Jamás te soltaré, jamás te dejaré. – Al decir esto la morena, ambas se quedaron en silencio en la misma posición, Quinn poco a poco comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo aunque su mente daba miles de vueltas y sus lágrimas, aunque no desaparecieron, perdieron su abrupta salida sin contención.

Tengo miedo. – Interrumpió el silencio la rubia buscando la mirada de Rachel. – No puedo sacar las imágenes de mi cabeza. – Intentaba explicar desesperada con una voz entrecortada.

Dime qué te pasa, por favor. – Pidió en un susurró acariciando el cabello corto de la rubia. – Dime que hay en tu cabeza, déjame ayudarte. – Siguió pidiendo perdida en los ojos avellana de la muchacha que tenía frente a ella.

No quiero que me tengas miedo… - Intentó decir Quinn haciendo fuerza por no llorar pero era inevitable. La conexión en la mirada entre ambas no se rompía por nada, Rachel la escuchaba acariciando su rostro, mientras la rubia temblaba.

Jamás te tendría miedo Quinn. Eres la persona en quien más confió, por favor déjame ayudarte. – Le dio una sonrisa tierna incentivándola a hablar.

Es que… - las lágrimas por el rostro de la rubia volvieron a caer, Rachel le acercó un vaso con agua y ésta tomó un poco para que sus palabras pudiesen salir. – Estoy aquí… - suspiró – no sé si pueda contarte. – Terminó de decir volviendo a llorar fuertemente aferrándose a los brazos de la morena.

Tranquila, tranquila. – Intentaba tranquilizar el cuerpo de la rubia pero inclusive ella comenzaba a llorar. No soportaba ver a Quinn así. – No es necesario que me cuentes, tranquila.

No… te lo diré. – dijo aún llorando pero sin mirarla a los ojos, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Rachel, quien la abrazaba fuertemente mientras besaba su cabeza. – Casi maté a mi padre. – Dijo perdiéndose nuevamente en un llanto que no la dejaba respirar y el rostro de Rachel permanecía inmóvil ante la confesión.

No te preocupes, no pasó nada. – Intentó parecer calma la morena aferrando aun con más presión a la rubia entre sus brazos.

Él… él intento abusar de mí. – Explicó con dificultad y la morena sentía como su pecho estaba empapado por el húmedo rostro de Quinn. – y yo no tenía fuerza… y corrí a la cocina… tomé una cuchilla y lo apuñalé. – terminó de decir sin poder respirar, mientras su propia mirada se perdía en un punto fijo contra la pared a medida que sentía como el corazón de Rachel aumentaba sus latidos ante la confesión. – Lo quise denunciar… pero es un hombre de poder… simplemente me internó aquí haciéndome pasar por loca… yo… aquí conocí al Dr. Schuester quien sabe la verdad… y aunque tengo traumas y patologías, no son necesarias para una internación… pero hasta no ser mayor de edad no puedo entrar en mis cuentas bancarias, y no puedo salir de aquí… - suspiró para continuar hablando, esta vez un poco más tranquila. – Es por eso que no puedo besarte… quiero hacerlo, pero cuando alguien me toca mi cuerpo se tensiona… tengo miedo de que me lastimen… o lastimar. – Finalizó susurrando y el rostro de Rachel estaba cubierto de lágrimas silenciosas ante la historia de Quinn. La rubia se quedó en silencio y permanecieron allí por un momento.

Tranquila… - Fue lo único que atino a decir Rachel. Quinn recuperó su postura y la miró a los ojos, su mirada era opaca, triste, aterrada.

Comprenderé si quieres cambiar de habitación, o alejarte, o lo que sea que pienses. No es seguro que estés conmigo. – Intentó decir la rubia de la manera más tranquila posible. Rachel la observó seria, estaba perdida en sus ojos como si nuevamente pudiese ver más allá de ellos.

Dije que jamás te dejaría Quinn… - Intentaba decir en un susurró transformándose en suaves palabras. – No me lastimarás, estoy segura de eso. Y no quiero que pienses que puedes ser una especie de asesina o un peligro… te defendías de un monstruo. – Terminaba de decir esto con lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos pero no por eso con menos bronca. Rachel estaba enojada por lo que tuvo que vivir Quinn, sentía enojo por como un padre podría hacer algo así. No comprendía como existía gente de esa manera. – Todo estará bien, te ayudaré a sacar esos recuerdos de tu cabeza. – Continuaba diciendo con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro sin expresiones de la rubia. – Y algún día llegará ese beso, no debes preocuparte ni presionarte.

Pero me gustaría estar contigo. – Interrumpió la rubia en un susurró lamentable.

Y aquí estamos las dos. – Continuó la morena intentando subir el autoestima de la otra muchacha. – Con mirarte a los ojos ya puedo sentir que me conecto contigo. Los besos serán mágicos, pero lo que pasa por aquí dentro – se presionó el pecho. – cuando te miro no se compara… y solo ha pasado un mes. – terminó de decir la morena como si resultase de una locura. Quinn sonrió. – Eso es lo que quiero, que sonrías.

Es irónico que una persona depresiva me levante el ánimo a mí. – Dijo Quinn intentando buscarle humor a la situación y Rachel lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Puedes dormir en mi cama hoy? ¿Abrazarme? – pidió temerosa la rubia.

No me tienes que preguntar esas cosas. Todas las noches quiero abrazarte y tú no me dejas. – Sonrió y ambas se acomodaron dentro de las sábanas. – ¿Quieres que deje la luz prendida? – Preguntó tiernamente la morena. Quinn no le respondió y miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza. – la dejaremos prendida señorita – continuó al ver la reacción de la rubia. Rachel sonrió y se recostó boca arriba, invitando a que Quinn coloqué su cabeza en su pecho, la rubia se acomodó y paso un brazo sobre el abdomen de la otra muchacha, aferrándola fuertemente a su cuerpo. – Duerme tranquila Quinn, aquí estaré cuando despiertes. – Terminó de decir en un susurró y ambas se perdieron en sueños tranquilos, sintiendo la respiración pausada de la otra, abrazadas como si no quisieran soltarse jamás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: El beso.**_

**Como siempre les agradezco todos los comentarios, realmente me motivan a seguir esta historia que espero que les este gustando, como siempre digo. Este capitulo revelo el pasado de Quinn, espero que les haya gustado la manera en que lo escribí. Poco a poco las chicas se van a ir conociendo y sabremos mas de ellas. Y habrá mucho drama. Tardo en actualizar porque terminaron mis vacaciones y acostumbrarme al ritmo nuevamente me cuesta. El próximo cap lo subiré el domingo o lunes. No dejen de comentar y decirme que les parece. Gracias enserio. Besos. **


	9. Tu Sabor

9.- Tu Sabor.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Nueva York y en aquel centro psiquiátrico donde lo que menos reinaba era la paz. El invierno cada día estaba más cerca y la navidad pronto llegaría, aunque no todos eran cristianos el espíritu era respetado para cada una de las religiones en cada una de sus creencias.

Para observar el día, los jóvenes curiosos solo acercaban su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación y observaban el clima a través del ventanal, era así como suponían iba a ser su día. Y ese era un gran día.

Rachel estaba recostada bajo un gran árbol en el patio central del lugar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, podía sentir como el frio aire penetraba su ropa dando paso a un leve temblor en su cuerpo, pero le agradaba. Le agradaba cualquier cosa ese día, porque se había levantado bien y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Simplemente estaba allí, recostada sobre un banco escuchando el sonido de las hojas al chocar por la brisa, las voces de jóvenes a su alrededor y por supuesto era imposible pasar desapercibido aquel sonido de la gran manzana que jamás dormía. Suspiró, pero su suspiro era acompañado de una sonrisa.

La morena sintió como alguien se acomodaba en el resto del banco que sobraba pero como nadie habló no dio importancia, permaneció allí sin intimidarse por nadie, pues le gustaba estar en esa especie de tranquilidad que había logrado encontrar.

Bajo la luz que golpeaba sus parpados cerrados, varios recuerdos y pensamientos recorrían su mente. Sus padres estaban allí, eran felices, los recordaba con una sonrisa, siempre intentando dar lo mejor por ella y aun así ella no lo agradecía con nada. Los extrañaba, extrañaba estar en su hogar. Automáticamente, como si fuese por otra del destino se encontró pensando en el rostro de Quinn, su cabello descuidado como siempre solía tenerlo, característico de su personalidad, su sonrisa a la que Rachel consideraba como una sonrisa armoniosa y perfecta, los mejores labios dibujados en la historia de las creaciones, su delicada nariz, sus ojos con ese color tan particular que no podía hallar respuestas al verlos, siempre tan enigmáticos que la atrapaban en una curiosidad interminable. Se demostraba tan fuerte y era tan frágil.

Desde el momento en que Quinn le confesó a Rachel el porqué de su estadía allí todo cambio. No habían pasado más de cinco días, pero habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que la quería, aunque a eso lo supiese desde el primer día en que la vio. Era extraño lo que sentía, tenía esa sensación como si hubiesen estado conectadas desde tiempo antes de conocerse, como si el destino hubiese jugado fichas a aquel encuentro casual por así decirlo que la vida les dio.

La morena sintió un fuerte trazo sobre una hoja e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los ojos y pudo divisar a aquella muchacha que lentamente se iba apoderando de su vida. Sonrió.

Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos. – Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa apartando la vista de su particular carpeta de dibujos.

No has interrumpido nada, estaba pensando en ti. – Confesó sin miedo volviendo a cerrar los ojos por molestia del sol.

¿Y era bueno lo que pensabas? – Preguntó curiosa la rubia causándole ternura lo que había dicho la morena.

Depende… - se quedó el silencio, sabía que Quinn esperaba aun la respuesta – No sé si es bueno o malo que piense todo el día en ti, inclusive cuando estamos juntas. – Sonrió soñadora. La muchacha de cabello corto se mordió su labio inferior.

Pues entonces tenemos el mismo dilema. – retrucó y Rachel cambió de posición para sentarse a un lado de ella, quien cerró automáticamente su carpeta.

¿Y tú qué piensas de mi? – Sonrió tomando su mano y besándola suavemente, como hacían siempre la una por la otra.

Bueno, pienso muchas cosas. – Reflexionó Quinn mirando hacia el frente sosteniendo la mano de su compañera – Dentro de todos mis pensamientos, encuentro que me gustas mucho, inclusive con tu manera de vestir. – Sonrieron. - También pienso que me haces bien y que quiero solucionar mis problemas para poder darte algo más sano… y… - se detuvo con temor a terminar lo que iba a decir. –

Y… - Incentivo la morena.

Y no quiero que me temas, por lo que he hecho… - se lamentó la rubia agachando su mirada pero automáticamente la mano disponible de Rachel la tomó por el mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No quiero que pienses eso, jamás te tendré miedo y si tengo que repetirlo constantemente lo haré… - Se observaron por unos segundos y la morena continuó – tú tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa por lo que sucedió, solo intentabas defenderte, él es el monstruo que tendría que estar preso. Tú eres un ángel Quinn Fabray. – La rubia se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

No, tú eres un ángel Rachel Berry. – Ambas rieron.

Y no quiero te que vuelvas a presionar con intentar darme algo mas sano, con tu compañía para mi es suficiente…

Pero ni siquiera me atrevo a besarte por miedo y… - Rachel puso un dedo en su boca para callar la rápida respuesta que tenía aquella muchacha nerviosa.

Deja de preocuparte por eso, el beso llegará, cuando tenga que llegar.

La rubia se lanzó a sus brazos para hundirse mutuamente en un abrazo profundo, sintiendo en medio de ese frio día el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Un abrazo donde cada rostro se hundía en el cuello de la otra, donde la respiración de cada una se sentía y se coordinaban tan a la perfección que parecían ser una única persona en tan solo una pequeña muestra de afecto.

Se quedaron allí tal vez por unos minutos, era reconfortante para ambas sentir la contención de la otra.

Ambas muchachas se vieron interrumpidas cuando una muchacha de cuerpo pesado saltó sobre ellas para unirse al afectivo abrazo. Ambas se separaron y vieron a una sonriente Brittany abrazando a ambas con sus largos brazos disfrutando del momento.

¿Estás contenta Britt? – preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa confundida mientras Quinn la miraba tiernamente.

Si, es un gran día y quiero que vayamos todas juntas a nadar. – Dijo traviesamente.

Acompaño tu idea amiga, pero Rach no es del tipo de chicas que les guste nadar… - Intentó explicar la rubia mirando a la morena que poseía una cara aterrada.

¿No sabes nadar? Te enseñamos… - dijo la bailarina inocentemente.

Si se nadar… es solo que no me gusta que todos me vean… semi desnuda. – Respondió tímidamente y Quinn sonrió tiernamente.

Pero son trajes de baño deportivos, son piezas enteras y bien ajustadas. – Le explicaba intentando convencerla.

Britt, no la presiones, no le gusta y listo. – Interfirió la muchacha de cabello corto para no presionar a la morena que sonrió.

Rachel le agradeció con la mirada y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el interior del edificio. Se despidió de ambas dándole un beso a la mano de Quinn y saludando un abrazo a Brittany. Las dos rubias se quedaron observando cómo se marchaba la pequeña en silencio.

Yo la convenceré y tú te desmayaras al verla. – Dijo Brittany asintió con la cabeza demostrando seguridad y Quinn rodo sus ojos para luego darle un suave golpe en el brazo.

* * *

><p>Brittany había intentado convencer a Rachel de mil maneras y al final lo había logrado, había podido llevar a la morena a la piscina. Había llevado su traje de baño que jamás había utilizado aun y se lo colocó dentro de la habitación, mirándose en el espejo sintiendo vergüenza, no por ella sino porque las demás la vieran. Rachel era muy vergonzosa y el simple hecho de pensar que Quinn la vería se estremecía por completo.<p>

Para dirigirse desde el cuarto hacia la piscina se colocó un conjunto deportivo de invierno, el frio era notable y hasta que no llegase a la zona donde el agua aclimatada ambientaba el lugar, no iba a sentir el calor penetrar su cuerpo.

Brittany le había prometido ir junto a ella y que no se preocupara por lo que llegara a decir Santana o inclusive las miradas de Quinn. La bailarina tampoco sabía por qué tanta timidez si simplemente irían a nadar, pensaba que la morena tenía algún tipo de problema o algo y por eso intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque claramente no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Ambas se dirigieron a la piscina, Santana y Quinn estaban dentro del agua esperando la llegada de estas que habían podido observarlas desde un ventanal que daba a los vestuarios. Rachel suspiró al verlas, estaba nerviosa y sintió una cálida mano apoyada sobre su hombro demostrándole que no era para tanto.

Desvístete ya y métete en el agua rápido, ellas no te están viendo. Si quieres me voy yo también. – Dijo una comprensible Brittany.

No… no, está bien. – Rachel comenzó a sacarse el conjunto deportivo y quedó en traje de baño. La bailarina la observó con la boca abierta y la morena se percató de esto. - ¿Qué… qué tengo? – preguntó temerosa tapándose con una remera.

Un cuerpo asombroso… de eso seguro. – Respondió aun sorprendida por lo que veía y le quitó la remera con la que se tapaba la pequeña. – Realmente si no estuviese enamorada de Santana te pediría que nos revolquemos por ahí. – Terminó de decir la rubia saliendo de su transe y quedándose ella ahora en traje de baño. Rachel rió ante el comentario. – Vamos…

El cuerpo de Brittany era asombroso y ella misma lo sabía, tenía una gran altura con unas piernas perfectamente en estado y todo su cuerpo en si era excelente.

La rubia la tomó de la mano a Rachel y se adentraron en los alrededores de la piscina. La latina las vio caminar y le avisó a Quinn que en su momento estaba de espaldas a la entrada. La muchacha se quedó perpleja viendo el pequeño pero gran cuerpo de Rachel, no podía creer que era tan perfecta a simple vista y más perfecta aún una vez que la conocían. Le daba ternura ver como intentaba taparse con el cuerpo de Brittany por vergüenza. Era una niña en cuerpo de mujer, y que mujer. Quinn no salía de su asombro, apenas parpadeaba y su boca se había quedado semi abierta sin que ella lo notase. No podía quitar sus ojos de encima de la morena, quien cada vez se acercaba mas mirando hacia el suelo por timidez.

Cierra esa boca, la vas a espantar más de lo que ya está. – Dijo Santana sonriendo. La latina se mordió el labio inferior al ver a su novia, que si bien la conocía a la perfección, jamás dejaría de resaltar la belleza de la bailarina.

Menos mal que sabes nadar, porque las chicas no saldrán de la parte honda de la piscina. – Decía divertida Brittany observando como la latina le hacía señas para que entraran en la cálida agua que emanaba vapor.

Mejor, así no tengo que exponerme tanto. – Decía un tanto paranoica la morena y sin notarlo Brittany ya había saltado al agua en busca de su novia.

La morena se sentó en el borde de la piscina e ingresó sus pies dentro del agua para sentir el calor de esta, Quinn mientras tanto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y Rachel no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por ver a la rubia con todo el cabello mojado pegado a su rostro, realmente le parecía sexy.

¿Vas a entrar? – preguntó la rubia sin mencionar nada sobre el cuerpo de la morena para no incomodarla. Rachel asintió y se metió al agua. - ¿Quieres ir con las chicas o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Esperare un rato aquí, estoy algo incomoda – dijo tímidamente y solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

Nademos, apuesto a que te gano en ir hasta aquella punta. – Quinn la retó señalando el otro lado de la piscina, ofreciéndole nadar por todo el largo de esta. Rachel rió de manera divertida pero soberbia.

Sabes que no voy a decir que no a nada que implique competir. ¿Verdad? – la morena ingresó su cabeza debajo del agua y salió al instante para tirar todo tu cabello hacia atrás.

Lo sé, por eso te estoy retando. Estoy segura de que ganaré.

Quinn rápidamente se metió debajo del agua y comenzó a nadar, Rachel se percató de que la rubia quería hacer trampa y la siguió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a tomarle una de sus piernas, lo que provocó una carcajada de la rubia debajo del agua en la cual se vio obligada a salir a la superficie a tomar aire. La morena aprovechó esto y se adelantó tomando aire rápidamente pero sin detenerse. Ahora era la rubia la que estaba detrás de ella, pero Rachel en vez de continuar se detuvo a mirarla debajo del agua. La rubia hizo lo mismo y se miraron por unos segundos. Parecía que todo corría en cámara lenta, tenían sus ojos abiertos y se divisaban a través de la tibia agua en el que estaban sumergidas. Sus rostros no mostraban expresión alguna, su mirada lo decía todo, era como si el mundo se detuviese en ese instante, lo único que se movían de ambos cuerpos eran sus brazos intentando mantenerse debajo de la superficie, y el cabello de ambas que flotaba gracias a las partículas de liquido. Quinn sonrió luego de un rato y salió rápidamente a la superficie en una clara necesidad de respirar. Rachel salió de su transe al ver el movimiento de la rubia y también salió rápidamente debajo del agua.

Estaban en una zona de la piscina donde solo salían a la superficie la cabeza y parte de los hombros, era una zona media onda, pero hacían pie perfectamente. Ambas respiraban agitadas por la retención de aire tiempo anterior y se miraban fijamente, parecía que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto mudo, como si toda imagen que no fuese ellas dos no existiese. Se perdían en la mirada de la otra, se reflejaba el miedo de ambas en aquellos ojos empapados por el agua que corría por sus rostros, esas gotas minúsculas que caían marcando los rasgos faciales de cada una. Rachel abrió su boca luego de un rato de puro silencio entre ambas, pero Quinn la calló antes de que lograse decir algo.

No digas nada… - susurró la rubia con una sonrisa. Rachel la miró confundida pero no por eso seguía perdida en su mirada. – Estoy temblando… - Intentaba explicar aun en un susurró mientras daba esta vez una risa avergonzada. Rachel se acercó lentamente pero mantuvo la distancia.

No tiembles… ¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó manteniendo el tono de voz casi silencioso de la otra muchacha.

No se… cuando tomaste mi pierna sentí un calambre en el estómago. – respondió suavemente la rubia acomodando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su propio rostro.

Perdón, no fue con esa intensión… - Intentó justificarse la morena apenada por haber causado temor en la chica que le gustaba.

Pensé que me agarraría un ataque de pánico, como me ha pasado, pero fue diferente… fue otra sensación Rachel.

Quinn dijo esto y ambas comprendieron que no había más nada para decir, se quedaron mirándose nuevamente perdidas en la otra como si realmente necesitaran eso para vivir en lugar de oxígeno. Rachel se acercó con cuidado y tomó ambas manos de la rubia bajo el agua. Sus miradas jamás se desconectaron, podían escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar contra el agua e inclusive sentían sus silenciosas respiraciones, todo estaba allí, entre ellas dos.

Quinn en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó la cabeza de Rachel por la nuca y la besó, un beso con fuerza pero sin moverse desde el choque de sus labios. La morena solo cerró sus ojos, no quería cometer la torpeza de asustar a la rubia y arruinar el momento. Ese beso bruto se cortó cuando Quinn alejó su rostro para observar nuevamente a la morena, quien la miró con una cálida sonrisa. La rubia sintió paz, su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero lleno de paz. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero nada se acercaba a miedo o pánico, todo era bueno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y Rachel percatándose de lo que iba a suceder, por inercia ambos cuerpos se chocaron encontrando sus bocas desesperadamente. Quinn tenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Rachel, presionando de esta para que no se separara y la morena por su parte pegaba el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, apoyando sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Quinn.

Ambas temblaban, pero no era por miedo, era por emoción, por tantos sentimientos encontrados en aquel beso. Era torpe, como si nunca hubiesen besado antes, era desesperado, rápido, buscando todos los rincones de sus labios. Las dos abrían su boca lentamente dando paso al contacto de sus lenguas, y cuando estas se chocaron tuvieron una sensación explosiva, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese alcanzado su cuerpo recorriendo cada hueso que poseían. Ahora estaban besándose con mayor tranquilidad, no se separaban, no les importaba tener dificultad para respirar. Solo estaban allí, sintiéndose. Quinn colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rachel que no sentía el peso gracias al agua, y la arrastró nadando hasta el borde de la piscina más cercano. Estaban allí las dos, besándose tranquilas pero desesperadamente al mismo tiempo, esa sensación de haber alcanzado la felicidad máxima en tan solo un beso, ese bienestar que estaban buscando hace tiempo y la vida no se los daba, hasta que se encontraron.

No puedo creer que lo haya logrado. – Decía la rubia sin separarse completamente de los labios de la morena.

Eres una luchadora Quinn, siempre lo supe. – Dijo ofreciéndole un beso para separarse por centímetros solamente y apoyar su frente contra la otra. – Eres mi ángel Quinn Fabray.

Tú eres mi ángel Rachel Berry. – Respondió sonriendo la muchacha de cabello corto y luego le tomó el rostro a la morena para brindarle otro beso que no se corto tan rápido. No podían dejar de besarse, simplemente no se podían separar. – Creo que podría besarte hasta llorar del dolor y aun así seguir besándote. – Decía entre besos la rubia. Rachel sonreía ante los comentarios de la muchacha. Y se detuvo bruscamente de sus besos para mirarla fijo a los ojos de manera seria. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo? – preguntó la rubia temerosa.

Quinn… - Rachel suspiró, pero era un suspiro nervioso. Sentía las piernas de la rubia alrededor de su cintura y luego de aquel beso no tenía dudas de nada. - ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó temerosa. La rubia sonrió.

Pensé que ya lo éramos… - susurró cerca de sus labios para luego darle otro cálido beso. – Te quiero Rachel. – terminó de decir mirando fijamente los ojos de la morena a pocos centímetros.

Yo también te quiero Quinn. – Dijo esta y otra vez volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez comenzaron a nadar y reír por toda la piscina olvidándose del mundo.

Se besaban cada segundo, abajo del agua, en la superficie, mientras nadaban, eran ellas encontrando lo que mejor les había pasado en la vida hasta entonces, eran ellas encontrando un motivo para estar bien, para salir adelante, para enfrentarse al mundo. Eran ellas llenas de vida después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Esa es mi Fabray. – Dijo Santana con una sonrisa victoriosa mirando a las muchachas del otro lado de la piscina que no dejaban de reír y besarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Titulo Proximo Capitulo:<span> Sacude el mundo.**_

**Bueno, les dejo el capitulo del beso antes de tiempo. Tuve un dia bueno y me dieron ganas de subirlo. No aguantaba realmente porque me gusto mucho escribirlo. Gracias por todos los comentarios, la historia de cada una de las chicas se ira conociendo, mas detalles de la vida de ellas, asi que tranqui. Lo que si les voy a decir es que aprovechen este capitulo y los siguientes dos o tres, porque se viene el drama, y es un gran drama. No dejen de comentar que fui buena y subi el capitulo antes del fin de semana :) jajaja. Besos a todos. Espero les haya gustado. **


	10. Sacude el Mundo

10.- Sacude el mundo.

El sonido de suaves besos se escuchaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras, solo se sentían respiraciones agitadas por falta de aire y un sinfín de besos escondidos tras fugaces risas traviesas.

Rachel y Quinn estaban completamente tapadas por las mantas dentro de la cama de la rubia, mirándose frente a frente recostadas sobre el lado correspondiente para tal posición. Ya se había hecho costumbre que ambas durmieran completamente abrazadas y el frio era cómplice para aquel acto.

Enserio… me encanta que me beses… pero necesito humedecer mis labios… con agua. – Decía la morena con dificultad mientras la rubia traviesamente la interrumpía con besos.

¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó la rubia dándole suaves besos en el cuello mientras Rachel ingería liquido en su estomago, nunca faltaba su vaso con agua en su mesa de noche.

Tenia pensado recorrer Nueva York… comprarme ropa. – Respondió irónica la morena – iré a sesión con Dr. Schuester e iré a pintura o bailare, no se. – Dijo con obviedad.

Hagamos algo diferente… te invito a pasar una tarde en la terraza. – Sonrió traviesamente la rubia.

Esta bien, me gusta la idea. – Terminó de decir a medida que dejaba el vaso donde correspondía y tapándose completamente como estaba anteriormente, comenzó a besarla de nuevo. – Pero por ahora te daré unos besos más hasta que te duermas. – Dijo riendo y provocando unas leves cosquillas en la rubia.

La noche parecía transcurrir de manera tranquila. Todos los jóvenes dormitaban y la seguridad en los pasillos estaba de turno de manera relajada. La temperatura había bajado notoriamente y la calefacción automáticamente subió en cada habitación para que nadie sintiese frio, pese a esto, Rachel y Quinn dormían completamente tapadas con solo sus rostros a la vista. La rubia se encontraba apoyada sobre su costado derecho dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia la pared, mientras que la morena la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura detrás de ella. Sus manos entrelazadas como si con ese simple contacto pudiesen mantener la paz de sus mundos. La rubia no quería dormir más con la luz de la lámpara encendida, pero Rachel sabiendo como eran las noches y conociendo que en realidad su novia quería una luz, decidió dejar el la puerta del baño entreabierta y un mínimo destello de luminosidad irradiaba la zona. Ambas estaban tranquilas, hasta el momento.

Quinn comenzó a moverse torpemente en la cama, las pesadillas la estaban asechando nuevamente y el malestar volvía a ella. La morena se despertó al instante a sentir los movimientos de su novia y aferro su brazo con más fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia, sosteniéndola con firmeza, no quería despertarla, el Dr. Schuester le había dicho que solo en casos extremos lo haga, pues podía provocar un shock emocional de manera automática. La rubia estaba incomoda, comenzaba a mover su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Rachel sin darse cuenta, pues estaba enterrada en sus sueños. Comenzó a susurrar cosas que no se alcanzaban a escuchar, las pesadillas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y la morena se sentía mal por lo que le pasaba, quería ayudarla, y no sabía como, por momentos pensaba que era imposible brindarle algún tipo de ayuda cuando ni siquiera ella misma se podía ayudar.

Nuevamente Rachel la abrazó fuertemente presionándola contra su cuerpo, la rubia ahora solo murmuraba cosas que no se llegaban a entender, y la morena asomó su rostro al perfil de la rubia. Besó su sien suavemente reiteradas veces, la rubia comenzaba a tranquilizarse pareciendo notar tranquilidad en aquel acto.

Tranquila amor, estoy aquí… - susurró Rachel cerca de su oído y el cuerpo tensionado de Quinn se relajo por completo automáticamente. La morena besó nuevamente su sien y vio que su novia se había tranquilamente en aquella oportunidad.

Aprovechó esto y se dirigió al baño. Se miro fijamente al espejo que había allí y Estaba nerviosa, no se sentía bien. Su cabeza comenzaba a generar miles de pensamientos que solían acechar a su vida y ella era consciente de que el no tomar las pastillas la estaban perjudicando. Se sentía mal, se sentía menos. Otra vez esa sensación de abandono la cegaban sin dejarla pensar bien. Su rostro se vio empapado por lagrimas y no podía comprender porque no podía tener esa sensación de bienestar que Quinn le solía provocar. Ella estaba feliz por haberla encontrado, la completaba, pero si no podía tener esas ganas de vivir por su cuenta las cosas para ella no terminarían bien, y el no poder ayudar a la única persona que la hacia querer vivir, la perjudicaba más.

Salió silenciosamente del baño secándose aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, tomó aquel pequeño cofre que tenía escondido y percatándose de que la rubia estaba durmiendo tranquilamente se encerró nuevamente en el baño. Se sentó en el piso y miro la pequeña caja fijamente. Suspiró. Abrió el pequeño cofre y lo volvió a observar por unos segundos fijamente.

Tranquila Rachel… debes ser fuerte por ella. – Se dijo en voz baja a si misma entre sollozos. Allí estaban todas aquellas pastillas que no había tomado en días, o la mayoría de ellas. También habían algunas de Santana. Sabia que efecto producía cada una, estaba acostumbrada a que la mediquen para la depresión y sabían que eran fuertes, sabía que un exceso de ellas tranquilamente podría provocar un paro cardiaco, estaba metida en el rubro del suicidio y le parecía normal tener conocimiento sobre ello. Sonrió irónicamente al ver tal vez unas veinte pastillas. – Solo una Rachel, solo una para relajarte y listo. Nada de excesos… mañana ella te hará sentir milagrosamente bien otra vez. – Dijo intentando convencerse a si misma.

Tomó una pastilla y con un poco de agua la trago. Se miró fijamente en el espejo por unos segundos viendo sus ojos hinchados provocados por un silencioso llanto y tenia esa sensación de sentir la pastilla recorrer su cuerpo y penetrar en su sangre como si de un viaje se tratara.

Salió del baño nuevamente y escondió aquel cofre. Cuidadosamente ingreso en la cama de la rubia que no había cambiado su posición desde que la había abandonado por unos momentos, o tal vez un largo momento. Nuevamente tomó la postura que tenía con anterioridad y la abrazo por la espalda recostando su cabeza pudiendo sentir el cabello de la rubia rozando su nariz. El aroma de la muchacha hacia que perdiera los sentidos, no sabia como lo hacia, simplemente pasaba.

Estoy aquí amor, no te dejare. – Volvió a decir Rachel en un susurró y se durmió rápidamente gracias al efecto de la pastilla que había consumido.

* * *

><p>La mañana ya había comenzado hacia horas y la alarma general para que los jóvenes despierten comenzó a sonar. La posición de las muchachas había cambiado a la inversa de cómo se habían dormido. Ahora era Quinn quien abrazaba a Rachel por detrás mientras la morena aun en un profundo sueño tenia sus ojos marcados por una leve hinchazón.<p>

La rubia despertó y comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de su novia. Sabía que la morena tenía un sueño pesado, o al menos esa mañana lo parecía y ni siquiera se movía de su posición de origen. Levemente se levantó para poder observar el rostro de Rachel y sonrió al verla descansar pacíficamente.

Eres preciosa… - Dijo en voz baja y comenzó a regalarle suaves besos por su rostro para que esta despertara tiernamente.

Mmmm… - Murmuró Rachel sin abrir los ojos apenas moviendo su cabeza para darle un mejor panorama a los besos de la rubia.

Buen día pequeña. – Saludó Quinn con una tierna sonrisa y dándole un cálido y tímido beso a los labios de su novia.

Buen día amor. – Respondió la morena ahora girándose completamente para observar a la rubia. Entreabrió los ojos y notó que tenía un ligero dolor sobre ellos, sabía de antemano que seguramente se notaba la complicada noche que tuvo por algunos momentos, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

Mira como tienes los ojos, ¿te sucedió algo? – Preguntó la rubia al notar el detalle en el rostro de la morena.

No lo se… tal vez me esté enfermando. – Respondió rápidamente intentando sonar convincente y Quinn asintió en silencio dándole otro beso.

Debes cuidarte… ¿Lista para hoy a la tarde? – Volvió a preguntar sonriendo ampliamente, Rachel vio esa sonrisa y se contagio de su alegría.

Completamente. – Terminó de decir para aproximar a la rubia contra su cuerpo y besarla tierna pero profundamente.

* * *

><p>La tarde de Nueva York estaba algo nublada, parecía ser que el invierno se apoderaba completamente de la ciudad, el frío era notorio. Ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas contra el respaldo de una pared cubiertas completamente con tres gruesas mantas. Abrazadas entre si.<p>

No es como lo planee, pero la intención estuvo. – Dijo Quinn riendo refiriéndose al frio que hacia.

No me importa el clima si estoy contigo. – Respondió Rachel regalando un beso en la rojiza mejilla de la rubia. – Además me encantan tus mejillas coloradas. – Ambas rieron.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Cuestionó la muchacha de cabello corto.

Por supuesto. – Atinó a decir con seguridad la morena.

Nunca me has contado y me intriga… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de aquí o seas más grande? – Rachel se quedó en silencio. – Perdón… ¿te incomodé?

No… no es eso. – Dijo rápidamente. – Es solo que… no me puse a pensar nunca en ello… recuerda que no quiero vivir, o al menos no quería vivir hasta que te conocí. – Terminó la frase tímidamente. La rubia la observo.

Me alegra saber que te hago bien. Eres especial para mi Rachel, de verdad. Siento que nos conocemos de otra época, de otro mucho, de otra vida. – La morena la miraba a los ojos sin poder explicar lo que sentía ante aquellas palabras. Solo lograba sonreír como respuesta. – Me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar tus sueños. – Terminó de decir la rubia apartando su mirada hacia el cielo, como si buscase alguna explicación parapsicológica.

¿Cuáles son los tuyos? – Preguntó la morena intentando cambiar la mínima tensión que se había generado en el ambiente.

Me gustaría tener una gran galería de fotografías o pinturas, ser una artista reconocida, reconozco que soy bastante ambiciosa y me gusta el poder.

Creo que lo lograras con facilidad… tienes un talento maravilloso, y la personalidad para lograr todo lo que desees. – Respondió convencida Rachel.

También quiero de una vez tener los papeles del piso que mi abuelo me dejó y decorarlo de manera placentera, para mí y… bueno, para ti. – Continuó diciendo pero se percató de cómo su novia abrió los ojos enormemente. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida.

¿Tie.. tienes un piso? ¿Tuyo? – apenas podía modular palabras por su asombro, la rubia largó una pequeña carcajada.

Si, mi abuelo me lo regaló… pero hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho no puedo acceder a el, ni a mi herencia que me dejó cuando murió. – La morena se percató de la tristeza en las últimas palabras y acarició su rostro.

¿Lo extrañas verdad? ¿Eras muy unida a él?

Lo extraño cada día… si estuviese aquí, nada de esto hubiese pasado. El no se llevaba con mi padre ya que eran totalmente opuestos. Ambos hombres de negocios, de poder, pero siempre mantuvo la humildad y la bondad que pocas veces vi. Éramos muy unidos. Murió cuando tenía quince años, yo quedé muy mal después de aquel suceso… Comencé a salir de fiestas siempre, tomaba continuamente, tuve un par de novios que solos los quería como juguetes, y luego de un tiempo volví a ser yo. – Rachel la miraba atenta ante lo que le contaba Quinn. – Luego me enteré que me dejó un piso para mi sola aquí en Nueva York, sabiendo que ni bien pudiese me alejaría de mi familia, precisamente de mi padre. Y también me dejo toda su fortuna. – La morena asintió atenta. – No quiero que pienses mal de mi amor, yo saqué lo mejor de él o eso creo. No me interesa el dinero, tendré lo que necesite y lo demás lo ahorrare y donaré.

En ningún momento pensé que fueses materialista o superficial. Eres hermosa, completamente hermosa. – Dijo la morena mirándola con asombro y otorgándole un rápido beso.

¿Tú me quieres contar algo de ti o así estamos bien? – Intentó parecer divertida la rubia luego de un suspiro significativo de relajación.

A ver… - comenzó a pensar Rachel. – Bueno… mi vida no es tan interesante. Soy adoptada como ya sabes, tengo dos padres gays, como ya sabes… tuve una infancia tranquila, muy bonita, mis padre siempre me han dado lo mejor y yo siempre arruine las cosas en ellos.

No te culpes por cosas que no debes. – Interrumpió la rubia y Rachel solo sonrió mirando el suelo como respuesta.

Mis padres son asombrosos, si algún día los conoces, enserio, te amaran. Uno de ellos es mas serio, con el que siempre tengo enfrentamientos a decir verdad. Mi otro padre es totalmente dulce, siempre busca hacer sentir bien a los demás, es el que interviene en las peleas familiares para que nos tranquilicemos. – Explicaba riendo. – Canto… bueno, cantaba en mi hogar, no se porque nunca canté delante de otras personas. Siempre he venido a ver obras de Broadway, me encantan. Y lo demás ya lo conoces…

Creó que no cantas delante de otras personas porque en realidad no sabes cantar y quieres fingir parecer interesante. – Decía burlonamente la rubia, sabia que Rachel la contra atacaría.

Nunca me has escuchado cantar, no puedes decir que no se cantar. – Dijo seria cayendo completamente en el juego de Quinn.

Excusas excusas… - Dijo suspirando y vio ponerse de pie a la morena. – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó aun riendo.

No me provoques Fabray, tengo un tono de voz demasiado elevado y tranquilamente podrían escucharnos si cantó… no querrás que nos descubran.

Sigo sin creerte… - Respondió poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a la morena en el medio de la terraza. – Hablas demasiado Berry… - La rubia sabia que su novia caería en su juego.

Puedo cantar una de las canciones más difíciles. – Volvió a decir en tono de reto.

Por ejemplo… - respondió como si no le importara.

My Man de Barbra Streisand… - volvió a decir con obviedad cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Si no lo cantas jamás lo creeré y seguiré pensando que me mientes. – Dijo Quinn y giró sobre sus pies para volver a las mantas con una sonrisa en su cara que Rachel no lograba ver. Sintió el carraspeo en la garganta de la morena y sabía que había logrado su objetivo.

_Oh my man I love him so__, __he'll never know__… __All my life is just despair__but I don't care… - _La voz de Rachel sonaba con tanta potencia que la rubia solo pudo girar a verla con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Ok, cálmate. – Exclamó la rubia una vez que corrió y tapó la boca de Rachel con su mano. – Te van a escuchar. – Dijo histérica.

Te dije que se cantar, podría haber cantado esas mismas frases de manera mas tranquila, pero prefiero el estribillo. – Dijo con soberbia la morena mientras se encogía de hombros.

Siempre lo supe… - respondió con una sonrisa traviesa Quinn. – Sabía que si te subestimaba cantarías para mí y así demostrar lo contrario. – La cara de Rachel se desfiguro por completo al notar que había caído en el juego de su novia.

Eres una maldita Fabray. – Dijo señalándola con el dedo, pero la rubia solo se acercó y comenzó a besarla. - ¿Sabes que sacudes mi mundo verdad? – le preguntó cerca de sus labios con una sonrisa.

Tu sacudes el mío Berry, completamente. Contigo, la tierra esta arriba y el cielo en mis pies. – Respondió la rubia acariciando su rostro.

Los besos entre ambas eran suaves, con delicadeza pero no por eso menos pasionales. Quinn tenía ese don de demostrar amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo, ese toque que le daba y Rachel enloquecía. Automáticamente al sentir los labios de la rubia, tomaba su cabeza por la nuca en propuesta a no separarse nunca, a sentir cada parte de ella por milésima que sea, aquello que nadie podía llegar a sentir. Ambas se conectaban con sus lenguas degustando el sabor de la otra, dejando su huella, recorriendo cada insignificante rincón que parecía imposible detectar.

Para Quinn el poder besar a Rachel había sido uno de los avances psicológicos más importantes en el último año. Ella no había podido acercarse a nadie amorosamente, su cuerpo no respondía, se tensionaba, se bloqueaba. Tenia temor y enojo al mismo tiempo, una sensación que jamás se iba. Era por aquello que siempre vivía con una personalidad agresiva, para que nadie se atreva a acercarse. Y el haber conocido a Rachel cambio su mundo por completo, cambio su vida, su forma de ver la vida, su panorámica. En menos de un mes la morena le había provocado lo que nadie había podido hacer en su vida, y lo hizo en el peor momento de ella, lo que significaba el doble. Se sentía segura, cuidada, sentía que podía disfrutar los confortantes besos de la morena de manera infinita.

Mientras se besaban, Quinn la había puesto a Rachel entre ella y una pared, sus manos estaban abrazándola por la cintura mientras que las manos de la morena se enredaban en el alborotado cabello de la rubia. Poco a poco, Rachel comenzó a presionar con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de su novia, pero esta se separó mínimamente.

Espera… - Dijo un tanto agitada por la falta de aire. – No… no puedo. – Intento decir con dificultad.

No te iba a llevar mas allá de nada amor… - Respondió Rachel tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos. – Se que no puedes aun y todo esta bien. – Terminó de decir dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Yo se lo que es… tener necesidades… - Intentó explicar la rubia. – Perdóname, pero solo aun no puedo, mi cuerpo responde por si solo.

Deja de pedir perdón Quinn, jamás te apuraré para nada… se por lo que has pasado y siempre estaré para ti… Además, tercera base no es lo más importante en una relación.

Yo antes lo consideraba así. – Dijo con vergüenza la muchacha de cabello corto.

No quiero saber con cuantas personas has estado antes, enserio afectaría mi psiquis emocional. – La morena había dicho estas palabras serias y Quinn largó una pequeña carcajada.

No te diré con quien estuve en mi pasado, solo es que después de lo que sucedió… ya no he podido hacer nada, ni siquiera querer a alguien… hasta que te conocí a ti.

¿El ha llegado a hacerte algo? – preguntó con temor la morena… aun la mantenía entre sus brazos, su posición no había cambiado en toda la charla.

Solo me manoseo… - Dijo con dificultad mirando a la nada. – No llegó a hacer más nada. – Suspiró y cambió de tema radicalmente. – Hace demasiado frio… ¿No crees?

Si, demasiado… La semana que viene es Noche Buena y se que eres católica… ¿Con quien lo pasaras? – preguntó intrigada sabiendo que la rubia no quería mencionar mas aquel horrible tema de su vida.

Contigo… y eso me pone feliz. Simplemente quiero estar contigo.

La morena notó en esa respuesta algo de tristeza, sabia que era una fecha importante aunque no compartiera la creencia, y quería ver a su novia feliz. Un plan había surgido en su cabeza y para lograrlo necesitaría la ayuda de todos los que la rodeaban.

Quinn… - Interrumpió los besos de la rubia en su cuello, ésta la miró esperando a que continuara. – Esta nevando. – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras ambas miraron al cielo y sintieron el comienzo de un frío invierno.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Próximo Capítulo:<span> Noche buena. **

**Nuevo capitulo, nuevo capitulo para ustedes que leen y me hacen feliz. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio y me encanta que les encante. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, un poco de amor entre las chicas. Aprovechen este y los próximos dos capítulos que serán lindos, después no me insulten (? jajaja. Las chicas ya tendrán su primera vez, pero tranqui... recuerden que Quinn tiene problemas, y como verán esta historia se basa mas en la conexión entre dos personas. Igual ya va a llegar, se los prometo :) Espero que les guste y no dejen de comentar. Besos. **


	11. Noche Buena

11.-Noche Buena.

Era lunes, faltaba exactamente cuatro días para que noche buena llegue. El espíritu navideño había colapsado dentro de los jóvenes que compartían el cristianismo, y aunque Rachel no profesara esa religión haría todo lo posible para que su novia pase una maravillosa navidad.

Esa tarde se dirigió junto con Quinn al comedor para merendar, allí estaban Santana y Brittany charlando muy amenamente cuando se sentaron como siempre, la rubia delante de la latina, y la morena delante de la bailarina.

Parece que todo esta mejor entre ustedes… - Dijo Rachel al verlas sonreír tomadas de la mano.

Las cosas han salido bien… San ha estado tranquila y obedeciendo todo lo que se le dice. – Respondió Brittany mirando con orgullo a su novia para luego regalarle un beso.

Realmente no quiero separarme de ti durante el fin de semana… ¿Por qué tu madre quiere pasar navidad contigo? – preguntó entristecida y confundida al mismo tiempo la latina.

Sabes que es una tradición familiar, estarán mis abuelos también. – Sonrió alegremente la rubia de cabello largo. – Además… tu lo pasaras con tu familia que hace tiempo no los ves… y se que los extrañas.

Pero… yo quiero estar contigo. – volvió a decir Santana tímidamente. Rachel y Quinn las miraban con unas sonrisas expresando lo maravilladas que estaban con que sus amigas estén mejor luego del famoso ataque de la latina. - ¿Tu qué harás Fabray? – cuestionó a la muchacha de cabello corto.

Me quedaré aquí, al menos estaré con Rachel. – Dijo tranquila. Santana la hubiese invitado a pasar la Noche Buena con su familia, pero sabía de antemano el plan de Rachel así que solo asintió.

Las chicas continuaron hablando mientras merendaban, Quinn ingería sus típicas manzanas además de todo lo demás, tenía un gran apetito a pesar de su diminuto cuerpo. Brittany y Santana se servían lo mismo de siempre y Rachel variaba de acuerdo a sus ganas. El Dr. Schuester pasó y nos dejó nuestros medicamentos. Todas los tomaron responsablemente, inclusive Rachel. Tenía demasiadas pastillas guardadas ya, y esa semana quería estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para su sorpresa hacia Quinn. No quería que aquellos pensamientos depresivos invadan su cabeza aun cuando lo disimulaba bien. La morena le informó al doctor que más tarde pasaría por su despacho, y el con su característica sonrisa asintió y se marchó hacia otros jóvenes.

Dr. Schuester, necesito pedirle un favor. – comenzó a decir Rachel a medida que se iba sentando frente a el hombre en el despacho.

Si puedo ayudarte, con gusto… dime. – Sonrió.

Quisiera pedirle que me de permiso para salir este fin de semana, a partir del viernes en la mañana si es mejor. Yo se que usted a muchos jóvenes les da días para salir a visitar a sus familias o simplemente pasear por ahí y tal vez considere mi buena conducta y mi avance en la terapia y pueda ofrecerme el fin de semana, para Quinn también. – terminó de decir rápidamente tomando una bocanada de aire luego de sus rápidas palabras.

Tranquila… - dijo el hombre asustado ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. – Primero, Quinn puede salir cuando quiere, siempre y cuando vuelva a la fecha acordada. Segundo, ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos? No puedo sacar un permiso tan fácilmente, no soy el director de este lugar y…

Usted sabe que el viernes es Noche Buena. – Interrumpió Rachel suplicando.

Tu eres judía… - respondió rápidamente con obviedad aun pidiendo una explicación.

Pero Quinn no, y yo se que es importante para ella, lo presiento, y quiero que pueda celebrarlo, y quiero llevarla a mi casa. Estoy segura de que mis padres aceptaran festejar aunque no compartamos la creencia, ellos son muy abiertos. Y estaré con mis padres. Ellos nos buscaran y ellos nos traerán. Le prometo que volveré, tengo porque volver.

¿Puedes hablar pausadamente? Respira un poco niña… - Rió el médico. – Hagamos algo… solo porque realmente las aprecio aunque esta prohibido mesclar lo profesional con lo sentimental, llama a tus padres, si están de acuerdo, sacaré el permiso.

Rachel se paró de inmediato de su asiento para salir corriendo a uno de los teléfonos que podían utilizar los jóvenes para comunicarse con su familia. Estaba extasiada, no quería que nada malo le sucediese a su plan y sabía que tenía que hacer un gran trabajo para convencer a sus padres.

¿Dr. Schuester? – Preguntó la morena deteniéndose frente a la puerta y obteniendo la atención del hombre. – Nosotras… nosotras pudimos besarnos. – Dijo tímidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Me alegro mucho por ustedes Rachel, me pone contento que hayan podido avanzar. – Termino de decir asintiendo con la cabeza para permitir a la morena retirarse.

La morena corrió rápidamente por los pasillos y Quinn la vio pasar de manera efímera, la rubia se encontraba en su clase de pintura y se extraño por la actitud de su novia, pero dejo pasar la actitud. Luego le preguntaría.

Una vez que llegó al teléfono, marcó el numero a su casa y al esperar el tonó unos segundos, la voz de uno de sus padres atendió.

Papi… soy Rachel. – Dijo con una voz llena de adrenalina, pero conteniéndose.

Hija! ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó totalmente sorprendido y emocionado.

Bien bien… ¿te molestaría si hablo con papá un rato primero? – Rachel dijo esto complicadamente, pero sabia que si convencer a Leroy era mas sencillo y el se encargaría de todo.

Claro hija… Cariño, es Rachel, quiere hablar contigo… - se escuchó decir al hombre alejado del tubo.

Hija! – respondió esta vez su otro padre alegrado por la llamada y la morena sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si papá, ando bien… quería primero agradecerte y a papi también por todo lo que han hecho por mi siempre. – Dijo sonriendo tímidamente como si el la estuviese viendo.

Oh hija… no tienes que agradecer nada, me alegro que te este ayudando aquel lugar… ¿Ya has hecho amistades? – preguntó curioso.

De eso quería hablarte… pues, yo se que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir… pero es que… tengo una amiga que es cristiana y ella no tiene familia… - hizo una pausa complicada y suspiró – bueno, si la tiene pero es difícil de explicar por aquí… El punto es que quería saber si podíamos hacer una excepción y celebrar en casa Noche Buena. – terminó de decir casi en voz baja.

Rachel, tu sabes que nosotros somos fuertemente judíos y…

Pero ella es mi novia y la quiero ver bien y feliz. – Dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos enormemente ante aquella abrupta confesión. Su padre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. – Dime algo por favor… - cortó el incomodo silencio.

- Esta bien. – Suspiró Leroy y Rachel contuvo una gran sonrisa.- Hablaré con tu padre y el viernes pasaremos por ti.  
>- Gracias papi, gracias… Los amo. – La morena cortó y dio pequeños saltos de alegría en el lugar.<p>

Rachel corrió por los pasillos chocando con aquellos jóvenes que los ocupaban, una enorme sonrisa inundaba su rostro y la euforia había tomado su cuerpo. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del consultorio del Dr. Schuester.

- Dijeron que si, adiós Dr. Schue. – Dijo rápidamente y así como lo dijo desapareció, el hombre solo sonrió y continuó con lo suyo.

La morena siguió corriendo hasta llegar al aula de pintura donde se encontraba Quinn ensimismada en su obra. Rachel entró torpemente e interrumpiendo la clase sin apenas decir nada, tomó el rostro de la rubia y la beso. La muchacha de cabello corto quedó sorprendida con los ojos abiertos ante aquel beso, jamás se espero que la morena entrara por sorpresa y la besara. Todos los jóvenes la observaron sorprendidos por la velocidad de los hechos.

- Vas a festejar la navidad mi amor. – Dijo Rachel entre cortos besos mientras que Quinn aun no salía de su posición estática por el asombro. La miraba sorprendida sin entender nada. – Nos vemos luego. – Dijo corriendo hacia atrás para no perder la mirada de su novia.

- Juro que no se de que me habla. – Explicó la rubia una vez que vio desaparecer a la otra muchacha.

Luego de aquel incidente, una vez que la rubia terminó con su tarea, fue en busca de una manzana y se dirigió a la habitación. Sabia que la morena la iba a estar esperando, aunque después de ver aquella euforia, no sabia con que se iba a encontrar.  
>Ingresó tranquilamente al cuarto y vio como Rachel preparaba una valija. Se asustó por un momento y solo pudo observarla incrédula.<br>- ¿Te marchas? – preguntó la rubia asustada.

- Nos marchamos… - Respondió aplaudiendo y la rubia levantó ambas cejas.

- Explícate amor…

- El viernes por la mañana nos vendrán a buscar mis padres para festejar la navidad, todos juntos, tu, yo y ellos. Se que faltan tres días pero realmente estoy emocionada y comencé a empacar. – Rachel lo dijo rápidamente sin siquiera respirar, el rostro de Quinn entró en una especie de pánico y se escuchó claramente como tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Navidad? ¿Con tus padres? ¿En tu casa? – preguntó aterrada.  
>- Si amor, ¿No te gusta la sorpresa? – retrucó la pregunta algo confundida.<p>

- Si… si… - comenzó a tartamudear. – pero… pero… no creo estar lista para conocer a tus padres. – Terminó de decir llevando una de sus manos a su frente y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. – Soy tu novia, y seria una presentación formal, y no soy nada presentable… y… y… mira si no les caigo bien, y si te sacan de mi lado y… - Quinn no paraba de hablar, su ansiedad comenzaba a aparecer y comenzó a sudar.

- Amor, para! – Pidió Rachel fuertemente para detener a la rubia. – Tranquilízate… eres la mejor persona que conozco, y eres totalmente presentable. – Dijo con obviedad. – Eres hermosa, y educada, y mis padres son geniales aunque no se los diga a menudo. – Continuó explicando. – Además ellos te aceptaran, creo que ya te aceptaron… aceptaron celebrar noche buena en casa por ti. – Sonrió tiernamente y acarició el rostro de la rubia.  
>- ¿Enserio hiciste todo eso por mi? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo y la morena asintió. ¿Y tus padres ya saben de nosotras? – volvió a preguntar con temor.<p>

- Amor, tranquilízate ¿Si? Todo estará bien. – Terminó de decir Rachel y le dio un pequeño beso seguido de un abrazo a una Quinn que permanecía con terror en su rostro.

* * *

><p>El viernes por la mañana había llegado. Rachel se había levantado demasiado temprano para hablar con la recepcionista y con el Dr. Schuester sobre la hora en que llegarían sus padres. Realmente estaba totalmente hiperactiva y su enorme sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.<p>

Una vez que volvió a la habitación, entro eufóricamente tarareando una canción y se detuvo en seco al ver a Santana recostada sobre la cama de Quinn tapando su boca con un almohadón conteniendo la risa.

¿Qué haces aquí y que te sucede? – preguntó la morena confundida.

Tu… tu novia… - decía con falta de aire sin poder dejar de reír.

¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Esta bien? – volvió a cuestionar preocupada.

Santana cállate! – gritó desde adentro del baño la rubia.

¿Amor que sucede? – Rachel al decir esto quiso abrir la puerta del baño pero Quinn la volvió a cerrar sin dejarla pasar.

¿Me prometes que no te reirás? – pregunto suavemente la muchacha de cabello corto.

Claro que no cariño… sal de allí. –

Rachel respondió comprensiblemente sin saber de que se trataba todo, cuando la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, la latina cubrió su rostro sin poder contener mas la risa y se escucho una carcajada ahogada hundiéndose en el. La morena la miro confundida por su actitud y vio salir del baño a su novia con el pelo completamente alisado, perfectamente acomodado.

Parezco tonta. – Dijo con un tierno puchero mirando el suelo.

Amor. – atinó a decir la morena tomando las manos de la rubia. – Estas hermosa, y que te peines no te hace parecer tonta.

Pero la estúpida esta se ríe. – Dijo de manera agresiva señalando a la latina que no paraba de reír.

Hey, cálmate Fabray. – Dijo casi con enojo Santana y Rachel rodó sus ojos.

No comiencen a pelearse por favor… - pidió tranquila. – ¿Por qué has decidido peinarte? – preguntó ahora mirando a la rubia acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Porque quiero estar presentable para tus padres… - dijo en un susurró mirando hacia el suelo y la morena largó una pequeña carcajada.

Amor, tienes que ser como eres… si no te sientes bien así, lávate el cabello y déjalo ser. – Dijo tiernamente dándole un suave beso en los labios.

No Fabray, tienes que quedarte así. La primera impresión lo es todo. – Dijo riendo la latina y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par aterrada otra vez por la idea de conocer a sus suegros.

Ya basta Santana, vete y pasa una linda noche buena. Despídete de su novia mejor. ¿Quieres? – dijo Rachel en un tono serio.

Claro hobbit – respondió la latina aun riendo. – Espero que la pasen de maravillas, enserio. El lunes nos veremos nuevamente. – Abrió la puerta para marcharse y antes de irse aclaró. – Las quiero, y ese es mi regalo de navidad. – Todas rieron y la latina desapareció.

Los padres de Rachel ingresaron a la clínica y un gritó agudo se escuchó desde el fondo de aquel pasillo donde varios jóvenes caminaban. Ambos vieron a la morena correr a sus brazos y subió a upa del hombre de color el cual la sostenía con fuerza mientras el hombre más pequeño los abrazaba. Parecían volver a ser aquella familia que siempre habían deseado y lo eran antes de los problemas de su hija. La sonrisa de los tres era inexplicable y la sensación de satisfacción en el cuerpo de Rachel era tan asombrosa que ni ella misma podía creer de cuanta alegría le producía ver a sus padres.

Luego de unos segundos la morena volvió a colocar los pies sobre el suelo y mientras sus padres la acariciaban ella giró al ver a la rubia que aun permanecía desde el otro lado del pasillo observando tímidamente todo. Quinn vio como su novia la señalaba y pronto los tres se acercaron al ver que la muchacha de cabello corto no tenía ningún movimiento en su cuerpo. Leroy se acercó más que Hiram y Rachel y observó la cara de temor en la niña rubia. Solo esbozo una amplia risa que deslumbraba su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

¿Lista para ir a casa… hija? – preguntó el hombre y la rubia sin decir asintió confundida.

Bienvenida a la familia. – Dijo el pequeño hombre blanco detrás de el que abrazaba a Rachel. Automáticamente comenzaron a caminar y Leroy abrazó a la rubia como Hiram lo hacia con la morena.

Rachel tomó de la mano a Quinn y le sonrió tiernamente. La rubia tuvo la sensación de que aquella sería su nueva familia, y todos le trasmitieron la calma que había perdido por sus inseguridades.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado y la cena de noche buena estaba frente a sus ojos. Quinn aun no se podía soltar y se quedaba parada en un rincón y ofreciendo ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesitaran. No podía creer todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella, una casa judía con un ambiente completamente navideño, inclusive habían puesto un gran árbol totalmente decorado. Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a festejar.<p>

De verdad no se como agradecer esto… es una locura. – Dijo la rubia tomándose la cabeza pero recordando que no quería despeinar su cabello perfectamente acomodado.

No es nada. – susurró Rachel a su lado con una tierna sonrisa.

Es verdad pequeña… - dijo esta vez Hiram sirviendo las bebidas mientras Leroy iba sirviendo la cena. – Aquí todos respetamos a los demás, y tú eres la persona que nuestra hija ah elegido… si ella lo ha hecho es porque eres la indicada. – terminó de decir haciendo ruborizar a la pálida chica.

Además… ya te lo dijimos, ya eres parte de la familia, tu puedes ser como quieras. – agregó el hombre de color.

Eso incluye tu cabello. – Dijo riendo Rachel y Quinn la asesinó con la mirada.

¿Qué pasa con su cabello? - preguntaron los dos hombres confundidos.

Ella se ha acomodado el cabello por ustedes… para provocar una buena impresión. – Explicaba la morena con total normalidad. – En realidad jamás se lo acomoda, siempre lo lleva como lo deje el tiempo. – La rubia se tapó el rostro muriendo de vergüenza y todos rieron.

Mañana realmente quiero verte con ese corte totalmente revolucionado. – Pidió divertido Leroy mientras se sentaban junto a las muchachas. – Bueno… ahora reza o has lo que creas necesario para comenzar a cenar. – terminó de decir.

No… no es necesario rezar. – Dijo incomoda la rubia. – Solo cenemos y ya… realmente apreció su gesto pero enserio me pone nerviosa. – Explicó para luego dar un buen suspiro.

Amor… relájate.

Una vez que Rachel dijo eso y respetando la decisión de la rubia, comenzaron a cenar entretenidamente a medida que contaban anécdotas familiares y Quinn reía de las cosas que su novia hacia en la infancia. Realmente había sido dramática toda su vida a pesar de los momentos duros que tuvo que pasar. La rubia la miraba anonadada mientras la morena reía por aquellos recuerdos. Sabía que estaba completamente enamorada y que no importaba el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. En un mes y medio parecía que se conocían de toda la vida y su conexión era maravillosa.

Luego de cenar, los padres de Rachel comenzaron a colocar las cosas para el brindis, pero antes de esto la rubia pidió disculpas y por un momento se dirigió a la habitación de la morena. Los tres la esperaron en la sala aun entretenidos entre charlas y comenzando a disfrutar de lo que parecía volver a ser la familia Berry. A pesar de ser judíos, estaban muy agradecidos por la grata noche que había unido a su familia.

Después de unos minutos la rubia bajo las escaleras cautelosamente con su famosa carpeta de dibujos en sus manos y una cámara de fotos sobre esta. Todos la observaron cuando ella se paró en seco queriendo pedir un momento para hablar pero sus palabras no salían por los nervios.

Rachel… como es noche buena y se que ustedes no acostumbran a esto, pero para mi es parte del festejo… - rió nerviosamente y suspiró. – Te quiero regalar mi carpeta de dibujos… creo que es hora de que la tengas, espero te guste. – Dijo rápidamente ofreciéndola con ambas manos.

Aquella carpeta que parecía contener mas de 20 dibujos, y lentamente la morena tomándola sin perder el contacto de mirada con Quinn, la colocó sobre la mesa y la abrió lentamente. Sonrió ante lo que veía. El primer dibujo era sobre ella el día que llegó a aquella clínica y la rubia no le hablaba.

Con que eso hacías mientras me tratabas mal… - dijo divertida y emocionada Rachel. La rubia se ruborizó. Siguió observando todos los dibujos y ella estaba en todos… eran situaciones que había vivido allí dentro y que en muchas de aquellas ocasiones no se había percatado de que Quinn la observaba para dibujarla. Claramente tenía el arte, pues todos aquellos dibujos eran tan perfectos que podían parecer fotografías en blanco y negro. Incluso dormida la había dibujado.

Muchas gracias amor, esto es maravilloso. – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No hay de que. – respondió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la morena abrazaba fuertemente aquella carpeta.

La guardaré como si fuese mi vida. – sonrió.

La cámara es para que nos tomemos todos una foto si no les molesta. – Cambio de tema la rubia dirigiéndose a los hombres que miraban emocionados la situación.

Claro que no… además necesitamos fotos nuevas con la nueva integrante de la familia para poner con los otros portarretratos.

Vaya… suena como si me hubiesen adoptado. – Respondió nerviosa la rubia.

Si no fueses la pareja de nuestra hija… lo haríamos seguramente. – Dijo en chiste el hombre blanco y todos rieron.

Solo trata de no llamarlos papá… seria como incesto. – Dijo en un falso dramatismo Rachel y todos largaron una carcajada.

Luego de dos o tres fotos, los cuatro tomaron sus copas y tras un breve silencio se desearon una feliz noche buena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto Próximo capítulo: Quinn y Rachel hacen el amor. <strong>_**(Pero realmente no se van a esperar leer lo que escribi)**

**Bueeeno, aca aparece un nuevo capitulo en esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez es algo de relleno para poder pasar al siguiente capitulo que realmente es hermoso. Me gusto muchisimo escribirlo y se los pondria ya mismo para que lo lean, pero hay que esperar... Espero que les haya gustado este y que disfruten de las muchachas mientras todo este color de rosas... falta un capitulo para luego ya volver al drama, tan preciado drama. No dejen de comentar, realmente se los agradezco y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Para quienes quieran leer otras cosas que escribí y aun no lo hicieron, hay dos shoot Achele. Les aviso :) Muchas gracias y no dejen de comentar :) **


	12. Rosas

12.- Rosas.

La mañana había llegado en la casa de los Berry y el día de navidad continuaba vigente. La noche anterior había sido especial para todos. Pareciera haber sido una cadena de favores en donde todos estaban felices por haber hecho algo por el otro. Por un lado los padres de Rachel, quienes estaban felices por ver a su hija de manera diferente a como recordaban, tan llena de vida, como si nada malo hubiese pasado alguna vez. Por otro lado, estaba la morena, feliz por haber cumplido las expectativas que tenía para su novia y que pase un grato festejo navideño, y finalmente estaba Quinn, quien la había bombardeado la felicidad a través de una familia que la hacía sentir como si ella formase parte de allí toda la vida.

Un rastro de luz que penetraba desde la ventana ingresó al cuarto de Rachel, la morena se percató de que ya había acechado el día y sutilmente se separó del cuerpo de la rubia para observar el jardín desde aquella panorámica. Ya no había rastros del verde césped, solo un profundo color blanco causado por la cantidad de nieve inundaba aquel lugar y la morena sonrió ante aquello que veía. Le gustaba el invierno, no era confuso como la primavera o el otoño, simplemente era el invierno y haría frio.

Frotó sus brazos para dar algo del calor que había perdido y giró al ver a una rubia que la observaba en silencio desde la cama. Quinn no había cambiado de posición, simplemente la miraba perpleja, reflejando aquellas palabras de amor que no podían expresarse con palabras, y se quedaron allí comunicándose con sus miradas por un simple momento que parecía suficiente para pasar un día agradable.

Buen día amor. – Dijo la morena sonriendo y se acercó con delicadeza a la cama.

Buen día. – Susurró para luego desperezarse. - ¿Has despertado hace mucho?

Hace unos minutos… en un rato mis padres ya tendrán el desayuno listo. – Explicó a medida que acariciaba el rostro de Quinn y acomodaba un mechón de su flequillo. La rubia simplemente sonreía ante el contacto.

Me eh acostumbrado tanto a dormir abrazada a ti, que cuando no te siento despierto enseguida.

Discúlpame por interrumpir tus sueños. – Respondió Rachel y acomodo rápidamente su cabeza en el hombro de su novia para depositar un beso en el punto de pulso. – Buen día nuevamente. – susurró.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando de la cálida compañía de la otra, pero esto se vio interrumpido por uno de los padres de Rachel que cuidadosamente golpeando la puerta de la habitación aviso que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Ambas aun sin desearlo se levantaron y se ducharon en baños diferentes. A la morena comenzaba a parecer difícil la idea de querer tocar a su novia y por respeto y cuidado no lo hacia. No tenia intensiones de avanzar en el ámbito sexual si Quinn no estaba preparada, para ella no era lo fundamental en una relación, pero a veces su cuerpo trabajaba más de lo que ella quisiese y sus hormonas comenzaban a revolucionarse al sentir la simple respiración de la rubia.

Queria sentirla, quería tocarla, quería hacerla suya completamente, quería poder bañarse junto a ella y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, sentir aquellas pequeñas zonas que solo ella podría tocar alguna vez, quería que fuesen una persona físicamente, porque en alma ya sentían que lo eran, y eso era lo único que la dejaba tranquila.

Quinn por su parte temía perder a Rachel por no poder ofrecerle momentáneamente más allá de amor y muestras de ellos. Quería poder expresárselo de la manera mas hermosa que podía existir, pero esos recuerdos acechaban su mente y simplemente se bloqueaba. Se bloqueaba sin dejar paso a nada. Su psiquis producía una defensa tal ante aquel trauma que llegaba a suponer que ni siquiera ella conocía su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia, aun cuando su padre no había alcanzado a abusar de ella, el simple hecho de que la haya manoseado y haya tenido aquellas intensiones la hacían verse sucia, incompleta. Y temía perder a Rachel por aquello.

Ambas reflexionaban sobre aquello que no decían pero sabían que estaba presente, consumidas en sus pensamientos durante el baño, nuevamente Leroy tuvo que volver a avisar sobre el desayuno. Aquellos hombres realmente estaban felices por ver a su hija nuevamente y querían compartir todo el tiempo que sea necesario durante el fin de semana. Al menos hasta tempranas horas de la tarde por pedido de Rachel de dejarle la casa hasta al menos el anochecer.

Una vez que desayunaron, aun con cierta timidez en Quinn, los padres de la morena pusieron la excusa de que tenían unos asuntos de suma urgencia y debían marcharse. La rubia apenas hablaba y todo le parecía bien, a Rachel esa faceta de su novia le causaba ternura, nunca la había visto de una manera tan tímida.

* * *

><p>El disparador de la cámara fotográfica de Quinn comenzó a sonar continuamente. La rubia no dejaba de plasmar en imágenes a su novia que se encontraba abalanzándose suavemente sobre uno de los columpios en el jardín trasero de la casa.<p>

El frio estaba mas presente que nunca y ambas estaban completamente cubiertas por abrigos, y la rubia por su parte cubría casi la totalidad de su cabello con un gorro negro que caía por detrás.

Ya me has sacado muchas fotos Quinn, vas a romper tu cámara. – Dijo Rachel desde el columpio tapando su rostro.

Déjame… quita tus manos. – Respondió la rubia rápidamente mientras buscaba otro ángulo. – Quiero fotos tuyas para decorar nuestra habitación y para llevarte siempre conmigo. – Terminó de decir con un nuevo enfoque y una nueva fotografía adquirida. – Ven aquí, tomémonos unas juntas. – Propuso a la morena levantando su mano en señal de llamada.

Por fin se te ocurren buenas ideas… pero déjame sacarlas a mi.

Rachel tomó la cámara y al querer sacar una foto desde arriba de ellas ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en una gruesa capa de nieve. Sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír y a sacar fotos espontaneas. La felicidad invadía a ambas y se veía reflejado en cada imagen, sus ojos brillaban por la otra, el amor que sentían podía traspasar aquel segundo detenido para transcurrir a lo largo del tiempo.

Eres muy mala fotografiando. – Dijo Quinn debajo de Rachel recostada sobre la nieve. No podía evitar la carcajada y ver como la morena se esforzaba por sacar fotos que no parecieran tan comunes.

Discúlpame señorita perfección, pero son hermosas estas fotografías, hare muchas copias de ellas. – Respondía mirando las imágenes en la cámara.

Déjame sacar una a mí. – Pidió la rubia. – Ahora dame un beso. – Volvió a pedir. Se sacaron tal vez diez fotos besándose tiernamente, con un fondo opacado por la nieve, y sus mejillas sutilmente ruborizadas por el frio.

Luego se levantaron de allí y se sentaron en los columpios para observar las imágenes. Cada una era mas especial que la otra.

Ves lo que te digo… ¿Lo notas acaso? – preguntó la rubia sosteniendo a la morena en su regazo.

Mis fotos también son bonitas… - dijo Rachel con un puchero que causo ternura a la rubia.

Tus fotos son hermosas amor. – respondió rápidamente Quinn… - Pero mira esta… ¿Qué ves? – le volvió a cuestionar mostrando una de aquellas tantas imágenes donde ellas se encontraban besándose.

Amor.

Exacto. – Respondió la rubia para luego perderse en la mirada de su novia y darle un cálido beso.

Quiero mostrarte algo que preparé para ti. – Interrumpió Rachel. – Ven, acompáñame.

La rubia no entendía de qué hablaba su novia. Ambas se dirigieron al interior de la casa y una vez dentro se quitaron los abrigos y Quinn su gorro, dejando a la vista aquel alborotado cabello que volvía a familiarizarse con su rostro. Rachel la tomó por la mano y le sonrió en silencio dirigiéndola hacia el living donde se hallaba la chimenea completamente encendida aclimatando el ambiente.

Quinn se sorprendió al notar como estaba decorado todo. El sofá había sido cambiado de lugar para dejar zona a libre a una especie de cama preparada en el suelo frente al fuego de la chimenea. Las persianas estaban casi del todo bajas para que solo una tenue luz rojiza ilumine la sala, y pétalos de rosas desparramados por todo el suelo, finalizando con pequeños potes de vidrio repletos también de pétalos y rosas completas.

¿Qué…. Qué es esto? – preguntó aterrada en un susurro. Su cuerpo permanecía estático contra el piso.

No es lo que piensas, tranquila. – Respondió Rachel relajadamente presionando la mano de la rubia aun con las fuerza para tranquilizarla. – Confía en mí. – Terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa y Quinn solo asintió con dificultad.

La morena la llevó hasta los almohadones y colchas de color blanco que habían en el piso y se arrodilló cuidadosamente invitando a que su novia hiciera lo mismo. Quinn se arrodilló frente a ella con miedo, sin entender que pretendía Rachel, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que no harían nada de lo que la pusiera incomoda. Ambas se miraron a los ojos profundamente. Como siempre, no necesitaban hablar para expresarse, sus manos estaban tomadas tiernamente como si de esa simple conexión bastara. Otra vez, ese sentimiento de felicidad las invadía. La luz del fuego causado por la chimenea las iluminaba claramente, un destello tenue, pero suficiente para marcar cada rasgo de la otra. Sus miradas no se interrumpían hasta que Quinn por inercia dio un suspiró entrecortado demostrando nerviosismo.

Tranquila… - susurró Rachel. – No te tocaré ni nada. Solo quiero demostrarte que se puede amar de muchas maneras, que puedo hacerte llegar al cielo con mi amor, que lo físico es solo una demostración mas. – Se detuvo a observarla y continuo.- Quiero ayudarte a que recuperes la comodidad en tu cuerpo, que puedas volver a sentir caricias sanas, que puedas entregarte al amor. – Rachel notó como las manos de la rubia comenzaban a sudar por la ansiedad incontrolable que intentaba disimular. – Pero no hoy. – Aclaró rápidamente.- Hoy quiero que hagamos algo diferente, solo quiero que te dejes llevar y que me permitas demostrarte algo de mi amor por ti… No te tocaré en ningún momento. ¿Si? – concluyó tiernamente la morena.

Es… esta bien. – Atinó a responder la muchacha de cabello corto aun permaneciendo en la misma posición desde el comienzo.

Esta bien… comencemos. – Dijo soltando suavemente las manos de su novia y se sacó el buzo que llevaba, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos. La rubia miro hacia todos lados sin entender. – Anda… sácate tu buzo. –Dijo la morena. – Vamos solo de a una prenda cada una. – Rachel volvió a sonreír y Quinn la miraba incrédula hasta que reaccionó quitándose su buzo. Nuevamente se quedaron mirándose fijamente, aun de rodillas una frente a la otra.

En completo silencio, Rachel se quitó esta vez la remera y la volvió a mirar, quedando simplemente con su sujetador. Quinn la miró atenta perdida en la belleza de su novia, sus nervios comenzaban a disminuir aunque aun hacían presencia en el ambiente. Esta vez era su turno, la morena la miraba ansiosa pero tranquila esperando por el momento en que la rubia este lista. Una vez llegado el momento, pasado unos segundos de observarse, Quinn se quitó su remera quedando ella también de rodillas completamente con el torso desnudo salvo por el sujetador. Rachel se puso de pie y quitó sus zapatos. Quedó allí parada, esperando a su novia. Cada una se tomaba su tiempo para explorar el cuerpo de la otra, simplemente observarlo y recorrerlo con la mirada. La rubia se puso de pie frente a la morena y se quitó sus zapatos también. Acto seguido a esto, ambas se miraron fijamente y poco a poco sin perder la mirada de Quinn, Rachel desabotonó su jean y lentamente lo fue bajando. Al mismo tiempo lo hizo la rubia y lentamente se arrodillaron otra vez frente a frente a una distancia considerable, pero cerca al mismo tiempo.

Las dos muchachas estaban en ropa interior mirándose, sin apenas moverse y observando cada detalle del cuerpo de la otra. Tocando cada zona con la mirada sin querer perderse de nada e intentado guardar todo el cuerpo de su amada dentro de su cuerpo a través de la retina.

Quinn tenía un notable nerviosismo, pero la tranquilizaba en cierta manera la paz que le mostraba Rachel. La morena dudo por un segundo, pero luego de unos minutos observándola dirigió sus manos hacia su propia espalda y desprendió el sujetador, quitándoselo lentamente mientras veía como la rubia dirigía la mirada a sus pechos. La muchacha de cabello cortó presionó sus propias manos en sinónimo de ansiedad y tragó con dificultad. Tenia a la chica que quería frente a ella prácticamente desnuda y no podía entregar nada a cambio. La morena por su parte observo el sujetador de la rubia y le hizo una leve señal con la mirada para que avance. Quinn no respondía, solo la miraba aterrada.

No te tocaré en ningún momento… solo quiero que me conozcas y conocerte amor. Si no quieres, todo esta bien. – Dijo de manera comprensible la morena.

La rubia la observó y dio una media sonrisa, tímida sonrisa, y poco a poco se sacó el sujetador colocándolo a un lado. Las dos ahora estaban de igual manera, simplemente con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, arrodilladas una frente a la otra, observándose a la luz de la chimenea. El mundo se había detenido en aquel momento, no había pensamientos malos por ninguno de los dos lados. Simplemente ellas dos. Quinn la observaba pero la tensión de cuerpo era mas fuerte y no podía moverse. Rachel dirigía su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su novia con tanto amor en sus ojos que no podía describir lo que veía.

Eres perfecta. – susurró Rachel admirando el cuerpo de la rubia.

Gra..gracias. – Dijo tímidamente. – Tú… tú también lo eres. – volvió a decir con un leve tartamudeo.

Si te sientes mal podemos volver a cambiarnos y hacer otra cosa.- propuso la morena rogando porque la rubia se deje llevar.

Esta todo bien. – Dijo suavemente dando aprobación a la situación actual.

Recuéstate… - Le pidió Rachel esta vez y se corrió a un lado sobre sus rodillas para darle lugar a la rubia. Esta asintió y tímidamente se recostó colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen. – Relájate.

Juro que lo intento. – Dijo tragando fuertemente. La morena la miró dulcemente recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Tomó algunos pétalos de uno de los potes de vidrio y suavemente los fue arrojando por encima del cuerpo de la rubia que no emitía movimiento.

Cierra los ojos… - la rubia los cerró aun con su cuerpo tensionado. – Piensa que estas completamente cubierta y segura por estos pétalos que tiro sobre ti. – Hizo una pausa esperando a ver una respuesta positiva de Quinn y la encontró cuando la rubia suspiró. – Ahora te lo preguntaré sin presión… ¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba admirablemente a su novia recostada frente a ella.

Esta bien… - Apenas salió de la boca de la rubia.

Rachel cuidadosamente se colocó sobre ella pero sin tocar su cuerpo. Se sostuvo en el aire con sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia, y cada una de sus piernas en la misma posición alrededor de las piernas de su novia sin tocarla.

Ahora te abrazaré. – dijo en un susurró para que la rubia sepa cuando iba a sentir a su novia.

Lentamente fue bajando su cuerpo a medida que disminuía la fuerza de sus brazos. Primero apoyó su abdomen desnudo delicadamente y con temor sobre el propio de Quinn. Notó como se contraía la piel de la rubia y vio una expresión de temor en su rostro, pero sabía que era el momento. Sus pequeños pechos se presionaron contra los de la muchacha de cabello cortó y finalmente acabando con la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas, terminó de apoyar su cuerpo contra el otro. Ambas estaban allí, sin moverse, con sus cuerpos desnudos salvo por las partes mas intimas, en un contacto absoluto, cubierto por contados pétalos de rosas.

Quinn mantenía su cabeza con la mirada al frente, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Simplemente se intentaba relajar ante el contacto del cuerpo de su novia. El rostro de Rachel se escondió en el cuello de la rubia y respiraba sobre la cálida piel de esta aspirando todo su aroma.

Sin mover su cuerpo, tomó las manos de la rubia y las llevó a su espalda, para así poder abrazarse. Quinn se dejaba llevar de la manera más tranquila posible y una vez que sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda de aquella espalda, la abrazó con fuerzas. Como si su vida dependiese de ello.

No me sueltes. – Dijo con temor la rubia.

Nunca te soltaré… tu no me abandones por favor. – dijo esta vez con algo de vulnerabilidad en sus palabras.

Jamás lo haré Rachel, siempre estaremos juntas. – respondió y se quedó en silencio. La morena notaba como el cuerpo de la rubia iba relajándose.

¿Me dejas quitar la última prenda? – preguntó tímida Rachel. – Solo quiero estar abrazada a ti sin nada de por medio. No te haré nada, lo juro.

Yo me la quitó sola si no te molesta. – respondió la rubia. Rachel se colocó a un lado y quitó su última prenda sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn y esta hizo lo mismo. Una vez completamente desnudas, la morena volvió a colocarse sobre la rubia ahora si pudiendo sentir el roce de sus partes intimas.

Rachel acomodó la cabeza a un costado del rostro de Quinn para poder observarla, y la rubia le correspondió la mirada.

Se quedaron allí, tal vez por diez, quince, veinte o treinta minutos sin hablar, sin moverse, sin apartar sus miradas. Estaban completamente desnudas entrelazando sus almas a través de sus miradas. Sus respiraciones coordinadas, su pulso inclusive iba a la par.

La tranquilidad de ambos cuerpos había llegado. A Quinn le había costado llegar a estar tranquila, pero simplemente lo había logrado. Los ojos de la morena la hacían perderse en un mundo donde solo ellas se encontraban y nada malo podía suceder en aquel paraíso. Hablaban con sus miradas, hablaban con sus almas, y el silencio en aquella sala era cómplice de su amor.

Las miradas estaban completamente pérdidas, y sin notarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de Quinn. Como si fuese por alguna obra de arte, Rachel comenzó a sollozar en silencio al mismo tiempo. Ambas estaban sintiendo todo en aquella conexión, que parecía insignificante para lo natural, pero era milagrosamente profunda para aquellas almas.

Te va a parecer ilógico. – rompió el silencio con un cauto susurró la rubia. – Pero siento que estoy haciendo el amor contigo. – Terminó de decir desparramando algunas lágrimas más con una tímida sonrisa.

Estoy haciendo el amor contigo desde que te abrace hace un rato. – respondió entre lagrimas Rachel. – Quinn… - susurró la morena pero se detuvo.

Dime. – respondió susurrando nuevamente, ninguna de las dos quería cortar el ambiente.

Te amo. – Finalmente dijo pero intentado poner su voz a la normalidad, para parecer segura de lo que decía, así como realmente lo sentía. Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la rubia, quien la miró con completa admiración.

Yo también te amo Rachel. – dijo completamente llena de emoción y la besó. La besó de un beso lleno de amor, como si fuese un sello de aquella unión de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, amé escribir este capitulo, realmente lo disfrute. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Me emociono e imaginar y desarrollar aquella escena tan especial me llego al corazón. Muchas muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de siempre y por sus ganas de leer esta historia. No dejen de comentar porque realmente aprecio todo lo que dicen y me sacan una sonrisa. Ya a partir del próximo capitulo comenzaran a complicarse las cosas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a este :) Besos. <strong>


	13. Vuelta a la Realidad

13.-Vuelta a la Realidad.

Muchas gracias por todo señores Berry. – Dijo Quinn ante un último saludo mientras aquellos hombres se despedían saliendo por la puerta principal de la clínica. Ella se encontraba abrazando Rachel que mostraba una leve nostalgia al verlos marchar. – Los veras pronto, te lo prometo… - Susurró comprensiblemente al oído de la morena. – Ahora ven, súbete que te llevo. – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rachel sin decir nada subió a espaldas de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del edificio como dos niñas pequeñas jugando a las carreras. La rubia a pesar de su contextura física tenía una gran fuerza en sus brazos y al sentir el peso ligero de la morena, podía correr con ellas sobre su espalda tranquilamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, la rubia bajo a la pequeña de su espalda y se recostó en la cama mientras tomaba la cámara para mirar nuevamente aquellas fotos.

¿Cómo hiciste para cargarme hasta aquí sin siquiera cansarte? – preguntó curiosa la morena mientras acomodaba las prendas de ambas dentro del closet.

Siempre hice deportes y siempre tuve fuerza… además tus padres me han hecho comer demasiado y no quiero perder la figura. – Respondió divertida.

¿O sea que me usas como objeto para adelgazar? – volvió a cuestionar con un falso enojo.

Creo que preferirías eso a que cargue a otras chicas. – dijo indiferente y recibió un golpe por parte de un almohadón que Rachel le había arrojado. – Era una broma mujer. – atinó a decir rápidamente mientras reía.

Creo que mejor me iré a tomar un baño… no me estreses con tu egocentrismo. – Suspiró la morena.

Soy hermosa, ¿Tengo la culpa acaso? – siguió bromeando la rubia.

Quinn, termínala… - respondió seria la morena y la muchacha de cabello corto se puso de pie para alcanzarla y tomarla por al cintura.

Sabes que bromeo amor, tienes la cara bonita cuando te enfadas. – Le dio un corto beso. – Oye… -

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la morena ya tranquila entre los brazos de su novia.

¿Tu nariz se hizo más grande? – Al terminar de preguntar esto largó una leve carcajada y Rachel se limito a rodar los ojos.

Es suficiente… parece que no puedes salir de este lugar sin volver insoportable. Me voy a bañar. – dijo dando un beso final y se instaló en el baño.

Yo iré a ver a las chicas y vuelvo enseguida. – Dijo con un tonó medio elevado para que la oiga. – te amo. – finalizó con una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior.

Te amo también. – se escuchó responder desde el otro lado y la rubia lanzó un pequeño grito de euforia que provoco la risa de la morena.

Quinn salió de la habitación con tranquilidad y saludo con simpatía a los hombres de seguridad. Era extraña esa actitud en ella, pues no solia ser muy sociable y su temperamento era bastante negativo.

Primero decidió buscar a la mujer del doctor Schuester para pedirle un favor. Le extrañaba no haber visto a su psiquiatra por ningún lugar pero supuso que estaba ocupado. Bajo al segundo piso y recorrió los pasillos observando las aulas hasta encontrarla.

Hey Dra. Pillsbury. – dijo la rubia deteniéndose con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn… - exclamo algo nerviosa, raro en ella. - ¿Qué sucede?

Quería pedirle un favor… se que usted sale siempre al centro y esas cosas y necesitaba pedirle que me mande a imprimir todas las fotos que hay aquí. – Explicó Quinn señalando la cámara.

Esta bien Quinn… cuando las tenga las paso por debajo de la puerta de tu habitación. – sonrió tomando la cámara con dificultad.

¿Esta bien? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha de cabello corto.

Si… si, no te preocupes… ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a descansar o solo ve a circular por los pisos de las habitaciones?

Bueno – respondió confundida la rubia. – Voy a estar por allí arriba. – terminó de decir más confundida aun señalando el techo en señal de rondar por los pisos superiores.

Quinn salió confundida de allí pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ahora su próxima parada era la habitación de Brittany y Santana, ya que se quería reencontrar con ellas luego del fin de semana separadas. Realmente se habían vuelto como hermanas y el convivir juntas se había hecho mas preciado que lo que parecía.

Mientras esta tomaba el ascensor para dirigirse al cuarto piso, a lo lejos la estaban observando con total detallismo, siguiendo cada paso de aquella agregue muchacha que parecía haber cambiado completamente luego del fin de semana junto a su novia. La rubia no se percató de nada extraño y con total normalidad caminó tarareando una canción hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus amigas.

Amigas mías…. Oh por dios. – Exclamó Quinn con euforia para luego cerrar la puerta espantada. – Avísenme cuando puedo pasar. – dijo gritando con un leve desagrado en su rostro.

Pasa Fabray. – gritó la latina desde la habitación y la rubia entro, encontrándose ahora a las dos muchachas tapando su desnudez con las mantas.

¿Por qué no cierran la puerta con llave? Ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo.

La gente golpea antes de entrar Quinn… además extrañe a mi novia… ¿Qué tiene de malo que se lo demuestre? – dijo inocentemente Brittany mientras comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello a Santana.

Sigo aquí. – dijo con obviedad la rubia de cabello corto.

Pues vete… - exclamó la latina con desesperación. – Nosotras también te extrañamos… pero ahora vete.

La rubia suspiró y se marchó de aquella habitación.

¿En donde estábamos? – preguntó coquetamente la latina mientras se posaba sobre Brittany.

En nuestro saludo de bienvenida cariño. – Respondió en un susurró mientras evitaba que la latina se colocara sobre ella y en un movimiento casi felino la rubia tuvo el control de toda la situación.

Santana se volvía loca al ver el cuerpo desnudo de aquella gran mujer sobre ella, con esos movimientos característicos de la bailarina que podían enloquecer a cualquiera con una simple mirada. Brittany la miró por unos segundos con una mezcla de inocencia y pasión que la describían perfectamente y de manera automática tomó el rostro de Santana para echarlo hacia atrás dando lugar a pasar la punta de su lengua desde la clavícula bien marcada de la latina, bordeando el contorno inferior de su rostro y llegar a su delicado mentón. La rubia sonreía al ver como la latina mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo comenzaba a erguirse hacia arriba expresando un claro suspiro de placer. Bajo con su lengua hasta llegar a sus pechos y a medida que masajeaba uno, al otro lo besaba y presionaba contra su boca con necesidad. Los suspiros de Santana comenzaron a ser mas profundos y la humedad de su intimidad comenzaba a florecer con rapidez.

Me vuelves loca Britt – alcanzó a decir en un susurro ahogado de pequeños gemidos a medida que levantaba su tronco tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me encanta volverte loca. – Dijo sensualmente con una sonrisa traviesa a medida que besaba su abdomen y se sentó firmemente sobre la morena para chocar sus intimidades de manera rápida.

La latina atinó a sentarse también para tomar a la rubia con fuerza pero la bailarina la empujó suavemente para que vuelva a recostarse mientras esta cabalgaba rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo de ella. Los roces entre ambas comenzaban a ser cada vez más rápidos y bruscos, buscando aquella necesidad fisiológica que no habían tenido durante días y eso las mataba, pues eran una pareja demasiado activa sexualmente y la abstinencia de unos días podía ser una perfecta tortura.

¿Te gusta lo que sientes? – Dijo la rubia atrevidamente mientras se sostenía el cabello con ambas manos y veía el cuerpo de su novia totalmente perdido ante aquellos movimientos pélvicos. Podía sentir la humedad de la latina mezclarse con la suya y como el sudor se apoderaba de ambos cuerpos.

Me encanta amor. – Alcanzó a decir Santana mientras sostenía con sus manos la cadera de la rubia presionando sus centros con fuerza. – Pero te necesito ahora. – terminó de decir casi en un suplicio.

La bailarina sonrió y lentamente bajo hasta rosar su nariz con la intimidad de su novia. Comenzó a besar los muslos de esta y ante la desesperada mirada de la latina no esperó mas y comenzó a lamer con su lengua el centro de satisfacción de la latina quien dio un grito ahogado por la tormenta eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo ante ese efímero primer contacto.

Brittany aumentó el ritmo e ingresaba su lengua dentro de la latina pudiendo saborear lo que ella consideraba una de las mejores cosas de su novia, aquel sabor que ella solamente podía conocer y la desesperaba por completo. El sentir las manos de la latina presionar su cabeza contra su intimidad lograban excitarla aun más e instantáneamente mientras satisfacía a su novia, el éxtasis en su cuerpo estaba en camino. Le fascinaba ver lo que podía provocar a la latina y sentir que tenía el completo control de todo aquello.

Sintió como la latina quería gritar pero se ahorraba aquellos exuberantes sonidos por los guardias del pasillo y las paredes de su interior comenzaban a comprimirse hasta llegar al punto máximo de placer, donde automáticamente su cuerpo se relajo. La rubia atinó a levantar la mirada y sonreír tiernamente.

Me encanta saborearte. – Dijo inocentemente sabiendo que al mismo tiempo era totalmente pervertido.

Antes de terminar de alcanzar nuevamente el rostro de la latina dio pequeños besos sobre su abdomen y el valle entremedio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su rostro y depositar un cálido beso sobre sus labios.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de algo, Santana la giró rápidamente y sin previo aviso ingresó dos dedos dentro de la rubia provocando un gritó que tuvo que apaciguarse dentro de la boca de la latina.

No grites… - susurró con una sonrisa traviesa Santana.

No me lo esperaba. – Dijo entre suspiros a medida que sentía el movimiento de los dedos de su novia dentro suyo. El ritmo de aquellos dedos dentro de la rubia aumento en un perfecto movimiento que rápidamente producían temblores en los contorneados músculos de la bailarina. Esta solo pudo tomar una almohada y tapar su boca para no tener que gritar. Santana sabia perfectamente donde tocar, y como tocar para que su novia enloqueciera y llegase a lugares jamás pensados dentro de su gran imaginación.

La latina la miraba con admiración, apreciando la pálida piel que sudaba debajo de su cuerpo y saboreaba el cuello de ella de manera desesperada. Sabía que Brittany estaba por alcanzar aquel orgasmo guardado por días cuando quitó el almohadón de su rostro y tomó la cara de la latina para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. En un grito mudo solo demostrado por la expresión en la boca de la rubia se vio como Brittany había llegado a su clímax máximo, sin quitar aquellos claros ojos de la opuesta oscura mirada de la latina.

Te amo. – Susurró Brittany cansadamente.

Te amo también hermosa. – Respondió con una sonrisa la latina regalándole un suave beso sobre sus labios y apoyando su cuerpo a su lado para descansar.

* * *

><p>Quinn sin sorprenderse de sus amigas y olvidándose por completo de lo que había pedido la doctora, se dirigió a su habitación y al notar que Rachel seguía en aquel interminable baño, le avisó que iría a buscar algo para comer. Su apetito era enorme en todo momento y estaba agradecida a Dios por haberle dado un metabolismo que no le permitiese engordar notoriamente.<p>

Tocando su desprolijo cabello que había vuelto a su normalidad luego de aquella vergonzosa cena con los padres de la morena, llegó al primer piso caminando con total tranquilidad hacia aquel enorme comedor. No pretendía quedarse allí así que busco algunas manzanas y pasteles para ella y como nunca podía dejar de preocuparse por atender a su novia también se propuso buscar aquello que le gustaba a la morena.

Otra vez no se había percatado de aquella penetrante mirada a lo lejos que la observaba con determinación. Pero presentía que algo no andaba bien, pues no había visto al Dr. Schuester y se suponía que debía estar exclamando que gracias a Dios habían vuelto sin intentar escaparse. A veces resultaba ser totalmente entrometido en todo y Quinn lo sabia muy bien, pero lo entendía por ser parte de su profesión y de su preocupación por ellas.

Acomodó todo perfectamente y sonrió para si misma, salió tranquilamente de aquel lugar pero se vio en un pequeño altercado con un joven.

Fíjate por donde vas imbécil, ¿Acaso eres ciego o que? – Dijo la rubia con una agresión que ya no salía muy a menudo luego de que el joven la empujara volteando su bandeja.

Lo… lo siento. – Titubeó el joven intentando acomodar todo nuevamente en su lugar. – Discúlpame nuevamente. – terminó de decir nervioso el muchacho entregando la bandeja en las manos de aquella joven que lo miraba con soberbia.

Antes de disculparte, pídele a tu psiquiatra que acomodé tu medicación Samuel. – Volvió a decir con poca paciencia y fue detenida cuando iba a salir de allí.

Pue… puedo pedirte algo Quinn. – Pidió el chico con temor y la rubia se volteó mínimamente para observarlo.

¿Qué quieres?

Puedes mandarle saludos a tu amiga… la chica nueva. – Quinn apretó la bandeja fuertemente y una ira incontrolable invadió su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y con un intento por mantener la calma giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia el joven.

Mira querido Samuel… - comenzó a decir con sarcasmo – La chica nueva es mi novia… la llegas a mirar nuevamente y me encargaré de que quedes tan estúpido que jamás podrás salir de aquí, ¿entiendes? – terminó preguntando con una sonrisa sínica.

Lo… lo siento. – Atinó a decir el chico quien salió rápidamente de allí.

La rubia salió caminando con aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel desde una distancia considerable por el pasillo. Sabía que la morena había presenciado toda la amenaza y que estaba en grandes problemas.

Ven aquí Quinn. – Dijo seriamente la morena señalando con la mirada el lugar frente a ella.

No quiero. – Dijo la rubia como niña pequeña sosteniendo la bandeja con sus manos a una altura considerable como si pudiese defenderse de cualquier ataque.

Ahora. – Ordenó de manera temerosa y la rubia miró hacia todos lados para luego acercarse con suavidad a su novia.

Busqué comida para ti. – Dijo sonriendo como si nada pasara mostrando la bandeja con comida.

¿Por qué lo trataste así Quinn? – volvió a preguntar seria como si fuese una madre regañando a su hija.

Porque el me empujo y tiró todo lo que busque para ti y luego ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que te mande saludos. Esta interesado en ti ¿Puedes creer? Y yo tenía que informarle que eras mi novia y bueno tuve celos y tal vez me sobrepase un poco pero te juro que no volverá a suceder, enserio amor…

Respira amor, por dios. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba ternura al ver a Quinn hablar nerviosamente sin respirar intentando justificar todo. – Solo trata amablemente a las personas. – Le dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de la rubia con una sonrisa y esta simplemente asintió.

Ambas se fueron de allí hacia la habitación y a lo lejos aquella mirada penetrante no dejaba de seguir el rastro de una enamorada Quinn, quien se encontraba abrazada por la cintura de aquella joven morena que le sonreía como si fuese lo mejor de su vida.

Aquella persona sonrió soberbia y asquerosamente a lo lejos y una vez la rubia perdida de vista, se dirigió a hacer lo que buscaba hacer allí.

* * *

><p>Santana, busca a Quinn y metela en la habitación hasta que yo vaya. – Exclamó acelerado el Dr. Schuester desde el otro lado de la puerta sin entrar en aquella privacidad de ambas muchachas.<p>

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida la latina asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta para ver a aquel hombre.

Su padre esta aquí y por el bien de Quinn no quiero que lo cruce, por eso te pido que la mantengas en su habitación hasta que él se vaya y luego iré… Pero por favor no le digas nada. – Pidió el hombre y salió rápidamente de allí con una seriedad en su rostro que la latina pocas veces había visto.

Rapidamente se puso lo primero que encontró y sin asustar a Brittany la saludo con un suave beso para que la rubia siga perdida en sus sueños luego de aquel encuentro entre ambas.

La latina sabia lo que le había sucedido a Quinn o al menos tenía una idea semejante sobre su pasado, había sacado sus propias conclusiones ante actitudes de la rubia y después de observarla durante un año había llegado a aquellas ideas que jamás se atrevió a hablar con su amiga porque sabia que era algo demasiado delicado para ella.

Rápidamente subió a la habitación de la rubia y bendijo a los ángeles por haberla encontrado allí desayunando muy amorosamente con Rachel.

Gracias a Dios estas aquí. – Dijo casi desesperada la latina.

Estoy con mi novia en un momento privado Santana, ¿Es acaso una venganza por interrumpirte? – preguntó con enojo la rubia.

Si – Mintió Santana, se supone que debía fingir para que nada se entere Quinn de lo que sucedía. – Como Brittany se durmió después de nuestro asombroso encuentro…

Sin detalles por favor. – Pidió Rachel interrumpiéndola.

Eh venido a comer algo con ustedes. – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa típica de ella mientras tomaba uno de los pasteles de Quinn.

La latina comenzó a contar cosas sin sentidos y a veces hasta se iba con detalles sobre las cosas que ella y Brittany hacían. No le gustaba para nada andar contando sus intimidades, pero debía hacer lo que sea para que la rubia no se moviese de la habitación, por mas enojada que este por la interrupción con Rachel, y tampoco podía dejar que la morena se marchara porque si eso sucedía, Quinn le seguiría sus pasos cual perro faldero, como Santana solía llamar a su amiga. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que apareciera el Dr. Schuester, y hasta ese entonces haría todo lo posible por proteger a la que consideraba su hermana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo<strong>_**_ Capitulo:_ _Quinn recibe malas noticias. _**

**Bueno bueno, capitulo nuevo y como soy buena (? dejo cosas bellas un capitulo más pero el drama se esta adentrando poco a poco en la historia. Ya en el capitulo que viene va a entrar de lleno en una nueva parte de la historia. Me encanta Quinn celosa, y les deje escena Brittana, espero que les guste. Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre. No dejen de comentar. besos. :) **


	14. Malas Noticias

14.- Malas Noticias.

Santana había cumplido perfectamente con lo pedido por el Dr. Schuester, y no había tenido que recurrir a la violencia para lograrlo, por lo que provocó un alivio dentro de la latina. Realmente le había resultado fácil hacerse la sentimental y pedir cariño amistoso luego de contar sus aventuras sexuales con Brittany por toda la clínica.

Luego de tal vez dos o tres horas, la bailarina se había sumado a ellas tras haber despertado de una gratificante siesta y no hallar a su novia por la habitación. Mientras tanto el Dr. Schuester seguía en una conflictiva y complicada reunión entre el señor Fabray y la directora de la institución, la cual no resultaba favorable para nadie allí, salvo para el padre de la rubia.

Como había aclarado con Santana, cuando todo se había calmado, el doctor se dirigió a la habitación de las muchachas con total naturalidad y esa sonrisa característica en su rostro ofreciéndoles un abrazo de bienvenida y disculpándose por no haberse presentado antes ante ellas. Todas sonrieron y lo saludaron cordialmente pero la latina sabia que aquel gesto no era más que actuación por parte del hombre, sabía que había pasado algo pero no quería arruinar el momento y se hizo la total desentendida.

Nada de la presencia de aquel hombre se había vuelto a escuchar por parte de nadie, y eso le hacia creer a Santana que solo se estaba persiguiendo y necesitaba relajarse, pues ese mismo día y los siguientes parecían volver a la normalidad. Siempre con sus actividades, discusiones, almuerzos, cenas, reuniones entre las cuatro, sesión, medicamentos… todo aquello que había formado parte de todas desde hacia un tiempo y pareciera que aun en aquel contexto la felicidad estaba golpeando a sus puertas.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde su reingreso a la clínica y la noche siguiente era año nuevo, festividad que todas habían decidido celebrar allí para no separarse.<p>

La típica alarma dando comienzo a un nuevo día había comenzado a sonar provocando las quejas de Quinn y Rachel. Ambas se encontraban en la cama de la rubia, abrazadas completamente desnudas, como solían hacerlo desde la primera vez días antes. Para ellas, eso significaba hacer el amor dentro de los parámetros permitidos en su relación. El sentirse, el observarse, el coordinar sus respiraciones conectadas mediante la mirada provocaban la conexión de sus almas a un nivel poco común.

Buenos días amor. – susurró Rachel respirando sobre el cuello de la rubia absorbiendo su aroma.

Muy buenos días. – atinó a decir con una sonrisa permaneciendo sus ojos cerrados.

Sabes… esto de despertar junto a ti cada día es lo mejor que me ha pasado. – la rubia posó su mirada sobre la morena ante el comentario.

Para mi, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. – respondió acercando su rostro para rozar suavemente su nariz.

Me gusta que puedas dormir en paz últimamente.

Te aseguro que a mi también. – Suspiró y acomodó a la morena sobre su pecho mientras esta acariciaba su brazo con timidez. La rubia aun se tensionaba en ciertas ocasiones aunque lo negase.

¿Qué harás hoy? – preguntó tiernamente Rachel.

Iré a ver al Dr. Schuester y luego podemos ir a nadar si quieres…

Me encantaría… - respondió sonriendo la morena. – Y mientras estés con el doctor yo puedo ir a bailar un rato con Brittany… - le comentaba a su novia con tranquilidad y sintió como la yema de uno de los dedos de la rubia acaricio suavemente toda la columna vertebral provocando en la morena un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en su vientre. – No hagas eso por favor… - dijo con dificultad tras un breve silencio.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida Quinn y buscó la mirada de la morena.

Mis hormonas… - dijo para luego aclararse la garganta. – No… no las controlo amor.

Solo te acaricié la espalda Rach… - dijo la rubia sonriendo tiernamente.

Pero estamos desnudas y llevo una abstinencia de tal vez meses… y se me nota. – Respondió casi dramática y la muchacha de cabello cortó solo levantó ambas cejas. – Eso no quiere decir que no te espere… todo a su debido tiempo… cuando tu puedas… no te estoy pidiendo nada. – Aclaró rápidamente.

Entiendo lo que me dices amor, y gracias por esperarme en esta especie de bloqueo corporal o lo que sea que tenga. – Justificaba la rubia. – Pero yo tampoco soy virgen y lo sabes, y mis hormonas tampoco se controlan y estoy como tu…

¿Y si nos dejamos llevar? – interrumpió con una mirada suplicante Rachel.

Amor… ojala me pudiese dejar llevar, pero mi mente no deja de fabricar esas imagines y todos los recuerdos vuelven a mi y realmente hemos avanzado mucho, te lo aseguro. – suspiró. – ya podremos dar ese paso. – sonrió con ternura.

No tienes que apurarte amor, no quiero que interpretes eso, realmente quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y no sientas ningún temor, solo amor y placer… yo estaré aquí esperándote como tu única y ultima novia.

¿Ultima novia? – preguntó confundida la rubia.

Si, seré tu última novia porque será para toda la vida. – respondió con seguridad la morena y ambas rieron ante la posesividad de la pequeña mientras se volvían a regalar besos tranquilos entre miradas y risas.

Okey, creo que iré a bañarme… - dijo la morena interrumpiendo todos aquellos besos en un intento por separarse de su novia.

¿Por qué? – preguntó como niña pequeña. – Todavía tengo muchos besos para ti. – insinuó remarcando su labio inferior para dar pena.

Lo digo por tu bien… - explicaba Rachel y Quinn solo la miró con su típica ceja levantada sin omitir palabras. – Siente esto. – Continuó diciendo la morena y apoyó fugazmente su intimidad en el muslo de la rubia para luego salir corriendo de entre las sabanas. La rubia lanzó una carcajada que no podía contener.

Estas tan mojada. – Dijo Quinn divertida apoyándose sobre sus codos para observar como su novia en una completa desnudez corría al baño para meterse debajo del agua. – Que sea agua fría… no lo olvides. – Dijo divertida pero no obtuvo respuestas de la morena.

* * *

><p>La tarde había llegado y con dificultad Quinn dejó a Rachel de pasada en la sala de baile donde Brittany ya estaba calentando sus músculos para comenzar a ejercitarse. Realmente se habían acostumbrado a estar todo el día juntas sin separarse ni un segundo de la otra y el simple hecho de hacer actividades diferentes ya las hacía extrañarse de manera insoportable. Esa conexión que no podía explicar ni siquiera ellas mismas era tan maravillosa y tan completamente extraña que si alguien discutía con ellas sobre los efectos del amor, claramente tendrían una justificación con pruebas para aquellas locuras y sensaciones de las que todos hablaban pero solo los privilegiados podían sentirlo. Ellas se sentían especiales.<p>

Luego de dificultosos besos de despedida, primero era simplemente uno acompañado de un abrazo, luego se hicieron dos, luego tres, luego besos prolongados en medio del pasillo con abrazados de posesión por parte de ambas, Rachel se controló como pocas veces lo había logrado hacer y en tono de orden le pidió a Quinn que vaya con el Dr. Schuester. Sabía que a la rubia había que hablarle de forma ordenante para que obedeciera, a veces resultaba ser una niña pequeña y eso le hacia nacer una total ternura a Rachel.

Tras dejar a la morena, se dirigió con una total energía y bienestar en su cuerpo hacia el despacho del Dr. Schuester. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, como su grandioso fin de semana y el avance que había logrado conseguir. Estaba realmente feliz y sabía que todo ese tiempo había sido gracias a su novia. La amaba, podía sentirlo, podía sentir al grado de tener una conexión con ella desde otra vida inclusive.

Estaba llegando a destino cuando escuchó fuertes voces desde el interior de la habitación y prefirió no interrumpir, aquellos breves segundos que se mantuvo dudando entre quedarse a esperar o retirarse y volver luego fueron tal vez los segundos mas largos y dificultosos que tuvo que pasar en el ultimo tiempo. Aquellas voces se hacían claras y podía escuchar todo lo que provenía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Ella no puede irse de aquí y tú lo sabes… no esta preparada para verlo, aun no esta lista… Todo el progreso que hizo será en vano… y_ – Se escuchaba al hombre suplicar

_Deja de hablar William, la decisión esta tomada… Quinn Fabray será trasladada a un nuevo centro. Su padre lo decidió así, y así será. _– Interrumpía la voz de la directora de manera seria.

_Pero ella ni siquiera tendría que estar internada, solo toma medicamentos para la ansiedad… ni… ni siquiera tiene algún otro tipo de problema para justificar que este aquí, solo necesita terapia para superar los traumas que paso. Tú lo sabes bien Sue._ – Volvió a decir el Dr. Schuester y se notaba como su voz se tensionaba cada vez mas.

_Yo no puedo hacer nada más, el padre decidió sacarla de aquí y así será… ella es menor William…_ - él suspiro frustradamente.- _Te advertí que tus métodos tarde o temprano no funcionarían, hasta te has encariñado con tus pacientes._ – Advirtió la mujer y el hombre no respondió.

Quinn estaba petrificada detrás de aquella puerta que separaba el pasillo del despacho de su psiquiatra. Ella lo había escuchado todo, claramente había escuchado todo. Su cuerpo no tenía reacción alguna, sus ojos automáticamente comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su respiración se entrecortaba mostrando una clara dificultad para respirar. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero su voz no salía. Simplemente observaba sus pies, los cuales se pisaban entre ellos con furia expresando un elevado síntoma de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Comenzó a sudar, su visión se nublo por causas tanto de las lágrimas como por el shock emocional que su mente no podía procesar. Todo lo que parecía estar bien lo había visto derrumbarse en cuestión de segundos y cuestión de palabras. No podía pensar, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no podía pedir ayuda, simplemente estaba allí parada escuchando todo lo que jamás hubiese querido escuchar.

Las siguientes palabras que se escucharon dentro de la habitación parecieron mudas, un zumbido interrumpía la cordura de la rubia provocando una sordera conflictiva que no podía quitar de su transe, las paredes parecían moverse por si solas y los jóvenes que pasaban por su lado hablando entre ellos a un nivel exageradamente elevado. Su pecho comenzó a comprimirse, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba poder volver a sentirse bien para salir de allí, sus pies no respondían. Solo atinó a apoyar una de sus manos sobre la pared más cercana al sentir la perdida de equilibrio de su cuerpo. Todo se volvía confuso, se estaba yendo y podía sentirlo, no podía pensar en nada allí.

Quinn… Quinn… Quinn mírame. – Sintió que le dijeron fuertemente en su rostro mientras la tomaban de sus hombros. – Quinn mírame. – Volvió a escucharla con firmeza. La rubia forzadamente intentó focalizar su vista y allí estaba Santana en un intento por hacerla reaccionar y volver a hacerla caer en la realidad.

Necesito… respirar. – Dijo con una voz ahogada la muchacha de cabello corto. – No… no puedo… respirar. – Intentó decir nuevamente mientras se caía sentada al suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared. – Cuida… cuida a Rachel. – Volvía a formar una frase mientras presionaba su pecho.

La latina rápidamente corrió unos pasos y golpeó fuertemente la puerta que daba al despacho del Dr. Schuester y volvió a la rubia quitándole el sweater que traía y dándole aire con sus manos.

Casi al instante en que Santana daba aire a su amiga, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la directora de la clínica y al Dr. Schuester quien inmediatamente la alzó en sus brazos y la metió en la habitación recostándola en el diván donde solían recostarse sus pacientes ante la terapia. Abrió las ventanas del lugar sin importar el frió que entrase por aquel pronunciado invierno que gobernaba la ciudad.

López vuelve a tus actividades. – Dijo la directora del lugar luego de avisarle al hombre que iría en busca de medicamentos.

Voy… voy a avisarle a Rachel. – Le informo la latina al Doctor desconcertada y preocupada por la situación.

Santana, no le digas nada, solo dile que se desmayo y listo. Yo se de lo que hablo. – Dijo el hombre casi al instante de escuchar la voz de la latina y esta solo atinó a asentir y salir de allí.

La rubia respiraba con dificultad mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo de la habitación, sus lagrimas caían y presionaba fuertemente sus manos, casi al punto de hacerse sangrar por sus propias uñas. El hombre sirvió rápidamente un vaso con agua y tomó unas pastillas del cajón de su escritorio. Colocó una silla al lado de aquel diván y se sentó allí, a una velocidad casi indescriptible.

Quinn… quiero que respires profundamente. – Dijo el hombre tranquilo tomando la frente de la rubia. – Respira tranquila… solo respira… siente el aire que entra desde afuera. – Hablaba el hombre con tranquilidad a su lado y las manos de la rubia comenzaban a relajarse mientras una difícil respiración poco a poco comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. – Eso es Quinn… eso es… - Sonreía el hombre. – Solo relájate y siente como el aire atraviesa tu cuerpo. – El cuerpo de la muchacha se había relajado casi al máximo pero su mirada aun seguía perdida y sus lágrimas de manera silenciosa caían por su rostro. – Ahora quiero que tomes esta pastilla ¿si? – El hombre levantó su cabeza y colocando la pastilla dentro de la boca de la rubia, luego le alcanzó el vaso de agua.

¿Cuándo me lo iba a decir? – alcanzó a decir Quinn pasado unos segundos a tomar la pastilla.

Hoy mismo, tal vez mañana. – Respondió el hombre de manera tranquila a su lado.

No quiero verlo… no quiero irme con el… se me acercara y… - Su frase se vio interrumpida tras romper en un ahora sonoro llanto.

Lo siento mucho Quinn, haré todo lo posible porque nada de eso suceda, pero él…

Es un hombre de dinero y hace conmigo lo que quiere. – Terminó de decir la rubia interrumpiéndolo.

Te llevara a otro lugar… - continuó el hombre, sabía que su deber era informarle como serían las cosas para que no haya sorpresas.

¿A dónde se supone que ire? – preguntó en una tranquilidad que daba temor. Su mirada seguía perdida en los detalles de aquel techo oscuro.

Te transferirá a un hospital psiquiátrico… - suspiró frustrado tomándose la cabeza.

¿Eso es muy malo? – cuestionó la muchacha percibiendo el gesto del doctor.

Esto es el paraíso Quinn… allí podrían hacerte cualquier cosa… no… no estas preparada para ello, ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí… Ni la persona mas demente esta preparada para aquellos lugares. – Dijo con fastidio el hombre sin poder creer la situación.

Me quiere muerta… - atinó a susurrar la joven. – Yo no puedo irme… tengo que estar con Rachel. – Aclaró con seguridad en su voz dirigiendo la mirada por primera vez al doctor quien simplemente la miraba. – Yo no puedo dejarla sola… le prometí que siempre estaría con ella y no quiero que le pase algo… no… ella es mi vida ahora. – Terminó de decir con dificultad.

Yo me encargaré de ella y todo saldrá bien Quinn… - Le respondió el hombre con compasión y acarició la cabeza de la muchacha.

¿Lo promete? – preguntó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Hare todo lo que pueda. – concluyó el hombre. Quinn sabia que ni siquiera él sabía lo que iba a suceder.

¿Qué me dio para tomar? Me siento cansada. – cambió de tema la rubia mientras volvía su mirada al techo.

Un calmante… tal vez duermas un poco. – Respondió el hombre y fue interrumpido por una pequeña morena que entró al despacho sin siquiera golpear, llevándose todo por delante.

¿Amor estas bien? – preguntó Rachel arrodillándose a su lado y actuando como si el psiquiatra de ambas no estuviese allí. La rubia solo atinó a verla y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas reflejaban una tristeza muda que intentaba ocultar con una dificultosa y falsa sonrisa.

Todo esta bien… - dijo casi en un susurró la rubia a medida que alzaba una de sus manos al rostro de la morena. – Solo se me bajo la presión. – Mintió. Sabía que lo mínimo que le había sucedido era una baja de presión.

Rachel… ¿Por qué no la llevas al cuarto a descansar? – preguntó el hombre interrumpiendo el momento. La morena asintió y con fuerza paso un brazo de la rubia por encima de sus hombros y salieron caminando de allí con tranquilidad.

Me preocupé cuando vino Santana a avisarme que te había pasado algo. – Dijo con cautela la morena a medida que recostaba a la rubia en su cama.

No pasa nada amor… tranquila. – Respondía intentando parecer calma pero el llanto acumulado le quebrantaba la voz.

Tranquila… debes descansar. – Dijo susurrando la morena acariciando el rostro de su novia.

¿Me puedes abrazar? – preguntó tímidamente la rubia y automáticamente luego de un corto y tierno beso en los labios se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerzas, apoyando la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho, cruzando su brazo por el abdomen de la morena y entrelazando sus piernas.

Te amo Quinn… siempre lo haré. – Dijo Rachel besando su cabeza mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

Yo también te amo Rachel… jamás te dejaré. – Respondió derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas. – Cuando despierte tenemos que hablar. – Susurró la rubia para caer dormida por causa de la medicación. La morena solo se quedó pensativa ante ello pero antes de que su mente comenzara a trabajar prefirió descansar un rato ella también.

Dos o tres horas después de que Quinn y Rachel cayeran en un profundo sueño, la morena comenzó a despertar con una extraña dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente adormecido y reconoció que era por el cuerpo de su novia, quien aun seguía manteniendo una apaciguada respiración causada por los efectos del sedante. Realmente necesitaba saber que le había sucedido a la rubia, por la mañana y la tarde había estado perfectamente bien y en cuestión de minutos el psiquiatra se veía obligado a medicarla para que descanse.

Como ella bien sabia, su cabeza comenzaba a formular todo tipo de hipótesis, de circunstancias por las cuales su novia quería conversar con ella una vez que despertase. Otra vez ese sentimiento de abandono inundo su diminuto cuerpo y se negó a pensar en ello. Estaba segura de que Quinn jamás la dejaría, así que simplemente debía esperar a que la muchacha de cabello corto recobrara el conocimiento.

Pasaron tal vez quince minutos en donde la morena había podido acomodar su cuerpo de manera que no estuviese incomoda y aun permaneciera la rubia sobre ella. Acariciaba detenidamente su rostro y su cabello, sintiendo cada rasgo de ella, contorneando todo posible perfil que le brindase la posición. Era extraño, porque no podía observarla directamente ya que Quinn estaba acomodada sobre su pecho, pero podía sentirla, sentir su belleza ante el simple contacto con la yema de sus dedos.

Las caricias en la nariz me hacen cosquillas… - susurró la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a Rachel.

Lo siento amor, no te quise despertar. – Dijo en un suave tono de voz la morena… - continua durmiendo, estoy aquí. – Automáticamente al escuchar esto, Quinn tomó consciencia de todo su alrededor y se sentó en la cama de un solo movimiento.

Tenemos que hablar. – Atinó a decir sin mirarla. La mirada de Rachel chocaba con la espalda de la muchacha y rápidamente se sentó a su altura para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Qué sucedió amor? – preguntó la morena intentando no mostrar su desesperación por saber todo.

Las cosas van a cambiar Rachel. – Dijo de manera dura pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

¿De que estas hablando? – volvió a preguntar confundida con un notorio temor en su voz. Quinn se volteó a un costado para verla mejor, para observar cada detalle de su rostro, para recordarla en todos sus aspectos.

Yo no te voy a mentir Rach… - comenzó a decir con dificultad. – Cuando… cuando fui a ver al Dr. Schuester lo escuché hablar con la directora… ellos estaban discutiendo y se podía escuchar claramente sus voces… - decía confundida tomándose la cabeza mientras la morena la miraba atenta. – escuché cosas y no se que me sucedió… mi cabeza comenzó a girar, me faltaba el aire, mis pies no reaccionaban…

Ataques de pánico. – susurró Rachel.

No lo se… - respondió para luego continuar. – Santana me encontró y luego recuerdo que el Dr. Schuester me recostó en el diván y me aclaró lo que escuché. – se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué escuchaste Quinn? – la rubia no reaccionaba. – Mírame y dime que escuchaste. – ordenó débilmente.

Él vino Rach… - comenzó a decir y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de manera involuntaria dificultando su habla. – hace un par de días… él vino aquí… y ahora me llevará a otro lugar.

¿Qué? – cuestionó completamente perdida la morena, sentía como esa sensación que había logrado controlar volvía a ella con más fuerzas que antes.

No se cuando… tal vez en unos días o no se realmente… me trasladan a lo que creo será un hospital psiquiátrico por lo que tengo entendido… - explicaba entre sollozos sosteniendo las manos de Rachel. – él estuvo aquí… tan cerca de mí y… y…

El no te volverá a tocar Quinn. – Interrumpió la morena saliendo de un transe tras sus bombardeantes pensamientos. – Él nunca más se te acercará ni te volverá a tocar un pelo.

Él me tiene que llevar hacia el otro lugar. – Explicó la rubia cuyas manos comenzaron a temblar.

No te dejaré sola amor, no dejaré que jamás vuelva a acercarse. Seguro encontraremos una solución y tú te quedaras aquí. – Decía intentando convencerse asimisma.

No hay nada que hacer Rachel. – Dijo en tono de frustración. – Me iré de aquí, me iré. Lo volveré a ver, a tener cerca y me llevara Dios sabrá donde. – terminó de decir casi con enojo.

Creo… creo que tengo que ir al baño. – atinó a decir la morena con una dificultad en voz completamente notoria a lo que la rubia simplemente asintió.

Rachel se metió en el baño y tapó su rostro para no producir sonidos a partir del fuerte llanto que comenzó a nacer desde su interior. Cayó rendida en el piso mientras su espalda se desplazaba por la pared y comenzó a golpear sus rodillas fuertemente con un rostro completamente empapado. No quería parecer débil ante la situación, ella debía ser fuerte para Quinn, pero esa sensación que la había llevado a estar internada allí la invadió completamente sin dar señal de querer partir.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y la rubia encontró a Rachel sentada conteniendo un fuerte llanto. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la observó por unos segundos. Se miraron a los ojos como solían hacerlo, donde las palabras simplemente sobraban. La morena no pudo contenerse más y su llanto comenzó a sentirse, bajó su mirada. Estaba perdida. Quinn tomó su rostro y la forzó a que la volviese a mirar.

Rachel, quiero que entiendas que yo no te abandonaré. – Dijo completamente segura la rubia, con una fuerza en sus palabras que eran casi convincentes.

Lo sé… lo sé… - Dijo suavemente la morena intentando creer esa idea.

Yo no te estoy abandonando, no quiero que dudes de eso en ningún momento. Yo voy a volver por ti. – Dijo seriamente la rubia para luego darle un rápido y doloroso beso en donde las lagrimas se ambas se mesclaron en el sabor de sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Próximo Cápitulo:<span>_ _Quinn se marcha. _**

**Nuevo capitulo para ustedes, nuevo capitulo jaja. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior, tal vez no les gusto demasiado porque comentaron poco :( pero igual agradezco a aquellos que siempre lo hacen y por supuesto que agradezco a todos los que leen. Espero que este capitulo les guste, bastante larguito jaja. No dejen de comentar por favor que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia, aun en días complicados por el estudio. Muchas gracias. Besos. **


	15. Miradas Vacías

15.- Miradas Vacías.

Si había una manera para explicar aquel ensordecedor sonido que provocaba un completo silencio dentro del cuerpo de Rachel, no la encontraba. No podía explicar como se sentía, esa sensación de dolor en el pecho que la ahogaba pero no la llegaba a matar biológicamente y permanecía allí, haciéndose presente en cada segundo de los eternos momentos del día donde nada era bendecido ni agradecido.

Sus músculos no respondían, su cuerpo no había provocado movimiento tal vez desde hacía dos horas. Estaba allí, recostada en su cama observando la cama vacía que se encontraba frente a ella. Ni siquiera parpadeaba frecuentemente, no sentía la sequedad de sus ojos, no sentía nada. Estaba allí, sin mover su vista, apenas respirando casi por inercia como necesidad básica para vivir, pero ni siquiera el oxigeno podía llegar completamente a sus pulmones. Sus manos estaban adormecidas, ya no sentía como presionaba con fuerza aquella carpeta que su novia le había regalado una semana atrás, aquel gesto donde poco a poco Rachel sentía que su vida había encontrado un sentido para permanecer en el planeta, pero nuevamente la vida se encargaba de demostrarle que nada bueno podía durar demasiado tiempo. Estaba maldecida a continuar en las sombras de sus pensamientos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y rechino de manera casi sutil. Tras ella ingresaba alguien de manera pausada, como si al entrar en aquel pequeño cuarto todo el tiempo se detuviese y solo se podía aspirar un pesado y doloroso oxigeno. Rachel no se inmuto con ningún movimiento, simplemente sostenía fuertemente aquella carpeta y se encontraba de manera embalsamada observando la cama. Su visión fue interrumpida por la imagen de una ballena impresa en un buzo gris, y sus pupilas simplemente se dirigieron al rostro de la joven arrodillada frente a ella. Parpadeo con dificultad varias veces, no se había dado cuenta de la sequedad de sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba en un punto de suspensión que no sabia a donde la llevaría.

En quince minutos me viene a buscar uno de sus hombres. – susurró Quinn apoyando su frente contra la de Rachel. – Te amo tanto, te amo tanto, te amo tanto. – Repitió suavemente acompañado de un sollozo. Rachel no respondía a nada, simplemente la observaba sin parpadear. – Juro que volveré… amor, no te estoy abandonando, no estoy soltando tu mano, por favor entiéndelo. – Continuó diciendo pero se detuvo para depositar un tembloroso beso sobre su novia.

¿Tu padre va a estar aquí? – preguntó la morena con voz ronca producto de no haber hablado por horas.

Supongo… - la idea de ver a su padre la estremecía, no estaba lista. – tal vez se quede dentro de la limosina y venga uno de sus hombres, o tal vez… - no podía continuar hablando.

Me siento inútil por no poder protegerte, por… - sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir. – No sé qué vivirás en el camino a tu nuevo destino… ¿queda aquí en Nueva York acaso? – preguntó para si misma pero la rubia le respondió.

Si, me dijo el Dr. Schuester que queda aquí. ¿No estaremos tal lejos verdad? – Intentó decir sonriendo buscando algo positivo. – Y además el me acompañara… me prometió que no me dejaría sola con mi padre. – Pensar que su psiquiatra no la dejaría sola en cierto punto la tranquilizaba, pero su temor era altamente mayor.

Eso me tranquiliza… - susurró con total sinceridad y se sentó con dificultad. – Bueno, vamos que te acompaño. – finalizó fingiendo serenidad y se puso de pie. Quinn se paró detrás de ella instintivamente y la abrazó por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Rachel. – Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – Atinó a decir suavemente la morena y acarició las manos que la sostenían por el abdomen. Las silenciosas lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

Por favor, espérame… yo volveré. – suplicó la muchacha de cabello corto ahogando sus palabras en la espalda de su novia. Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente tomó una de sus manos y tranquilamente salieron de allí, sin decir nada.

Ambas caminaron de la manera más lenta posible. No querían llegar al primer piso con rapidez, sus piernas pesaban, sus manos entrelazadas se sentían débiles, sus latidos apenas podían percibirse. Parecían estar rodeadas por una burbuja de completa melancolía y muerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dieron paso a la caminata por el largo pasillo que daba lugar a la puerta principal. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Santana y Brittany. La bailarina lloraba disimuladamente, quería ser fuerte pero era inevitable y solo la latina podía llegar a contener a todos en aquel lugar y morir por dentro. Ambas abrazaron a Quinn de manera rápida pero con fuerza, la rubia no se desprendía de la débil mano de su novia, quien estaba en una amortiguada paz, tranquilidad. No mostraba expresiones en su rostro, su respiración era tranquila, su cuerpo estaba semi-relajado, como si nada pasase.

Aquella situación la había superado por completo, era un golpe que no esperaba llegar y la había derrumbado ante el primer contacto. Estaba cayendo. Rachel se conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando las cosas iban mal consigo misma, y estaba entrando en una oscuridad de la que no encontraba luz, ni siquiera podía encontrar luz en los ojos de la persona que amaba, aquella mirada ahora estaba vacía, apagada, no tenía ese brillo que ella tanto conocía, aun cuando la rubia intentaba sonreír.

Y así como Rachel estaba casi literalmente adormecida, Quinn por su parte no sentía nada. Aquella coraza que había formado durante tanto tiempo y solo la morena había derrumbado se estaba volviendo a construir. No sentía nada, no presentía nada, no pensaba en nada. La quitaban del lugar donde ella más quería estar, y eso no tenía explicación. Por otro lado, su cuerpo estaba completamente aterrado, por más de que fuese consciente sobre la presencia del Dr. Schuester durante todo el traslado y que su padre no podría acercarse a ella más de lo debido, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente. Era una fuerza inconsciente que emergía y ese síntoma histérico que fue producto de sus experiencias pasadas no la dejaban vivir en paz, ni siquiera lo que consideraba el peor momento de su vida en los últimos tiempos.

No nos mudaremos… por si nos quieres visitar. – Dijo con melancolía Brittany para intentar sacar una sonrisa en aquella apenada situación. La rubia sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente.

Vendré antes de que se den cuenta… - enfatizó un falso autoestima.

Las dejaron que hablen tranquilas… - interrumpió Santana y se alejó con Brittany dejando solas nuevamente a ambas muchachas.

Creo que ya te estoy extrañando… - Comenzó a decir Quinn de manera tranquila con una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la morena al suyo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La morena solo sonrió y parpadeó de manera tan pausada que a penas podía percibirse.

Te amo Quinn… - atinó a decir con una voz cansada.

Yo también te amo Rachel. Te amo más de lo que podría amar a alguien… no pensé que estas cosas existían. – respondió ofreciéndole un suave beso y la morena lo recibió con total dulzura.

Espérame aquí, no te vayas… y antes de que lo notes estaré atravesando esa puerta de allí. – Dijo apuntando su vista a la entrada y luego volver la mirada a los ojos de la morena. – y te vendré a buscar para siempre. – terminó de decir esto y Rachel solo pudo regalarle una triste sonrisa.

Sueñas demasiado… pero hagamos de cuenta que te creo. – respondió nuevamente con su voz algo ronca, entremezclada de nostalgia y dolor.

Tienes que creerme… tienes que empezar a creer en sueños, lo nuestro es uno. – Dijo la rubia y la morena solo podía observarla con delicadeza y admiración. No quería enunciar palabras que arruinen el momento, no quería poner peor de lo que estaba a su novia.

Se quedaron observándose por unos minutos en silencio, sus voces estaban atragantadas por el dolor y sus miradas expresaban un vacio que antes no habían visto en ninguna, se reflejaban en aquel vacio. Ambas estaban cayendo y lo sabían, aun cuando no lo querían demostrar. Comenzaron a darse tiernos besos en los labios y en diferentes partes del rostro, eran besos tímidos, delicados, como si su piel se resquebrajara ante el contacto de los labios de la otra. Los ojos de ambas estaban empañados por lágrimas, pero ninguna desistía a entregar una dolorosa sonrisa, solo por el hecho de tener la última imagen de la otra de la mejor manera posible.

Ambas estaban concentradas en sentir el aroma de la otra, en acariciar la piel de la otra, en darse suaves y delicados besos que no parecían terminar. Todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor y solo quedaban ellas dos.

Quinn… es hora. – Interrumpió sutilmente el psiquiatra derrumbando aquella burbuja invisible que habían construido las muchachas.

Él esta aquí… - atinó a decir la rubia con un completo estado de shock sin apartar sus ojos de la morena. Rachel podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de su novia.

Tranquila… el Dr. Schuester estará contigo… no te pasará nada. – Respondió la morena con la tranquilidad incomprendida.

No… no es eso… él… él esta aquí… su aroma. – Explicó con dificultad Quinn y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. Sus pulmones comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo, aun estando a considerables metros de distancia.

¿Es él? – preguntó seria la morena también dirigiendo su vista al mismo lugar que su novia, y allí estaba el padre de Quinn, con una postura casi arrogante y una vestimenta impecablemente perfecta. Solo se limitaba a observarlas a lo lejos, como lo había hecho en su visita anterior. La rubia no respondió y Rachel lo tomó como una afirmación. Las manos de la muchacha de cabello corto se aferraron al sweater de la morena con temor, quien se fue apartando lentamente para acercarla al psiquiatra. – Téngala un minuto Dr. Schuester. – dijo con tranquilidad Rachel, soltando con delicadeza a su novia que estaba en transe.

La forma de caminar de Rachel y la manera en que hablaba, sus gestos, sus manos, la caída de sus hombros, su mirada perdida, todo hacia llevar a que estaba completamente bajo efecto de sedantes, de fuertes sedantes… parecía tener características similares a cuando Santana perdía el control y la adormecían por un rato. Parecía estar completamente drogada.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo acortando los pasos, nadie entendía que sucedía ni porque esa extraña reacción de la morena. El psiquiatra no podía acercarse a ella porque contenía a Quinn en su momento y no podía soltarla. Brittany y Santana observaban todo desde un costado.

La morena se acercó cada vez más al hombre y sin dar reacción a nadie se abalanzó sobre el con un grito de furia completamente entrecortado por el esfuerzo en su voz. La joven no llegó a tocar al padre de la rubia, pues uno de sus hombres personales de seguridad la tomó sobre su cintura con fuerza mientras esta lo insultaba con un sinfín de maldiciones.

Eres un maldito enfermo… pervertido, desgraciado… iras al infierno… - gritaba Rachel mientras forcejeaba contra el hombre que la sostenía.

Suéltala. – Gritó Quinn inmediatamente luego de ver los brazos de aquel sujeto sobre su novia. – Nunca mas la vuelvas a tocar. – Amenazó la rubia con una voz temblorosa luego de empujar a aquel hombre. Ver a Rachel en una situación así había hecho olvidar la presencia de su padre y corrió a defenderla.

Amor, mírame… - pidió la morena con tranquilidad tomando el rostro de la rubia para encontrar su mirada. – Perdóname por esto que sucedió… tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor. – Pedía con dificultad casi en suplicio al ver como el cuerpo de Quinn no dejaba de temblar.

La rubia simplemente la observaba, se encontraba con la mirada de Rachel, buscaban sus almas mutuamente. La morena le sostenía el rostro con firmeza para no perder sus ojos, mientras que la muchacha de cabello corto no dejaba de temblar y apoyaba con dificultad sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia, buscando en aquella mirada un poco de toda la paz que había obtenido durante el último tiempo.

El Dr. Schuester la tomó a la rubia con delicadeza y con un simple gesto le informó que debían marcharse. El rostro de la rubia demostraba un temor casi inexpresivo, su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Su padre por su parte sin decir siquiera una palabra se marchó de allí seguido de sus hombres, esperándola en aquella refinada limosina que tanto caracterizaba a la familia Fabray, de la cual Quinn no se sentía parte.

La rubia volvió a buscar los ojos de la morena quien expresaba una falsa tranquilidad y ambas lo sabían. Sabían que nada iba a estar bien, que todo parecía derrumbarse frente a ellas como si despertasen una mañana de verano con un día nevado. Todo estaba desencajado, nada debía ser así, y nada estaba bajo el control de ninguna.

Todo estará bien amor… tranquila. – sonrió débilmente Rachel con silenciosas lagrimas que comenzaban a aparecer. – Te amo, nunca lo olvides… pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré… Eres mi primer amor Quinn Fabray. – Dijo susurrando mientras su frente estaba en contacto con la frente de aquella aterrada rubia.

Yo también te amo Rachel, eres mi vida… aguantaré por ti y vendré a buscarte… - atinaba a responder con una voz completamente quebrada por el dolor. – Vendré por ti, no lo olvides…

Dicho esto se dieron unos contados fugaces besos que mezclaban sensaciones de desesperación, dolor, tristeza, rabia, amor… detrás de todo lo negativo en sus emociones el amor entre ellas era majestuoso.

Lentamente Quinn fue llevada por el doctor hasta la salida, y como si fuese en un estado de tiempo completamente detenido, el roce de sus manos se fue evaporando por el espacio entre ellas, y el último contacto de las yemas de sus dedos había quedado en aquella sensación extraña de vacío y perdición.

La rubia caminaba lentamente sin dejar de llorar y observarla aterrada. La observaba sin perder la mirada vacía y opacada de la morena. Una Rachel completamente carente de emociones y su cuerpo casi adormecido por naturaleza. No apartaban su vista la una de la otra hasta perderse por completo dentro del panorama visual.

La morena se encontraba tan perdida en si misma que no percató los brazos de Santana y Brittany abrazándola, intentando que caminé pasillos adentro. Rachel solo alcanzó a notar lo que le indicaban y de manera automática y silenciosa comenzó a caminar.

Directamente se dirigió a su habitación, quería permanecer sola y en silencio, no quería saber nada de nadie, simplemente estar encerrada allí. Sin preámbulos ni palabras delicadamente cerró la puerta de la habitación en el rostro de la latina y la bailarina, quienes con tristeza se marcharon a su cuarto.

Parecía haber comenzado un voto de silencio, y su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como irreconocible. Caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio de la rubia donde había dejado parte de sus cuadernos, carpetas, libros… algunas fotografías. Pequeños objetos que Rachel contoneó con sus dedos en una total y pausada tranquilidad. Tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre su cama, aquella que su novia le había obsequiado hacia menos de una semana y media atrás, en aquel día que parecía tan lejano al presente, y se recostó dentro de la cama de Quinn. Aferró fuertemente contra su pecho aquellos dibujos y se colocó en posición fetal, pudiendo percibir cada partícula de la rubia impregnadas en las sabanas que aún conservaban su aroma.

Se quedó allí, sin siquiera parpadear, acompañada de pocas lagrimas que salían discretamente, y por aquel silencio ensordecedor que volvía a su vida sin tener esta vez, necesidad de marchar.

* * *

><p>Quinn por su parte observaba como la limosina avanzaba sobre las calles pobladas de Nueva York en camino a aquel destino que se acercaba. Estaba en un completo silencio, con su mirada perdida y su cuerpo mínimamente con efímeros temblores que eran apaciguados por los brazos de su psiquiatra que la rodeaban con ternura, como si el fuese su verdadero padre.<p>

Por su parte, el progenitor de la rubia se encontraba a escasos lugares de ella sin emitir sonido, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar aquella mirada sínica. Estaba acompañado por sus dos hombres que estaban sentados frente él, perdidos en su mundo de inútiles.

Debe existir un Dios… porque eres el mismísimo Diablo… - dijo Quinn cortando aquel profundo silencio sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla y de su protección en los brazos del doctor. Se sentía segura sobre el pecho de aquel hombre.

Y tú eres la hija del Diablo… - respondió el hombre con una media sonrisa luego de un breve silencio. Por primera vez la rubia se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía ese deseo de cumplir aquello que en el pasado no había logrado hacer, matarlo.

La limosina se detuvo dando señal de que habían llegado a destino. Por las cuentas de la rubia tal vez estaban a unas cincuenta o sesenta cuadras de la clínica donde se encontraba su novia y eso en el fondo la relajaba, pero la superstición a su próxima estadía la estremecía por completo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Título Próximo Capítulo: Infierno.<span>_**

**Muchas muchas gracias enserio por todos los comentarios, realmente me encatan dia a dia y saber que hay gente que lee esta historia me emociona. Realmente gracias. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y si, es muy triste, pero bueno, es parte de la historia. Si hay errores ortograficos perdonen, se me pasan de largo. El proximo capitulo sera sobre el nuevo lugar de Quinn y como sobrelleva esto Rachel. No dejen de comentar, realmente aprecio cada una de sus palabras. Gracias.  
>P.D: el look de Quinn en la promo de la nueva temporada me fascina. ajajaj. y hay brittana tambien 3 <strong>


	16. Infierno

16.- Infierno.

Si en algún momento Nueva York había tenido su encanto, la magia se perdía al instante de entrar en aquel lugar turbulento. El Dr. Shuester acompaño a Quinn hasta adentrarse en aquel viejo y opacado edificio que marcaba ser el hospital psiquiátrico mas grande de la ciudad, donde una vez dentro la tuvo que abandonar aunque no quisiese ya que no podía hacer nada más allí. El padre de la rubia, por su parte, solo se limito a firmar unos papeles y se marchó, dejando en medio de la incertidumbre a aquella pequeña muchacha que no sabía en que manos caería ni como sería todo allí.

Quinn se encontraba aferrada a su pequeño bolso que llevaba a cuestas, no había tomado muchas de sus cosas ya que tenía planeado volver a la clínica. Sus ojos observaban toda la estructura del lugar que se encontraba dentro de su panorama visual y podía afirmar que la clínica donde había estado era claramente el paraíso.

Por la amplitud del edificio podía haber sacado la conclusión de que todo el hospital ocupaba una manzana y media o tal vez dos. Era realmente enorme y el silencio abrumador que lo gobernaba incrementaba aun su amplitud. El rechinamiento de algunas puertas o extraños sonidos en las paredes se filtraban en aquel clima de tensión que no ayuda a su ansiedad.

No había vida, no había alegría, no había jóvenes caminando de aquí para allá, inclusive los mas complicados mentalmente paseaban por todos lados en aquel viejo hogar de la rubia. Las paredes del edificio estaban completamente demacradas, la humedad se hacía presente y notoria en cada una de ellas. No había colores, todo parecía haberse transformado en un mundo de grises y blancos una vez inmerso en aquel edificio. Nadie hablaba con nadie, parecía nadie conocerse con nadie, y todo aquello lo había podido observar y oír simplemente con estar parada allí sin moverse de su lugar.

Acompáñame. – Dijo de mala gana una enfermera robusta cuyo tonó de piel era completamente oscuro.

Quinn la siguió en silencio y tímidamente. Sus nervios se notaban a flor de piel y el temor en su rostro iba creciendo a medida que se adentraba en aquel lugar. Se sentía indefensa, y sabía que nada bueno podía ocurrir allí, había escuchado hablar de los hospitales públicos mentales.

Subieron a un viejo ascensor y la rubia observó como marcaban el piso ocho de diez que habían. Realmente parecía ser grande. De no ser por la tranquilidad o mejor aun, la inexpresividad de la enfermera, Quinn podría haber no subido a aquel elevador por las pocas condiciones en las que parecía estar. Aquel silencio que había sido desquebrajado por la orden de la enorme mujer no había sido interrumpido en ningún momento posterior a lo acontecido. La rubia no se atrevía siquiera a respirar demasiado para no llamar la atención de nadie. ¿Dónde había quedado Quinn Fabray, a la que todos temían? En un lugar muy lejano, sin dudas.

Camina. – Ordenó la mujer de manera tajante mientras salía del elevador. Parecían haber llegado a destino.

El sonido de las puertas de otros pisos o de ese inclusive se escuchan de manera tan tenebrosa que la rubia solo podía esperar allí morir de una depresión. La enferma abrió una enorme puerta con una pequeña apertura del lado de afuera indicando que solo podía abrirse desde allí. Dio paso a la joven muchacha y se adentro de una habitación completamente escalofriante, carente de emoción o de vida. Las paredes completamente blancas marcadas por la humedad, un pequeño ventanal al cual ella no podía llegar siquiera sobre un mueble, y el lugar donde descansaría, aquella cama construida tal vez décadas atrás con sabanas completamente a juego con el color de las paredes. Nada mas había allí, no había lámparas, no había cuadros, no había siquiera una insignificante planta, no había absolutamente nada.

Colócate lo que hay sobre la cama, será tu nueva vestimenta. – La observó la ropa que debía ponerse y todo también era de color blanco. Un pantalón que no parecía ser su talle y una remera completamente ancha que podían entrar dos de ella ahí dentro.

¿Es una broma verdad? – preguntó sorprendida la muchacha de cabello corto para quitar su mirada de la vestimenta y observar los ojos de la enfermera.

No, no es una broma. Aquí todos se visten así, no estamos en una cuna de oro. – Respondió de mala gana y antes de que saliera de la habitación, se detuvo para observarla.

Eres muy pequeña para estar en este lugar… ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó curiosa la mujer negra pero con una muestra de lastima en su tono.

Eh intentado matar a mi padre. – Respondió sin emoción y con tranquilidad mientras seguía observando lo que debía ponerse. Luego volvió a observar a la mujer tras notar su silencio. – No estoy loca, no se que hago aquí, solo sufro de ansiedad ¿Puedes creer? – cuestionó lo que parecía ser un monologo ya que la enfermera ya mostraba interés en irse.

Por algo estarás aquí… no por ansiedad quisieras matar a tu padre. – Rompió su silencio la mujer oscura.

El intento violarme… ¿Me justifico con eso? – retrucó Quinn ahora en un tono desafiante al cual la mujer giró sobre sus pies para observarla. Se podía notar un cambio en la mirada de esta, mientras que el rostro de la rubia era totalmente inexpresivo. – Y ahora se digna a encerrarme en todos los putos loqueros de la ciudad. – Terminó susurrando para no ahogarse en un llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Mira niña, yo no soy quien deba escucharte así que ahórrate todos los detalles… - pidió la enfermera en tono de defensa, la rubia sabía que le habían llegado sus palabras. – Solo te diré algo porque me recuerdas a mi hija… Si no quieres perder tus cosas, escóndelas debajo de la cama, yo vendré a limpiar tu habitación y no te tocaré nada.

¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó tímidamente la rubia mientras observaba a la mujer marcharse.

Ya te lo dije… me recuerdas a mi hija, y eres demasiado pequeña para este lugar, pero hay cosas que las tendrás que pasar… - suspiró – solo… trata de pasar desapercibida, yo se lo que te digo, trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo aquí.

La enfermera salió de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y al instante Quinn pudo escuchar como el sonido de las llaves cerrando la habitación se hacían notar. Corrió hacia la entrada y tomó el manojo para comprobar si estaba encerrada y así parecía ser. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta mostrando una mescla de sensaciones reflejadas por el odio y la tristeza.

Maldita… maldita… - gritaba ahogada la rubia para luego caer débil sobre sus piernas y perderse en un sinfín de lágrimas que estuvieron todo aquel momento desde su llegada amenazando con salir.

Pasaron unos momentos en que permaneció allí perdida en sus pensamientos, no tenia necesidad de levantarse y pretendía dejarse estar allí hasta nuevo aviso, pero tampoco quería perder las pequeñas pero significantes cosas que había llevado junto con ella.

Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a quitarse su ropa para colocarse aquella desagradable vestimenta. Se sentía fuera de eje, se sentía perdida, solo podía pensar en una cosa, Rachel.

Si fuese por ella misma, ya estaría haciendo algo para intentar escaparse, pero el solo hecho de pensar en la morena la volvían una maquina automática de buen comportamiento y buena presencia para acortar su estadía allí. Su ilusión estaba impresa en aquel pensamiento, la buena conducta implicaba poder salir del lugar. Luego la realidad la volvió a golpear y recordó que ya no estaba en la clínica, en lo que ella llamaba hogar.

Dobló su ropa perfectamente y abrió el pequeño bolso para guardar todo allí. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un sobre cuya inscripción tenía la letra de su novia y no pudo evitar tomarlo con desesperación y abrirlo de manera tan rápida que el papel corrió riesgo de romperse. Desplegó aquella hoja delante de sus ojos y por inercia se sentó en un solitario rincón a leer el contenido. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir aun en el esfuerzo por mantener la calma y leer con claridad.

_Seguramente cuando leas estas palabras ya habrás llegado a destino y espero realmente que sea algo bueno. Estos últimos días se que han sido difíciles para ambas y que a pesar de mantener la calma entre nosotras, podía verlo en tu mirada como el temor y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de tu cuerpo. Por mi parte, a pesar de hablar siempre demás, mi voz no producía ningún tipo de seguidillas de frases, por lo que decidí escribirte y que tengas algo de mi en tus manos, mas allá de mi corazón. _

_Tal vez Dios nos este poniendo a prueba para ver si nuestro amor es realmente puro y fuerte para soportar todo esto que nos pasa. Tal vez al final del camino nos espere un lindo final donde estemos juntas como una familia, y tal vez tengamos hijos, no lo sé. Pero en este momento lo que siento es que la vida vuelve a ser insuficiente para pertenecer aquí. No dan ganas de estar aquí, si sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_Tienes que ser fuerte, mejor dicho, se que eres fuerte y superaras todo lo que pasé allí. Tal vez no es tan malo después de todo, ¿Verdad? Con respecto a mi, sabes que soy tuya, creo que lo soy desde el día que entre al cuarto y comenzaste a gritarme, irradiabas tanta belleza que me perdía, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, o eso creo. La primera vez que hicimos el amor, que bueno, es nuestra manera de hacer el amor, sentí que realmente estaba perdida en ti, me tenías completamente y no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Muchas veces tuve sexo y fue lindo y bueno, pero contigo, simplemente sentir tu cuerpo abrazado al mío, fue cuando mi cuerpo siento el mayor éxtasis que jamás allá sentido, y que mi alma estaba completamente desnuda ante ti. Nosotras nos conectamos con la mirada, nuestra conexión es mas allá de lo natural y es por eso que estoy segura de que eres la persona que siempre soñé aun cuando no soñaba, y que eres a la única persona que podré amar por siempre. _

_No puedo imaginarme que te vayas, eres mi soporte, y aunque haya sido poco el tiempo marcado por los calendarios, para mi vida tu presencia ha sido eterna y como ninguna. Estoy considerando la idea de haber tenido una especie de enlace contigo en otra vida, realmente estoy considerando esa idea para explicar esto. Te amo Quinn, te amo y el decirlo no alcanza para expresar todo lo que siento. Espero que estas pocas palabras sirvan para ti y para esto que estamos pasando, espero que te den la fuerza que tu tienes. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, estas llena de vida aun en los peores momentos, no dejes que te lo quiten. Te lo digo yo, que se lo que es vivir sin siquiera vivir. _

_Te amo Quinn, me has hecho sentir hermosa en cada momento a tu lado, y espero que el sentimiento haya sido mutuo. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca y en cada momento de debilidad piensa que mis brazos te rodean, alejando aquellas pesadillas que hace tiempo no tienes. Te amo y estaré aquí esperándote como tu me has pedido… estaré aquí. Intentaré estar aquí. _

_Rachel. _

Espérame amor, espérame por favor. – Susurró Quinn al terminar de leer la carta y apoyar el papel sobre su rostro para absorber restos del aroma de la morena. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y se encontraba sola, en medio de una habitación con solo una cama y un silencio que parecía estar aliado a su desgracia. – Espérame… - volvió a susurrar para perderse en el llanto.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado y la tarde había llegado a la clínica. Rachel se había quedado dormida sin notarlo y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente podría haber jurado que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel extraño mediodía. Sus brazos seguían aferrados a la carpeta que ahora, dejaba a un lado para ponerse de pie de manera mecánica. Observó la hora y sabía que todos estarían merendando, como si fuese una rutina, para no alterar su vida, se dispuso a bajar al comedor donde, en la misma mesa de siempre, Santana y Brittany la estaban esperando.<p>

Las muchachas se sorprendieron por la asistencia de la morena. Observaron como se sirvió su típica merienda tradicional. Caminaba de manera tranquila, su cabello estaba alborotado, intacto a como había quedado desde que despertó, su vestimenta completamente arrugada y su mirada completamente apagada. Las muchachas jamás habían observado una mirada como la de ella, estaba completamente fuera de orbita, cumpliendo las funciones básicas de su organismo para existir, pero su cerebro estaba desconectado de su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, una imagen que podía causar temor en numerosas personas causada por su excesiva tranquilidad.

Se ve totalmente desastrosa. – susurró Santana a la bailarina con preocupación.

Yo creo que estaría igual que ella si te sacaran de mi lado Santy, espero que nunca suceda. – respondió con dulzura.

No me voy a ir de aquí por mucho tiempo amor, no te preocupes. – la latina le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego sonreír sobre ellos mientras sentía como una de las manos de Brittany acariciaban la parte trasera de su cabeza. – Se que no se compara pero yo tampoco se que haré si Quinn… se que peleábamos todo el tiempo pero tu sabes… era como mi hermana. – agachó su mirada por vergüenza ante su confesión.

Lo se amor, todas la extrañaremos… pero se que va a volver. – Dijo la bailarina con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Cómo estas tan segura Britt? – preguntó dudosa.

Porque es Quinn… nadie se libera de Quinn tan fácilmente. – volvió a decir con extrema seguridad.

No Britt… pero ahora las cosas son diferentes… - intentaba explicar la latina.

El día que ella vuelva, quiero que me hagan la fiesta más grande jamás planeada… y simplemente dirás: Tenías razón. – Interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa para luego seguir merendando.

Luego de un breve silencio entre ambas, observaron como Rachel se sentaba en su lugar frente a ellas en completo silencio y comenzaba a comer. No levantaba su mirada de la bandeja y sus movimientos eran calmos, como si hubiese consumido relajantes musculares o algo similar. Ninguna de las muchachas producía palabra alguna, la incomodidad tomó lugar para apoderarse de la situación y parecían estar rodeadas en una burbuja de silencio mientras que a su alrededor las voces de todos los jóvenes parecía perderse en un pasillo lejano.

Rachel… - la voz de aquel joven interrumpió la falsa tranquilidad de la mesa, pudiendo llamar la atención de la morena que solo se limito a mirarlo sin expresar emociones en su rostro a medida que masticaba sus alimentos. – Yo… lo siento… por lo que sucedió con Quinn… - terminó de decir el muchacho nervioso ante la penetrante vacía mirada de la joven. Esta simplemente volvió su vista a la bandeja y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, manifestando una clara indiferencia ante las palabras del joven.

Mira Samuel, lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te saque a golpes. – advirtió Santana cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho mientras le brindaba una fuerte mirada al muchacho rubio.

San no lo trates así… - interrumpió la rubia con tranquilidad. – Mira Sam, no creo que sea el mejor momento… - explicó con paciencia y el joven asintió como respuesta para luego marcharse.

Quiere coquetear con la novia de nuestra amiga Brittany, ¿Por qué lo tratas bien? – preguntó confundida con un tanto de fastidio.

San, no es malo, el solo se preocupa por Rach… no hará nada mas. – Respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

La morena por su parte, continuó con su merienda y una vez terminado el último bocado se puso de pie y se marchó de allí. No había emitido palabras alguna en ninguna circunstancia. Parecían existir solo Rachel y la soledad como mejores amigas.

Caminó por los pasillos alborotados hasta llegar al despacho del Dr. Schuester, golpeó suavemente la puerta y ante el permiso desde el otro lado de esta, entró con cuidado y se sentó frente al hombre con total naturalidad.

Rachel me alegra que hayas venido, te iba a ir a avisar que haremos todo lo posible para que Quinn vuelva… - explicaba el hombre con su sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. – Es imposible clínicamente que la hayan mandado a un hospital con la gente que esta internada allí…

Solo quería saber si podía llamar a mis padres. – Interrumpió Rachel con la voz algo ronca por no hablar durante horas y de manera tranquila.

Si, claro que si. – Respondió el doctor notando las actitudes de la joven. – Tal vez en unos días aumentemos un poco tu medicación ¿Si? Por los acontecimientos que sucedieron, solo para prevenir un desenfoque emocional. – Explicó nuevamente.

No vine a hablar Dr. Schuester, solo venía a preguntarle eso. Haga con mi medicación lo que usted considere mejor para mi. – Respondió sutilmente a medida que se paraba y se dirigía a la salida. – Gracias por dejarme llamar. – Terminó de decir la morena sin darse la vuelta para observarlo y salió directamente de allí.

No caigas Rachel, eres fuerte. – pensó en voz alta el hombre mientras rápidamente se disponía a buscar nueva medicación.

Nuevamente la morena tomó camino hacia uno de los teléfonos del lugar y avisando que tenía autorización de su psiquiatra, se dispuso a marcar con tranquilidad el número de su hogar. Espero el primer tono, espero al segundo tono, y luego del tercero recién uno de sus padres atendió con total simpatía.

Hola papi… soy Rachel. – Dijo la joven con una voz algo cansada y pausada. - ¿Quisieras ponerme en alta voz?... Quiero hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo para no repetir las cosas. – Explicó con tranquilidad.

Ya estas en alta voz hija, ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el hombre con un notorio entusiasmo en su voz.

Te extrañamos mucho hija, no vemos la hora de verte nuevamente. – Interrumpió su papá. Ambos estaban juntos escuchando a la morena.

Yo también los extraño mucho… - comenzó a decir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la primera expresión desde hacia horas. – Solo los llamaba para recordarles que los amo con todo mi corazón. – Algunas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

Nosotros también te amamos hija, no vemos la hora de que vuelvas a casa. – Dijo uno de los hombres, parecía ser el hombre de color por su característica voz.

Solo… solo los llamaba para recordárselos y que a pesar de todo, son los mejores padres que alguien pueda tener… los amo de verdad. – Terminó de decir la morena.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Titulo Próximo Capitulo: <span>__Prohibido suicidarse en Primavera. _**

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias enserio por todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar esta historia, de verdad, me hacen feliz. Con respecto a algunos o la mayoría de los comentarios, no se me depriman que todavía falta, la historia va recién por la mitad de su desarrollo así que no se adelanten a finales. Vamos que pueden seguir leyendo, yo se que si. Espero que les guste este capitulo y me alegra saber que la forma en que narro las cosas les parece bien. Últimamente con el estudio ando mas apurada y no llego a corregir todos los errores, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. El titulo del próximo capitulo creo que lo dice todo. No dejen de comentar por favor! Besos y gracias. **


	17. Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera

17.- Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera.

Rachel han pasado dos semanas y aun no me has dicho una sola palabra de absolutamente nada. – Rompió el silencio el psiquiatra, quien se dirigía a la morena recostada sobre el diván.

No hablo porque no tengo nada para decirle. – Respondió con total serenidad, rompiendo de una vez una especial de pacto con el silencio.

Sabes perfectamente que lo que me demuestras implica un retroceso en tu recuperación y un crecimiento en tu problema. – volvió a retrucar el hombre sin saber que hacer para que la morena hablase de una vez. Sabía que Rachel se estaba perdiendo bajo aquella apariencia de tranquilidad absoluta.

¿Quinn va a volver? – preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz, el psiquiatra no respondió. – Ante esa respuesta solo puedo decir una cosa… al diablo con mi recuperación. – sus palabras salian de su boca al mismo tiempo que su atención se enfocaba en pequeños hijos que sobresalían de su sweater.

No se cuando volverá… pero deberías preocuparte en recuperarte para cuando vuelva. – Indagó con una nota de preocupación en su rostro.

Si… la gente normalmente no sabe cuando va a regresar. – Interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie para salir de allí. – Gracias de todas formas Dr. Schue.

No hemos terminado Rachel. – La detuvo antes de que saliera.

No iba a decir mas nada de todas formas. – Finalizó tranquilamente para marcharse de allí.

Hacia dos semanas que Rachel estaba perdida en una capsula del tiempo donde nada tenía significado o valor. Se suponía que debía realizar algún tiempo de actividad o algo para despejar su mente, pero era innecesario, su mente se había adormecido desde el día en que Quinn se había marchado. Sus pensamientos estaban vacios, su cuerpo no sentía nada, no había necesidad de ocupar tiempo en otras cosas cuando no eran necesarias.

Su transe natural se vio interrumpido por la voz de aquella doctora un tanto acelerada. Escuchaba nombrar su nombre a lo lejos pero prefería ignorarlo como a todo, los pocos pensamientos que pudieron nacer al sonido de aquella voz fueron tan irrelevantes como los últimos días en los que había sobrevivido por instinto propio.

Rachel te he estado llamando. – Dijo la mujer un tanto agitada interponiéndose en el camino de la morena.

Lo siento Dra. Pillsbury, no la había oído. – Fingió con total naturalidad. - ¿Qué necesitaba? – preguntó sin interés esperando poder salir de aquella situación inmediatamente y volver a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Tal vez no deba darte esto a ti… pero Quinn antes de irse me dio su cámara para que imprima las fotos en ella y como ya las tengo hacer un par de días, creo que seria correcto que tu las tengas. – Explicó de manera tranquila y le ofreció amablemente la cámara con un sobre debajo que suponía tener las fotos dentro de el.

Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte. – Respondió ante el gesto con un sutil sarcasmo que parecía pasar desapercibido. – Si me permite… - señaló con su mirada el elevador. – Debo marcharme a mi cuarto. – terminó de explicar.

Por supuesto Rachel. – Asintió con una sonrisa la mujer. – Cuidate ¿Si?... Ella va a volver. – terminó de decir intentando encontrar alguna reacción en la joven pero de nada sirvió mas que una respuesta carente de emoción.

Si… eso es lo que todos dicen. – suspiró con la cámara entre sus manos y aquel sobre que no estaba dispuesta a abrir.

La muchacha subió con cautela hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió con tranquilidad a su habitación. Como ya era costumbre, su cama estaba completamente hecha mientras que la de Quinn se encontraba totalmente revuelta. Había pasado allí cada momento desde hacía dos semanas, no quería alejarse de aquel lugar donde había dormido la mayoría de las noches con su novia, recordando cada detalle de las buenas y malas horas que les había tocado pasar, sean por sus pesadillas o por los interminables besos que lograban llenar aquella oscuridad que ahora la cubría por completo.

Dudo por un momento de abrir aquel sobre que traía entre manos, pero prefirió evitar ver lo que había allí. Sabía que eran las fotografías de aquella navidad tan única que había pasado, pero no quería caer más dentro de aquel pozo al que no le veía salida.

Dejó la cámara sobre el escritorio que alguna vez le había pertenecido a la rubia y el sobre lo escondió dentro del primer cajón, no quería tenerlo a vista ya que eso empeoraría las cosas según su panorámica. Se detuvo a observar los portarretratos que decoraban aquel pequeño mueble, se había vuelvo parte de su básica y empobrecida rutina torturarse con aquellas fotografías donde mostraban una sonriente Quinn junto a sus seres queridos. Parecía tan llena de vida en aquellas fotos que simplemente mirarlas, la visión de Rachel se nublaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, aquellas lágrimas que aumentaban el dolor en el pecho y parecía hacerse más grande aún con el paso de los días.

Pareces una princesa aquí… - susurró Rachel con una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro mientras tomaba un particular portarretrato partido en cuatro pequeñas partes donde en cada una de ellas había una foto diferente pero similar, de lo que parecía ser una misma noche de gala. – Eres tan perfecta mi amor… no se que hacer para seguir. – Terminó de decir cuando se vio interrumpida por la lágrima que cayó sobre una de las imágenes.

Rápidamente dejó las fotografías queriendo olvidar rastros de aquellas gotas húmedas que marcaban diferentes zonas de la habitación a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Ingresó al baño y se observó fijamente al espejo, su mente no reproducía nada, estaba embalsamada en un desierto completamente carente de vida, y tenia miedo. Tenía miedo porque sabía lo que eso significaba, tenía miedo porque había estado allí y las cosas no habían terminado bien, tenía miedo de volver a caer en lo que podría ser la ultima oportunidad para cumplir su objetivo tan deseado a través de los últimos años. Pero su rostro venía a la mente en medio de aquella nebulosa. La sonrisa de Quinn parecía retumbar dentro de sus recuerdos, el color de sus ojos cambiando de acuerdo a su temperamento, esa mirada tan particular que había conectado con su alma y la había desnudado sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Debes ser fuerte Rachel… - se escuchaba salir de su propia boca con una voz irreconocible por el ronquido producido por la poca utilidad de sus cuerdas vocales el ultimo tiempo. – Debes ser fuerte Rachel. – Volvía a repetirse esta vez con más seguridad en su voz sin apartar sus ojos de su imagen reflejada en aquel espejo. – Debes ser fuerte… Debes ser fuerte… - volvía a repetir cada vez más ahogada, su llanto amenazaba con comenzar a salir a la luz. – Debes ser fuerte… - Susurró casi desganada. – Debes poder sentir algo, debes sentir por ella. – Terminó de decir casi con palabras mudas frente a aquella imagen desolada de su rostro humedecido por todas las lágrimas que no había podido evitar esconder.

Suspiró frente aquella imagen patética que veía de ella misma y decidió tomarse un productivo baño para ver si podía encontrar alguna luz en su mente que la ayudara a reaccionar. Las pastillas que estaba obligada a tomar no le producían efecto alguno, aunque fingiese que si les servían y podía notar como poco a poco el Dr. Schuester se iba dando cuenta de aquello. Por otro lado, las pastillas que mantenía guardadas estaban intactas, pero siendo observadas por los oscuros ojos de la morena de manera deseosa por ser consumidas, similar a una voz dentro de su cabeza pensando que solo lo único bien que podía hacer era desaparecer del mundo.

Abrió el agua de la ducha y vio como la lluvia caía dentro de aquella bañera. La presión que ejercía el agua era la misma con la que su cerebro bombardeaba la negatividad de la vida. Tanta fuerza había en esa corriente, y solo en una dirección. Parecía metafórico, que el agua que caía de la ducha era un claro ejemplo de su interior, simplemente hacía eso, caer… caer con presión.

Se quedó quieta observando como las partículas de vapor se apoderaban de aquel lugar reflejando una lluvia que claramente hervía. Con total tranquilidad quitó toda su ropa para quedar completamente desnuda y una sensación de debilidad se apodero de su cuerpo. No encontraba sobre su piel aquel cálido contacto de los suaves brazos de su novia rodeando su cintura, no encontraba ni un claro recuerdo de aquella sensación. Su columna vertebral comenzaba a notarse debido a la pérdida de kilos en las últimas dos semanas, su piel estaba más pálida que dentro de los parámetros normales, y las ojeras parecían remarcarse más y más por la tristeza de su rostro y la fuerza inhumana de sus lagrimales para no derramar una pizca de dolor. Todo estaba allí, comprimido dentro de su diminuto cuerpo, en medio de una clínica, completamente sola. Sola, era la palabra que más utilizaba Rachel para describir aquel momento.

Lentamente se colocó debajo del agua e inevitablemente dio un leve quejido por las quemaduras que esta provocaba sobre su piel, sin embargo no atinó en ningún momento a abrir el agua fría para regular la temperatura de la lluvia.

Comenzó a tirar su largo cabello hacía atrás a medida que la lluvia recorría su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos azulejos empañados que tenía frente a ella y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir perdiéndose con el vapor del baño. A simple vista, si alguien la estuviese observando, no se percataría de que aquella pequeña muchacha estaba derramando las lagrimas que su alma escondía y que una vez que salían a la superficie no había marcha atrás. Su rostro permanecía intacto a las expresiones. Todos sus movimientos eran completamente autómatas y carentes de sentido.

Tienes que volver a sentir algo Rachel… - hablaba con total naturalidad como si la presencia de alguien más estuviese acompañándola. – Si no sientes, sabes como terminas… tu has estado aquí… sabes lo que es este sentimiento. – Sus palabras eran un perfecto monologo dedicado a la parte que mas salía a la luz desde los últimos días, como si en aquel pequeño cuerpo conviviesen dos personas diferentes, y ella estaba dando clases de supervivencia a una de sus personalidades. – Recuerda que amas a alguien Rachel, se supone que volverá… ella lo dijo… Solo debes volver a sentir.

Al terminar aquellas palabras, sin previo aviso de sus actos y como un movimiento involuntario, ingresó torpemente dos de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo a través de su intimidad provocando un grito desgarrador por el dolor causado ante aquella brutalidad. Con su mano libre golpeó los azulejos y apoyando su frente en ellos, dejando golpear la lluvia contra su espalda, comenzó a movilizar los dedos dentro de su interior. No había placer allí, ni siquiera había un signo de excitación previo para justificar su acto, simplemente buscaba sentir algo.

Debes sentir algo Rachel… debes ser fuerte. – Pronunciaba con un tono de voz elevado para convencerse a si misma de una fortaleza que no veía cerca de si. Su rostro por primera vez mostraba dolor, tristeza, rabia. Ahora su llanto se había pronunciado y un lamento desgarrador se entrecortaba con el poco sonido que nacía de sus cuerdas vocales.

Rendida del dolor físico luego de una masturbación sin placer y el dolor desgarrador del alma, apoyó sin fuerza la espalda desnuda sobre los azulejos y se dejó caer hasta estar abrazada a sus piernas. El agua hirviendo seguía cayendo con la misma presión y su piel comenzaba a tornarse roja por las leves quemaduras que le producía el golpe de aquellas partículas liquidas. Estaba indefensa, perdida, desorientada, no sabía que hacer para ser fuerte. Las pastillas no hacían su efecto o al menos no eran suficientes, nadie lograba sacarla de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba y la mirada de Quinn se perdía en sus pensamientos tornándose cada vez más borrosa al paso de los días. Esa sensación de abandono que toda su vida la había perseguido la volvía a acechar con más fuerza que nunca.

Por otra parte, Brittany y Santana habían recibido una petición por parte del Dr. Schuester de que en ningún momento dejen sola a la morena. Las dos jóvenes habían aceptado totalmente a su pedido ya que Rachel se había vuelto una amiga más y estaban preocupadas por su bien. El psiquiatra había dudado en pedirles semejante favor a las muchachas ya que ambas acarreaban con sus problemas y su vida personal. A pesar de estar estables las dos, no era considerado ético o profesional pedir algo así, pero él no podía estar las veinticuatro horas detrás de Rachel y realmente estaba intentando encontrar una situación.

La latina y la bailarina sin pedir muchas explicaciones entendieron que debían proteger a su amiga, y más que como una carga lo tomaban como una buena acción por un ser querido. Ambas tomaron algunas cosas de su habitación y sin permiso alguno se colaron en el cuarto de la morena que recién había salido de aquella complicada ducha.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó incrédula la morena al ver a sus dos amigas con almohadas y un pato de peluche debajo del brazo de Brittany.

Venimos a dormir contigo. – Dijo tiernamente la rubia. – Noche de amigas. – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa y Rachel prefirió no responder. Su respuesta sería tajante y era imposible tratar mal a la bailarina.

¿Así que Berry, nos dejaras un lugar? – preguntó Santana con su típico tono. Realmente estaba preocupada, pero debía fingir que todo estaba completamente normal.

Como sea… - respondió indiferente la morena mientras cepillaba su cabello completamente mojado.

Genial. – Atinó a decir la bailarina e inmediatamente iba a arrojarse sobre la cama que correspondía a Quinn.

No toques la cama! – dijo con un tono de voz elevado completamente enfurecido. Brittany se detuvo en seco y la miró completamente asustada. – Lo siento Britt, no te quise hablar así… duerman en mi cama. – Intento disculparse con tranquilidad a medida que refregaba la palma de su mano sobre su frente intentando buscar un equilibrio interno.

No hay problema… - susurró la rubia y Santana le tomó la mano para regalarle una cálida sonrisa y recostarse ambas en la cama de Rachel.

La morena suponía el porque sus amigas estaban ahí, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a su presencia y se recostó ya lista para dormir aun cuando todavía era muy temprano, ni siquiera había pasado la hora de la cena.

Brittany y Santana no cuestionaron nada y se quedaron susurrándose cosas entre ellas sin molestar a Rachel en ningún momento. Esta misma, estaba acostada en la cama que había pertenecido a Quinn en aquel entonces, observando la pared detalladamente, dando así, la espalda a sus amigas.

Terminó de confirmar aquella sospecha que rondaba en su cabeza cuando se turnaron para buscar determinadas cosas que les faltaban, como también alimentos, para cenar en la habitación. Ellas realmente estaban allí para no dejarla sola, para que no cometiera aquella locura que repetidas veces había intentado hacer. Y eso aumentaba su ira aun mas. La morena sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero no lo quería reconocer, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar con sus demonios internos en soledad, se sentía capaz de poder afrontar la situación, pero a su tiempo. O tal vez no estaba tan segura de ello. Sin embargo, la presencia de la latina y la bailarina empeoraban las cosas dentro de su oscuro y encasillado terreno.

A poco más de tres horas en la misma posición, la morena cayó en un profundo sueño gobernado por las pesadillas del abandono. La mañana a la ciudad de Nueva York había llegado, y a pesar de su complicado descanso, en ningún momento escuchó las voces de sus amigas, y cuando despertó se giró lentamente para colocarse en el lado inverso al que había estado, y rogando por no encontrar a las muchachas al frente suyo, pero allí estaban, durmiendo profundamente en compañía de la otra.

Silenciosamente se sentó sobre la cama y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, presionó sus rodillas al pecho y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos. Se mantuvo allí en silencio por un largo tiempo viendo como Brittany y Santana dormían una abrazada a la otra, con una apaciguada y relajada respiración. Esperó y esperó pero ellas aún no despertaban.

Quiso ir al baño pero notó como la latina comenzaba a moverse con cautela separándose de los brazos de su novia.

¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó de manera cansada Santana, aun con sus ojos a medio abrir.

Al baño, necesito orinar. – Respondió Rachel de manera tajante y rápida. La latina asintió, y al cabo de unos segundos la morena desaparecía tras la puerta del baño.

Britt… amor, despierta… - Susurró suavemente Santana sobre el oído de la rubia, esta inmediatamente se despertó y la observó con pereza.

¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó confundida a medida que se inundaba en un bostezo.

Quédate despierta, ¿Si?... voy a ir a bañarme y en un ratito regreso… Rachel esta en el baño… - Explicó con una sonrisa repleta de ternura mientras la rubia solo asentía con la cabeza. – No te duermas. – Terminó de ordenar en un susurró para darle un rápido beso en los labios y marcharse de allí.

Como por arte de magia, a los pocos segundos que la latina había abandonado la habitación, Rachel por su parte, abandonó el baño encontrándose con Brittany sentada sobre la cama con una sonrisa perezosa.

Buenos días Rach… - atinó a decir Brittany con simpatía pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La morena la ignoró por completo y comenzó a ordenar un poco el desorden de la habitación buscando una excusa en su cabeza para quitarse de encima la presencia de la bailarina.

Britt… no me traerías algo para desayunar… realmente no quiero bajar. – Mencionó sin previo aviso y con una completa simpatía en sus palabras.

Rach, no soy estúpida… se que no te puedo dejar sola. – Dijo seria la rubia pero con un desgaje de tristeza en aquellas palabras. Rachel suspiró pesadamente.

Solo te pido un poco de comida, por favor… no me aguanto realmente y si esperamos a Santana no se cuanto tardara. – Las palabras de la morena comenzaban a desesperarse para sonar creíbles, necesitaba de una manera u otra sacar a Brittany de la habitación. Vio una mueca de duda en el inocente rostro de la rubia y sabía que lo iba a conseguir. – Por favor. – terminó de decir con una mirada actuada a la perfección.

Esta bien… - Respondió Brittany dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Lo mismo de siempre… - sonrió fugazmente.

Enseguida regreso, ni notaras que me marché. – sonrió la rubia y rápidamente se marchó de allí con una vivaz sonrisa.

Rachel esperó unos segundos y luego corrió rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla con llave, por fin podía darle uso a aquella llave que el primer día la había notado inservible. Apoyó su frente contra la puerta y suspiró cansadamente, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a aquel cajón donde el día anterior había guardado aquellas fotos. Tomó el sobre con una mano completamente temblorosa y se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama. Con un pulso correcto casi inexistente sacó la pila de fotografías que habían allí y su mirada se nublo automáticamente. Aquellas imágenes del mejor momento de su vida completamente congeladas, como si la magia pudiese existir para siempre. La cantidad de fotos eran innumerables, la morena las pasaba una tras otra sin poder evitar el llanto. Allí se veía ella misma, con una luz en su mirada y una radiación de felicidad proveniente de su cuerpo que parecía ser un intruso efímero de bienestar. Estaba junto a la mujer que había dado un completo vuelco a su vida, y la llamaba mujer a pesar de su corta edad porque tenía en claro todo lo que correspondía a vivir. Fotografías besándose tiernamente, otras con besos erróneos reflejando una risa en los rostros de ambas por reírse en el momento en que se congelaba el tiempo, otras abrazadas, otras observándose, otras simplemente siendo ellas y reflejando en un pequeño papel la luz que irradiaban al estar juntas.

Las lágrimas de Rachel no cesaban, un bloqueo mental se apoderó de sus pensamientos y como una maquina automática sus piernas corrieron a buscar aquel cofre que tanto tiempo había escondido. Sus manos temblaban, comenzó a padecer de una taquicardia incontrolable y la euforia provocada por la desesperación la llevaron a actuar por inercia, encontrando de manera rápida aquellas tantas pastillas que la morena había guardado a lo largo de los días. Había variedad de las tres clases de pastillas que tomaba, las cuales eran completamente fuertes y algunas de Santana, de aquel periodo donde la latina no se molestaba en tomar su medicación.

Al tenerlas frente a sus ojos, corrió al baño y se encerró en el queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción. No podía pensar, todo estaba completamente nublado y aquella pequeña luz que la mantenía con esperanzas había desaparecido por completo. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Quinn, pero Rachel no podía ser consciente de aquel tiempo, su depresión no la dejaba ver más allá de su único objetivo, morir.

Torpemente las tomó con sus temblorosas manos y las metió dentro de su boca una por una, tragándolas con agilidad, sin miedo, contando inclusive cuantas estaba consumiendo para sentir una ultima satisfacción de si misma. Cuando había llegado a la última, había finalizado su cuenta mental, logrando haber ingerido veintitrés pastillas. Se observó fijamente al espejo y sintiendo como iban atravesando su interior comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente. Aquella imagen de si misma era devastadora, no se reconocía, ya no había nada para hacer allí, por fin se liberaría de aquel dolor.

Luego de una respiración agitada por la fuerza en aquellos contados gritos, se volvió a observar con cautela mientras su mirada se nublaba producto de un rápido efecto de alguna de aquellas tantas píldoras que había consumido. Sonrió irónicamente al ver como su visión volvía a la normalidad.

Vaya que el efecto es rápido… - atinó a decir en un susurró y salió de la habitación sin tener consciencia de nada a su alrededor. Realmente deseaba que Brittany se entretuviese en el camino para poder tener tiempo a morir en paz.

Sabía que si sacaba aquel dolor mediante gritos, los guardias del pasillo correrían a ver que sucede. Decidió ahogar su voz en un almohadón para luego arrojarlo con fuerza sobre su escritorio, provocando que parte de sus cosas cayeran al piso. Observó la escena y se detuvo en seco, pero al cabo de unos segundos otra vez la adrenalina se apoderó de aquel cuerpo logrando desparramar con fuerzas todo aquello que había allí.

Las lagrimas salían cada vez con mas intensidad, y sus con enojo arrojo de un solo golpe todos los portarretratos que estaban sobre el escritorio de Quinn. Comenzó a tirar con fuerza algunas de las prendas que la rubia había dejado, para luego ir a su propio ropero y entre sonidos desgarradores que inevitablemente salían, sacó toda su vestimenta para luego escupirlas con asco. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

La morena no se detuvo ante aquellas reacciones de su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no era debido a su ataque de nervios, también podía sentir su acelerado pulso y como su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Suspiró. Suspiró y con más furia aun tiró del acolchado perteneciente a la cama de la rubia, y con torpeza en sus movimientos quitó las sabanas desesperadamente, dejando esparcidas por parte de la habitación aquellas fotos junto a su novia el día de navidad. Golpeó fuertemente el colchón ahora descubierto y su llanto ya provocaba un notorio sonido. Cayó rendida al costado de la cama y su tristeza salía a la luz luego de tantos días. Parecía haber llegado al límite de todo, solo le quedaba esperar a que las pastillas hicieran su efecto.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, sus piernas cada vez temblaban más y su respiración se entrecortaba. No podía distinguir si era por el llanto interminable o por uno de los tantos efectos de las píldoras. Con fuertes sollozos observó el desastre de aquella habitación y al ver todas aquellas fotos arrojadas, se bloqueo nuevamente.

Dijiste que volverías… me abandonaste como todos. – Alcanzaba a decir Rachel con completa tristeza sin poder ser consciente de que el tiempo en que la rubia no se encontraba a su lado solo había sido de dos semanas. Su depresión se había apoderado tanto de ella que no podía tener pensamientos lógicos de la realidad. – Dijiste que volverías… - terminó decir en un susurro.

Una fuerte puntada en su cabeza provocó que sus manos se dirigieran a su sien presionando involuntariamente con fuerza aquel punto de dolor. Su rostro claramente mostraba sin dificultad el sufrimiento que había provocado aquel aviso inesperado de lo que se avecinaba. El dolor cesó, pero sin información previa, se tomó fuertemente el pecho dando un fuerte respiró. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante, perdiendo el completo control de su cuerpo, cayendo al piso de aquella habitación completamente inconsciente. Las pastillas habían hecho lo suyo.

Por su parte, Brittany iba en camino de regreso a la habitación con la bandeja llena de comida. En el camino antes de llegar al comedor, se había encontrado con una joven que la acompañaba siempre a clases de baile, y le había robado no más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos que podían tal vez marcar una gran diferencia en la vida de alguien.

Cuando estaba por tomar el elevador, el Dr. Schuester la detuvo para subir junto con ella y ver a Rachel, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Esto es para Rachel Dr. Schue… ella me dijo que tenía apetito, ¿Eso esta bien verdad? – preguntó con inocencia la rubia.

Claro que esta bien, al menos no pierde el hambre… - sonrió el hombre. - ¿Santana se quedó haciéndole compañía? – preguntó para seguir con la amena charla.

Santy se fue antes a darse un baño, yo me quede con Rach y ella me pidió por favor que le busque algo de comida… - explicaba con total naturalidad. El rostro del hombre cambio completamente a una seriedad asustadiza.

Sin decir nada, salió rápidamente del elevador y corrió a la puerta y al atinar a abrirla, esta estaba trabada con llave.

Rachel abre la puerta! – ordenó en un grito desesperado el hombre. Nadie respondió del otro lado, ni siquiera un mínimo sonido se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. – Rachel, abre la maldita puerta. – Volvió a gritar desesperado mientras golpeaba con fuerza aquella entrada. Nadie respondía nuevamente.

Brittany comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y terminó de dejar la bandeja a un lado cuando vio que Santana se asomaba a ella con rapidez. Los hombres de seguridad estaban atentos a lo que sucedía. El psiquiatra sin pensarlo pateó la puerta con fuerza para abrirla pero falló al primer intento. La pateó nuevamente y la habitación estaba a su vista completamente.

Busquen a emergencias en el cuarto piso! YA! – ordenó el hombre sin siquiera pensar en algo razonable. Los hombres de seguridad corrieron en busca de emergencias, mientras que el Dr. Schuester corría a tomar a Rachel en sus brazos. La morena estaba tirada en el medio de una desastrosa habitación, completamente inconsciente. Santana y Brittany estaban completamente shockeadas por lo que veían y no podían quitar su vista de allí.

Fue mi culpa… - susurró la bailarina completamente noqueada por lo que sus ojos veían y solo sintió los brazos de la latina rodeándola para alejarla de allí.

El hombre por su parte busco el pulso de la morena y pudo notar como este estaba completamente debilitado.

Vamos Rachel, se fuerte… vamos, tu puedes. – Decía el hombre al cuerpo inconsciente de la joven en sus brazos. Inmediatamente un equipo de médicos de urgencia entraron a la habitación con los aparatos móviles necesarios para cualquier situación. – Su pulso es débil… - atinó a decir el psiquiatra a uno de los hombres que se arrodillaba junto a la morena.

El hombre la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó en una de las camas. Volvió a tomar su pulso, y pareció palmar con sus dedos el cuello de la joven, mostrando cierta confusión en su rostro. Lo buscó nuevamente y giró su mirada a su compañero que sabía que sucedía.

No tiene pulso… perdimos el pulso. – Dijo uno de los médicos de emergencia tomando rápidamente el desfibrilador portátil. Levantó con rapidez la remera de la joven, colocó gel en su pecho mientras su ayudante medía la potencia del aparato para descargar la energía necesaria. El psiquiatra observaba toda la situación con angustia y desesperación pero sin molestar. – A la cuenta de tres… Uno… dos… tres… - contaba rápidamente mientras rozaba cada una de las extremidades del aparato que poseía en cada una de sus manos.

Pronto la descarga eléctrica cayó directo al pecho de la morena, elevando su caja torácica por la fuerza de la corriente de electricidad producida por el desfibrilador. En el pecho, tenía conectado unos pequeños y prácticos parches que marcaban si había ritmo cardíaco. Ante la primera descarga, no hubo respuesta alguna del cuerpo de la joven. Nuevamente frotó ambas mangas electrónicas entre ellas, y esta vez contó hasta cinco, dando tiempo necesario a recuperar la capacidad de electricidad. Y por segunda vez el contacto con el cuerpo de Rachel sobre su pecho, provocó una completa descarga eléctrica buscando ritmo en el musculo vital de su cuerpo. Otra vez aquel diminuto cuerpo se levantó de la superficie en el que estaba recostado, dando lugar a observar una fuerte energía recorrer su cuerpo. Y nuevamente, no había reacción alguna en aquel cuerpo.

Ella no reacciona. – Se escuchó decir al hombre encargado de intentar revivir a la joven.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que pasó con Quinn? ¿Y qué paso? Seguramente nadie se acuerda de ella en este momento después de semejante capitulo, que por cierto, capitulo larguísimo, así que espero que no se cansen o no se hayan cansado de leer.<strong>

**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y todos los que pasan a leer esta historia. Realmente se los agradezco y disfruto muchisimo de leer lo que opinan y sienten con respecto a lo que escribo. No dejen de comentar por favor 3. **

**No se, como todos dejan su twitter, yo se los dejo también por si alguien lo quiere o no se... solo voy a hacer lo que muchos hacen jajaja. es /Jorgelinaluz para todos aquellos que deseen tenerlo o algo, ahí lo tienen. Reitero, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente. **


	18. Cadena de Favores

18.- Cadena de Favores.

Quinn estaba completamente dormida en aquella temprana mañana de Nueva York. Se encontraba bajo un sueño profundo enredada en aquellas sabanas blancas que hacían juego con aquella pequeña pero gran habitación. Todo lugar que solo posea una cama claramente pasaría a ser un enorme espacio incluso cuando no lo fuese.

Unos fuertes golpes sobre aquella puerta provocaron un sonido que retumbaba dentro de aquel lugar. La rubia se despertó sobresaltada, logrando solamente mirar atenta ante la entrada de la habitación. Sus palpitaciones se habían acelerado, y sus ojos se movían inquietos hacia todos lados, síntoma de una desarrollada paranoia.

En la parte inferior de la puerta, había una pequeña apertura que se habría todas las mañanas dejando pasar un plato con lo que sería el desayuno. Durante dos semanas y medias Quinn aun no se podía acostumbrar a aquel ritmo desamparado del lugar, se suponía que debía pasar desapercibida para estar lo mejor posible, pero su enojo lo único que había provocado es que todos los días recibiera las mismas cosas.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de que aquella pequeña apertura se abriera dando lugar al plato, se recostó sobre el piso atenta a cada movimiento esperando lograr lo que tenía en mente. Una vez que tuvo a su vista el paso de aquel platillo con comida totalmente asquerosa siendo empujado por la mano oscura perteneciente a la mujer que la había acompañado durante el primer día, rápidamente Quinn la tomó del brazo con fuerza para q no se pudiese escapar. A penas pasaba su brazo por aquella apertura por lo que le costaba mantener la totalidad de su fuerza. Sintió como la mujer pretendía soltarse sin decir palabra alguna pero la rubia la chitó en un susurro. Con dificultad la enorme mujer de color se arrodilló esperando a que la joven hablara y esta sonrió ante lo logrado.

Tu… mujer de color, tráeme manzanas. – Ordenó la rubia en un susurró apoyando su rostro en el suelo para que la escuchase mejor. Su forma de hablar parecía el de una niña traviesa.

¿Qué te hace suponer que haría eso? – preguntó sin interés la enfermera.

Porque eres buena y sabes que esta comida es un asco. – continuó en un susurró la joven.

Sin decir más nada, la pequeña apertura entre ellas se volvió a cerrar y escuchó como con dificultad aquella mujer comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Automáticamente la rubia tomó el plato de comida y corrió hacía aquella cama para sentarse allí y comer desesperada. A pesar de que la comida era un completo asco, sabía que no vería nada más hasta tal vez la cena, dependiendo sus actitudes. Eso lo había corroborado en todo aquel período en el que se encontró allí por el simple hecho de que ya había tenido cuatro peleas con otros pacientes y tres peleas con psiquiatras y autoridades, y los castigos podían ser una real tortura. Ella era Quinn Fabray, no la iban a intimidar, no estaba loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió como rápidamente se abría nuevamente la apertura y pasaba por allí un plato con tres manzanas, sin decir nada, nuevamente quedó encerrada pero al menos tenía lo que quería. Saltó de la cama casi como una salvaje y corrió a aquellas frutas que tanto amaba y sin miedo a atorarse las comenzó a comer con desesperación, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien se las quitara.

Por un momento se olvidó del dolor que había en sus manos. Sus nudillos estaban completamente lastimados y toda la parte exterior de estas estaban completamente marcadas por lo que serían uñas. La ansiedad se estaba volviendo en contra de ella y todo se reflejaba en aquellas penosas y lastimadas manos.

La enfermera había cumplido con su palabra de no tocar nada de sus pertenencias. Quinn sabía que era una buena persona y que realmente la ayudaba aun cuando la mujer no respondiese nada. Siempre, por las noches, pasaba y la abrigaba en demasía debido a la ausencia de calefacción que había en el lugar. Era invierno y ese hospital era una completa tortura, sumado a los baños de agua helada que le hacían padecer a la joven por mala conducta. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a adaptarse a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, pero las primeras veces había llegado casi a la hipotermia de no haber sido por la mujer de color que la revisaba todos los días con aquella mirada que podía asemejarse a una mirada materna.

* * *

><p>Lejos de la realidad de Quinn, el sonido de las calles de Nueva York inundaba una habitación bien ambientada con la temperatura ideal al cuerpo humano. El sonido de una maquina marcaba las pulsaciones de aquella persona a la que estaba conectada, indicando que todo parecía estar estable en el cuerpo de la joven. En unos sillones que se ubicaban a un lado de la cama, Santana y Brittany se encontraban descansando por unos momentos esperando la llegada del Dr. Schuester a la habitación.<p>

El corazón de Rachel había comenzado a latir nuevamente casi en un milagro, luego el quinto y ultimo intento de revivirla por parte de los médicos de emergencia. Aquel día había sido un completo sufrimiento para todos. Rápidamente le habían puesto oxigeno a una Rachel inconsciente, y la trasladaron de inmediato a la clínica de emergencias que operaba junto con la clínica psiquiátrica en la que estaban las muchachas. Solo quedaba a tres cuadras de distancia, por lo que Brittany y Santana tenían permiso para ir con la morena cuantas veces quisieran. Ambas no se habían separado de su amiga, que cinco días después de lo ocurrido, jamás había despertado.

Chicas les traje algo para comer. – Interrumpió el hombre en la habitación dándole a ambas una bolsa diferente.

Gracias Dr. Schue… ¿Sabe cuando va a despertar? – Preguntó en un tono tranquilo la latina observando a Rachel completamente inconsciente cubierta por parches y tubos de oxigeno.

No lo se Santana… se supone que tendría que haber despertado ya, pero su corazón esta débil. – Respondió tristemente mientras intentaba regalar una sonrisa.

Quiero que despierte… - agregó una triste Brittany mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Santana suspiró, no soportaba verla así.

Ella despertará, ya verás… - intentó decir la latina a su novia mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

¿Lo prometes? – preguntó con esperanza.

Chicas… - interrumpió el hombre – Ustedes deben entender que la realidad es esta. Rachel debería haber despertado, pero aún sigue igual que al principio, es como si claramente no quisiera despertar. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible porque ella vuelva a la realidad, y seguramente lo lograremos, pero ahora no podemos prometer nada. Lo siento. – Explicó el hombre y las jóvenes asintieron en silencio para luego quedarse observando a su amiga, quien no daba señales de querer despertar.

Los padres de Rachel estuvieron allí desde el momento en que avisaron que su hija había intentado suicidarse nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en que hacer ya para que la morena no lo intente más, simplemente no encontraban salida a buscar a la felicidad de su hija. Ambos estaban contentos porque veían una nueva Rachel, completamente feliz acompañada de Quinn, y ni siquiera se habían esperado algo así, como tampoco sabían que la rubia había sido trasladada.

El psiquiatra y los padres de la joven se perdieron a lo lejos para hablar en privado sobre algo que solo ellos sabían que era. La latina y la bailarina solo se limitaban a esperar a que Rachel reaccionara.

* * *

><p>Quinn caminaba por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar tomada de cada brazo por dos enfermeros que pretendían llevarla hacia el patio de descanso. Tenía media hora como todas las tardes para sentir el aire libre, para salir de aquel agujero en el que estaba metido llamado habitación. Normalmente se trasladaría sola, pero sabiendo que la rubia había causado problemas la mayoría de los días desde que se internó en el lugar, estaba bajo vigilancia permanente.<p>

Sabía que los jóvenes enfermeros le temían, y utilizaba eso a su favor. Caminaba tranquilamente casi siendo arrastrada por ellos, con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, típica de los Fabray. Una vez que la dejaron allí, se limitó a observarlos con aquella sonrisa y se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los bancos. Allí no había arboles, ni algo que se asemeje a vida, simplemente bancos, y personas… todas vestidas de igual manera, inclusive ella.

Como todas las tardes, se quedaba allí pensando en lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas para seguir hacia delante, Rachel.

Extrañaba escucharla reír, escuchar su voz en todo momento, incluso cuando hablaba sin respirar. Extrañaba sentir sus abrazos, sus manos, su cuerpo sobre el de ella simplemente ante un tímido contacto. Extrañaba que la regañara como una madre solía hacerlo, que se preocupara por ella de manera incondicional. Extrañaba su mirada. Aquella mirada que al simple contacto le desnudaba el alma como solo ella podía lograrlo. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y la única manera de hacérselo creer a ella misma era volviéndose un tanto rebelde a las normas establecidas. Esa era su manera de poder seguir adelante en tiempos difíciles.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras observaba el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. La extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba estar con ella para vivir, necesitaba sentirla. Las pesadillas a veces aparecían, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que Rachel estaba junto a ella la tranquilizaba por completo.

Miren quien esta aquí… la señorita llorona. – Dijo una joven con un grupo de chicas detrás de ella.

¿Qué es esto? ¿El colegio? – preguntó con ironía. - ¿Acaso todos los dementes tienen que molestarme? – terminó diciendo algo enojada.

Sabes… realmente me molesta que siempre llores… - explicó con cinismo la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

Y a mi realmente me molesta que no te den mas sedantes… - dirigió su mirada por primera vez a la otra joven. – así dejo de escucharte. – terminó de decir pausadamente en tono de burla.

¿Qué dijiste? – cuestionó empujando a la rubia del banco, quien cayó al piso de manera torpe y se levanto al instante.

Lo que escuchaste, no lo pienso repetir. – volvió a responder Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron una pelea de golpes absurda. Inmediatamente varios enfermeros se acercaron corriendo a separarlas y a la carga las arrastraron hacía aquel lugar que había conocido un par de veces, se venía el agua fría al que su cuerpo casi se había acostumbrado.

Dejaron a Quinn de manera torpe dentro de aquellas duchas compartidas donde a penas se podía divisar las tenues luces. Era totalmente fúnebre. Dos enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de sus brazos pero era en vano. Por mas fuerza que hiciese, ellas lograban lo que querían.

La empujaron hacía un rincón entre ambas paredes y se cubrió con su brazo el rostro. Su pálida piel estaba al completo descubierto y sintió como el grifo se abría dando lugar a una helada agua recorrer las cañerías. Una de las enfermeras tomó en sus manos una gruesa manguera cuya potencia era inexplicable. Y allí estaba ella, arrinconada completamente desnuda esperando su castigo.

Jesucristo. – Atinó a decir la rubia intentando cubrir su cuerpo, pero era en vano. El agua golpeaba contra ella fuertemente y quemaba su piel de la baja temperatura que poseía.

Aprenderás a dejar de hacerte la rebelde… - Dijo de manera soberbia una de las enfermeras mientras reía con la otra a su lado.

Por favor… paren… por favor… - suplicaba Quinn al notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo había bajado por completo y su piel se adormecía sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del frio. – Por favor…

Creo que aun no es suficiente… ¿Tu que crees? – preguntó una enfermera a la otra en tono de burla.

No… creo que aun no es suficiente. – respondió aquella otra mujer.

Quinn estaba de rodillas contra aquel rincón, intentando cubrir sus brazos con su pecho, mientras que su pálida espalda era ahora victima de aquel agua helada. Sus labios estaban completamente morados y sentía como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Murmuraba palabras sin sentido que no se escuchaban claramente.

Lárguense de aquí… - Se escuchó decir a una mujer que entraba rápidamente al lugar luego de unos minutos. – Que se larguen! – ordenó enfurecida ya que las otras enfermeras no respondían.

La rubia que ya estaba en un transe casi inconsciente, comenzó a sentir como el agua comenzaba a tomar temperatura lentamente y su cuerpo silenciosamente agradecía a gritos el calor que estaba recuperando.

Gracias a Dios Jesucristo. – atinaba a implorar la joven que aún no dejaba de temblar. El agua se detuvo pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil por el frio. Lentamente la mujer la puso de pie con cuidado y le colocó una gran bata que la cubría a la muchacha por completo. – Gra…gracias – alcanzaba a decir Quinn con una voz temblorosa a la enfermera de color.

Mira como estas pequeña… - respondió para si misma al ver los labios morados de la rubia. – Ven aquí… - ordenó dulcemente abrazándola por completo. – El calor humano es el mejor remedio para la hipotermia… y yo tengo mucho calor humano. – Explicaba con una sonrisa la mujer.

Se quedaron allí unos momentos y cuando la enfermera sintió que el cuerpo de la muchacha dejaba de temblar, lentamente comenzó a vestirla. Quinn se sentía una niña pequeña, inclusive la ropa interior le colocaba aquella mujer de color, la protegía tanto y ella se sentía tan protegida que no tenía miedo. Sentía ese amor maternal que pocas veces había conseguido sentir con su madre biológica.

Lentamente fueron hacia la habitación de ella y con cuidado la enfermera la recostó tapándola por completo con numerosas mantas gruesas. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado para secarle el cabello lentamente y con cuidado.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó curiosa la rubia mientras observaba a la mujer.

Por que me recuerdas a mi hija… y eres tan débil… y no es justo que estés aquí. – Intentó decir de manera tranquila la enfermera. Por primera vez respondía a las preguntas de la joven.

¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestionó curiosa.

Sarah… - volvió a responder con una cálida sonrisa. - ¿Qué te dije de no meterte en problemas? – preguntó como si la fuese a regañar.

Ella empezó… lo juro. – intentó justificarse la rubia como una niña pequeña. Extrañaba que la regañaran, le hacía recordar a Rachel.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yo estaba llorando y vino a molestarme… o sea, no entiendo que necesidad de molestarme cuando estoy tranquila, y la ataque con palabras…y ella me atacó con el cuerpo… y bueno, tuve que defenderme. – Explicaba con rapidez la muchacha mientras observaba a la mujer.

¿Por qué llorabas?... es una pregunta tonta… quieres salir de aquí, es entendible. – se respondió a si misma.

En la clínica en la que estaba… - comenzó a explicar Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía porque, pero aquella mujer le daba total confianza. – que se convirtió en mi hogar… deje a una persona especial… y simplemente tengo que volver por ella.

¿Una chica? ¿De verdad? – preguntó divertida la mujer.

¿Eres muy conservadora? – retrucó la pregunta con temor.

Soy negra niña… espero con eso decirte todo. – respondió divertida con una sonrisa. – Déjame ver tus manos… - la rubia sacó sus manos para que la mujer le pasaba crema sobre aquellas lastimaduras.

La gente negra es genial. – Respondió Quinn mientras observaba como vendaba sus manos con suavidad. - ¿Tienes un teléfono? Necesito llamar al Dr. Schuester para comunicarme con Rachel. – La idea en la cabeza de la rubia había aparecido de la nada y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzó al aire.

No tengo un teléfono… y no creo poder conseguirte uno… no pienses locuras.

Todo el mundo tiene teléfonos hoy en día…

No en mi mundo pequeña… - interrumpió la enfermera – Le pago los estudios a mi hija… y no somos de las familias mas adineradas… tu sabes. – Explicó tiernamente.

¿Y su padre?

Él nos abandono hace muchos años… solo somos ella y yo… sobrevivimos. – terminó de decir con una cálida sonrisa.

Prometo que cuando salga de aquí te daré la vida que mereces…

Agradezco tu ayuda pero debes dejar de soñar niña.

Hablas con una Fabray. – Dijo con obviedad. – Si lo digo, lo cumplo. – terminó sonriendo ante su propia afirmación. – Pero necesito que consigas un teléfono, de donde sea… por favor. – suplicó con una mirada característica de Quinn para convencer a las personas.

Nada de esas miradas de perro faldero… no lo lograras conmigo. – dijo la mujer riendo por las ocurrencias de la joven. – harás que me despidan y es el único trabajo que tengo. – intentó explicar.

Te dije que te daré otra vida… solo ayúdame… necesito saber de ella. – Respondió en tono casi suplicante. La mujer suspiró vencida.

Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. – Terminó diciendo para volver a arropar a la rubia. – En un rato te traeré la cena… no salgas de aquí así te vuelve la temperatura al cuerpo.

Mucho tampoco puedo hacer en este lugar… - dijo irónica la rubia y vio como la enfermera se marchaba. Realmente estaba contenta por tener una compañía así.

Sin darse cuenta Quinn se durmió hasta sentir nuevamente como la puerta de la habitación se abría. La enfermera pasaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le ofrecía una bandeja con una vianda en la que había espagueti. Realmente se sorprendió por la cena, ya que nunca en el tiempo que había estado allí le habían dado una comida diferente y mucho menos que las hubiesen servido en bandeja.

Vaya… no creí que algún día volvería a ver comida normal…

Solo por hoy, no te acostumbres. – Dijo la enfermera acariciando el cabello de Dianna. – Me costó conseguirte esto… y también te traje manzanas… - decía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos dos manzanas. La sonrisa de Quinn era maravillosa.

Gracias de verdad… - decía la rubia realmente emocionada por la comida servida.

Y te conseguí esto… pero solo por diez minutos. – Terminó de decir sacando un teléfono celular, cuya reacción de Quinn fue abrir los ojos enormemente para luego arrojarse a los brazos de la mujer.

Gracias Sarah, de verdad… gracias. – Decía rápidamente la rubia mientras tomaba el móvil.

Rápidamente Quinn marcó el número del Dr. Schuester. Lo sabía de memoria, pues si de algo estaba segura la rubia era de que a su memoria nadie la quitaría de allí, por lo tanto, siempre se encargaba de memorizar cada número de teléfono que le ofrecían.

Realmente necesitaba oír la voz de Rachel, sentir que estaba bien y asegurarle de que pronto volverían a estar juntas aunque ni ella estaba segura de ello. Necesitaba hablar con ella para calmar su ansiedad, para volver a respirar mínimamente bien, para decirle cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba para vivir. Seguiría siendo fuerte simplemente para volver a verla, para volver a sentirla en aquel futuro no tan lejano al que aspiraba llegar.

El tono de la llamada comenzó y las manos de Quinn temblaban, aquella que estaba libre fue sostenida por la enfermera, quien le sonrió en señal de apoyo ante los nervios de la rubia. El Dr. Schuester, por su parte vio que recibía una llamada de un número desconocido y con una seña de confusión se retiró de la habitación de Rachel hacía el pasillo para atender sutilmente.

Hable… - ordenó con amabilidad el hombre.

Dr. Schue… soy yo… Quinn… - dijo con una dificultad perceptible en el tono de su voz debido a los nervios que la poseían.

Quinn! Por dios! ¿Cómo estas? Necesitaba saber de ti… ¿Cómo me has contactado? – preguntó emocionado el hombre sin poder creerlo, realmente la extrañaba a la joven.

Estoy como puedo… pero tengo una mamá sustituta que me cuida lo mejor posible… - atinó a explicar la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la mujer. – No importa ahora como lo contacte… no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito hablar con Rachel… - terminó de decir rápidamente demostrando su ansiedad por hablar con la morena.

Quinn… - atinó a decir el hombre seguido de un suspiro. – Ella no podrá atenderte ahora… - explicó pausadamente con dificultad.

¿Qué esta haciendo? Sáquela de donde sea que este y dígale que soy yo… querrá hablar conmigo. – Decía elevando su tono de voz, desesperada por no perder el tiempo.

Ella… ella esta internada Quinn… - fue lo único que quiso decirle el hombre para no alarmarla.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que internada? ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunta tras pregunta salían de los labios de la rubia completamente preocupada y alarmada. Su tensión se hacía cada vez más grande. El hombre no respondió en señal de dar una respuesta conocida. - ¿Ella lo hizo verdad? – cuestiono con su voz completamente ronca mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Fue hace cinco días… - el hombre dio una pausa a su dolorosa explicación. – No lo pudimos evitar… casi la perdemos pero la hemos traído de vuelta… sin embargo ella no despierta. – terminó de decir el hombre y pareció ser suficiente para que a la joven se le cayera el teléfono de sus manos, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada no dejaba de observar el techo como si encontraba detalles en el, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante nada. La enfermera se disculpo con el medico para luego cortar y tratar de contener a la rubia que no salía de su estado de shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adelanto Proximo Capitulo: <em>_Rachel despierta._**

**Nuevo capitulo, no desesperen que todo va a volver a tomar su curso. Espero que les guste este capitulo y hayan visto un poco la realidad en la que vive Quinn. **

**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente como siempre digo me alegran, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. **


	19. Resplandor

19.- Resplandor.

Sigue la luz con tu mirada… - indicaba un médico jamás visto antes a la joven que estaba recostada inmóvil. – Sigue la luz con tu mirada. – volvió a ordenar ante la falta de reacción en el movimiento de tus ojos. Una brillante luz blanca invadía sus pupilas. Levemente iba reaccionando. Sus ojos comenzaron a seguir la luz que se movía de un lado a otro. - Bien… ahora otra vez. – volvió a decir más tranquilo aquel hombre tomando el rostro de la muchacha, la cual no emitía gestos.

¿Qué sucede?... esta así desde ayer… primero comenzó a llorar y luego pareció quedar embalsamada, a penas parpadeando. – preguntó preocupada Sarah y el psiquiatra la observó. – Vamos John, te eh llamado a ti para que me digas la verdad… - suplicó en un susurró dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que no emitía ningún movimiento con su cuerpo.

Esta transitando un leve estado de estupor… no hay que preocuparse, tal vez en unas horas vuelva de a poco a la realidad. – explicó tranquilo.

¿Cómo que en unas horas? Parece estar muerta pero con los ojos abiertos… - cuestionó acelerada la mujer.

Debes agradecer que ha respondido a la luz… no se encuentra en un estado de conciencia, ahora mismo no va a reaccionar. Tal vez se sumergió en otra realidad como método de defensa, su cuerpo no va a reaccionar y su mirada estará perdida. – suspiró – ella no esta aquí… a penas pudo seguir mis órdenes una vez que se lo repetí y fue simplemente seguir una luz. Tranquila Sarah, es pasajero en su caso. – El hombre terminó de explicar con delicadeza mientras observaba el rostro preocupado de la mujer.

Sin decir más el hombre se marchó y la enfermera se sentó a un lado de Quinn para observarla por unos instantes. Parecía estar completamente petrificada, inclusive su profunda mirada. Estaba perdida, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor y ante aquella noticia que había recibido su mente solo pudo perderse en un mundo imaginario para sobrevivir al dolor.

Ni bien se había enterado que Rachel estaba internada por intento de suicidio su fuerza de voluntad se había derrumbado por completo y no encontraba siquiera motivos para detenerse a pensar. Todo se había vuelvo una nebulosa blanca en la mente de Quinn, donde no se veían rastros de percepción de la realidad a lo largo de las horas.

La enfermera debía continuar con su trabajo en otros pacientes, debía marcharse de allí aunque no quisiese. Simplemente estaba sentada a un costado de la rubia tarareando canciones y acariciando su cabello esperando una mínima reacción que parecía no llegar pronto. Realmente se había encariñado con la joven en ese poco tiempo y la pena que le generaba verla así no tenía comparación dentro del lugar.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta de la habitación y dio un ultimo vistazo a Quinn, que permanecía inmóvil con su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared. Suspiró cansadamente y se retiró de allí sin trabar la puerta de la habitación como acordaba el reglamento del hospital. Sabía que hacía mal, pero si la rubia volvía en si y necesitaba salir, ella no lo iba a negar. Tampoco era consciente de cuanto tiempo le llevaría a la rubia volver a su estado de consciencia por lo que se marchó preocupada.

El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba hizo eco en aquella habitación vacía, la mirada de la rubia automáticamente se posó sobre la entrada del cuarto y parpadeó fuertemente dándose cuenta de la sequedad de sus ojos. El dolor de estos la hacían ver con dificultad. Lentamente se puso de pie y escuchó atentamente como los pasos de aquella mujer se alejaban del lugar. Cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la llamada al Dr. Schuester, pero se veía en la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sus pensamientos se mezclaban en potencia, no podía razonar claramente. Aun estaba perdida y confundida con lo que había sucedido. No veía a nadie a su lado para que le explicase las cosas, tampoco se acordaba de Rachel con nitidez, solo sabía que debía irse de allí cuanto antes, y sin saber porque, era consciente de que aquella puerta no estaba trabada.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y el rechinamiento que produjo su leve apertura se escuchó por todo aquel pasillo fúnebre. Una muestra de dolor mesclado con furia se expresaba en su rostro manifestando un leve sufrimiento por aquel sonido que no debía producirse.

Con un espacio suficiente, sacó su cabeza hacia el pasillo y observó cuantas personas había allí. Varios enfermeros se encontraban al final de este y dos hombres de seguridad caminaban en vueltas vigilando que todo este en orden. Ella necesitaba llegar a la salida. Si no se podía ir de buena manera, se escaparía.

Al ver que ninguna persona mirada a su lugar, salió discretamente de la habitación y caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a un pequeño bache de profundidad en una de las paredes. Se detuvo disimuladamente y volvió a esperar a que nadie estuviese mirando. Era imposible que llegue al ascensor, por lo que debía utilizar las escaleras y agradecía estar en buen estado físico porque iba a ser un largo camino hasta la salida.

Sabía que era incoherente intentar escapar de allí. Sabia que un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades estaba en su contra, pero su consciencia aun no podía procesar correctamente los actos y sus impulsos eran involuntarios por las ilógicos que parecieran.

Logró bajar tal vez dos pisos cuando pudo infiltrarse en un grupo de pacientes que caminaban por el lugar hasta llegar nuevamente a las escaleras. Nuevamente bajo con rapidez y un sujeto la freno tomándola del hombro.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el que parecía ser un medico del lugar. La rubia no tenía palabras debido a la situación complicada en la que se hallaba. – Será mejor que volvamos a tu habitación… - continuó diciendo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha para luego emprender la caminata de regreso al cuarto.

Quinn al principio siguió la corriente del sujeto y cuando sintió el brazo del hombre totalmente relajado, lo empujo fuertemente y se hecho a correr desesperada escaleras abajo.

Deténganla! – Gritó el hombre. – Quiere escapar! – volvió a advertir.

La rubia hizo caso omiso a los gritos y podía sentir como un torbellino de personas la perseguían para agarrarla. Ella no dejaba de correr y evitar disminuir su ritmo. Necesitaba llegar a la salida y correr. Correr lejos hasta que nadie la encontrase. Era un delirio, pero estaba desesperada por irse de allí. Esa llamada lo había cambiado todo.

Cada vez la seguían mas personas y sus acelerados pasos se detuvieron al ver a lo lejos a quien menos pensaba que encontraría allí. A una gran distancia podía divisar a su madre, hablando con alguien que jamás había visto Quinn y eso la detuvo en seco. Casi al instante tres grandes sujetos la tomaron de sus brazos y piernas y la forcejeaban para subir al ascensor, mientras ella difícilmente reaccionaba de manera violenta intentando zafarse, pero era en vano, su fuerza no alcanzaba.

Suéltenme! – gritó la rubia forcejeada intentado liberarse de los hombres que la llevaban en el aire. – suéltenme, tengo que irme de aquí! – gritaba furiosa desesperadamente pero era en vano.

Rápidamente salieron del elevador en un piso que la muchacha no había podido registrar y la ingresaron a una de las tantas habitación poco ambientadas del lugar. Fuertemente la recostaron sobre una camilla de plata cuyo frio traspaso su poca vestimenta llegando a sentirse sobre su cuerpo. Con dificultad, ataron sus pies y sus manos imposibilitado la capacidad de movimiento alguno. Quinn intento forcejear, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas fuertemente.

Sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar de la impotencia.

Relájate niña… solo te dormiremos un rato para que te tranquilices. – Explicó una mujer con el mismo tono de cinismo que toda la gente de aquel lugar. Pronto vio como una maquina de electrochoque estaba a un costado de ella y como la mujer tomaba un protector bucal de metal y se dirigía hacia ella.

Esto es inhumano, me van a matar, sáquenme de aquí por favor. – suplicaba la rubia y más lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Solo te dormirá, relájate. – volvió a decir con cinismo la mujer y sin dejarla responder le colocó aquel protector dentro de su boca.

Quinn gritaba ahogadamente, su voz no podía salir debido a lo que tenía en su boca y sus escasos movimientos eran en vano. Se sentía atrapada, sentía que eran los últimos momentos de su vida y lo único que podía hacer era gritar ahogadamente de manera desesperada produciendo un sonido que solo en la habitación se escuchaba. La iban a electrocutar, y no sabía que iba a suceder de ello. Pensaba que esos métodos quedaron atrás en años anteriores, pero allí estaba ella frente a su realidad. Una injusta realidad.

Pudo sentir como poco a poco cargaban la maquina de electricidad y por milagro de Dios, uno de los hombres que la habían tomado en un comienzo arrastrándola hasta allí, estaba deteniendo todo el proceso. Quinn respiró aliviada.

Paren todo… llévenla a su habitación. – Ordenó el hombre y el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba totalmente tensionado, se relajo por completo al oír esas palabras. Por primera vez la presión de sus muñecas y tobillos no se sentían. Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos procurando que solo haya sido un sueño. – Su madre esta aquí. – Y al oír esas palabras una repulsión se produjo en su interior que lo único que produjo fue abrir sus ojos enormemente ante la realidad que había visto minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Murmullos correspondientes a los padres de Rachel se podían sentir dentro de aquella habitación silenciosa, acompañados por las constantes pulsaciones de la morena que eran reflejadas a través de aquella maquina a su lado.<p>

De un momento a otro, las pulsaciones de la joven comenzaron a acelerarse provocando temor en ambos hombres, que inmediatamente llamaron a un médico.

A medida que esperaban ese efímero momento de la llegada del profesional al cuarto, Leroy y Hiram escucharon como su hija carraspeaba su garganta demostrando malestar en ella. Ambos se acercaron emocionados y observaron como lentamente la joven abría sus ojos con dificultad, tapando de ellos con una de sus manos por la fuerte luz que chocaba con sus pupilas. Rápidamente bajo la mano por el dolor que sintió al notar que el suero estaba conectado a ella desde ese lugar.

Apaguen la luz. – pidió con dificultad la morena nuevamente con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de quien estaba en la habitación. Leroy rápidamente cerró las cortinas y la luminosidad de la habitación se volvió mucho más tenue.

Bienvenida de nuevo Rachel. – dijo el médico ni bien ingresó al lugar y se colocó a su lado para el chequeo normal, verificando que sus signos vitales estén en orden. La morena no respondió.

Todo esta bien hija, ya todo pasó. – Rompió el silencio uno de sus padres y automáticamente divisó con dificultad la presencia de ellos a su lado.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó la joven aun intentando aclarar su garganta.

Siempre estaremos junto a ti hija. – atinó a decir Hiram, quien le tomó la mano pero no recibió respuesta de la joven.

Bien Rachel… ahora simplemente tienes que descansar y con el paso de las horas volverás a ver normalmente. – explicó el medico cortando la comunicación familiar. – Le avisaré a Schuester de que has despertado dormilona, seguramente lo querrás ver. – terminó de decir para luego marcharse.

Quiero estar sola. – dijo con dificultad la morena.

Creo que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada Rachel. – respondió Hiram con un tono severo.

No me morí. ¿Qué más quieren? Solo pido que me dejen sola un rato. – retrucó la morena. Sus padres volvían a ver a aquella muchacha agresiva y violenta que hacía tiempo no veían y la angustia de ambos se trasmitió a su rostro y mirada. – Solo hasta que terminé de hablar con el Dr. Schuester… - intentó explicar mas calmada y sintiendo un beso en la frente de cada uno de sus padres, se quedó en soledad allí.

Le dolían los ojos, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mano esta con dolor por la aguja que la conectaba al suero, sentía los pequeños parches alrededor de su pecho marcando aquel molesto sonido de sus pulsaciones, pero su mente estaba perdida. Todavía no comprendía exactamente que sucedía, pero lo que sí tenía en claro era que aun permanecía con vida y eso tal vez la deprimía aun más.

Poco después de cinco minutos, la volvió a recordar. Sentía su ausencia mas que nunca, pretendía verla desde el mas allá si era posible, pero el sentimiento que se producía en su pecho al verse completamente sola en aquella habitación demostrando que no era mas que una cobarde, la desmoronaban por dentro. El efecto de haber dormido durante no sabía cuantos días había producido que momentáneamente se olvidara de recuerdos que sus órganos sensoriales habían captado y procesado para retenerlo en su memoria a largo plazo, aquellos recuerdos que no olvidaría, como el sonido de su risa. No recordaba aquel sonido, y las imágenes desproporcionadas y borrosas de su rostro en movimiento comenzaban a mezclarse entre si provocando aun más confusión.

Tal vez habían pasado veinte minutos o media hora, cuando pudo divisar como el Dr. Schuester entraba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Gracias a Dios Rachel. – dijo automáticamente abrazándola, pero la morena nuevamente no respondía. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó luego de sentarse a su lado.

Cansada… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? – preguntó con indiferencia sin posar su mirada en la del hombre.

Seis días Rachel… casi te perdimos… solo ocurrió un milagro. – respondió con tranquilidad.

Lo mejor hubiese sido que me pierdan…. Era lo que buscaba. – retrucó la joven y el hombre asintió en señal de saber como serian las respuestas antes de ser pronunciadas.

Rachel… - el hombre se detuvo un momento. – Tal vez no sea momento de decírtelo… pero… - nuevamente se detuvo logrando que por primera vez la morena lo enfrentara en aquella mirada.

Diga lo que tenga que decir de una vez, sin vueltas. – pidió la muchacha aun indignada consigo misma por no haber logrado lo que quería.

Rachel, lo has logrado. – dijo finalmente el hombre y la joven lo miró incrédula.

¿Me esta cargando? – cuestionó un tanto enojada –estoy completamente viva, la maquina misma lo puede marcar.

Déjame hablar. – interrumpió el hombre. – Las pastillas que has mesclado contenían sustancias demasiados fuertes para ser ingeridas en gran cantidad… sumado a los antecedentes de intento de suicidio con pastillas, tu corazón se ha vuelto débil. – Se detuvo para dar un suspiro pesado y observó como la joven lo miraba sin expresiones en su rostro. – Casi te perdimos, y por suerte hemos podido salvarte esta vez, pero en estos seis días hemos realizado estudios para ver como evolucionaba tu cuerpo y tu corazón esta mas dañado de lo que podrías imaginar. Puede que en un par de meses sufras un paro cardiaco irreversible como consecuencia del daño producido. – terminó de decir y notó como las pulsaciones de la morena se habían acelerado, aun cuando su rostro no mostraba expresiones. – No se si entender tus pulsaciones como una emoción de que al fin lograras lo que tanto buscaste o porque en realidad sientes temor por lo que acabo de decir. – indagó para si mismo el hombre en un tono triste y cansador. – Lamento habértelo dicho ni bien has despertado, pero es mi deber.

Al menos lo que tanto busque lo lograré sin previo aviso en unos malditos meses. – atinó a romper su propio silencio con una voz ronca. Realmente estaba asustada pero no lo demostraría.

Solo unos meses… - susurró el psiquiatra para observarla y ver como la mirada de la muchacha estaba perdida en cualquier parte de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación se habría dando paso a una elegante mujer con un paso tembloroso y dudoso demostrando cierto temor ante aquello que se podía encontrar. Allí la vio a su hija, aun atada a una camilla inmóvil, con su mirada completamente concentrada en los detalles del blanco y liso techo. Parecía estar de nuevo en aquel estado de estupor al que había caído hacia horas atrás, pero esta vez se encontraba más consciente que nunca y podía notar dentro de su panorama visual cuales eran las primeras actitudes de su madre frente a ella.<p>

Hola hija – susurró con un temblor notorio en su voz mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cartera contra su pecho.

¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Claro que no… es solo que… es extraño verte así… mira lo que te hacen. – Intento justificarse la mujer pero no encontraba argumentos validos.

Si, me bañan en agua helada, casi me electrocutan, me atan a una camilla… nada fuera de lo común. ¿Verdad? – respondió con ironía en sus palabras mientras nuevamente por inercia intentaba zafar sus brazos.

Lo lamento mucho… - susurró intentando acercarse queriendo acariciar el cabello de la joven.

No me toques! – dijo entre dientes apartándose inmediatamente. - ¿A que viniste? – preguntó duramente queriendo evitar los discursos.

Quería saber si podía hacer algo por ti… te extraño hija.

No has hecho mucho para mantenerme a tu lado, preferiste seguir con un maldito violador antes que defender a tu hija. – interrumpió ahora mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

Lo se… de verdad lo siento.

Ahórrate tus palabras… si quieres hacer algo, solo sácame de aquí. – pidió sin vueltas con lagrimas en sus ojos. Su voz se volvía un susurro al final de su pedido, estaba dejando su orgullo de lado solo por salir de aquel infierno. – Quiero irme a casa… - terminó de decir volviendo su mirada al techo.

No quiero que convivas bajo el mismo techo que el… - le respondió amablemente la mujer.

Cuando hablo de casa me refiero a la clínica… - atinó a explicar la rubia. – Solo logra que me trasladen nuevamente…. Por favor. – suplicó dolorosamente.

Juro que lo haré hija… por todo lo que no hice, juro que lo haré. . terminó de decir la mujer para conectarse completamente con la triste mirada de su hija.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adelanto Próximo Capitulo: Quinn vuelve.<span>_**

**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Se que me vuelvo reiterativa pero de verdad sus comentarios me alientan a seguir. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya el que viene Quinn vuelve, como todos queremos. Perdon por algunos errores que surgen en la escritura, no tengo tiempo para corregir porque estoy en epocas de examenes. Muchas gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios, no dejen de comentar. **

**Normalmente subo capitulos los lunes y jueves. Para que se guien. **

**Twitter: JorgelinaLuz - para cualquier duda, consulta u opinión, ahí tienen mi twitter, siempre les voy a responder jajaja. Besos :) **


	20. Hogar

20.- Hogar.

Rachel acompañada de sus padres salía de aquella clínica luego de tres días pasado su despertar. Tenia que volver a internarse junto con sus amigas y volver a aquella recuperación que aun consideraba innecesaria, mas sabiendo que en pocos meses moriría. Daba igual estar con depresión o sin ella, daba igual luchar con su yo interno continuamente si no la volvería a ver a Quinn antes de que por fin Dios se dignara a llevársela.

Su temperamento volvía a ser como al comienzo del tratamiento. Estaba enojada con todos y con todo, sin embargo, intentaba tratar lo mejor posible a sus padres por el simple hecho de que ellos debían saber aquella noticia que los atormentaría. No podían sentir como ella, estaba relajada dentro de su cabales, lograba al fin y a cabo lo que tanto se había propuesto. Realmente no le maravillaba la idea de que fuese dentro de unos meses su muerte y sin previo aviso, le molestaba, en cierto punto que las cosas nunca saliesen como ella quería, inclusive su fin.

Sin demasiados preámbulos se despidió de sus padres. Nuevamente se encontraba en esa situación en donde debía despedirse de la gente que la rodeaba como si su pasatiempo fuese formular discursos para decir adiós. Suspiró un par de veces antes de volver a pisar aquel lugar que se había transformado en su hogar y con dificultad en sus pasos, se encaminó saludando a todos con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Una falsa sonrisa. Después de lo sucedido y de la manera en que se la llevaron la última vez que salió de allí, todos la conocían y sabían perfectamente que ella era Rachel Berry.

Camino con tranquilidad hacía el elevador y acomodando sobre su hombro aquel pequeño bolso que traía consigo, presiono el botón que marcaba el numero tres, para así adentrarse en aquella habitación que tantas cosas había pasado. A Brittany y Santana aun no las había visto, y al Dr. Schuester solo lo pudo ver a lo lejos, no lo molestaría, tenía numerosos pacientes y ella ya no tenía cura.

Una vez que tuvo visión sobre aquel pasillo, caminó observando con timidez a los guardias, mientras que estos solo le brindaban una sonrisa cálida que al mismo tiempo marcaba distancia.

Y allí estaba ella, frente a la habitación que tanto la inundaba de emociones. Presionó fuertemente sus puños antes de ingresar, y al abrir cuidadosamente la puerta, se encontró con una habitación perfectamente ordenada, aromatizada de manera agradable. Los objetos parecían estar llenos de vida y acomodados en una manera tan organizada y estructural que le causo una pizca de gracia.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y arrojó el bolso sobre su cama, se giró sobre sus pies para ver su escritorio y podía notar como todas sus cosas estaban allí, en su lugar, pareciendo no haberse utilizado nunca nada. Volvió a girar sobre sus pies y se dirigió al escritorio de la rubia con un leve dolor en su pecho, pero no se asustó, era angustia, no era un órgano en mal funcionamiento. Conocía bien ese síntoma y esa tristeza que había parecido irse por unos minutos había vuelto a ella. La extrañaba tanto que podía escribir libros y libros sobre su pesar, y fue ahí cuando recordó la carta que le había escrito a su novia antes de que se marchase. La duda la invadió. Esperaba por un lado que la hubiese leído, ¿pero si todo estaba peor de su parte y aquel trozo de papel no era mas que un factor para empeorar las cosas?, Rachel realmente entraría en crisis si seguía desarrollando aquella inquietud.

Pudo divisar las fotografías de la rubia y otros recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Necesitaba volver a ser aquella carpeta tan especial que trazaba cada línea expulsada por el delicado arte de Quinn. Necesitaba sentirla inclusive mediante sus dibujos. Necesitaba volver a conectarse con ella mediante algún medio, al menos para morir con más tranquilidad. La buscó en sus cajones y no se hallaba allí, busco en el escritorio de la rubia y tampoco, hasta que ya casi de manera desesperada la encontró debajo de su almohada y como si pudiese salvar su vida con aquello, la aferró fuertemente contra su pecho mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Suspiró.

Buenos días Rachel. – interrumpió el Dr. Schuester entrando despreocupadamente a la habitación.

Buenos días doctor. – respondió con timidez la morena aun sorprendida por su entrada.

¿Contenta de volver? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado y la pequeña solo le pudo dirigir una mirada seria. – Seguramente prefieres estar aquí antes que recostada las veinticuatro horas en una camilla. – retrucó.

En eso tiene razón… - atinó a decir la joven para que luego la siguiera un silencio que parecía molestarle.

No vas a tomar más medicamentos… - intentó cortar el silencio el hombre y la morena lo miró con incredulidad. – Por razones obvias…

Genial, tengo que soportar luchar conmigo misma todo el tiempo. – respondió con ironía.

Cada vez que te sientas mal, ven a hablar conmigo y buscaremos la manera de sobrellevar la situación… pero no habrá mas medicamentos para ti… estarás todo el día haciendo actividades y ocuparas el tiempo completo.

¿O sea que tampoco tengo tiempo de descansos? – volvió a cuestionar un tanto frustrada.

Si los tendrás… pero la mayoría de tu día se verá lleno de actividades. – volvió a repetir el psiquiatra explicando.

Genial genial genial. – Repetía con ironía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. – Esto es fantástico. – terminó de decir con un desteje de sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora de ser libre muchacha. – atinó a decir en un susurró Sarah mientras despertaba a Quinn con caricias.<p>

¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó confundida la rubia aun sin poder divisar correctamente a aquella mujer.

Hoy vuelves a tu hogar. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. La rubia se sentó de un salto en la cama sin poder creerlo.

¿Me hablas enserio? – preguntó con una mescla de inocencia y sorpresa en su rostro.

Más enserio que nunca pequeña. – volvió a decir mientras tomaba el bolso que se hallaba debajo de la cama de la muchacha. – será mejor que acomodemos todo rápido así te marchas. Tu psiquiatra vendrá a buscarte. – explicó

¿Ya… ya viene? – volvió a cuestionar sin salir de su estado.

Si… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te vista con tu hermosa ropa? Vamos, apúrate. – ordenó riendo la mujer al ver a la joven con un brillo único en su mirada.

Quinn saltó rápidamente de la cama y se quitó aquella vestimenta que debía usar en el lugar en un solo intento. No tenía pudor de quedar desnuda frente a su enfermera, pues, la mujer se había encargado durante los últimos cinco días de hacerla vivir prácticamente.

Luego de la visita de su madre, solo se aferró a esperar aquella señal de que por primera vez la mujer cumpliría con su palabra. No Salió nunca de la habitación, salvo para ir al baño y bañarse, pero siempre acompañada de Sarah. La joven no era muy querida por los enfermeros del lugar y la mujer tenía miedo de que le hagan algo mientras pudiesen aprovechar. Por lo que entonces, los últimos días, habían sido dentro de todo, los más tranquilos de su convivencia, y el hecho de haber recibido aquella noticia, su vida tomaba sentido otra vez, colocando en su memoria notas simbólicas de llamar a su madre para agradecerle aquel simple gesto.

Rápidamente volvió a colocarse aquel característico buzo con el que había llegado, era su preferido y amaba a las ballenas. Su diminuto cuerpo estaba lleno de vida y sus manos, a pesar de estar vendadas por el cuidado que le daba la enfermera ante los daños que producían su ansiedad, no parecían demostrar dolor.

Me alegro de que salgas de aquí… - dijo Sarah con una emoción recorriendo su voz que por mas disimulo que quisiera hacer era imposible.

¿Vas a llorar? – preguntó la joven asustada. – No quiero que llores, porque sino yo lloraré. – explicó rápidamente, realmente quería evitar llorar.

Solo… te extrañare… tu sabes… - intentaba decir la mujer con esa característica tranquilidad que llevaba consigo. – ven aquí… - pidió abriendo sus brazos para luego apretujar a la muchacha dentro de su cuerpo.

Yo también te extrañare Sarah. – Dijo en un susurró Quinn sobre su pecho manteniendo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. – Falta poco para mis dieciocho, prometo venir a buscarte y sacarte de este trabajo maligno. – terminó de decir y la mujer sonrió.

Deja de soñar niña, este es el trabajo de toda mi vida y no me llevaras a ningún lado.

Hey! – Interrumpió la rubia separándose y señalándola con el dedo. – Ya te dije que no me subestimes… si lo digo es porque lo cumpliré.

La mujer solo asintió ante las palabras de la niña y luego la abrazo nuevamente. Pronto con total libertad, la rubia tomó su bolso y salió de aquella habitación más poderosa que nunca, sabía que jamás volvería a aquel infierno.

Los pasillos como siempre estaban completamente vacios y ese aspecto fúnebre del lugar ya no parecía intimidar a la joven. Tarareaba una canción mientras se dirigía al elevador con tanta simpleza que cinco días atrás parecía haber sido imposible. Llegó a planta baja y tomó otro camino contrario al de la salida.

Quinn… por el otro lado. – ordenó la enfermera que la seguía con serenidad.

Ya lo sé… solo quiero despedirme como corresponde. – dijo con una sonrisa característica de aquel lado Fabray que hacia tiempo no salía.

Se dirigió a aquel patio donde había numerosos pacientes perdidos en sus delirios, mientras otros compartían una tranquila recreación. Recorrió con la vista hacia todos ellos hasta encontrar a su objetivo, aquella muchacha que la había criticado cada vez que ella lloraba por extrañar a su novia. Se acercó con una clara superioridad saliendo de sus pasos y la observó con una sonrisa sínica mientras la otra joven se ponía de pie para estar frente a frente con ella.

Adiós Loser, nos vemos en tus pesadillas. – dijo con total arrogancia mientras hacia el gesto característico de la palabra sobre su frente. Giró sobre sus pies y sin dejar que respondiese la muchacha se marchó de allí.

¿No podías simplemente irte y ya? – preguntó la enfermera rendida ante las actitudes de la joven.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, me hizo la vida imposible. – intentó justificarse nuevamente como niña pequeña.

La mujer negó con la cabeza totalmente frustrada ante la pequeña que estaba ante sus ojos y prácticamente la arrastró de la mano para que de una vez se marchase de allí. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba el Dr. Schuester que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Para el hombre era completamente satisfactorio ver como después de tantos acontecimientos las cosas poco a poco volvían a encaminarse, y otra vez mantendría a Quinn cerca suyo. El afecto que le tenía ya pasaba a ser familiar.

Dr. Schue! – gritó la joven para correr hacia el psiquiatra y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo. – lo extrañe! – exclamo emocionada.

Yo también Quinn… ya todo estará bien. – dijo con tranquilidad para luego brindarle un protector beso sobre su cabeza.

Tenemos que ir a ver a Rachel, ella debe despertar, yo se que lo hará. – Ordenó la rubia perdida sin tener noticias más de las que había recibido aquel día.

Tranquila… ella despertó el mismo día que tu llamaste… y hace dos días le dieron el alta y esta nuevamente en la clínica. – explicó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro queriendo evitar las malas noticias por el momento.

¿En serio? – preguntó con aquel brillo en sus ojos que volvía a aparecer para luego cambiar a un rostro completamente serio. – Es una cobarde, no festejaré que haya despertado. – terminó de decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ya hablaremos en el camino, solo relájate que volverás a tu hogar. – respondió el hombre mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

La muchacha de cabello corto se despidió nuevamente de la enfermera que derramaba algunas lágrimas, y otra vez le volvió a prometer que la buscaría.

Durante el trayecto hasta la clínica, Quinn prefirió no hablar sobre nada, quería llegar tranquila al lugar y sus pensamientos se perdían en una sola cosa, Rachel. Sabia que la distancia entre los dos lugares no era demasiada dentro de lo que cabían las cosas en Nueva York, y al poco tiempo llegaron a destino.

Aun con nervios, intentó relajarse lo mejor que pudo para disfrutar que otra vez volvía a estar en su hogar, con la gente que conocía y con sus amigas, con sus hermanas del corazón. Estaba contenta y amargada al mismo tiempo, la sensación era extraña, pero no se dejaría sobre llevar. Quería evitar cruzarse a Rachel por el momento, a pesar de su desesperación por abrazarla y besarla, sabía que las cosas iban a ser un tanto más complicadas, y el enojo por saber lo que había hecho la morena podía con su orgullo, inclusive cuando tal vez era egoísta.

No quiero cruzarme con Rachel por el momento Dr. Schue. – Confesó tímidamente la rubia antes de ingresar.

Según el horario de actividades que le di, ahora tendría que estar en la piscina, por lo que no va a ser un inconveniente. – la rubia sonrió y asintió en silencio. - ¿Quieres que te cambie de habitación? – preguntó el hombre con amabilidad.

No, esta bien… pondré las cosas en su lugar, solo quiero tomarme mi tiempo. – justificó la rubia e ingresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Saludó a todos felizmente y todos la recibían de igual manera, realmente se sentía una familia a pesar de las circunstancias del lugar. No quería que ninguna de sus amigas la vieran aun, quería sorprenderlas, sobre todo a Santana que sabía que detrás de ese muro de fortaleza que tenía construido, se volvería loca. Corrió al elevador y subió al tercer piso con nervios, debía aprovechar que la morena no estaba en la habitación para instalarse rápidamente.

Saludo a cada guardia con un abrazo poco característico en ella y entró al cuarto sin dudarlo dos veces. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejándose compenetrar por el aroma que había allí, realmente estaba cerca de Rachel. Su esencia invadía el lugar y su perfume natural invadía sus fosas nasales. Debía contenerse, y para eso recordaba el enojo y la frustración que sentía por momentos.

Colocó su bolso sobre su cama y sin mas observó sus cosas para ver si todo estaba en su lugar, nada había sido corrido de allí. Abrió uno de los cajones y pudo divisar que las fotos de navidad estaban guardadas allí, realmente eran fotografías hermosas y la rubia no pudo contener la risa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver lo feliz que se veía junto a Rachel. La ausencia de la morena podía sentirse a leguas, pero sabía que al final del día iban a estar juntas, bien o mal, pero juntas.

Sin dudarlo, sacó algunas fotografías innecesarias de portarretratos y decoró su escritorio con tres imágenes de ellas dos. Aquella que estaban recostadas en la nieve, aquella otra en la que se besaban y la que estaban observándose profundamente demostrando que con una mirada todo alcanzaba.

Perfecto – Dijo para si misma observando las imágenes y salió de allí corriendo en busca de sus amigas.

Volvió a planta baja y revisó cada lugar con cuidado pero no había rastros de ellas. Divisó a lo lejos los ventanales de la piscina y pudo observar como Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de esta fundida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el agua con total tristeza. Realmente sentía la necesidad de correr hacia ella, pero debía aprender que lo que hacía no era una broma de la que siempre se salvaría.

* * *

><p>Santana esa tarde había decidido acompañar a su novia a las clases de baile que tanto le gustaban. Realmente prefería hacer otras cosas como desempeñarse en informática y videojuegos, pero si Brittany era feliz allí, ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarla.<p>

Estaban preparando una coreografía para pasar el tiempo y presentarla completa el fin de semana. Realmente la latina se perdía en los movimientos de la rubia, no podía entender como podía tener tanta capacidad parar el baile, había nacido para ello y era claramente un destacado don.

Y allí estaba él, aquel otro paciente del cuarto piso que era completamente un excelente bailarín y que se dignaba a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia debido a la coreografía. Santana no lo podía evitar, y a pesar de la medicación, los celos eran parte de ella tanto como su descendencia hispana.

A pesar de que la rubia siempre intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que eran parte de los movimientos, ella sabía perfectamente que el tenía otras intenciones, ya había tenido enfrentamientos con él sin que Brittany lo supiese y la rivalidad entre ellos permanecía latente en todo momento.

Oye chino, quita las manos de mi novia. – aseguró Santana observándolos desde un costado mientras ellos repasaban la coreografía. – Se cuales son los pasos y puedo ver cuando te propasas. – agregó la latina mirándolo desafiante.

No soy chino, soy asiático. – respondió de manera tajante el muchacho.

¿Quién? – preguntó nuevamente con una falsa duda.

Yo. – volvió a responder acercándose a la muchacha dejando a Brittany de por medio.

¿Quién te ha preguntado imbécil? – terminó de decir poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo. – No te tengo miedo Mike, ni siquiera se porque carajo estas aquí así que no me intimidas.

Ya basta San… - se interpuso la rubia en el medio para que no peleen. – Enserio. – pidió con dulzura frente a ella.

Si, déjalo López… no querrá tener que meterse conmigo también. – Interrumpió a sus espaldas aquella voz que Santana conocía perfectamente. Sin poder creerlo corrió a los brazos de su amiga y saltó sobre ella extasiada. – Me vas a matar si no me sueltas… - dijo con dificultad Quinn mientras reía por la emoción.

Te lo dije San… ella volvió y yo me gané una fiesta. – Dijo completamente feliz Brittany mientras también iba a abrazar a su amiga.

Atrás había quedado la pelea con Mike, atrás había quedado todo lo que podía recordar. Santana estaba completamente feliz y alguna que otra lagrimas cayo sobre su rostro logrando que Quinn sonriera cómplice sabiendo que la latina no querría que nadie la viese llorar.

Yo también te extrañe. – le susurró la rubia al oído y la latina golpeó su brazo delicadamente mientras reía.

Ambas junto con Brittany observaron como uno de los tantos jóvenes que estaba allí salía corriendo del lugar, interrumpiendo aquel emotivo momento entre las amigas.

Samuel. – Dijo con frustración la latina. – Seguramente va a avisarle a Rachel… ¿Ella sabe que estas aquí? – preguntó confundida.

No, no lo sabe. – Respondió para luego dar un suspiró de enojo. – Ese chico realmente me molesta, ¿Por qué no te has hecho cargo de el? – preguntó enojada la rubia hacia la latina.

¿Qué pretendes que haga? Estoy medicada y el único que me saca de mi tranquilidad es el estúpido de Mike. – Dijo histérica y provocó la risa de Brittany que le regalo un beso.

Me gusta cuando estas celosa. – Agregó para luego abrazarla.

Vayamos a comer algo que muero de hambre y necesito contarles toda mi experiencia mientras Rachel me busca desesperada. . – terminó de decir un tanto frustrada.

¿Por qué no quieres verla? ¿No se supone que la extrañaste? – preguntó confundida la bailarina.

La extraño más que a nada Britt, pero las cosas son un tanto complicadas. – Respondió con una triste sonrisa y se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Rachel… - gritaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la muchacha en la piscina.<p>

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sin ánimos la morena.

Ella esta aquí… - dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire debido a la corrida desde el segundo piso. – Quinn esta aquí.

¿Cómo que esta aquí? – preguntó desesperada dando un salto para pararse y salir caminando velozmente de allí.

Si, recién la vi junto a Santana y Brittany… a menos de que las pastillas me hagan delirar. – explicó nervioso intentando encontrar un chiste.

No es tiempo de chistes Sam… necesito verla, gracias por avisarme. – Terminó de decir colocándose una bata que cubría todo su cuerpo y salía corriendo por el lugar sin importarle el que dirán.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios y la necesidad de verla había gobernado aquel cuerpo que parecía haber logrado un manotazo a la superficie luego de estar tanto tiempo hundida en las profundidades. Sin pensarlo se dirigió al tercer piso y corrió a su habitación entrando por completo en ella como un huracán.

Amor no puedo creer…. – pero sus palabras dejaron de salir al ver que no había nadie allí. La euforia de su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar. Observó hacia todos lados en el lugar como si su novia se pudiese esconder debajo de los muebles y se percató de que su pequeño bolso estaba sobre su cama. Una gran sonrisa invadió el rostro de Rachel y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Ya no eran lagrimas de tristeza como lo habían sido el ultimo tiempo, ahora parecían ser lagrimas de felicidad y los pocos diez días que habían pasado de caer en lo mas profundo del pozo parecían desaparecer con solo pensar que Quinn estaba allí.

Antes de salir de allí corriendo divisó que en los portarretratos estaban sus fotografías y parecía correr su sangre a una velocidad mayor de lo normal. Salió corriendo nuevamente de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto piso, pensando que estaría en el cuarto de sus amigas. Aun no entendía porque no le había avisado que había llegado, pero supuso que simplemente no sabía que estaba en la piscina.

No encontró a nadie allí y bajo al primer piso preguntando por todos lados si alguien había visto a la rubia. Nadie sabía que responderle y algunos directamente la ignoraban, perdidos en su propia mente o bajo un gran efecto de sedación.

Entró al comedor por inercia al ver que había una gran cantidad de jóvenes allí y por desesperación se paró sobre una de las mesas para divisar mejor el panorama. Y allí estaba, observando como justamente la rubia la veía con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, en la misma mesa de siempre, y con las mismas amigas de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente y podía sentir como quería salir de su pecho. Por un momento se observó aquella zona del cuerpo con temor a que algo sucedía más pronto de lo debido, pero sus lágrimas le recordaron donde estaba y porque estaba llorando. Nada podía detenerla. Bajo como pudo de aquella mesa y por causa de su pequeño cuerpo casi cae fuertemente contra el piso.

Quinn por su parte sabía que debía ser fría con ella, no quería que todo pareciese estar bien, pero era inevitable no verla correr desesperada y querer mantenerla entre sus brazos por siempre. Se paró con delicadeza y vio como la morena se fundía en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi pierden el equilibrio. Ambas aspiraban el aroma de la otra como si fuese el oxigeno básico que se necesitaba para vivir. Se sentían, se abrazaban con tanta fuerza que de ser posible se unían en un solo cuerpo.

Estas aquí… estas aquí. – Atinaba a decir entre lágrimas Rachel escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha de cabello corto.

Te dije que volvería. – Respondió de forma sincera pero concisa.

Te amo, te amo, te amo Quinn, te amo. – decía desesperada e intentó sentir sus labios pero la rubia corrió su rostro para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Rachel se extraño ante esa actitud ya que fue obvio de la manera en que corrió su rostro, pero no dijo nada para no cortar aquel maravilloso momento.

Sentémonos a comer algo… - alcanzó a decir la rubia de manera tranquila mientras tomaba la silla de Rachel y una vez sentada su novia la acercó a la mesa de manera respetuosa y todos los presentes susurraban sobre lo gentil que era Quinn. Rachel atinó a asentir sin decir una palabra, de manera confundida y no dijo nada, simplemente sostuvo fuertemente la mano de su novia mientras la observaba comer sus características manzanas con una delicada sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adelanto Proximo Capitulo: <em>_Quinn se entera el futuro de Rachel._**

**Perdón perdón perdón por el retraso, pero llegue a tiempo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me encantan leerlos y saber que les gusta esta historia. Ya el proximo capitulo tal vez sea el ultimo de drama por el momento... Extraño a la Quinn que hace cosas y Rachel que la controla como si fuese su madre jajaja. No dejen de comentar que me motivan a seguir. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo realmente, es bastante larguito. **

**Cualquier pregunta, duda, o lo que quieran ya saben donde contactarme. **

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz :) **


	21. Desesperación

21.- Desesperación.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar por encima sobre la estadía de Quinn en el hospital, Santana y Brittany siguieron con sus actividades asegurándose de que luego se encontrarían todas en la piscina. Por su parte, Rachel y la rubia volvían de manera silenciosa hacia la habitación. Si bien la actitud de Quinn era un tanto distante, no podía ocultar cuanto había extrañado a su novia y ninguna de las dos soltaba la mano de la otra. La morena, no emitía comentario alguno esperando a que la rubia hablase, se sentía en falta y bien sabia porque aunque tenía las justificaciones necesarias, en la relación que poseía con la otra muchacha de nada servía una simple excusa.

En el contacto de sus manos, la morena apenas podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de Quinn por causa de aquellas vendas que cubrían todo el dorso y palma de su mano. Dudaba de que la rubia pudiese sentir aquel gesto, pero la morena sin preguntar se limito a acariciar suavemente aquellas zonas vendadas como si con su solo tacto pudiese arreglar aquello que le había ocurrido.

Ingresaron en la habitación y ese silencio volvía a estar presente en la vida de Rachel. Aquel silencio que la enceguecía y no la dejaba pensar envolviéndola en recuerdos falsos y pensamientos erróneos que lo único que hacían eran aumentar por falta de la medicación. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, ahora se sentía fuerte porque podía ver frente a ella lo que consideraba la luz que tanto había buscado durante semanas.

La morena se sentó sobre su cama con precaución y se puso a observar confundida como la muchacha frente a ella ordenaba su vestimenta con total tranquilidad sin siquiera mirarla.

¿Es… estas bien? – preguntó con cautela.

Si… ¿Por qué? – retrucó la pregunta con total naturalidad doblando correctamente una de sus remeras.

No se… esperaba tal vez un reencuentro mas emocionante… - su voz se mostraba tímida y confundida. - ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? – cuestionó insegura. Esperaba que Quinn la mirase de una vez pero la rubia no le dirigía la mirada.

Por supuesto que te extrañe Rach… nos reencontramos y aquí estamos… no se que pretendes. – La morena notaba cierto sarcasmo en el tono en que Quinn pronunciaba esas palabras. Conocía perfectamente cada gesto que hacia la rubia y sabia que esa conversación apuntaba a una realidad totalmente diferente a la tranquila.

¿Por qué me hablas con sarcasmo? – cuestionó cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas firme y seguro.

No te hablo con sarcasmo, simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar. – Apenas respondía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro ordenando sus cosas.

¿Y por qué no quieres hablarme? Hace tres semanas que no te veo, te extraño, te necesito, me desesperaba porque volvieses y tu lo único que haces cuando apareces es darme un abrazo y listo. – Las palabras de la morena salían con un destejo de reproche.

Claro, estabas tan desesperaba que preferiste intentar suicidarte y así se terminaban todos los problemas. – Respondió en seco sin perder su tono sarcástico.

Con que es eso… - Rachel elevaba su voz un poco mas de lo normal sabiendo que una discusión se aproximaba. – No me hablas porque tuve una maldita recaída y quise matarme. – terminaba de decir con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Sabes que es lo que sucede? ¿Lo sabes? – gritó Quinn dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a la de su novia y perdiendo toda la tranquilidad que había intentando contener. - Resulta que me llevaron a un hospital en donde la pase peor que nunca, resulta que todos los días sobrevivía pensando en ti y que debía salir de allí para venir a tu lado, resulta que soporte miles de cosas durante dos malditas semanas y aun así permanecí aferrada al amor que siento por ti, resulta ser que cuando tuve la oportunidad de llamarte, lo hice y lo primero que escucho es que estas inconsciente sin despertar porque te has querido matar, ¿Y sabes qué? Te salvas porque tienes suerte, porque de ser así no estarías aquí hace mucho tiempo, de haberte muerto en tu primer intento ni siquiera te hubiese conocido. ¿Sabes lo que significa pensar eso? ¿Sabes lo que significa sentir que mañana ya no puedes estar aquí porque te has suicidado? ¿Sabes lo que se siente esa incertidumbre? – terminaba de decir ahogada en su agresividad mientras presionaba sus manos fuertemente evitando que aquellas lagrimas que empañaban su vista no salieran. Por su parte, Rachel la miraba perpleja sin mover un musculo de su cara, como si sus propias lagrimas desparramándose por su rostro hablaran por si solas.

Intente ser fuerte… - susurró la morena.

¿Qué has intentado que? ¿Qué has intentado que? – preguntó alteradamente la rubia acercándose unos pasos al lugar de la morena pero al ver como esta hizo una mueca con su cuerpo temiendo a recibir un golpe, rápidamente volvió a su posición anterior. – Mira, no me hagas poner mas nerviosa de lo que estoy… - continuo intentando mantener la calma que no encontraba presionando el puente de su nariz con fuerza. – Luego, en otro momento hablaremos. – terminó de decir.

No, lo hablaremos ahora. – interrumpió con dificultad Rachel. Su voz estaba entrecortada y su mirada perdida en los detalles del piso. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la rubia, no podía. – Yo intente ser fuerte, lo intente… pero esas voces dentro de mi cabeza fueron apareciendo, y esas imágenes y recuerdos y… - nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a salir con dificultad. – mi mente no se detenía Quinn… hice de todo para salir de aquella oscuridad y…

¿Y la mejor salida es querer matarte? ¿Eres idiota? – La agresividad de la muchacha de cabello corto volvía a interrumpir todo aquel panorama. Nunca la había visto así de agresiva con ella, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron.

Te juro que no lo hago a propósito. Se que no me justifico con nada, pero no lo se… soy débil. – terminó de decir en voz baja.

No eres débil Rachel, eres cobarde. Eso es lo que eres. – volvió a interrumpir las palabras de la morena, pero ahora con la tranquilidad con la que había partido la conversación.

No soy cobarde… tengo un problema Quinn, intento tratarlo, intento.

¿Tienes un problema? ¿Quieres saber cual es tu problema? Eres cobarde… ERES COBARDE. – gritaba la rubia en su cara nuevamente con agresividad. – Ante cualquier problema, en vez de enfrentarte a ellos, quieres escaparte, quieres desaparecer, perdóname decirte pero eso es totalmente cobarde. Te dije que volvería, solo tenías que esperar… ni siquiera ha pasado un mes y tu no aguantas ni eso.

Lo siento… - susurró sollozando la morena.

No lo sientas… ahora ya está… - volvió a aquella tranquilidad intentando retomar la ordenanza de sus cosas. – tendremos que hablar y ver que será de nosotras.

Lo siento… - volvió a decir llorando con mas fuerza.

Te dije que ya no lo sientas.

No lo digo por eso… Quinn, debes saber algo… - suspiró y nuevamente la atención de la rubia se pozo sobre ella.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con preocupación pero sin demostración aparente.

Las pastillas han… las pastillas han dañado mi corazón, o al menos eso dijo el Dr. Schue. – explicó con dificultad.

¿Qué quieres decir Rachel? ¿Dilo de una vez? – preguntó desesperada.

Me queda poco tiempo Quinn… - Rachel rompió en llanto y se abalanzó con fuerza sobre la rubia que había quedado petrificada sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Nuevamente aquel grado de estupor amenazaba con apoderarse de ella pero no debía salir de la realidad, debía ser fuerte, ella era fuerte, ella debía ser fuerte por las dos.

No sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia que acaba de recibir. Estaba en una crisis en la que debía intentar salir de la mejor manera. No quería verse vulnerable, debía ayudar a Rachel a pasar aquello de la mejor manera.

Su actitud había sido tal vez la peor, o tal vez la mejor. No sabía si debía abrazarla, si debía alentarla, si debía enfadarse más de lo debido, no lo sabía. Solo podía notar como su cuerpo no respondía ante aquella presión que hacían los brazos de Rachel alrededor del cuello de ella y sentía las lagrimas de su novia humedecer su cuello. Realmente su interior se estaba partiendo y no sabia cual era la mejor manera de actuar.

Necesito salir de aquí por un momento… - atinó a decir sin querer llorar frente a la morena y separándose delicadamente de ella, salió de la habitación, echándose a correr por algún lugar de la clínica.

La situación se había ido completamente de las manos. Rachel jamás esperaba que debía padecer la espera de una muerte que ella misma se había causado, con la tortura de ver a quien mas amaba sufrir por sus propias decisiones causadas debido a su incomprensible inconsciente. Por otro lado, Quinn no esperaba ni imaginaba jamás que la morena le dijese algo así. Estaba devastada, más aún que cuando días atrás había recibido la noticia de lo que había hecho su novia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No lo sabía. Consideraba en vano la idea de crear una especie de psicología a la inversa para que Rachel reaccionara, ya no había vuelta atrás y su enojo aumentaba con notoriedad. La venda de sus manos comenzaba a desgastarse debido a como se las iba mordiendo, dejando nuevamente al descubierto aquellas manos completamente dañadas. Quería esconderse en la inmensidad de aquel enorme árbol que poco la cubría debido al descubierto y soleado día que poblaba a Nueva York.

Pocas horas atrás todo parecía volver a tomar su color, y ahora, la persona a la que amaba se encontraba con tan solo pocos meses de vida.

Diablos… - susurró con un profundo dolor al lastimarse la mano nuevamente.

Toma esto, de seguro te hace falta. – Dijo el psiquiatra tomando asiento a su lado mientras le ofrecía aquellas pastillas que calmaban la ansiedad de la joven junto con un vaso de agua.

Gracias… - volvió a susurrar con una triste sonrisa en su rostro y tomó las pastillas casi con urgencia.

Lo lamento Quinn… espero algún día me perdones. – Dijo el hombre con una notoria sinceridad en su voz y la rubia no había comprendido bien a que se refería.

No es su culpa Dr. Schue, de ella tampoco, no lo pudo controlar. – Intentó aclarar la muchacha y el hombre asintió.

Solo espero que algún día puedas volver a ver las cosas de manera maravillosa. Espero verte esta semana en el consultorio. – Dijo y al notar como la joven no respondía a nada, se perdió en los temas de otros jóvenes, alejándose de allí.

* * *

><p>La tarde había llegado y el enojo de Quinn con la vida misma iba aumentando en progreso. No quería que nadie se le acercase porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, todavía era una situación muy compleja en la que se encontraba y sus pensamientos recorrían una y otra vez la idea de cómo iba a ser su futuro sin Rachel a su lado. De aquello se había sostenido durante todos los momentos que paso en el hospital, de un futuro con Rachel donde eran felices y podían cumplir los sueños que se planteaban. Estaba segura que ella era el amor de su vida, y por más discusiones que pudiese tener con el mundo, siempre lo sostendría.<p>

Se encontraba en la piscina como bien lo había acordado con Santana y Brittany, pero les informo de antemano que no estaba en condiciones para hacer bromas o disfrutar de la tarde, solo necesitaba de la presencia de sus amigas y sentirlas a su lado como medio de apoyo. Con su novia no se había cruzado. Rachel no había salido de la habitación sino hasta ese momento en el que apareció caminando por el borde de la piscina acercándose a ella. Con delicadeza se acercó y se sentó a su lado, no eran necesarias las palabras de ninguna, simplemente estar allí alcanzaba.

Mira tus manos como están… - atinó a decir débilmente la morena mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia. – prometo que sanaran por completo. – terminó de decir y dio suaves besos sobre aquellas lastimaduras. La rubia solo observaba sus pies debajo del agua mientras sentía el calor de los labios de la morena sobre sus manos.

Estas mas delgada. – Pudo decir Quinn saliendo de su encierro personal.

Si, eh perdido peso durante las semanas y los días que estuve dormida fueron los que me terminaron de convertir en una pobre flacucha. – respondió con una sonrisa intentando encontrar lo divertido a su comentario, pero de nada servía.

Debes comer sano, así te mejoras y tu cuerpo se hace fuerte. Debes recuperar peso. – Indicó la rubia y Rachel solo pudo asentir.

Ven, vamos a nadar un rato… - propuso la morena y se sumergió bajo el agua completamente para luego esperar que la rubia la siguiera. Esta simplemente la observó por un rato y tenía una mirada confusa. – Quinn… nos hará bien nadar. – volvió a decir la morena para sacar a la muchacha de cabello corto de aquellos pensamientos. La rubia se adentró en el agua y de un momento al otro hundía la cabeza de Rachel sin dejarla salir, presionando sobre ella como si quisiera ahogarla.

Tantas ganas tienes de morir, déjame ayudarte… - decía con enojo mientras la morena hacia fuerza para salir de allí. A los pocos segundos la presión desapareció y Rachel de manera desesperada salió a la superficie en busca de aire.

¿Qué mierda te pa… - Y otra vez Quinn ejercía presión sobre la cabeza de la morena para que esta intente desesperada salir de allí. No la había dejado terminar de hablar, y ya la estaba hundiendo otra vez.

Déjame ayudarte a morir si es lo que tantos deseas… - volvía a decir una cegada Quinn por el dolor.

Fabray, detente, ¿Estas loca? ¿Acaso quieres que te saquen de aquí? – Interpuso Santana separando por completo a la rubia de Rachel, quien era sostenida por Brittany mientras tomaba aire con dificultad.

¿Qué sucede? Quiere morir… la estoy ayudando. – Respondía con una fuerte ironía. La morena solo se limitaba a observarla de manera agitada sin decir nada. – Pude matar a alguien una vez, te puedo matar a ti también. – Terminó de decir dirigiendo por ultimo la mirada a Rachel.

Yo también estoy asustada Quinn. – respondió la morena con tranquilidad y el rostro de la rubia se volvía completamente serio y vulnerable. – No es necesario que seas así. – terminó de decir.

La morena se separó de Brittany y abrazó a la rubia que en un principio se resistía. El contacto de aquel abrazo logró que aquella capa construida por Quinn desapareciera y el sentir las lagrimas de Rachel sobre su húmeda piel hizo que aquel llanto acumulado saliera a la luz y sus brazos fuertemente tomaron la posesión sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la morena.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – Repetía Quinn con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su novia mientras sus lágrimas caían.

Todo esta bien, tu discúlpame a mi por ser débil. – Susurraba Rachel mientras silenciosas lágrimas se perdían en su rostro. Por fin había logrado llegar a la que era su novia.

No es tu culpa amor… perdóname. – volvió a decir y sin más la rubia tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la beso.

Aquel beso se sentía tan extraño como el primero, que por causa del destino parecía ser en el mismo lugar. Aquella piscina era testigo de dos de los besos más importantes en la relación de ambas. Ambas lloraban, ambas podían saborear las lagrimas amargas de la otra, y la fuerza del llanto que salía y se perdía dentro de la boca de la otra. Aquel beso delicado, pero torpe, buscando la desesperación de sentirse y si podían también, porque no, salir de aquella realidad que tanto les dolía.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón perdón perdón por no haber publicado ayer como les habia dicho. Tuve complicaciones pero aca esta el capitulo. Espero que les guste, realmente me llego al corazon. Si hay errores disculpen pero no tuve tiempo a corregir. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad, espero que les siga atrapando esta historia. Los tiempos buenos llegan y aclaro para todos que estan como locos. Lahistoria tiene final feliz, asi que relajen. jajajaja. No dejen de comentar que son mi inspiracion. **

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz **


	22. Intentarlo

22.- Intentarlo.

No quiero ser violenta con Rachel, se que no es su culpa y por más de que entienda todo, a veces me enojo y solo puedo gritarle o tratarla mal. – explicó Quinn al Dr. Schuester en medio de aquella sesión. – Se que aun no hemos hablado con profundidad, pero es porque yo misma lo evito… es como si no quisiera escuchar lo que tiene para decirme, pero en realidad si. Hay dos opuestos dentro de mi, la amo, nunca sentí algo así y quiero abrazarla, besarla, manifestárselo como al principio… pero el solo hecho de pensar que ella… - hizo una pausa prolongada.- El solo pensar que ella no estará en mi futuro y no saber cuanto le queda…. – suspiró. – simplemente es mas fuerte que yo. – limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y dando otro suspiró entrecortado con su vista al techo, prosiguió. – No se que hacer, estoy perdida y no se si puedo ayudarla, no se si realmente serviría una ayuda ahora, no se si podré superar mis problemas sexuales antes de que le pase algo, no lo sé… no quiero vivir sin ella Dr. Schue, no puedo vivir sin ella. – terminó de decir por fin liberando aquel llanto que presionaba su pecho. El hombre solo la observaba esperando alguna señal de que quisiese continuar hablando, pero ella ya se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Quinn… tienes que pensar en que será lo mejor para ustedes durante este tiempo. Necesitan volver a reencontrarse, porque por más de que no se hayan separado por mucho tiempo, ante tu regreso, las cosas han sido completamente diferentes, la realidad que se les presenta es otra, y yo se que la situación de Rachel es muy difícil, ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de cuanto tiempo será… puede ser pronto, como pueda que no, solo debe hacerse controles y ver que sucede.

No quiero que muera… si muere, yo me mato. – dijo la rubia interrumpiendo al hombre.

No digas eso Quinn, por favor…

Es la verdad, no tengo porque vivir si ella no esta… solo sobreviví a aquel lugar sabiendo que estaría con ella pronto, y la maldita estúpida lo único que hizo fue querer desaparecer y ahora no sabemos cuando sucederá. – suspiró frustrada. – ¿Ve lo que le digo? Me pongo violenta, y no quiero insultarla… Y lo peor, es que ella no me agrede, solo me mira tristemente sabiendo todo lo que duele y se traga todo ese dolor, como siempre lo hace… y solo puedo abrazarla y pedirle perdón. – terminó de decir acelerada por la rapidez de su discurso mientras su rostro se encontraba empapado.

Intenten reconquistarse nuevamente… hacer cosas que no han hecho, les daré la libertad de salir de aquí por algunas horas al día si quieren, siempre y cuando vuelvan. Hazla sentir viva, encuentra esa parte de Rachel que todos estamos buscando y solo tu tienes el camino directo.

¿Acaso es una especie de desafío? – preguntó confundida la rubia.

No… no es un desafío. Simplemente de manera implícita te muestro cual es tu propósito y cual es el fin del amor que se tienen con Rachel.

¿Debó hacer algo con mi agresividad? – volvió a cuestionar.

Si, controlarte. – respondió firme pero con una sonrisa que a la rubia no había causado ni mínima gracia.

La muchacha se puso de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas mientras salía del despacho, observó como Rachel estaba sentada contra la pared contraria esperando su presencia. La observó por unos instantes y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que la morena, quien le sonreía tímidamente.

Todo saldrá bien, es tu turno. – Dijo dulcemente y le dio un suave beso para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

¿Estarás aquí cuando salga? – preguntó con un torpe temor en sus palabras. La debilidad en su voz era notoria.

Siempre estaré aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte Rach… ve y luego cuando termines haremos algo. – terminó de alentar a la morena mientras esta sonreía e ingresaba con cautela a donde se encontraba el psiquiatra.

¿Cómo está Dr. Schue? – preguntó una tímida Rachel a medida que se acostaba en el diván directamente. Ella prefería estar recostada y no verle el rostro, la incomodaba en cierto punto.

Bien Rachel, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó amablemente y notó como la morena suspiró mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos sobre su abdomen.

Si le digo la verdad, bastante mal. – su voz se notaba débil.- Soy una estúpida y arruine todo… se que ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero si al menos tuviese una sola oportunidad para cambiar las cosas… - suspiró. – No lo sé, algo… fui débil, soy débil mejor dicho y no se como lograr no serlo, pero bueno, ahora ya es tarde para cambiar.

Nunca es tarde Rachel, todavía tienes tiempo… - interrumpió el hombre con total serenidad, yo creo que Dios te ha dado muchas oportunidades y tu solo las pasaste por alto.

Tiempo… - rió irónicamente – solo tengo que esperar cuando es el día de mi muerte, no puedo planear un futuro con la mujer que amo, no puedo pensar más allá de lo que pasará mañana… soy una idiota, esas voces en mi cabeza que nunca se callan, me ensordecen lo sencillo y no me dejan ver.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en un futuro con Quinn? – Rachel solo se quedó en silencio ante aquella pregunta. En verdad no sabía porque lo había dicho, ella jamás planeaba su futuro, nunca tuvo un sueño porque luchar, nunca había encontrado ese algo que callara definitivamente las voces de su cabeza. - ¿Qué te dicen aquellas voces Rachel? – El hombre cambió la pregunta ya que sabía que la morena no respondería a la anterior.

Que no hay lugar para mi aquí… - sus palabras se dificultaban y un llanto comenzaba a salir. – Que no hay razones para vivir, todo es una mierda Dr. Schue, ¿Por qué nadie lo puede ver?, todo lo que yo alcance a ver bien, enseguida me perturban con pensamientos que tal vez ni siquiera existen, me dicen que todos me abandonaran como mi madre biológica, que ni siquiera debí haber nacido.

¿Tu madre te abandonó exactamente? – preguntó interrumpiendo el relato.

No lo sé, era un vientre alquilado… tal vez no es abandono la palabra que se deba utilizar. – se reprochó a si misma mientras quedaban leves rastros de sus lagrimas y su voz se hacia mas fuerte.

¿Las voces que escuchas son algún tipo de voz conocida? ¿De alguien en especial? – volvió a preguntar, por primera vez podía sentir a Rachel libre de explicación. La morena se quedó en silencio.

Son… mejor dicho, Es mi propia voz Dr. Schue. – por primera vez se levantó levemente para buscar seguridad en la mirada del hombre. – Soy yo misma y no lo puedo manejar. – Dijo para volver a su posición inicial. – Soy una cobarde, Quinn tiene razón. – terminó de decir.

No eres cobarde Rachel, Quinn solo lo dijo porque estaba enojada y me ha aclarado que no contigo así que no te sientas mal con respecto al tema Quinn.

¿Cómo no sentirme mal si moriré y no estaré con ella? La dejaré sola… que idiota, que idiota, que idiota. – Comenzaba a repetirse mientras golpeaba su cabeza con sus manos y su llanto comenzaba de nuevo.

Deja de golpearte Rachel… ya te lo he dicho, al menos Dios te ha dado la ultima oportunidad de hacer o lograr en pocos meses lo que no has podido lograr en todos estos años que has luchado con tu problema. Lo importante, es que tu sepas y reconozcas que tienes un problema.

Si, lo se… - reconoció la morena y se sentó para observarlo. - ¿A usted no le afecta que yo vaya a morir? ¿Por qué lo toma con tanta tranquilidad? – preguntó confundida y con un dejo de tristeza en aquella cuestión. El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Si me afecta, te tengo cariño Rachel, pero soy un profesional y mi deber es intentar tratarse lo mas profesional posible sin mesclar los sentimientos. – Rachel pudo notar como el psiquiatra se tomaba la molestia de pensar en cada una de las palabras que decía, y simplemente asintió.

Creo que me iré, Quinn está esperándome y necesito despejarme. – Aclaró la morena y se marchó de aquel lugar bajo el consentimiento del hombre.

Por favor que todo me salga bien si no quiero terminar con mi carrera. – susurró para mi si mismo el hombre una vez que perdió de vista a la joven.

Por su parte, Rachel salió de aquel lugar y tal como le había dicho, Quinn estaba esperándola con una cálida sonrisa. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y le tomó ambas manos para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó la rubia.

Ahora que me abrazas mucho mejor. – atinó a sonreír mientras aspiraba el aroma de su novia.

Ven, eh preparado algo para ti. – Dijo y la mirada confundida de la morena provocó una efímera carcajada en Quinn. – Vamos a merendar, tampoco es algo de otro mundo. – aclaró para restarle importancia.

Ambas caminaron tranquilamente por aquellos pasillos sostenidas de la mano. Antes de tomar el elevador, Quinn pudo ver como Sam le regalaba una sonrisa a Rachel, aun estando a una considerable distancia.

De verdad voy a golpearlo. – dijo la rubia un tanto frustrada mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegue. Rachel rió.

Es solo un amigo, o algo así… - explicó sin importancia, le gustaba que su novia sea celosa.

¿Algo así? ¿Qué quiere decir el algo así? – preguntó mínimamente alterada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que ni siquiera llega a ser amigo amor, no pasa nada, enserio. – respondió regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Igual le pegaré. – terminó de decir una vez dentro del elevador.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó confundida.

Por si acaso, mas vale prevenir que curar. – respondió rápidamente.

Inmadura. – retrucó la morena.

Coqueteadora de hombres. – atinó a decir rápidamente.

¿Qué? – cuestionó divertida, no podía creer el dialogo que estaba teniendo con la rubia.

Si tu no coquetearas, nada pasaría. – justificó con tranquilidad como si fuese obvio.

Yo no coquetee con nadie, no tengo la culpa de ser hermosa. – respondió en medio de una carcajada que contagió a la rubia.

Y después era yo la arrogante… - terminó de decir para echarse a correr una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Rápidamente abrió la puerta que estaba al fondo del cuarto piso y cerrándola detrás de la morena una vez que entro. Corrieron escaleras arriba entre risas y al abrir la puerta que daba paso a la terraza Rachel se encontró con una manta y una cesta sobre ella. – No es un pic-nic tradicional, pero hice lo que pude. – explicó la rubia.

Es muy lindo Quinn, de verdad. – alcanzó a decir con tranquilidad sin salir de su asombro mientras caminaba hacia el lugar.

El día esta lindo y pensé que sería bueno que hablemos tranquilas y nos reencontremos por así decirlo… - rodó los ojos y continuó.- ya estoy utilizando las palabras del Dr. Schuester. – Rachel rió.

Me parece bien… - respondió la morena y sin pensarlo se acercó a la muchacha de cabello cortó y le tomó la mano. - ¿Sabes que te extrañe, verdad Fabray? – preguntó con ternura y su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad de los ojos de su novia.

Y yo te extrañe a ti, más de lo que te imaginas. – atinó a decir la rubia para acercarla aún mas y darle, por primera vez desde el día anterior que había llegado, un beso completamente sentido, lleno de dulzura y profundidad, de deseo y romanticismo, expresando que la delicadeza bordeaba su amor y la necesidad de sentirse estaba presente en ambas. Un beso que dio paso al contacto ingenuo de sus lenguas, la timidez del tacto de ambas pero con la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien en aquel preciso instante. Un beso que recorrió la espina dorsal de ambas, dejando la descarga eléctrica que solo el amor podía lograr a formar.

¿Te dije que te extrañe? – dijo Rachel sobre los labios de la rubia con una sonrisa.

¿Te dije que te amo? – retrucó tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía cortos besos sin querer despegarse de ella. – Si sigues riendo así lo único que podre seguir besando serán tus dientes. – terminó de decir y provoco la carcajada en ambas.

Creo que este es nuestro verdadero reencuentro. – respondió la morena.

Perdóname por tratarte así y por haber dicho todo lo que dije. – se disculpó rápidamente mostrando su arrepentimiento.

No tienes que pedir perdón Quinn, es comprensible lo que sucedió… solo quiero estar así contigo, olvidemos todo, solo ámame. – pidió casi en un suplicio Rachel escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

Siempre te amo y siempre te amaré. – respondió dulcemente para rodearla con sus brazos y perderse en aquella tarde juntas, sintiéndose mutuamente, sin necesidad de palabras parar mostrarse una vez más lo conectadas que estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo corto pero de verdad ando complicada con los tiempos. Espero que les guste de todas maneras, ahora si habran momentos felices. Gracias por todas aquellas personas que comentan, me alientan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Que pasa que cada vez hay menos comentarios? Si no les gusta como va la historia solo informenmelo. Gracias por leer, de verdad.<strong>

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**


	23. La fiesta

23.- La Fiesta.

Despierta… - susurró la morena besando el cuello de la rubia. – despierta hermosa… - volvía a decir mientras rozaba su nariz por el rostro de esta. – Ya es hora de levantarse… despierta. – volvía a susurrar besando delicadamente los labios de Quinn.

Mmm… un rato más… - murmuró la muchacha de cabello corto y le dio la espalda para acomodarse en una nueva posición.

Si me das la espaldas provocas a que te bese por todos lados… - respondía suavemente la morena viendo la espalda desnuda de su novia a su lado, ambas volvían a dormir desnudas junto a la otra como lo hacían tiempo atrás.

Has lo que quieras… - volvió a murmurar Quinn sin cambiar de posición provocando sorpresa en Rachel. La morena sabía que su novia aun no estaba preparada, pero iba a provocarla hasta que reaccionara. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a besar el hombro de la rubia con delicadeza, sintiendo sobre sus labios el sabor de aquella pálida piel. Dirigió un camino de besos hacia el cuello y pretendía bajar por la columna vertebral mientras que con su mano comenzaba a acariciar sutilmente el brazo que cubría su pecho. Por un momento sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensionaba y sonrió para si.

Creo que es hora de levantarse. – Dijo con un tonó victorioso.

Si, es hora. – atinó a decir la rubia rápidamente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y su humor cambiaba drásticamente. – No me gusta que juegues con algo con lo que lucho por superar. – terminó de decir con seriedad sin mirarla. La morena reflejo preocupación en su rostro y se sentó a su lado.

Lo siento amor… de verdad perdóname, soy una estúpida. – Dijo la morena intentando buscar la mirada de su novia.

No eres estúpida, deja de llamarte así… - su tonó se volvió suave – solo… de verdad me cuesta mucho y realmente me gustaría poder estar contigo. – intentó explicar con una sonrisa triste.

Tienes razón, fue mi error, no volverá a suceder, solo abrazos y besos en la boca… Cuello solo cuando hay ropa, lo comprendo. – terminó de decir como si de instrucciones se tratara.

¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntas? – propuso tiernamente. La morena se sorprendió ante la petición y Quinn lo notó. – Tal vez podemos avanzar de a poco con simples cosas. – Explicó tímidamente.

Me encantaría, ya mismo, ahora. – Dijo entusiasmada Rachel. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y olvidando por completo su total desnudes comenzó a saltar por la habitación hasta llegar al baño para abrir la ducha. – tomate tu tiempo, todo esta bajo control. – decía la morena intentando contener la emoción por la proposición de la rubia. Quinn reía ante el comportamiento de Rachel, sabía que su novia hacia un gran esfuerzo por comprenderla y eso le parecía sumamente tierno.

Quinn se levantó de la cama, y como si la naturaleza estuviese bajo su poder, pareciera que su figura desnuda opacaba cada cosa que la rodeaba. Su tranquilo caminar parecía tornarse en cámara lenta y Rachel al ver como ingresaba al baño solo pudo observaba detenidamente mientras esta se acercaba con una media sonrisa. Su cabello revuelto y sus curvas perfectamente marcadas podían asemejarse a la más maravillosa perfección del mundo. Rachel seguía perdida en aquel cuerpo que todas las noches se encontraba entre sus brazos.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó dulcemente la rubia al ver el rostro de la morena.

Si, es solo que no me acostumbro a tu belleza. – se sinceró la pequeña sonrojándose ante la confesión.

Tu eres más hermosa, más hermosa que la perfección misma. – susurró sobre los labios de la morena mientras tomaba su rostro tiernamente para besarla con suavidad. - ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

La morena asintió y tomadas de la mano se colocaron bajo la lluvia a medida que sus miradas se perdían en la otra. Tranquilamente Rachel se perdía en aquellos ojos y sin emitir movimiento que incomode a la rubia, se limito a tomar con delicadeza ambas manos de esta.

Te amo Quinn. – atinó a decir mientras sus ojos se entrecerrada como consecuencia de la caída del agua sobre su rostro. Podía ver como la muchacha de cabello corto le regalaba una sonrisa completamente sincera y característica en ella.

Te amo también Rachel, siempre. – respondió con una paz que inundaba su cuerpo. - ¿Quiénes enjabonarme el cuerpo? – preguntó tímida por aquella proposición.

¿Estas segura? Podemos simplemente bañarnos en compañía de la otra… no hay necesidad de nada. – se justificó con nerviosismo.

Estoy segura Rach… solo… vayamos juntas ¿Puede ser?... – se detuvo por un momento. – Yo colocaré mi mano sobre la tuya e iremos juntas por mi cuerpo a ver que tal nos va… Solo para sentir más confianza. – quiso explicar la rubia.

Me encantaría… - alcanzó a decir mientras tomaba el jabón que se encontraba a un lado de ellas.

Lentamente la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y la apoyó sobre su abdomen. La morena podía sentir como aquel tamaño del jabón apenas podía cubrir su mano, sintiendo como todos sus dedos hacían contacto con la piel humedecida de Quinn. La mano de su novia estaba sobre la suya con sus dedos delicadamente entrecruzados. La pequeña no atinaba a decir nada, simplemente se limitaba a observar la mirada de la rubia que no perdía contacto visual con ella mientras sentía como se iba desplazando por todo el frente de Quinn. La yema de sus dedos provocaba una sensación tal sutil que lograba un cosquilleo en ambas muchachas. Rachel podía sentir a la rubia relajada, y eso apaciguaba su nerviosismo también. Aquella simple situación parecía ser tan importante para ambas como lo había sido todo en cada día de su relación.

Pausadamente la rubia movió sus manos y llegó a su pecho, pudo notar como la boca de la morena se entreabría y tragaba dificultosamente, su miraba lo decía todo en un simple silencio.

Podemos bañarnos normalmente si te hace mal… - susurró Quinn comprensiblemente sin apartar la mano de Rachel de su pecho, aquel jabón había quedado en el camino, pues la morena no podía sostenerlo por sus nervios y su completa mano estaba apoyada completamente sobre aquel pecho sintiendo el pezón de su novia presionado sobre su palma. – Dios… esto es tan complicado… - susurró luego de un momento al ver que Rachel no respondía.

No me hace mal… - al fin rompía el silencio – Creo que puedo llegar al orgasmo con solo tocarte un pecho. – rió nerviosamente mientras observaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Esta rió levemente, el comentario de la morena le causaba gracia.

A mi me tranquiliza de a poco sentir tus manos sobre mi. – confesó.

La rubia colocó la otra mano libre de Rachel sobre el otro pecho y podía sentir como por inercia las pequeñas manos de la morena hacían presión sobre estos logrando un suave suspiro que trasmitía mezcla de nerviosismo y placer.

Lo haremos juntas, avanzaremos juntas… - dijo convencida Rachel para darle seguridad a su novia. – Hasta donde podamos… pero juntas. – la rubia cerro los ojos demostrando por primera vez el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener las manos de su novia sobre su cuerpo. – Pon tus manos sobre mis pechos. – pidió tiernamente y Quinn con temor puso ambas manos sobre su novia. – Ves… lo que tu sientes, lo siento yo. Hoy avanzaremos hasta aquí, es un gran paso. – Terminó de decir la morena con una gran sonrisa que expresaba la mayor ternura de todas y una tranquilidad inundaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Se siente bien… - susurró para acercarse y besarla suavemente bajo aquel agua que no dejaba de caer sobre sus cuerpos.

Después de aquella escena, ambas terminaron de bañarse tranquilamente sin perder la mirada de la otra. El ambiente estaba completamente tranquilo y el silencio entre ambas era completamente armonioso.

Santana ingresó en el cuarto seguida de Brittany quien las miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto Quinn como Rachel se quedaron anonadadas ante la presencia de sus amigas que jamás se atrevían a golpear antes de entrar. Realmente no lo podían creer.

¿Cuándo aprenderás a golpear Santana? – preguntó Quinn con cierta ofensa.

Ay por favor, ni que hicieran cosas interesantes. – Respondió molesta la latina y Britt la coqueó al ver como ambas muchachas levantaban una respectiva ceja.

Solo queríamos saber si se unen a mi fiesta. – Interrumpió la bailarina con una sonrisa.

¿A tu fiesta? ¿Acaso puedes hacer fiestas? – preguntó Rachel confundida.

No seas ingenua Berry – volvió a tomar la palabra Santana. – Es una fiesta clandestina, en nuestra habitación, con alcohol. – terminó de explicar con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

No seas inmadura, no podemos tomar alcohol… - retrucó Quinn y la latina la miró de mala manera. - ¿Además a que se debe el festejo?

Resulta que el día en que te fuiste, yo aseguré que volverías y Santana apostó a que no. – La muchacha de cabello cortó la miro sorprendida a ambas. – Yo dije que no sería fácil liberarnos de ti y que si ganaba quería una fiesta…. Y aquí estamos. – concluyó con su característica sonrisa. – Y por el alcohol, solo Santana no puede tomar… - la latina rodo los ojos – mis medicamentos y los tuyos no van a provocar nada, y como Rachel no está consumiendo pastillas… nosotras podremos tomar. – finalizó.

No tomaremos, pero iremos. – concluyó Rachel.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado y tanto Quinn como Rachel se dirigieron a la habitación de sus amigas. Dieron la excusa de que solo se quedarían un rato para conversar y que luego volverían a su habitación. Como ninguna estaba causando problemas últimamente, los guardias las dejaron cumplir su cometido sin saber que planeaban.<p>

Una vez que ingresaron a la habitación, la latina cerró la puerta con llave y se acomodo en los almohadones que había en el suelo, junto con Brittany habían hecho una especie de ronda entre las camas, para conversar y tomar tranquilas. No necesitaban mucho mas que la compañía entre ellas para pasarla bien.

Creo que fui clara cuando dije que no tomaríamos. – explicó la morena al ver como Santana sacaba de su escondite una botella de vodka saborizado.

Por favor Berry, relájate, lo necesitas. – dijo con obviedad la latina. – Inclusive yo tomaré.

Solo un poco, no quiero que te haga mal. – Interrumpió una responsable Brittany y la latina sonrió mientras afirmaba ante la petición de su novia.

¿Tu vas a tomar? – preguntó Rachel a Quinn que había permanecido en silencio. La rubia estaba con su espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la cama y acomodaba a su novia entre sus piernas para que esta se pusiese cómoda sobre su pecho.

Si, tal vez un poco, no pasara nada. – Dijo con total tranquilidad y Santana sonrió.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rachel confundida.

Es tu primera vez en una de nuestras fiestas, antes de que llegases, siempre las hacíamos y puedo asegurarte que Quinn no es de las personas que menos toma. – terminó de decir y la muchacha de cabello corto lanzó una corta carcajada.

Soy débil al alcohol, eso es todo. Prometo comportarme. – Se justificó la joven. Rachel simplemente la observó seria pero prefirió callar, no quería parecer controladora.

¿De dónde has sacado la botella? – preguntó curiosa Rachel, no podía quedarse con dudas.

Soy Santana López, deberías entender eso de alguna vez. – respondió con obviedad y comenzó a servir chupitos que claramente terminarían en una mala situación.

Todas comenzaron a tomar tranquilamente y aunque Rachel se negaba al principio, terminó cediendo por insistencias de Quinn. Las risas se hacían cada vez más presentes y el calor en la habitación iba en aumento, no precisamente por el clima, sino por los efectos del vodka sobre ellas.

No puedo tomar más… - decía Quinn con dificultad mientras reía.

Siempre has sido tan flojita Fabray. – respondía igual de divertida Santana mientras acariciaba a una tranquila Brittany que estaba recostada sobre su hombro. A cada una le afectaba de manera diferente y eso se veía a simple vista. Por un lado, Quinn no paraba de reir junto con Santana, mientras Brittany simplemente estaba relajada completamente callada y Rachel comenzaba a calentar su voz sin sentido alguno.

¿Tu quieres ser cantante Rachel? – preguntó Britt saliendo de su burbuja paralela provocando la atención de todas, inclusive de la morena que estaba marcando diferentes notas.

No lo sé, nunca lo pensé. – respondió la morena luego de un incomodo silencio.

Todo el mundo piensa en su futuro. – Retrucó inocentemente la bailarina y Quinn observó a su novia.

Creo que deberíamos contar alguna anécdota. – interrumpió la rubia queriendo cambiar de tema y su dificultad para hablar hacía reír a sus compañeras.

Está bien amor, ellas son mis amigas… - confesó acomodándose con torpeza, buscando una buena posición para responder. El alcohol se notaba en todas a simple vista. – Nunca pensé en mi futuro Britt, nunca pude imaginarlo. – La morena se puso en silencio. Volvió a caer en la realidad de que por más de que nunca haya pensado en un futuro, sabía que estaba ahí, esperándola, y ahora simplemente no tenía futuro, solo esperar el día en que su corazón dejase de latir.

¿Pero te gusta cantar? – volvió a preguntar la bailarina como si hablase con total normalidad, logrando que la mirada perdida de Rachel se pose sobre sus ojos.

Si… es algo que disfruto. – respondió a la pregunta con total sinceridad.

Podrías ser actriz de Broadway, eres demasiado dramática. – concluyó provocando una risa forzada en todas, inclusive en Santana.

Si… podría. – susurró con una triste sonrisa, quería volver a perderse bajo los efectos del alcohol que la hacían olvidar de todo.

Santana para cortar aquel tenso ambiente al que las había metido Brittany sin intención alguna de perjudicar a alguien, decidió contar alguna de sus anécdotas y peleas dentro del lugar. Todas las escuchaban atentas, y por más de que la bailarina sabía cada una de las historias de su novia, la escuchaba y se focalizaba en cada palabra que decía como si fuese la primera vez que lo oía. Mostraba real interés en su novia y mutuamente lograban congeniarse para hacerse sentir especial en todo momento.

Rachel seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, donde no había futuro para ella, donde solo le quedaba esperar. Podía sentir como las manos de su novia acariciaban sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba sentado entre las piernas de Quinn y su espalda estaba recostada sobre el pecho de esta, como se habían acomodado en un principio de la noche.

Cumpliré tus sueños Rachel Berry. – susurró la rubia tiernamente en el oído de esta y se estremeció por completo. Por primera vez se habían formulado preguntas en su cabeza que antes se habían hecho. ¿Acaso ella tenía sueños? ¿Acaso sería capaz de cumplirlos en el poco tiempo que le quedaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón perdón perdón por el atraso. Realmente ando complicada con los estudios así que se me complica para subir capitulo las fechas les digo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, se vienen mejores. El drama no termina, para algunos comentarios que leí. Todavía recuerden que Rachel no se curó, tiene depresión y eso va a seguir trayendo problemas. Todavia falta la primera vez de las chicas, faltan varias cosas. No se apuren y no se realmente cuantos capitulos le quedan a la historia.<strong>

**No dejen de comentar, realmente agradezco todos los comentarios que hacen y sus opiniones. Espero no defraudar a nadie con los capitulos. **

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia:**

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz **


	24. Visitas Correspondientes

24.- Visitas correspondientes.

Las calles de Nueva York como siempre estaban pobladas de gente. Aquella enorme ciudad que nunca descansaba ni siquiera en las peores de las catástrofes. Tal vez era una metáfora de la vida, una de las ciudades mas poderosas del mundo que nada la detenía, aun en las peores tragedias vividas. Tal vez seria una especie de sinónimo en las vidas de aquellas personas que ya no encontraban razones para seguir adelante, queriendo reflejar en una tumultuosa población y una estatua de la libertad, la fortaleza de los mas fuertes, o lo mas débiles inclusive.

Aquella tarde, Quinn había decidido salir a recorrer la ciudad, tenía la necesidad de refrescar su mente y pensar a ciencia cierta que era lo que le deparaba su vida luego de su mayoría de edad. Faltaban a penas dos semanas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida podía cambiar para siempre, ya no estaría bajo la tutela de aquel hombre que ofrecía a llamarse padre y las responsabilidades de una persona adulta amenazan con perturbar, su ya afectado mundo.

Sabia que no se iría de un día para el otro de aquella clínica, tenía ciertos trámites jurídicos pendientes para lograr poseer en su poder aquella herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, y además de eso, su razón fundamental para no desaparecer de su vida era Rachel. Era consiente de que la morena no iba a tener el pase libre a salir de allí y que su internación iba a durar lo que durara el resto de sus días. No sabía si algún día podría llegar a disfrutar junto con ella aquellos pensamientos a futuro que invadían su mente y el ambiente a su alrededor le señalaban una y otra vez la vida que podía llegar a conseguir. Hacia tiempo que no caminaba entre tanta multitud.

Habría sido acompañada por Rachel de no ser que el Dr. Schuester pidió a la morena una sesión intensiva acorde a su evolución sin medicamentos y como debía encontrar tranquilizarse. Rachel realmente era una gran actriz, sabia perfectamente como fingir delante de todos que todo estaba bien, pero no podía fingir con Quinn, quien la escuchaba varias noches a la semana llorar dentro del baño intentando no despertarla. La rubia sabia que eran situaciones difíciles, pero siempre cargaba con ese pesado optimismo de que todo saldría bien a fin de cuentas, si una luchaba.

Se ubicaba perfectamente en las calles de la gran manzana, era perteneciente a esas tierras, y la ubicación de la clínica no estaba tan aislada de lo primordial, tal vez después de media hora podía llegar a aquel famoso lugar mundialmente reconocido como Broadway. Se sentía bien, tranquila, orgullosa de no haber perdido la independencia que había adquirido en su solitaria adolescencia pasada, salvo aquellas ocasiones en la que recorría los lugares con su abuelo, otra vez su abuelo en su mente, siempre lo estaba.

Buscó y buscó la mejor obra que podría llegar a encontrar entre todas las que daban funciones y al decidirse, caminó en dirección al teatro para sacar entradas para la función del próximo fin de semana, estaba segura de que a Rachel le gustaría, y representaría tal vez un primera cita fuera de la clínica, una cita casi de verdad. Casi, porque simplemente se acoplaba a lo clásico de la vida cotidiana.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ya paraba con entradas en mano, observándolas con un destello de ilusión al amor que había encontrado y que por desgracia de la vida estaba arriesgada a correr con el sentimiento de paranoia a que no pueda verla en un mañana. Agradecía al Dr. Schuester que le había ofrecido dinero para los pequeños gastos de ese día, ella se encontraba sin necesidad de sobrevivir con tal, y por lo tanto no podía acceder tampoco a su cuenta bancaria. No había costado mucho convencer al hombre, y sabía que el día de mañana se lo devolvía, tanto así como todo lo que había hecho por ella durante el ultimo año y medio de su vida.

Era de mañana, tenía unas cuantas horas más hasta regresar a los cálidos brazos de Rachel, la extrañaba. Disfrutaba de aquel día poco rutinario, pero no podía evitar pensar en su novia. Antes de volver, tenía pendiente dos visitas especiales que hacía rato planificaba y no encontraba el momento justo.

Tomó un taxi y brindo la dirección a donde quería llegar, su corta espera se hacia impaciente, no podía esconder la ansiedad y su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo acelerado que aumentaba con el acercamiento a destino. Agradeció amablemente al conductor y se detuvo en una florería. No quería cualquier tipo de flores, quería aquellas únicas y especiales que podían transmitir lo que realmente sentía.

Jazmines por un lado, gardenias por el otro. Dos grandes y completos ramos con destino diferente. Uno, por supuesto para Rachel, estaba ansiosa por llevarle aquellas gardenias, su primera posibilidad de ofrecerle pequeñas cosas que hacían a los detalles de la felicidad. Los jazmines, para su abuelo, quien siempre le trasmitió paz, al igual que el perfume de estas. Camino un par de cuadras y llegó a donde se encontraba enterrado su abuelo. Aquel fúnebre lugar rodeado de alta sociedad que caracterizaba a aquellas familias, de allí provenía, una alta sociedad que no estaba dispuesta a compartir más que con los que necesitaba. Ella estudiaría aunque no fuese necesario en sus ganancias, trabajaría como cualquier otra persona y apreciaría cada centavo que ganase por si misma. Ella era una Fabray, no del clan de su padre, sino del clan de su abuelo, del cual daba orgullo portar aquel apellido.

Luego de varios suspiros en aquel breve trayecto, llego a posarse frente a la lapida correspondiente y regaló una sonrisa al aire en señal de cansancio. El viento de aquel día producía que su corto cabello chocara en su rostro y como si pudiese tomarlo de excusa, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Dejó a un lado aquel ramo de gardenias que luego entregaría y colocó el correspondiente de jazmines frente a aquella pequeña pared que tenía grabado el nombre de aquel hombre.

Hola abuelo, te extrañe. – Comenzó a decir la rubia con una sonrisa cálida mientras rozaba con sus yemas el borde de las letras grabadas.- Se que no he venido hace mucho tiempo, lo lamento. – se justificó como si pudiese escuchar un regaño por padre del hombre. Se sentó allí, buscando una posición cómoda para comenzar aquellas pensadas palabras que debía liberar.- Si, lo se… me han pasado muchas cosas pero no eso no quiere decir que no te haya podido visitar antes. – volvió a justificarse. – Quería contarte cosas ¿Sabes? Como en los viejos tiempos en donde me dabas tu mayor consejo… - sus palabras eran calmas, su monologo era fluido como si realmente alguien la escuchase. – Conocí a alguien… se llama Rachel. – suspiró y largó una cortada carcajada manifestando algo que ni ella parecía creerlo. – Si, es una chica… no te enojes, tiempos modernos, tu sabes. – explicaba nuevamente posando su mirada en aquel césped con el que jugaba. – La amo abuelo, creo que la conozco desde otra vida o ese tipo de cosas… la conexión que tenemos es única, jamás pensé que algo así existiría ¿Sabes? …. – suspiró – Pero ella esta enferma, tiene depresión… de ese tipo del que tenía la abuela y vos luchabas día a día por brindarle lo mejor… aunque no haya funcionado. – se detuvo par reír irónicamente. – Parece que después de todo lo que pase desde que te fuiste, me llega aquello de lo que tanto me habías hablando… acompañado de lo que tanto tuviste que vivir. ¿Será el destino de los verdaderos Fabray? – volvió a reír y se acercó a la lapida. – Solo nosotros, los verdaderos, bien sabemos que Russel es un fallido del clan. – susurró y volvió a su posición inicial. – Estoy asustada abuelo… no quiero perderla y se que lo haré… no hay vuelta atrás. – confesó rompiendo en llanto mientras su visión se posaba sobre el césped. – Estoy desesperada, no quiero parecer débil, tengo que darle lo mejor durante los días o meses que le pueden llegar a quedar… pero simplemente estoy muriendo con ella. – terminó de decir ahogada en sus lagrimas. – Te necesito abuelo… necesito que me abraces y me digas que todo ira bien, como cuando era mas chica. – susurró.

Naturalmente, por casualidad misma, el viento en la zona se acrecentó, golpeando con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la joven y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía que no era más que un simple viento, pero prefirió dejarse llevar por la magia e inocencia que le había formado aquel hombre en un niñez. Se detuvo por un momento a pensar, y sin dudarlo dos veces, sacó las lagrimas de su rostro y se puso de pie.

Tienes razón abuelo…. Soy una Fabray, y una Fabray lucha incluso en el peor momento. – Dijo convencida observando la lapida desde una vista superior. – Gracias abuelo por escucharme… y no te preocupes por el pelo corto, no tiene nada que ver con mi homosexualidad. – Terminó de decir riendo por las cosas que hablaba con ella misma y se marchó de allí con el ramo de gardenias.

Todavía le quedaban dos horas de acuerdo a lo acordado con el Dr. Schuester, aun teniendo la posibilidad de salir, el hombre la cuidaba como a su hija y le imponía horarios que sabia era mejor cumplir antes de ser regañada por alguien mas aparte de Rachel.

Tomo otro taxi y se dirigió al hospital psiquiátrico donde había estado hacia apenas una semana y media y se detuvo en la esquina de aquella cuadra. No pretendía acercarse, ni siquiera estaba preparada para estar cerca de aquel lugar, y no tenia la seguridad necesaria para pasar por aquella entrada tétrica. Estaba pasando el mediodía y sabía que la persona a la que quería ver en cualquier momento saldría al horario del almuerzo. Se sentó sobre una banca y observo las gardenias detenidamente mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se formaba en su rostro, sabia que a Rachel le encantarían y esperaba verle aquel rostro iluminado por la sorpresa y todo gracias a ella. Estaba completamente ansiosa por llegar a la clínica.

Estuvo allí aproximadamente media hora, su ansiedad iba en aumento cuando vio salir a aquella mujer de color que tanto había hecho por ella. Una enorme sonrisa se implantó en su rostro automáticamente y vio como la mujer tomaba rumbo hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente se aferró al ramo y corrió por aquella cuadra que minutos atrás le causaba temor, se sentía segura con Sarah a la vista. Una vez que llegó a ella, saltó sobre su espalda aferrándose por completo del cuerpo de la mujer, su tamaño corporal era demasiado pequeño al lado de la enfermera.

Suéltame maldito o veras que te sucede. – Dijo la mujer intentando quitar de su espalda a quien se había colgado de si.

Yo también te extrañe Sarah. – Decía la rubia abrazándola felizmente como una niña pequeña a un gran peluche. Luego de aquel gesto se bajo y se paró delante de la mujer para verla a los ojos. – Hola. – Dijo traviesamente la joven.

¿Tu quieres matarme niña? – preguntó completamente asustada la mujer intentando recuperarse de la situación.

Lo siento. – respondió sonriendo. La mujer la observó y sonrió enormemente.

Ven aquí…. Ven aquí. – terminó por decir mientras la abrazaba enormemente. - ¿Cómo has estado? Se te ve mucho mejor… ¿No te habrás escapado verdad? – cuestionó preocupada.

¿Yo? ¿Escaparme? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? – preguntaba irónicamente mientras reía, la enfermera solo rodo los ojos resignada. – Tengo permiso para salir, tenia que comprar unas entradas de una obra y no podía no visitarte… quiero que estes conmigo. – Terminó de decir manifestando una triste cara para brindar lastima.

No pongas esa cara, ya no me engañas… Me alegra mucho verte, ¿Esas flores son para mí? – preguntó Sarah divertida por la situación.

Oh no… son para Rachel, mi novia… - explicó con una sonrisa volviendo a posar su mirada en el ramo.

¿Ella esta bien? – preguntó desentendida.

Si, ha despertado…. Cierto que cuando me fui todo estaba peor que ahora…. O no lo sé, tal vez… - explicó confundida y la mujer la miró extrañada. – No importa por ahora… - trató de perder interés en lo que decía. – Solo quería verte y decirte que todo esta bien y que en dos semanas cumplo años, lo que significara que lo mas pronto posible tu vida cambiara para siempre.

Nunca dejas de soñar, ¿Verdad niña? – preguntó con ternura.

Cuando lo cumpla… ya veras, y no podrás negarte a nada. – dijo convencida de sus palabras como siempre.

¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – ofreció la mujer.

Te lo agradezco, pero ya debo irme, además quiero ver el rostro de Rachel cuando vea las flores. – comentó emocionada. La mujer la miro con ternura y la abrazo.

Cuídate niña, espero verte de nuevo. – terminó de decir para despedirte de aquella efímera visita.

En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos había llegado a la clínica, aun con tal vez media hora de ventaja del tiempo permitido, tenía realmente calculado todo. Observó aquel ramo de gardenias y las acomodo para que se vieran perfectas a simple vista, chequeó tener las entradas y se acomodó un poco aquel alborotado cabello que estaba más rebelde que nunca por culpa del viento. Se dispuso a entrar con una enorme sonrisa y todos la observaban extrañados por lo que llevaba en brazos. Así era, Quinn Fabray tenía novia, Quinn Fabray era romántica, y Quinn Fabray marcaba terreno donde correspondía.

Estaba a punto de ingresar al comedor al ver numerosa cantidad de jóvenes en el y Santana se interpuso en su camino.

Quinn! Haz llegado rápido… - dijo nerviosa intentando acaparar la atención de la rubia.

Llegue bien, ¿Sabes donde esta Rachel? Mira lo que le traje… - respondió mostrando sus regalos entusiasmada.

Si, se donde esta… pero tal vez no es el mejor momento para que la cruces. – Explico con dificultad.

¿Le paso algo? – preguntó completamente asustada a punto de desesperarse.

No, no tiene nada que ver con su salud. – explicó rápidamente antes de que la rubia se enloqueciera. – Solo que…. Bueno, no es su culpa ni nada por el estilo.

Al punto Santana. – interrumpió ya desesperada por las vueltas de su amiga. La latina solo pudo dirigir su mirada hacia un punto específico del comedor y vio como en la mesa de ellas, se encontraban Brittany y Rachel hablando animadamente con Samuel, quien estaba ocupando el asiento en el cual normalmente se sentaba la muchacha. La rubia solo atinó a levantar una ceja con un rostro completamente serio y Santana sabia que eso no era nada bueno.

Enserio, solo se acerco a preguntar estupideces… sabes como es. – explicó la latina, pero era en vano, la rubia ya había emprendido camino hacia la mesa.

Amor! – exclamo una sonriente Rachel al verla y se puso de pie para darle un beso en los labios.

Hola amor, te extrañe. – susurró la muchacha de cabello corto sobre los labios de la morena. – Mira lo que te traje, espero te guste el detalle. – dijo tímidamente entregándole el ramo de flores.

Son hermosas amor, realmente no me lo esperaba. – dijo una emocionada Rachel abrazándola fuertemente. – Gracias, gracias de verdad. – expresaba con felicidad.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la novia mas hermosa de todas, solo es un detalle… tu sabes… - respondió con timidez nuevamente pero marcando seguridad en sus palabras. La morena le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pudo sentir como la mirada del muchacho no se apartaba de ellas. – Samuel… - expresó con total seriedad intentando mantener la calma esperando una explicación.

El vino a preguntarme sobre los talleres de pintura amor, y hablaba con Brittany sobre las coreografías que andan preparando. – explicó rápidamente la morena, Quinn le respondió con una simple sonrisa y volvió su mirada al joven.

Así que ahora también quieres meterte en los talleres de pintura… - comentó con sarcasmo – después de tanto tiempo aquí, justo ahora quieres y te interesa la pintura. – terminó de decir con el mismo tono.

Creo que mejor me iré. – respondió con dificultad y atinó a pararse para marcharse.

Siempre que aparezco te vas, ¿Acaso tienes motivos para irte? – preguntó provocándolo.

Quinn no exageres… - intentó interrumpir Rachel pero fue en vano.

Deja de acercarte a mi novia, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – preguntó Quinn completamente alterada intentando mantener la calma.

No eres nadie para decirme a quien puedo acercarme. – retrucó Samuel volviendo sus pasos a ella, parándose justo delante de Quinn, enfrentándola con la mirada.

Nah nah nah,- se interpuso la latina entre medio de ellos dos.- disculpen que interrumpa este maravilloso encuentro entre macho y hembra por una bueno… hembra, pero de verdad Samuel, es recomendable que no te enfrentes a ella, lo digo por experiencia. – terminó de explicar con obviedad apartando al muchacho.

Además – interrumpió Rachel abrazando a su novia. – Por lo visto son razonables los celos de Quinn. Pensé que eran solo ideas de ella.

No Rachel, déjame explicarte… - respondió el rubio. – Realmente me interesa ser tu amigo.

Si, como no. – Rodó los ojos la rubia.

Luego lo conversamos mejor Sam, por ahora vete. – pidió con una sonrisa la morena. Todas vieron como el muchacho se fue y Santana se sentó junto con Brittany perdiéndose en su mundo como siempre.

¿Te das cuenta de que no son celos en vano? – indagó Quinn con voz de niña pequeña.

Me gustan tus celos, saber que soy tuya. – Respondió la morena besándola dulcemente. – Y gracias nuevamente por el ramo.

Deja de agradecerme, me haces dar vergüenza. – interrumpió la rubia sonriendo con la mirada al piso completamente sonrojada.

Eres hermosa, te amo. – volvió a decir haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho la otra, pero formando una sonrisa en su rostro por los gestos aniñados de la rubia.

No es lo único que traje. – Quiso explicar rápidamente. – Saque entradas para una obra de Broadway el fin de semana… tal vez te gustaría ir, tu y yo… - inquirió indecisa mirando haciendo todos lados.

¿Acaso me estas invitando a una cita Quinn Fabray? – preguntó la morena moriendo su labio inferior para contener la enorme alegría que tenia en su interior.

Tal vez… si a ti te gustaría… - volvió a decir en un falso desinteres, claramente coqueteador.

Ay terminen con la cursilería, ¿Por qué tantas vueltas por una salida si ya son novias? – interrumpió de mala manera la latina. Ambas largaron una carcajada. – Enserio, son patéticas y me estresan. – Terminó de expresar Santana con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Titulo Próximo Capítulo:<span> Gama de Sueños. **

**Nuevo capitulo, nuevo capitulo. En el proximo capitulo las chicas tienen su primer salida fuera de la clinica, y el que le sigue el gran momento. Espero que les guste este capitulo, realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios y tranqui que todo lo que preguntan se va desarrollando en la historia.**

**No dejen de comentar ya que gracias a ustedes me motivo para seguir escribiendo, de verdad, amo sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio. **

**Cualquier duda, consulta o interes.**

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**Tumblr: gocharlieagron *Por si lo quieren jaja, y el personal a nadie le debe interesar* **

**besos! **


	25. Gama de Sueños

25.- Gama de Sueños. 

A pesar de aun estar en invierno, cada día que pasaba era una proximidad a la primavera, y eso en el clima podía notarse. Ya comenzaba a templarse la sensación de los días, el completo frio quería dejar paso a la primavera, así como Rachel quería dejar atrás aquel sufrimiento con el que acarreaba durante años.

Estar con Quinn le facilitaba el acarrear con los días, todo parecía mas fácil y sencillo, y podía asegurar que era realmente feliz por estar con la rubia, pero no podía negar que la falta de medicación la hacia empeorar cada día mas con el paso de los días.

Si bien los medicamentos en cierto punto ya no causaban efecto a aquellas voces, medianamente la tranquilizaban. Si intentaba explicarlo era como si pudiese ver su propia boca hablar pero sin escuchar las palabras, simplemente ver gesticular sus labios en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que al estar limpia de medicamentos, su voz se hacia estridente en su cabeza, retumbando de lado a lado como una pelotilla de ping pong en una esfera. Aquel sonido que solo remarcaba continuamente todo aspecto negativo de cada cosa que viviese o vivía, y ella no tenía respuestas para contradecir a algo, no encontraba una verdadera respuesta para callar a su maldecir eterno.

La morena estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se había alejado hace tiempo ya de la realidad que la rodeaba, ya no tenía noción de donde se encontraba, si hacia frio o calor, si había gente a su alrededor, ya no se percataba de nada. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo del poco césped que rodeaba aquel árbol en medio del patio de la clínica, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en aquella típica banca la cual se había vuelvo habitual y cómplice de sus mas profundas plegarias por una salvación.

Si puedo saber que piensas te regalo mi paquete de Skittles. – Dijo la única voz que podía sacarla de su pesadilla interna. Rachel volvió en si y se giró para observar a su novia sentada a su lado comiendo aquellos caramelos que tanto amaba.

No pensaba en nada concreto, simplemente me había ido por ahí. - Mintió - ¿Acaso eso vale para que me des el paquete? – preguntó sonriendo tratando de desaparecer la incomodidad de su soledad.

Mmm, no me convence, en algo deberías estar pensando. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? – cuestionó acercándose para depositar un beso en sus labios. – Tal vez así… - dio una serie de besos cortos y esporádicos por todo el rostro de Quinn – pueda tener tu paquete de caramelos. – Terminó de decir en un susurro sonriendo victoriosa al ver el rostro de la rubia.

Esta bien. – suspiró rendida – pero tendrás que ir a la habitación, adentro de mi cajón hay tres paquetes.

¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste? – interrumpió frunciendo sus labios como una niña pequeña.

Porque sabia que los comerías todos y no me dejarías. – se justifico mientras sacaba otro caramelo del paquete que llevaba en la mano. – Ve y agarra solo dos, uno déjalo para mí. – ordenó sonriendo. – Y vuelve conmigo que tenemos que hablar con el Dr. Schuester de mañana. – terminó de explicar mientras la morena ya partía rápidamente en busca de sus dulces.

Quinn la siguió con su vista hasta que la morena se perdía entre los pasillos del interior del edificio. Suspiró cansada, suspiró frustrada, suspiró dolida. Sabía que en aquellos baches donde Rachel se encontraba sola por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, sabía que intentaba ser fuerte y fingir para con los demás que todo estaba bien y que las cosas día a día marchaban en buen rumbo, aun cuando sabía que su final estaba lejos de ser bueno. La rubia desde el primer momento siempre tuvo la capacidad de poder conectarse con el alma y el interior de Rachel simplemente con mirarse a los ojos, era extraño, pero podía sentir y saber sin siquiera preguntar. La morena lo sabía, porque le sucedía lo mismo, pero evitaba continuamente aquel contacto visual permanente, siempre intentaba buscar otra mirada, otro tema superficial donde ninguno de sus sentimientos y temores internos pudiese llegar a encontrarse.

Quinn estaba preocupada, y por más de que actuara igual o más que su novia, no podía evitar sentir ese miedo a perderla o que ella misma se pierda en aquel lugar donde había recaído numerosas veces con anterioridad. Solo quería llegar a Rachel, como la primera noche en la terraza, simplemente quería tomar su alma y protegerla entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Ya era sábado, estaban a pocas horas de pasar su primera tarde fuera de la clínica acompañada de la otra, realmente parecía ser una primera cita a pesar de sus dos meses de relación, estaban nerviosas, ambas, y querían vestirse de la mejor manera posible para la ocasión.<p>

Rachel estaba más indecisa que la rubia, por lo que prefirió quedarse sola en la habitación buscando con tranquilidad que vestir, mientras que Quinn se dirigía a hablar con el Dr. Schuester para remarcar ciertas reglas que debía cumplir.

Adelante… - ordenó el hombre y Quinn ingresó rápidamente al consultorio. – Quinn, me alegra que hayas venido.

Dr. Schue, dígame todo lo que tengo que saber así salimos de aquí, estoy nerviosa y mi ansiedad no ayuda, ya comí cuatro manzanas. – La rubia hablaba sin respirar y eso la agitaba aun mas.

Respira, no pasara nada. – Intentó explicar el hombre. – Recuerda tomar tu medicación a la hora que te dije. No quiero que vuelvan tarde, tienen hasta las diez de la noche, creo que es tiempo suficiente. – terminó de decir.

Si Dr. Schue, volveremos temprano. – respondió Quinn mientras rodaba los ojos. Aquella advertencia la había repetido tal vez diez veces en un día. – Ya lo tenemos claro a eso, ¿Algo más? – preguntó ansiosa por salir de allí.

¿Necesitas dinero? – preguntó el hombre con un tono mas tranquilo, pareciendo ser el padre de la muchacha. La rubia hizo una mueca sin querer responderle, en verdad no le gustaba recibir dinero por parte de los demás, pero no tenía el suficiente para sobrellevar todo el día. – Toma… - le ofreció William quitando dinero de su billetera – Ten un lindo día y cuando vuelvan quiero caras positivas y todo maravilloso. – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De verdad se lo voy a devolver todo Dr. Schue, enserio se lo devolveré. – Respondía una arrepentida Quinn por tomar lo que el hombre le ofrecía.

Deja de preocuparte, tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Ahora ve que seguramente te están esperando. – Finalizó para luego ver como la joven se retiraba del lugar.

Quinn caminó a la habitación y ya estaba la morena esperándola sobre su cama, ambas se regalaron una sonrisa y salieron de allí con una mezcla de nerviosismo y temor.

Al salir del edificio sus manos se presionaron fuertemente, viéndose enfrentadas por primera vez a la imponente ciudad. Ellas, tomadas de la mano, juntas, en medio de la sociedad, como realmente una pareja clásica debería haberse encontrado o conocido. Pero ellas lo sabían, no eran clásicas, eran especiales y únicas, con una conexión que nadie podía lograr.

Faltan tres horas para la obra, es a la seis de la tarde. ¿A dónde quieres ir antes? – preguntó la rubia mirando con ternura el rostro de su novia y notaba como las mejillas se enrojecían por la fría briza que chocaba contra sus rostros.

Vayamos a Central Park, hace muchísimo que no voy y me gustaría pasear contigo por allí. – Ofreció la morena y la rubia la miró disgustosamente. - ¿No quieres ir? – preguntó confundida.

Quiero comer, tomar café y esas cosas que haces que se te pase el frio. – dijo como niña pequeña.

En lo único que piensas es en comer Quinn, puedes hacerlo mientras recorremos el parque. – explicó la morena y se puso en marcha arrastrando con su mano a una caprichosa Quinn.

Las dos caminaron hacia el parque, que a pesar de quedar a una distancia considerable, no tenía apuro ni problemas en disfrutar de la esencia de la ciudad. Nueva York estaba llena de vida, y eso las hacía vivir a ambas. En mitad de camino, Quinn se detuvo a comprar flores para Rachel, otra vez eran gardenias. Parecían convertirse en una de las características de la pareja. Mas adelante, la morena fue quien se detuvo en una enorme tienda y le compró a su novia un peluche con forma de pulpo. La felicidad que había marcado la sonrisa de la rubia al verlo parecía no tener límite o comparación, a menos de que se tratara de Rachel misma.

Quinn había llevado la cámara dentro de su bolso, quería recordar cada detalle de aquella salida de la mejor manera posible, y que mejor manera que conservarlo en imágenes. Los problemas parecían haber desaparecido, parecían haber adoptado un clásico sábado de unas jóvenes rutinarias que disfrutaban de su día libre recorriendo sitios populares de Nueva York para pasar el rato. En más de una ocasión se robaban besos que luego de un cierto juego parecían prologarse sin importar quien pudiese observarlas, solo eran ellas y el sentirse una al lado de la otra era suficiente para la seguridad personal de ambas.

Recorrieron el parque y se sentaron en el césped frente al lago para descansar sus piernas. Habían caminado demasiado y el estado físico de ambas no era el mejor para exponerse a tanto movimiento. No estaban acostumbradas a tanta actividad más allá de la que había dentro de la clínica, y eso se hacía notar con el paso del tiempo. Quinn sacó de su bolso una bolsa llena de dulces y comida chatarra que al parecer eran su perdición mientras que Rachel se limitaba a sonreír al tiempo que la observaba. La sonrisa de la rubia parecía ser magia para su alma, iluminando cada rincón de su interior sin dejar pasar rastros de oscuridad. Si Quinn era feliz, ella era feliz, o estaba cerca de serlo.

La morena siempre tuvo la idea de que la felicidad no existía, simplemente era una emoción pasajera que no duraba mas de un par de días. Aquel pensamiento que la invadió durante toda su vida se vio acorralado al conocer a su novia, ya que le había hecho sentir y ver cosas que por si misma no podría haberlo hecho jamás, era su ángel, su salvación, pero aun así eso no alcanzaba. A pesar de saber que todo estaba bien, había un hueco que no podía llenarse con nada y amenazaba con expandirse a cada segundo, sumado al temor que iba aumentando al pasar los días debido a su muerte ya anunciada. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo a morir, siempre lo busco, y ahora le temía.

A pesar de temer, y sentirse débil, su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar, no sabía cuando sería el momento en que por fin pudiese vivir un día de paz, sin contar los momentos en que Quinn la hacía perderse de todo y olvidar de todo lo malo. Ella buscaba estar bien por su propia cuenta, no podía depender de la rubia para sobrevivir al paso de los días.

Nuevamente, la morena se perdía en la magia que la rodeaba al estar cerca de Quinn, al sentir sus brazos presionar su cintura, marcando que le pertenecía a ella, al ver la seguridad en sus ojos sin poder evitar besarla con pasión, aquella pasión que trasmitía tanto amor como desesperación por sentirla.

Sin darse cuenta, debido al invierno, el sol estaba comenzando a desaparecer y la hora de llegar a Broadway se había acercado. Se dispusieron a llegar cuando la inseguridad comenzó a bombardear a Quinn y el grado de ansiedad había aumentando considerablemente en la ultima media hora. Había tomado el medicamento como bien le había dicho el Dr. Schuester, sin embargo parecía no haberle producido nada, no dejaba de comer dulces e intentar saciar la desesperación que corría por su cuerpo.

¿Amor te sientes bien? – preguntó Rachel deteniéndose en una esquina al sentir el sudor en las manos de su novia. – Si quieres podemos volver.

No, no volveremos… estoy bien. – sonrió nerviosamente. – es solo que tengo miedo de que no te guste la obra, o no sea lo que yo haya planificado en mi cabeza y no te deje contenta. – explicó rápidamente sin poder callar ninguno de sus miedos.

Pues deberás relajarte, porque yo ya me siento feliz con este maravilloso día que pasamos juntas. – respondió con una sonrisa acercándose para besarla. – Agradezco tener la mejor novia del mundo. – terminó de decir para finalizar con la brecha que había entre los labios de ambas.

Mejor vayamos que no quiero llegar tarde. – dijo la rubia tomando nuevamente la mano de la morena para adentrarse en el teatro.

Era una de las obras más populares de los últimos meses, y el lugar parecía llenarse a tal punto de querer colapsar simplemente por la cantidad de personas allí dentro. Ambas tenían una buena ubicación para apreciar el espectáculo, y desde el momento previo al comienzo, la morena sintió como una presión en el pecho se hacía cada vez mas consistente evitando que respire con tranquilidad. Quiso hacer caso omiso a su preocupación, quería no prestar atención a la sensación que le estaba provocando aquel leve dolor, y temió de que allá llegado su hora, no quería que fuese delante de Quinn, mucho menos en su primera salida.

La rubia pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena, y se acomodo a la perfeccion para tomar con su otra mano a su novia. La obra había comenzado y las luces del teatro habían disminuido levemente hasta apagarse por completo y dar paso a la visión perfecta del escenario. Parecía haber dado justo en la tecla exacta cuando vio como Rachel comenzaba a compenetrarse en la obra, pero podía sentir su respiración pausada, intentando mantener la calma por algo que no se veía a simple vista.

¿Te sientes bien? – susurró la rubia al cabo de un rato, observando que la morena no cambiaba su respiración.

Si, estoy concentrada en tu regalo. – Susurró con una sonrisa fingida mientras le regala un beso y volvía su mirada a la obra.

Las canciones del espectáculo junto con el argumento, sumado a los aplausos que se generaban por parte del público y ese ambiente que se impregnaba por la piel de Rachel parecían estar disminuyéndola por dentro. Su propia voz volvía a aparecer con un volumen mayor al común, como si no bastase con subestimarla normalmente, ahora debía hacerlo ya casi en un modo ensordecedor. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero no quería arruinar la salida, aun inclusive cuando Quinn notaba que no se sentía bien, ella sabía que para la rubia era importante saber si la obra era de su agrado o no, y lo único que le interesaba era ver a la rubia feliz.

Ahora además del dolor en el pecho y su dificultad para respirar, se sumaba su propia voz gritando que no había nada porque luchar y vivir, que simplemente era una cobarde a la que nunca debía haber sobrevivido al parto de su madre, quien automáticamente no la deseo, o al menos eso considero ella toda su vida.

Sintió como la mano de Quinn hizo presión en su propia mano, viendo el gesto de su novia como una señal de que sabía que estaba mal. Era una sensación extraña, disfrutaba completamente de la obra, pero esa sensación de placer se transformaba en un dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba racionalizar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se concentro en el argumento del espectáculo, el drama comenzaba a invadir el lugar y tras un par de minutos completamente absorta por los diálogos y los sucesos que pasaban sobre el escenario, se vio perdida en una nebulosa mental, donde todo se había vuelto completamente silencioso y parecía tener el control de la situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No era gracias a Quinn, era gracias a ella misma.

_¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? – preguntó Leroy a la pequeña que tenía frente a el. _

_Quiero ser una estrella. – respondió segura de sus palabras la niña. – Lograré ser una estrella. – volvió a decir con la misma seguridad en sus palabras._

_Y lo serás, pero para eso no debes temer jamás… - interrumpió Hiram a un costado de la pequeña. _

_El problema es que las estrellas están demasiado alto, y yo no puedo subir hasta allá arriba. – explicó con una mueca de tristeza en sus palabras._

_¿Quién te ha dicho que no puedes llegar tan alto como las estrellas? – volvió a preguntar el hombre de piel oscura. _

_Es lógico, me lo enseñan en la escuela. _

_¿Quieres ver como puedes volar y llegar tan alto? – preguntó nuevamente Leroy tomando en brazos a la niña y sosteniéndola bien arriba sobre el. _

_Me voy a caer Papi, yo no puedo volar… déjame bajar. – pidió la niña con temor en sus palabras. El hombre comenzó a girar con ella sobre sus brazos extendidos._

_Vuela Rachel, vuela como una estrella… sueña que eres una estrella y nunca podrás volar, solo debes soñar. – Alentaba Hiram mirando la escena con una sonrisa mientras su marido reía fuertemente. _

_Tengo miedo papi, enserio, déjame bajar. – la niña dijo eso y el hombre de piel oscura con una perfecta sincronía lanzó en el aire a la pequeña que fue tomada por los brazos del hombre blanco. Todos reían menos ella que se sujetaba fuertemente al cuello de su papá. - ¿Nunca me dejaran caer? – preguntó inocentemente la pequeña. – El hombre sonrió y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos nuevamente encima de el, girando en su lugar. _

_Nunca te dejaremos caer Rachel, puedes volar tranquila, sueña que eres una estrella, porque lo eres. – terminó de decir Leroy. _

_Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí abajo para sostenerte. – Dijo Hiram para luego sentir la carcajada de la niña mientras giraba por el aire junto a sus padres._

Las lágrimas de Rachel se habían apoderado de todo su rostro, lagrimas silenciosas producto de aquel recuerdo que no podía entender de donde había salido. El dolor en el pecho había cesado, su voz martirizándola había desaparecido, y los aplausos del publico para el final de la obra habían hecho caer en cuenta propia de donde se encontraba, y de lo bien que se sentía. Había recordado lo que sus padres tanto tiempo le habían dicho, y lo podía sentir, podía sentir la pureza en su propia inocencia. Dirigió su mirada a Quinn que estaba a su lado, aplaudiendo amenamente mientras sonreía con aquella paz característica en sus gestos. Lo había logrado, en cierto punto. Había logrado llegar a sentir lo que tanto tiempo le costo reconocer. Ahora podía responder a su calvario con una respuesta completamente argumental para callar a todas las malas razones que podían rondar en su mente. Sabía que había le faltaba recorrer mucho en su recuperación, pero también sabia que el primer paso a una mejoría estaba presente en su vida, y podía sentirlo. Ya no recordaba la debilidad de su corazon, se sentía fuerte, se sentía capaz de batallar cualquier cosa que se le enfrentase.

Salieron tranquilamente del lugar, y Rachel detuvo a Quinn en la puerta del teatro. Hizo que la mirase de frente, pudiendo penetrar en su mirada como en un principio. Solo se quedaron por un rato observándose, sin percatarse de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor.

Gracias – susurró Rachel con una deja de sollozos.

Me alegro que te haya gustado. – respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba ambas manos de su novia.

Fue más que eso Quinn… ahora se cual es mi sueño. – respondió emocionada y la rubia la miró detenidamente. – tuve un recuerdo de mi infancia con mis padres, y puedo sentirlo, ahora puedo sentirlo. – Dijo emocionada y Quinn se acercó para besarla desesperadamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Te amo Rachel, te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso. – dijo la rubia entre besos.

Yo te amo más a ti Quinn, gracias por hacerme llegar a donde no podría haberlo hecho por mi misma.

Solo intento arreglarte. – respondió la rubia para besarla tiernamente frente al teatro donde los sueños parecían comenzar a florecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, me fui a la mierda de tantos dias sin publicar. Me atrase tres dias y lo sentí una eternidad porque de verdad quiero hacerlo y el estudio no me deja. <strong>

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, las cosas se van cerrando poco a poco. El proximo será muy especial. **

**Quiero preguntarles si quieren un final feliz, (TAL VEZ MEDIO ABIERTO PARA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, AUNQUE AUN NO LO SÉ) o un final dramatico de esos buenos que te dejan la boca abierta jajaja. Quiero sus opiniones y la mayor cantidad de votos (? mas mis ganas las tendre en cuenta. **

**El final se esta acercando, falta, pero esta cerca. **

**Gracias gracias gracias por todos sus comentarios, y no dejen de comentar por favor que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Agradezco a quienes lo hacen siempre, y mil perdon por atrasarme con las actualizaciones.**

**La proxima si todo sale bien sera el fin de semana. **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier cosa. **

**twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**Mi tumblr: /gocharlieagron**


	26. Segunda Primera Vez

**Aviso: 3118 Palabras de la Escena de amor. **

* * *

><p><span>26.- Segunda Primera Vez. <span>

Si papá, iremos en tren… - Rachel rodó los ojos escuchando los berrinches de su padre. – no nos pasará nada, llegaremos bien. Me tengo que ir, los amo. – terminó de decir cortando el teléfono rápidamente para no escucharlo mas y así lograr lo que tenia en mente.

El día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Quinn, y por supuesto, Rachel quería que fuese especial. Su mejor idea había sido pasar el día en su casa junto a sus padres, como lo habían pasado en noche buena. Sentía que era un lugar especial para ambas, y cuando le contó la idea a su novia, la acepto gustosa.

Había pasado una semana desde su primera salida y cada día que había pasado hasta la fecha, había sido totalmente perfecta. Las pesadillas de Quinn ya ni aparecían y la vida de Rachel había tomado otro color para ella, se la veía más feliz, con propósitos, y necesidades de armar planes. Ya no se sentaba a esperar que su día llegara, intentaba evitar pensar en aquello, ocupando su día con actividades y decidida a disfrutar el día a día, aunque no podía negar que el miedo se apoderaba de ella por las noches, mientras veía dormir a su novia rodeada por sus brazos.

Aquel día había pasado con total tranquilidad, y ya llegado el atardecer, ambas preparaban sus respectivos bolsos ya que llegarían a la casa de la morena luego de la cena, y asi pasarían la noche y recibirían el tan esperado cumpleaños de la rubia. Era especial, porque era su mayoría de edad, y su vida podía cambiar completamente de un momento para el otro. Ya podía sentir el bienestar de sentirse libre, de sentir la libertad de ser ella misma, sin miedos ni dependencias.

Ya no nevaba como en pleno invierno, pero el frio a bajas temperaturas aun se hacia presente entre la multitud de la gente. Ambas esperaban la llegaba del tren, para luego continuar camino y llegar a destino.

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – preguntó Rachel cruzando su brazo con el de la rubia para obtener un poco de calor.

Se supone que tu tienes que saber esas cosas, vamos a tu casa. – Respondió con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura.

Bueno, pero tu sabes que siempre e ido a todos lados con mis padres y…

Tres horas tardaremos amor, eres tan pequeña. – interrumpió la justificación innecesaria de la morena y le dio un suave beso. – Ya se que eres malcriada. – terminó de decir pegada a los labios de su novia.

En realidad se que te gusta tener el control de todo, porque eres una especie de sabelotodo. – Justificó con una sonrisa mientras la volvía a besar.

¿Acaso es un insulto o un halago? – cuestionó con un falso enojo entre besos que la morena no dejaba de darle.

Es lo mas sexy que vi en mi vida. – Susurró Rachel en su oreja para apenas rozar con su lengua el lóbulo de la rubia. Luego volvió a mirarla y sonrió con inocencia.

Eres tan mala, te gusta provocarme. – respondió la rubia con un tono de niña pequeña.

Solo quiero que te vayas encendiendo de a poco. – terminó de decir Rachel para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el tren que había llegado.

Tu sabes que todas las noches me haces mojar. – Gritó la rubia para que todos escucharan y la morena muriese de vergüenza, le gustaba vengarse de su novia. – Te amo. – terminó de decir inocentemente para luego besar los labios y subir antes que ella, Rachel se había quedado estática frente a lo que había dicho.

El viaje había sido tranquilo, ambas estaban abrazadas mientras conversaban de diferentes cosas y se repartían caricias o se entretenían simplemente en silencio jugando con los dedos de la otra. Se sentían perfectas la una con la otra, como si fuesen la pieza exacta para completar la otra mitad y sus almas estuviesen entrelazadas por lazos invisibles completamente irrompibles. Juntas, se sentían invencibles.

Llegaron a destino y la noche ya era presente hacía tal vez una hora y media. Ambas habían llegado alrededor de la once diez de la noche, por lo que la cena había pasado. Por alguna extraña razón, Rachel estaba empecinada en comer algo en el camino, para así al llegar ya no tenían que molestar a sus padres. Por su parte, Quinn se encontraba sorprendida, porque aquellos hombres tan sobreprotectores con su hija, quienes están decididos a buscarlas y llevarlas en auto, no se encontraban a la espera de su llegada para luego ir hacia la casa de la morena. Ambas estaban allí, en la estación de trenes, esperando que apareciera un taxi para llegar a la casa de una vez por todas.

¿Amor te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Quinn preocupada al ver que la morena miraba hacia todos lados en busca del taxi que no llegaba.

Si amor, ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Pues porque no dejas de mover tu pie contra el piso, y aquí la de la ansiedad soy yo. – Respondió confundida señalando el pie de su novia que no dejaba de rebotar contra la superficie.

Es que… quiero que salga todo lindo y eso… - intento excusarse Rachel, mientras le regalaba una rápida sonrisa para volver a posar su mirada a ambos lados de la calle.

Reitero, se supone que yo debo estar nerviosa, porque es mi cumpleaños, y no lo estoy… así que te pido que te relajes y ya. – Volvió a decir para rodear a la morena por detrás con sus brazos, colocando sus manos en su vientre y automáticamente sus manos se unieron. – Relájate amor…. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Mira, ahí viene un taxi. – Terminó de decir la rubia indicándole a la morena de donde provenía.

Llegaron a la casa y una vez fuera del auto, Rachel se dispuso a caminar apresuradamente mientras a Quinn le extrañaba que todo este tan oscuro, si bien la cena había pasado, los padres de Rachel siempre se quedaban conversando o mirando películas, pero esta vez no parecía ser así. La morena abrió la puerta con delicadeza y ambas se adentraron en aquel pequeño pasillo de entrada.

Papis… ¿Están en casa? – preguntó casi en un grito la pequeña para hacerse escuchar. No recibió respuesta alguna y giró para ver el rostro de la rubia y sonreír notoriamente. – Perfecto. – terminó diciendo con un pequeño aplauso queriendo contener la energía.

¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó con una confusión que ya la estaba asustando. La casa seguía a oscuras y la morena la tomó de la mano.

Amor, prepare algo para ti. – Dijo suavemente con una tierna sonrisa la rubia. – Es una sorpresa… bueno, era, porque ya hemos llegado. – Intentó explicar tomándola por la cintura. Quinn sonrió confundida mirando hacia todos lados.

¿De que hablas amor? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ellos han salido y hasta mañana no volverán… - suspiró nerviosamente. – Yo planee un regalo para tu cumpleaños, y ellos me han ayudado… Quería que sea especial y nada me pareció más especial que mi casa. – explicó rápidamente. – Por lo que hemos vivido aquí la primera vez que vinimos juntas. – terminó de decir casi en un susurró nervioso. ¿Estas lista? – preguntó inseguramente mirando con profundidad los ojos de su novia que permanecía atónita a lo que escuchaba.

Es… esta bien. – Atinó a responder, y fue arrastrada suavemente hacía el living de la casa. Aquel lugar donde había tantos recuerdos para ambas, la rubia comenzó a tensarse poco a poco al llegar a la sala y ver que había un ramo de flores en el medio de la mesita junto con una nota.

Espera un minuto, se supone que esto no debe ser así. – Dijo Rachel soltando su mano de manera casi reprochante.

¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Quinn detrás de ella mientras se acercaban ambas a la nota.

_Rachel, decidimos dejar la sorpresa en tu habitación. Queremos llegar a casa y no interrumpirlas, y consideramos además que es mejor para no desordenar nada. El ramo de flores tal y como lo pediste y lo tienes frente a ti. Deséale feliz cumpleaños a Quinn. Papá y Papi. _

Genial, me cambian mis planes. – Dijo suspirando la morena.

Amor, no seas caprichosa, dijeron que esta lo que querías en tu habitación. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Si, pero este es nuestro lugar, no mi habitación. – Respondió como niña pequeña y tomó el ramo de flores. – Esto es para ti. – terminó diciendo entregándoselo a su novia.

Pues muchas gracias. – respondió riendo seguido por un beso. – No dejes que tus caprichos arruinen el momento. – susurró sobre sus labios.

Tienes razón, vamos a mi habitación. – terminó cediendo la morena con una cálida sonrisa y llevándola de la mano hacia su cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta, la morena se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a su novia. – Antes de entrar, no quiero que malinterpretes nada, quiero que lo pases de una manera maravillosa, y no quiero que te sientas bajo la presión de hacer algo que no desees. ¿De acuerdo? – Quinn solo asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Al escuchar esas palabras de la morena, aquel temor que tenía había desaparecido y una confianza ciega invadió su sistema.

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación y el ambiente estaba completamente aromatizado con rosas, la rubia sonrió ante el gesto y vio como todo estaba decorado de manera delicada. La cama de Rachel en el centro de la habitación estaba cubierta de pétalos, mientras que en el escritorio, como en ambas mesas de noche había velas encendidas, encantando el lugar con la luminosidad. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella la hizo volver a la realidad y se giró en busca de su novia, quien la miraba tiernamente buscando sutilmente una aprobación por parte de la rubia. Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba esperando ansiosa ese momento, y ella también lo anhelaba con el alma a pesar de sus dificultades, pero más sabía aun el esfuerzo que hacia la morena por no presionarla y hacerla sentir cómoda en toda situación. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la que la morena respondió con un suspiró aliviado. La siguió observando sin decir una palabra, queriendo conservar cada detalle de su rostro, aquel brillo que la piel morena obtenía por la tenue luz de las velas, se perdió en sus ojos y vio como Rachel se perdía en su mirada también. Acarició el contorno del rostro de la pequeña con la yema de sus dedos, mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas demostrando una admiración jamás antes notada.

Lo haremos juntas, ¿De acuerdo? – susurró la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Tú eres mi camino Quinn. – respondió en el mismo tono y se acercó a besarla delicadamente.

Las manos de la morena tomaban el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza, mientras que esta hacía lo mismo con el rostro de la otra. Sus labios se chocaron de la manera más sumisa que podía haber sucedido, sintiendo como se acariciaban sus bocas, sin apresurarse, buscando encontrar cada detalle que no hayan podido encontrar en todo aquel tiempo juntas. Las manos de Rachel se posaron tímidamente en la cintura de Quinn, contorneando todo el borde de su cuerpo hasta llegar a destino, sin terminar aquel beso que de tan suave y tranquilo, la falta de aire ni se presentaba. Todo parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo, no había pensamientos de absolutamente nada, solamente ellas comenzando a sentirse de una manera que jamás lo habían podido lograr. La habitación estaba inundada por un completo silencio en el cual aquella imperceptible respiración por parte de ambas podía escucharse sutilmente. Poco a poco, sin separar sus labios, Rachel quitó lentamente el abrigó de la rubia, viéndose ahora con su característico buzo de la ballena. Parecía no poder avanzar mas rápido, la corriente eléctrica entre ambas estaba encendiéndose de la manera mas tranquila y cargada de amor como era posible, la rubia quitó el buzo de la morena y por unos pocos segundos debieron separarse para que pasara por su cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos, no había nada para decir, ya no había nada por que temer.

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar y Rachel tomó por la cintura a Quinn para dirigirla con tranquilidad hacia la cama. La rubia chocó con el borde de esta y dando señal de que habían llegado, la morena la sentó con delicadeza y despegó sus labios para mirarla fijamente. La muchacha de cabello cortó estaba perdida en los ojos de la pequeña y la siguió con la mirada notando como esta se agachaba buscando sus pies. Sus miradas jamás se desconectaron. Lentamente la morena fue quitando sus zapatillas y luego acercó sus manos al borde del jean para desprenderlo, por un momento se quedó observando a la rubia, esperando una señal de aprobación que llegó acompañada de una sonrisa. Desprendió el primer botón y luego los otros, antes de que pudiese quitar el jean dejando al descubierto las piernas pálidas de su novia, notó como las manos de la misma, cometían la misma acción, estando esta parada ahora para quitar el jean. Quinn fue la primera en quitar el jean de su amada, notando las pequeñas piernas morenas de su novia, volvió su mirada a los ojos de esta y asintió para que procediera. Las palabras estaban de sobra. El jean de la rubia quedó perdido por el suelo y nuevamente se volvieron a besar. Rachel la tomó con fuerza por la cintura para acomodarla completamente en aquella cama llena de pétalo y luego ella recostarse sobre ella de manera tal frágil como si pudiese romperse. Acariciaba su rostro, mientras Quinn repasaba con sus manos la pequeña espalda de su novia sobre la remera de esta. Nuevamente una de las manos de Rachel contorneó la figura de la rubia con delicadeza y adentró su mano con un rose por debajo de la remera de esta, apenas rosando la suavidad de la piel que poseía la muchacha de cabello corto. Lentamente, la lengua de la morena se adentró en la boca de la rubia, buscando condicionar en una demostración más profunda aquel amor que le tenía. Quinn por su parte se sentía tranquila, relajada, iban demasiado despacio para así su cuerpo se adaptaba con tranquilidad a la confianza que le hacía estar en los brazos de su amada. Aquel beso, a pesar de haberse tornado más pasional, no dejaba de perder la delicadeza de su tacto y la lentitud con la que se generaba, pudiendo reconocerse entre ambas detalles de sus bocas que jamás podrían haber podido percibir, aun con besos rutinarios. Ambas lenguas danzaban, se conectaban, se relacionaban con la otra uniéndose en un acto de amor tan puro como el que jamás se halla escrito. Se reconocían de tal manera que la profundidad del beso les permitía seguir respirando con tranquilidad. Nadie las apuraba, nada malo podía suceder entre esas cuatro paredes. Las manos de Quinn acariciaban con suavidad el rostro de la morena, mientras esta mantenía su mano derecha debajo de las prendas de la rubia, apenas rosando con sus yemas, la piel de porcelana que notaban sus sentidos. No quería apoyar completamente su mano para acariciarla, quería que empezara simplemente con un roce en donde pudiese llegar a estremecer a la rubia de tanta confianza. Quería hacerla sentir especial, única, viva, quería hacerla volar.

Se sentaron en la cama con cuidado, y separándose nuevamente, Rachel quitó el buzo y la remera de Quinn de un solo movimiento, dejándola ahora en ropa interior. Podía apreciar la respiración pausada de la rubia, y como sus manos chocaban con su piel quitando su remera. A cada paso que avanzaba Rachel, Quinn la seguía. Ambas se encontraron sentadas frente a la otra, en ropa interior, como muchas veces se habían visto, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente. Las dos se miraban anonadadas, como si se tratase de la mejor obra de arte ante sus ojos. Quinn notó como los ojos de Rachel se posaban en sus pechos, y de manera tranquila, quitó el sostén que los cubría. Vio como la morena se lamió sus labios y la observó nuevamente a los ojos, sin despegar su mirada, se quitó ella misma su sostén y ahora era Quinn la que manejaba la situación de los tiempos.

Nuevamente estaban allí, como la primera vez, sentadas frente a frente a un paso de la desnudez total. La rubia tomó las pequeñas manos de la morena y con delicadeza las colocó sobre sus pechos, obteniendo como respuesta automática una sonrisa tímida por parte de esta. Rachel los presionó con cuidado y Quinn suspiró, era un suspiro agradable, no parecía temer. Acto seguido le pidió a la muchacha de cabello cortó que pusiera sus manos sobre sus pechos y así estaban las dos, paso a paso, buscando la perfección del momento, la comodidad de sus caricias, queriendo llegar a la unión de sus almas, pero esta vez físicamente. Ambas se acercaron sin quitar las manos de sus pechos y se volvieron a besar, uniendo sus lenguas ante aquel contacto que comenzaba a estremecer cada parte de ellas. Quinn se volvió a recostar y pudo sentir como el abdomen desnudo de Rachel chocaba contra el suyo, mientras una de sus piernas comenzaba a acercarse a su intimidad. La rubia desplazó sus manos hacia la espalda de la morena y comenzó a acariciar cada rincón que ya parecía conocer, al mismo tiempo que su novia masajeaba con delicadeza el pecho izquierdo, dejando al derecho presionado contra uno de los suyos, para así sostener su posición con la otra mano.

Las respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse aun inclusive cuando el ritmo de sus besos y caricias no hubiese cambiado, el deseo de tener a la otra unida a si, empezaba a dominar sus sentidos. Quinn sintió que Rachel separó sus labio y beso su mejilla para luego dirigirse a su oreja, sin querer los nervios parecían hacer fuerza por querer salir, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y controlarse para no desperdiciar el maravilloso momento que pasaban. La morena notó la pequeña muestra de temor en el rostro de la rubia y dejar un camino de besos en la mejilla de esta, se acercó a su oído para tranquilizarla.

Voy a bajar poco a poco, pasaré por tu cuello y llegaré a tus pechos con mis labios. Tranquila, soy yo, Rachel. – susurró tan próxima a su oído que se estremeció por completo y su rostro volvía a relajarse.

Comenzó a saborear su piel dejando escapar su lengua entre beso y beso, queriendo saber que se sentía aquella pálida piel en todas sus expresiones. Una mano de Quinn se enredo entre el cabello de la morena, siguiendo con ella el camino que recorrería en su cuerpo, para sentir un poco el control y la seguridad. Rachel le daba la mayor seguridad de todas, pero a veces su inconsciente fallaba dejando salir aquella vulnerabilidad con la que había trabajo durante mucho tiempo. Saber donde estaría Rachel y sentir que podía medir el control, le daban una seguridad a los sucesos próximos, simplemente para eso. Sintió como la morena mordía suavemente el hueso de su clavícula que resaltaba por su delgadez, y ese contacto hizo liberar un suspiró de satisfacción haciendo entender que todo iba por buen camino. Podía sentir la mano de la morena recorrer la piel próxima a la que luego besaría, marcando cada parte de su recorrido con seguridad. La respiración de la rubia comenzaba a agitarse por demás y esa sencillez provocaba una humedad en la intimidad de Rachel. Siguió el camino de besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Quinn, en donde se detuvo para divisarlos con tranquilidad, notando la perfección en su tamaño, en la palidez de sus pezones y el valle que se formaba completamente entre ellos. Colocó su mano derecha, sobre el pecho derecho para comenzar a masajearlo, y dirigió su vista al rostro de la rubia para llegar a esa aprobación. Esta no la miraba, simplemente la mano q sostenía su cabeza hizo un leve empuje dando a conocer su deseo y la morena sonrió para luego comenzar a lugar con el pecho izquierdo. Primero comenzó a dar tímidos besos en todo su alrededor, cerrando cada vez mas el circulo imaginario que había pensado en su mente, hasta rodear al pezón de la rubia que parecía esperar su boca con ansias. La rigidez de aquel marcaba la desesperación por ser tocado y el deseo de Rachel al verlo aumento por completo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. Con suavidad ingresó aquel pezón dentro de su boca y lo lleno del calor que provenía de su aliento, ese simple roce por parte de ambas provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago de ambas, sintiendo como el amor lograba ser tan mágico, llegando prontamente aquellas cosquillas a la pelvis de las dos muchachas. Era asombroso como la satisfacción de una, lograba despertar la satisfacción de otra sin necesidad de hacer demasiado.

Quinn comenzó a desprender sonidos guturales que marcaban el aumento de su excitación, y la ciegues que esta estaba provocando, intentando llegar por fin a la liberación máxima de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Rachel hizo el mismo trabajo con el pecho derecho, sin querer desprenderse de ellos y de aquel sabor que jamás había logrado encontrar en nada. Había llegado a pensar en un momento de racionalidad que se trataba de una novena maravilla del mundo, ya ni siquiera sabía que comparación podía darle, si es que existía alguna, era demasiada la perfección que había ante sus ojos.

Voy a seguir bajando amor. – atinó a avisar la morena, aun en su deseo incontrolable por tenerla completamente, quería que todo saliera de maravillas en su completa primera vez.

Siguió bajando con delicados besos, contactando la pálida piel del abdomen de la rubia con su lengua, percibiendo cada detalle de su piel, como también el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo e invadía por completo los sentidos de Rachel. Llegó al borde de la única prenda que quedaba cubriendo su intimidad y la quitó con total suavidad, sonriendo por palpar la humedad sobre la tela, pudo ver de manera rápida como el rostro de la rubia volvía a tensionarse intentando no quejarse. Rachel se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a ella también sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Quinn, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

No tienes que esforzarte amor. – Dijo suavemente la morena y obtuvo la mirada de su novia. – Enserio, no es necesario si no estas lista. – sonrió tiernamente.

Si quiero hacerlo, es solo que tengo miedo. – atinó a decir con una voz entrecortada la rubia. Solo, vayamos juntas, déjame llevar tus manos. – pidió con delicadeza.

Primero acercaré mi rostro amor, pon las manos sobre el. – pidió Rachel y le colocó las manos de la rubia sobre su cara, cuyos dedos contorneaban sus labios con delicadeza. Rachel se acomodó en una posición acorde a lo que pretendía hacer y las manos de Quinn se aferraron fuertemente al rostro haciendo presión sobre los labios de la morena. Esta vio el nerviosismo y comenzó a besar suavemente sus dedos, y acomodándolo con ayuda de su propia mano, alrededor de su rostro. – Tranquila, me acercaré muy despacio.

Sintió la tensión en los dedos de Quinn relajarse, como si sus palabras fuesen un calmante automático a su cabeza. Beso suavemente la parte interna de los muslos de la rubia y luego de unos minutos adquiriendo el sabor de aquella zona cerca de su intimidad. Abrió los ojos, y posó la mirada en centro de la rubia que parecía latir desesperadamente con una deja de temor, antes de acercarse, sopló con tranquilidad sobre el y sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía entre jadeos.

¿Lo sientes? – preguntó la morena volviendo a soplar y escuchó como alcanzó a asentir sin producir palabras. – Es el aire que esta dentro de mi cuerpo y quiere llegar a ti, es el viento de mi amor que quiere hacerte volar. – susurró la morena y aún con las manos de la rubia acariciando su rostro se acercó logrando por primera vez el contacto con la intimidad de la rubia.

Comenzó a besar suavemente todo el alrededor del centro, notando como este se inflamaba cada vez mas y la respiración de la rubia era cada vez mas agitada, logrando hacerla llegar a la desesperación por un poco de contacto. Su intimidad por su parte, estaba tan húmeda que parecía sentir todo lo que provocaba en la rubia. Comenzó a moverse lentamente rozando con sus labios el centro, aun sin tocar con su lengua aquel punto exacto. Pretendía recordar aquella sensación cuando mayor tiempo pudiese y se tomaba su tiempo. Al notar como la rubia ya se estremecía sin decir nada, pretendió dejar de hacerla sufrir.

Vuela, estaré aquí para sostenerte. – Dijo Rachel e inmediatamente su lengua hizo contacto con el centro de la rubia, provocando que de manera automática un grito saliera de la boca de esta y sus manos se separaran fuertemente del rostro de la morena, presionando con fuerza las sabanas a su alrededor, rompiendo con ello varios pétalos de rosas. La lengua de la morena comenzó a saborear con dedicación el centro de su novia, logrando por fin aquella liberación que tanto buscaban ambas. Los gritos de Quinn parecían no cesar y las sensaciones eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo parecían la magia que había perdido hasta el día que encontró a Rachel en su camino.

Ven aquí. – pidió de manera agitada la rubia y Rachel automáticamente obedeció subiendo a través de un camino de besos. – Hagámoslo juntas. – volvió a decir entre jadeos. Rachel sonrió y besó sus labios.

La dedos de Quinn comenzaron a masajear el centro de la morena mientras estaba suspiraba en su cuello, no requería de mucho trabajo ya que la excitación por parte de ambas era casi igual. Con la mano libre, la rubia tomó una mano de la morena y la dirigió a su intimidad, dejándole paso libre a que le hiciera el amor.

Entraré en ti. – volvió a decir la morena, a pesar de ser obvio el momento, no quería perder la confianza de su novia en un momento tan importante.

Y yo en ti. – susurró la rubia mirándola a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

Los dedos de Rachel ingresaron dentro de la rubia, logrando en ambas una sensación de satisfacción y emoción incontenibles, seguido al instante por los dedos de Quinn ingresando en el cuerpo de la morena. Ambas se penetraban pausadamente, queriendo conservar aquel maravilloso momento para siempre, intentando que nunca se acabe lo que vivían. Sus miradas estaban completamente conectadas, y ahora sus almas estaban conectadas también físicamente, como tanto lo habían soñado. Las respiraciones de ambas se aceleraban ante cada penetración, volviéndose esta mas rápida, pero sin perder la delicadeza de su contacto. Ambas estaban llegando al mismo tiempo, y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas ante semejante felicidad y sensación.

Estoy llegando. – susurró Quinn con una sonrisa mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Yo también amor, estoy llegando contigo. – Atinó a responder la morena mientras su llanto era mas presente y reía ampliamente.

Te amo Rachel.

Te amo Quinn.

Sus miradas estaban tan conectadas en la otra que la contracción de los músculos internos en ambas se había hecho presente al mismo tiempo, llegando así a su punto máximo de excitación ahogando con un grito apagado por un beso de ambas. Un beso que marcaba su primera vez y saboreaban las lagrimas de felicidad que ambas desprendían. Rachel se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras Quinn la rodeaba con sus brazos, mirándose sin decir ninguna palabra.

Feliz cumpleaños Quinn. – dijo Rachel para sellar aquella noche con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo larguisimo, pero espero que recompense todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar. Les prometo que las subidas serán mas rápidas después de esta semana. <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, y se que es largo pero no podía cortarlo. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo por favor! **

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia: **

**Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**


	27. Una Sorpresa en tu Cumpleaños

27.- Una sorpresa en tu Cumpleaños.

Se podía sentir en el aire una mezcla de aquel aroma que apenas desprendían los pétalos de rosas junto con esa particular sensación que dejaban las mañanas para hacer notar su presencia. El cantar lejano de unas pequeñas aves que provenían del jardín de aquella casa, penetraba cuidadosamente en el ambiente de la habitación donde el romanticismo se encontraba a flor de piel.

Una cama de dos plazas, sabanas blancas con detalles bordados y dos mujeres completamente desnudas enredadas entre si debajo de ellas. Una única respiración que tomaba a las de ambas en una sincronía casi perfecta, y una lentitud de la misma marcando la paz de aquellos cuerpos que tanto venían batallando en los últimos tiempos.

Quinn respiró profundamente y giró su cuerpo inconscientemente provocando el leve despertar de su novia, quien sin abrir los ojos, sonrió al sentir a su novia debajo de sus brazos.

Buen día cumpleañera. – susurró con una voz ronca la morena sin dejar de sostenerla.

Mmm… - atinó a decir la rubia buscando otra posición para seguir durmiendo.

¿Eso es una respuesta? – preguntó divertida apenas observándola por un ojo sintiendo como la luz del exterior comenzaba a molestar.

Duerme. – susurró Quinn y tapó su rostro con una almohada. Rachel sonrió y no respondió, acariciando suavemente los brazos de esta y sintiendo como poco a poco volvía a caer en un profundo sueño.

Esperó unos minutos luego de que se durmiera, y se puso de pie para bajar aquellas persianas que daban lugar al paso de la luz matutina, y dirigiéndose al interior de su propio baño para cubrir su cuerpo con una bata blanca que la cubría hasta los pies. Se observó en el espejo y se notó diferente, se vio brillar incluso con su cabello todo revuelto. Sus ojos demostraban brillo, sus parpados se movían a gran velocidad, sus ojeras parecían desaparecer con la vida que mostraba su sonrisa, aquella imagen de si misma realmente le agradaba. Pero allí la vio a ella. La mujer más perfecta ante la vista de cualquier mortal, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como ella? No lo entendía, y ya ni siquiera buscaba respuestas a aquella preguntaba que de vez en cuando aparecía por su mente.

Quinn estaba completamente dormida, con un rostro naturalmente aniñado a cuando duerme con un dejo de madurez inmediata que tomaba al mostrar su personalidad. Su cabello estaba mas desordenado de lo habitual, dejando caer su desprolijo flequillo por partes de su frente, y mechones sobre sus mejillas. Su espalda, se mostraba reluciente ante la desnudez que mostraba, pareciendo ser su piel tan frágil como la porcelana, inclusive mas. Estaba completamente desnuda a la vista de quien entrase allí, las sabanas se encontraban debajo de ella, tapando solo aquel pecho presionado contra la superficie del colchón. Rachel sonrió enormemente ante la vista, y a medida que la observaba se dispuso a escribir unas palabras para luego abandonar la habitación con total silencio.

Observó el reloj que colgaba sobre el living y era demasiado temprano, ya no estaba acostumbrada a despertar a tal horario, pero aquel día era especial y ese era su momento para poder preparar todo lo que tenía en mente. Llegó a la cocina y vio a sus padres desayunando en silencio mientras leían el periódico. Ambos la observaron y sonrieron.

Buen día… - dijo efusivamente la morena mientras besaba la frente de cada uno de sus padres.

Buenos días princesa, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntó tranquilamente Leroy mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

Bueno… es el cumpleaños de Quinn, quiero prepararle un desayuno y esas cosas especiales... ustedes saben… - Intentaba explicarse tímidamente mientras buscaba una bandeja.

El amor, el amor… recuerdo cuando tu padre hacia eso por mi. – Interrumpió un romántico Hiram recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su marido.

Aun lo sigo asiendo, no se de que te quejas… - respondió confundido mientras Rachel les sonreía.

Papis, tengo algo importante que decirles… - Dijo sin mas Rachel, parándose delante de ellos.

Dinos hija… - incentivo el hombre oscuro.

Pero por favor no me digas que has tenido relaciones en esta casa. – Interrumpió el hombre blanco. Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente demostrando sus nervios.

Bueno, aparte de eso… - dijo con una voz temblorosa pero no pudo continuar por la interrupción de su padre.

Esa es mi niña, lo has logrado, choca esos cinco. – Interrumpió Leroy con total emoción mientras Hiram lo miraba severamente.

No puedo creer que la apañes a hacer esas cosas.

Ay por favor, ya es grande y es lo que necesitan en su edad, sus hormonas vuelan y prefiero que lo haga aquí a que este en algún lugar extraño.

¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mis relaciones sexuales por favor? – preguntó Rachel ya un tanto alterada.

Perdón hija, dinos lo que tenías que decirnos. – se disculpó uno de ellos seguido por el otro y prestaron total atención a la pequeña.

Tengo planes a futuro que quiero lograr, metas… quiero ser una estrella y se que tengo el talento para hacerlo, tal vez me falte un poco bastante de practica pero se que puedo lograrlo. – Explicaba con nerviosismo. – Quinn me ayudó a encontrar en mi aquello que no veía, y luego los recordé a ustedes, y hoy me siento mucho mejor. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Eso es maravillo hija, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace escuchar eso. – Respondió completamente emocionado Hiram, mientras veía como Leroy asentía ante aquellas palabras y luego los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Si bien todos sabían los riesgos que corría la vida de Rachel, habían tomado la decisión de dejar aquel tema latente e intentar vivir la vida y los días de la mejor manera posible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el abrazo entre los tres volvía a ser cálido, y aquella magia que caracterizaba a la familia Berry, se apoderaba nuevamente de ellos para lograr una sensación maravillosa entre sus miembros.

Muy bien… es hora de preparar el desayuno a la cumpleañera. – Dijo Rachel separándose poco a poco sin querer demostrar que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Por su parte, si bien Quinn podría dormir por horas y horas, su cuerpo sentía la ausencia de su novia a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese calor que irradiaba aquella piel sobre la suya, haciéndola sentir completa al simple tacto, y ahora, una sensación de vacio la invadía. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y solo atinó a levantar su cabeza de la almohada, queriendo divisar la habitación para ver si encontraba a la morena, en su defecto, encontró un sobre a su lado, rodeado de algunos pétalos perfectamente acomodados de todos aquellos que se esparcían por todo el total del cuarto. Refregó sus dedos sobre sus ojos y tapando su cuerpo por completo con la sabana, tomó la nota que mostraba una perfecta caligrafía.

_ "Muchas veces me he preguntado si la perfección existe, y muchos aseguran que nada es perfecto, pero ahora estoy segura de que nadie te ha visto dormir, mucho menos después de una noche en la que hiciste el amor. Eres hermosa Quinn Fabray, y ese termino queda corto a lo que siento, me llenas, me completas, eres mi aire, eres mi vida. Eres la luz que brillo en mi oscuridad, y ahora estas aquí frente a mi, tan frágil que me daría miedo tocarte. Me gusta verte dormir con tranquilidad y que parecía que tu mente solo fabrica sueños bonitos, espero estar en ellos. _

_Hoy es un día especial por muchas cosas, tanto para ti, como para nosotras. Te amo, y siempre te amaré, estaré esperándote abajo con algo que seguramente te guste. Báñate y ponte cómoda, mis padres ya están en la casa. Te amo, creo que ya lo he dicho pero lo diré otra vez por si se te olvida. Te amo. Rachel"_

La rubia sonrió ampliamente y con una euforia completamente nueva dominando su cuerpo corrió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre ella, recordaba cada tacto que había sentido hacia pocas horas. Rozaba con sus propios dedos los puntos mas pronunciables donde la morena había accedido, y sintiéndose libre, volviendo a sentir aquella libertad que había perdido hacía tiempos atrás. Estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo, una corta carcajada salió de su boca, haciendo que se ruborice mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Salió de allí y una vez que se secó el cabello, puso una cinta sobre el, dejando su rostro al descubierto, mientras se colocaba un vestido acorde a su estilo del día. Hoy comenzaba a sentirse ella otra vez, el sudor de sus manos parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos, dejando atrás a aquella ansiedad. Las cosas parecían comenzar a salir bien para ambas.

Bajo al primer piso con una sonrisa en su rostro y se encontró con la isla que ocupaba el centro de la cocina, ocupada por una bandeja rodeada de diferentes tipos de desayunos. Tenían cualquier opción que quisiese, y considerando su apetito, ese realmente era un gran regalo.

Espero que te guste lo que ves. – Dijo la voz de Rachel detrás de ella, esta se dio vuelta para verla frente a frente.

Gracias amor, esto es hermoso. – Dijo la rubia sin poder pronunciar más nada y se acercó para besarla con delicadeza, acomodando los mechones de cabello húmedo detrás de la oreja de la morena. - ¿Te acabas de bañar? ¿Hace cuanto despertaste? – preguntó sobre los labios de su novia mientras la besaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Hace unas dos horas tal vez, y mis padres se dieron cuenta de que… bueno… tu sabes… - intentó decir mientras miraba hacia todos lados y la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

¿De que hicimos el amor? – preguntó conquetamente mientras rodeaba la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y la acercaba a su cuerpo, teniendo esta como reacción rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la muchacha de cabello corto.

Si, de que hicimos el amor. – respondió ahora segura y sonriendo mientras comenzaban una seguidilla de besos esporádicos.

Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias a ti. – susurró Quinn en el cuello de Rachel mientras escondía su rostro allí para fundirse en un profundo abrazo. La morena solo sonrió.

Nada de hacer el amor frente a tu papá Rachel, esta por entrar y sabes que luego se la agarra conmigo. – Interrumpió Leroy divertido provocando que la rubia se sonrojara. – Feliz cumpleaños pequeña mía! – terminó de decir alegremente dándole tal abrazo que la levanto de la superficie.

Gracias Leroy, de verdad muchas gracias. – respondió tímidamente Quinn.

Feliz cumpleaños segunda hija! – dijo Hiram entrando a la cocina.

Hey! Yo soy tu única hija. – atinó a decir sin pensar Rachel y todos rieron por los celos que tenía.

Los hombres se dirigieron al jardín y dejaron desayunar tranquilas a las chicas, quienes por más de permanecer en silencio, se encontraban en una perfecta armonía comunicada mediante sus miradas. Estaban allí tomadas de la mano mientras se observaban y entre risas perdidas, se escapaba una que otra caricia con el típico juego de quien limpiaba a quien. No querían hacer nada más que estar pegadas literalmente junto a la otra, no querían separarse, y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo, simplemente querían estar tranquilas, y en cierta parte debían estarlo por la presencia de los señores Berry en la casa. Si bien no tenían problemas en dejarlas solas, tampoco querían pasar tiempo sin su hija, una vez que se disponía en ir a visitarlos.

La tarde pasaba tranquila, ambas estaban recostadas sobre una hamaca playera colocada entre dos grandes arboles. Apreciaban el aire fresco sobre sus rostros, mientras un gran acolchado cubría sus cuerpos abrazados. Se habían dormido allí, se habían despertado, habían merendado allí y pasado la tarde contemplada mas por un silencio perfecto, que por palabras que tal vez sobrarían.

¿Lo estas pasando bien o te estas aburriendo demasiado? – preguntó Rachel observando cuidadosamente cada facción en el rostro de su novia.

Nunca estuve mejor, a veces siento que contigo cada día es perfecto y nada lo superara, y luego llega otro y es mejor aun, no se como lo haces. – Respondió con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

Me alegra saber que causo todo eso en ti, como tu lo haces en mi. – sonrió la pequeña. – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí y pronto cenaremos?

Si, Santana diría que somos completamente aburridas. – rió divertida la muchacha de cabello corto. – Las extraño. – terminó de decir con un tonó de lamento.

Quise que viniesen, pero Santana esta en sus días complicados y el Dr. Schuester no la dejo salir, y sabes que Brittany no la dejara sola… pero te prometo que festejaremos nuevamente cuando las veamos. – explicó la morena y le dio un beso, nunca se cansaba de besarla y sentir su piel. – Te amo.

Yo también te amo, mira cuando nos casemos y tengamos discusiones por tonterías. – comentó sin previo aviso y la sonrisa en la morena se borró. - ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? Soy una persona fiel, te lo aseguro. – Dijo la rubia rápidamente como niña pequeña.

Se que eres fiel tonta. – Sonrió tristemente. – Es solo que…

Es mi cumpleaños, y si te digo que nos casaremos, nos casaremos. – Interrumpió la rubia sabiendo a donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su novia. Nuevamente se besaron y comenzaron a acariciarse por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo un leve viento ingresar por huecos que dejaba el acolchado. El beso comenzó a profundizarse, dejando a la morena debajo y la rubia accedía con su lengua sin dificultad a la boca de Rachel. Las manos de la pequeña comenzaban a acariciar la piel de la rubia por debajo de la remera, palpando su espalda, mientras que esta comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen sutilmente.

En veinte minutos esta la cena! – se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a uno de los padres de Rachel.

Realmente nos están observando. – Dijo la rubia divertida divisando al hombre blanco a lo lejos.

Pero en las noches no pueden entrar en mi habitación. – susurró provocativamente la morena.

Piénsalo de esta manera amor, me has vuelto a activar, y puedo asegurarte que no soy muy fácil de parar. – dijo riendo sin poder creer que su novia la provocara de esa manera delante de sus padres.

Amor, no me busques, te esperé porque te amo y era importante para ambas, pero soy como una especie de adicta al sexo, te puedo asegurar que mis necesidades superan las tuyas. – Retrucó Rachel separándose de la rubia para ponerse de pie.

Todavía no conoces el poder de LionQuinn. – respondió la rubia divertida siguiendo los pasos de su amada.

¿LionQuinn? ¿De verdad? – se detuvo para mirarla levantando ambas cejas, no podía creer el apodo que tenía su novia.

Cuando llegues a la cima, no te burlaras tanto. – terminó de responder arrogantemente para darle un rápido beso y bridarle una media sonrisa, seguido de avanzar hacia el interior de la casa.

Ambas entraron riendo y se quedaron confusas al ver la mesa puesta para cinco personas. Se supone que ellos eran cuatro, y hasta donde tenía entendido Rachel, solo serian ellos, nadie más estaba invitado allí.

¿No se supone que somos cuatro? – preguntó confundida la morena.

Ya verán porque la mesa esta puesta así, luego les explicaremos. – Dijo sin darle importancia Leroy y ambas siguieron observándose hasta escuchar el sonido del timbre. – Rachel, ¿Puedes abrir por favor? – preguntó el hombre que se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles de la comida.

Es… esta bien. – respondió perdida la morena y tomó la mano de la rubia para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Si bien no era necesario que se tomasen de la mano, no podían vivir separadas, literalmente y era un acto reflejo el buscarse para trasladarse hacia donde fuese, inclusive al baño.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y al abrir la puerta, Rachel se quedo mirando confundida la situación, mientras Quinn sujetó su mano con más fuerza de lo normal.

Mamá…. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con su rostro desencajado viendo a la mujer frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil perdones por el atraso, realmente ando muy complicada. Espero que les guste este capitulo. El capitulo anterior no recibio tantos comentarios, o al menos los que usualmente comentan, y realmente era especial :( jajaja. Pero bueno.<strong>

**No dejen de comentar, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y se que es repetitivo pero es la verdad. Cada palabra de ustedes, me hace dar mas ganas de escribir. Tengo una hsitoria Brittana en mente. Tengo muchas historias en mente. Para quien pregunto mi nombre es Jorgelina :) **

**Con respecto a Santana y Brittany, aparecen de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia. Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**


	28. La cena

28.- La Cena.

Si realmente alguien no se esperaba la llegada de su madre, era Quinn. Verla frente a ella el día de su cumpleaños para establecer algún tipo de cena protocolar fingiendo tener una relación feliz, no estaba ni en sus planes imaginarios.

¿Podría pasar? Hace frio y está por llover… - Dijo con nerviosismo la mujer al ver como su hija la observaba sin reacción aparente y Rachel miraba a cada una de ellas completamente histérica.

Adelante… - Dijo confundida la morena sabiendo que su novia no iba a responder.

Muchas gracias Rachel. – respondió amablemente con una cálida sonrisa y automáticamente se adentró a la casa, la rubia retrocedió colocándose completamente detrás de la morena.

¿Viene a cenar? Mis padres están preparando las cosas… - Rachel cortó el silencio – Creo que será mejor que vaya con ellos ahora… - intentó explicar con una media sonrisa, perpleja por la situación.

Si, tienes razón… no es mi intención incomodar a nadie. – Respondió la mujer presionando su cartera con sus manos notoriamente. – Permiso… - La mujer se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los padres de Rachel, pero rápidamente volteo nuevamente a ellas. – Quinn, feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo casi en un susurró y la rubia corrió su vista hacia ningún punto específico.

Una vez perdida de vista la mujer, Rachel giró rápidamente para estar frente a frente a su novia, y vio como de sus ojos automáticamente caían unas silenciosas lagrimas que intentaba controlar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. La observó preocupada, y como si fuese una acción de auto-reflejo acaricio suavemente el rostro de la rubia, quien escondió su rostro en el cuello de esta para luego romper a llorar. Se fundieron en un abrazo tan necesario, por parte de Quinn porque era una situación completamente difícil que no esperaba afrontar, por parte de Rachel, podía sentir el malestar de la persona que amaba y se suponía que debía ser un día perfecto, estaba enojada en cierto punto por no haber sido avisada por sus padres al menos, para preparar mentalmente con anterioridad a su chica.

Perdóname amor, perdóname…. – atinó a decir la morena cuando notaba que el llanto de su novia cesaba. – Yo no sabía que esto pasaría, se supone que debe ser perfecto, es tu cumpleaños. – hablaba rápidamente sin saber que hacer intentando encontrar la mirada de la rubia. – Podemos… podemos ir a cenar a otro lugar si quieres, podemos ir a mi habitación las dos, o podemos ir a pasear, lo que tú quieras está bien y…

Amor, respira. – Interrumpió Quinn el monologo acelerado de su novia con una risa que había escapado mientras secaba sus lágrimas. – Sé que no es tu culpa, y creo que tus padres deben tener una razón por la que aceptaron que viniese… tal vez debamos escucharlos a todos… - dijo débilmente. – Pero no te separes de mí en ningún momento. – Rachel la observaba con una mirada admirable y la rubia se percató de ello. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó confundida.

No puedo creer que seas tan… mujer. – Quinn rió.

Pues sí, tengo pechos y vagina. – respondió con obviedad aun riendo por su novia.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso… - sonrió acariciando el rostro de la muchacha de cabello corto. – Estas cumpliendo dieciocho años y eres tan madura, eres tan… perfecta. – terminó de decir para acercarse y depositar un beso sobre los labios de la joven.

Y tú eres el amor de mi vida. – susurró.

Tú el mío. – retrucó.

No empecemos como siempre… - suspiró profundamente y dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraban los mayores. – A pesar de que tengas el don de hacerme olvidar de todo, me angustia mucho lo que está pasando y no sé si pueda escuchar todo lo que tenga para decirme esa mujer… - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente. – Tengo miedo de todo… - se detuvo por unos segundos – solo quiero tener una cena en paz, porque sé que te has esforzado en todo esto. – terminó sonriendo para volver a tragar sus lágrimas.

No me interesa si quieres irte en la mitad de la cena amor… - respondió tomando ambas manos de la rubia. – Si es por mí ni siquiera nos quedamos aquí… lo único que te pido es que ante cualquier incomodidad o que no aguantes la situación, me lo informes y enseguida te meteré en nuestra burbuja, nosotras solas. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa comprensiva demostrando en cada palabra el amor que tenía hacia ella.

Chicas, la cena esta lista. – Interrumpió Leroy intentando demostrar tranquilidad ante la mirada severa de su hija.

Vamos… estaré contigo en todo momento. – susurró hacia su chica para luego llevarla de la mano.

Quinn pudo observar a su madre sentada en una esquina de la mesa y automáticamente se sentó lo más alejada de ella posible, sin siquiera decir nada. Ninguno se asombró de aquella actitud, pues era perfectamente comprensible aunque la mujer hubiese mostrado un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Rachel se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa esperando a que el único de sus padres que faltara llegara con la comida ya lista.

Ninguno modulo palabra alguna hasta que la cena se sirvió por completo, y al fin la mesa estaba ya con todos sus integrantes. Hiram carraspeó su garganta cortante aquel tajante silencio y antes de comenzar a hablar pudo ver como Rachel lo miraba tanto a el como a Leroy con una mirada llena de enojo, mientras Quinn no levantaba su mirada del plato.

Bueno… - comenzó a decir para dar un rápido suspiro buscando algo de alivio al ambiente. – Esta cena es muy especial porque celebraremos el cumpleaños de Quinn – levantó su copa en señal de festejo. – Y de su mayoría de edad, felicitaciones Quinn.

Gracias Hiram. – atinó a decir la rubia sin despegar su mirada de la mesa presionando con más fuerza la mano de la morena.

Si, gracias papá por esta maravillosa cena para Quinn que tan feliz esta. – interrumpió irónicamente Rachel.

Ahora no Rach… - quiso calmarla la rubia pero fue en vano.

No Quinn, estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo por estar aquí y se supone que debes estar feliz porque es tu cumpleaños, se supone que mi casa es un lugar seguro y lleno de tranquilidad. – dijo esto último mirando a ambos padres – pero no se qué planearon para arruinar este día, sin ofenderla a usted. – aclaró rápidamente.

Rachel es suficiente, deja que les expliquemos. – Dijo serio Leroy, lo que sorprendió a la morena ya que normalmente el hombre más pequeño era el serio, pero eso no la detuvo.

No, no es suficiente. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe todo lo que intentamos hacer para estar bien? – continuaba con su discurso sin respirar y cada vez elevando más la voz. – Y yo quiero que ella este bien siempre, más en un día así, y lo primero que se les ocurre es traer a su madre, la cual no sé si debe ser llamada como tal…

Suficiente Rachel – gritó el hombre negro golpeando la mesa llamando la atención de todos, inclusive de Quinn.

Vamos a cenar tranquilos, como personas mayores, todos nos escucharemos y hablara quien quiera hablar, si en algún momento alguien decide retirarse será de la manera correcta, no así, deja de actuar como una niña inmadura. – reprendió su padre y Rachel lo miraba asustada. Jamás Leroy le había levantado la voz, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, solo pudo asentir en silencio y bajar su mirada.

Todos comenzaron a cenar en silencio y luego de un rato, los padres de Rachel junto con Judy comenzaron a conversar intentando cortar aquella tensión. Las muchachas por su parte, se percataban de cenar sin levantar demasiado la mirada y asentir a las preguntas típicas de una conversación familiar. Se notaba el enojo que aún conservaba Rachel, y la incomodidad tanto en Quinn como en Judy. Al no poder sostener sus manos mientras cenaban, la rubia había entrelazado su pie derecho con el pie izquierdo de la morena, lo sentían como una manera de estar unidas.

Quinn, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Rachel. – fue la primera frase que dirigió Judy hacia la rubia quien automáticamente levanto su mirada para chocarse con los ojos de su progenitora.

Sí, es la mejor novia que puede haber. – respondió secamente, comenzaba a salir aquella Quinn agresiva que intentaba defenderse de cualquier amenaza externa. Rachel la observó sabiendo que en aquellos momentos era cuando más vulnerable se encontraba.

Si… tu novia… - dijo con cierta pausa la mujer ingiriendo un poco de agua. – Me alegra mucho. – Intentó sonar natural ante la noticia. La rubia dio su media sonrisa característica de una arrogancia excéntrica.

Me alegro que lo tomes tan bien. – Respondió con un dejo de ironía.

De verdad – interrumpió su madre, por primera vez estaban conversando la una a la otra sin ninguna otra voz de por medio. – Aunque me cueste entenderlo, lo acepto. – Sonó con honestidad provocando una leve sonrisa en Rachel.

¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese papel de madre buena y comprensible y decirme para que mierda has venido a cagarme el cumpleaños? – Quinn no media sus palabras, su enojo y rencor se estaban apoderando de ella y sus manos comenzaban a sudar nuevamente cada vez con más poder.

Primero quiero aclarar que no deben enojarse con estos maravillosos hombres que solo intentan ayudar, fui a la clínica a buscarte y el Dr. Schuester me ha dicho que te encontrarías aquí, me comunique con ellos y organizamos esto. – Comenzó a explicar dejando sus cubiertos a un lado, no apartaba la mirada de su hija y Rachel miraba a sus padres entre medio de toda la explicación.

Deja de dar vueltas y ve al punto. – Interrumpió tajante Quinn.

Ahora que tienes dieciocho bien sabes que puedes acceder a tu herencia hija, pero necesitas un familiar para lograr esos trámites…

Me alegra que quieras ayudarme. – Volvió a interrumpir la rubia con ironía mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Deja de interrumpirme, es mi turno de hablar y aunque no quieras, soy tu madre. – Dijo severamente la mujer y la rubia volvió a mostrar aquella inseguridad que tenía en un principio. Claramente los padres de ambas jóvenes podían lidiar con un par de adolescentes. – Bien, también quiero que le demos a tu padre lo que merece… sé que suena raro de mi parte, pero es algo que estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo y el mejor momento iba a ser este, cuando ya eres mayor.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mostrando un poco de interés en lo que su madre le planteaba.

Lo haremos ir a la cárcel hija. – Dijo segura de sí misma la mujer, Quinn como respuesta lanzó una corta carcajada.

Eso es imposible, y lo sabes. – respondió con obviedad volviendo a su seriedad característica de la noche.

Va a ser difícil, pero no imposible. Presentaremos cargos por lo que te hizo, seré testigo, también María se ofreció a ayudar. Creo que podemos juntar las pruebas necesarias para demostrar lo que tu padre verdaderamente es, y tenemos el parte clínico de tu psiquiatra…. – se detuvo para observarla delicadamente. – Solo si tú quieres, claro. – terminó diciendo casi en un susurró débil. La mujer realmente se veía apenada por todo, y sabía que su hija para ser completamente libre debía estar segura de que su padre estuviese lejos.

¿Quién es María? – interrumpió Rachel con curiosidad.

La mujer que trabajaba en mi casa amor, es como de la familia. – Respondió tranquila dirigiéndose a su novia con una cálida sonrisa. Pero inmediatamente volvió la mirada a su madre - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ganas? – preguntó de mala gana, realmente le interesaba hacer pagar a su padre, y su madre había tocado en la tecla exacta para acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero no sería tan fácil.

Yo solo quiero que podamos reconstruir nuestra relación sin el de por medio, creo que realmente podríamos llevarnos bien, si tú lo deseas. – se observaron por unos instantes y Quinn sintió los dedos de Rachel entrecruzarse con los suyos. La rubia suspiró frustrada.

Todos los abogados de la familia e inclusive de otros entornos, están todos a favor de él. Es imposible tu idea. Son los mejores abogados que hay en el país. – Terminó de decir agobiada, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla buscando una relajación que no llegaba.

No es que quiera meterme continuamente en su conversación. – Interrumpió Rachel con aquel tono característico que hacia reír a Quinn y muchas veces enfurecer a Santana. – Si me permiten, quisiera aclarar que no por ser arrogante de mi familia ni nada por el estilo, simplemente sé que somos los mejores, ningún abogado por mejor pago o bueno que sea, puede contra un Berry. – Terminó de decir con obviedad mirando a sus padres.

¿De qué hablas Rach? – preguntó la rubia confundida sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro cada vez que se dirigía a su novia.

Mi papi es abogado, y bien sabrás que saque las mayores características de el, por lo que…

¿Eres insoportable? – interrumpió Quinn riendo y Hiram la miró con una ceja levantada al instante. – No es lo que quise decir… eso lo diría una amiga nuestra. – Se retractó al instante la rubia.

No soy insoportable, logro mis objetivos como sea, y mi papi solo ha perdido pocos juicios, de aquellos que realmente eran indefendibles, tú caso amor, con mi papi, puedo asegurarte de que es pan comido. – respondió segura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mirando a todos en la mesa.

Tampoco exageres hija… - intentaba ser humilde mientras miraba para otro lado… - pero bueno, es verdad. – terminó confesando y todos rieron.

De verdad son iguales. – atinó a decir la rubia.

¿Entonces hija quieres intentarlo? – preguntó la mujer con una leve esperanza en su rostro. – Si Hiram está dispuesto, claro…

Es todo decisión de Quinn de ahora en más, a mí ya me tienen dentro, somos una familia. – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Es… está bien, pero tengo miedo… - dijo mirando a todos con cierto nerviosismo. – Si todo sale mal… y… no podría ver que se acerca de nuevo a mi… no… - sus palabras se dificultaban y Rachel la detuvo.

Amor, todo saldrá bien, te prometo que él no te tocara un pelo nunca más. – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa mirando aquellos ojos verdes que intentaban encontrar la calma que le proporcionaba su compañía.

Lo primero que haremos antes de todo, haríamos una orden de alejamiento, para que él no pueda acercarse a ti por nada en especial, yo creo que una vez que tengamos eso listo, podríamos empezar con los cargos en su contra y todo lo demás. – interrumpió el hombre para brindarle tranquilidad a la rubia.

Creo que eso estaría bien. – atinó a decir la muchacha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos asintieron y el clima parecía haber disminuido su tensión en la hora del postre. Si bien la distancia entre ciertos participantes era notoria, las cosas ya no eran como al principio, parecía verse una leve mejoría en las respuestas y alguna que otra sonrisa a algún tema específico. Era el cumpleaños de Quinn después de todo, y las conversaciones variaban a anécdotas e historias características de las familias. Entre madre e hija había miradas perdidas que se conectaban tornándose algo incomodas, pero parecían relajarse un momento después. Tal vez, sería el comienzo de algo nuevo el cumplir años. Tal vez, las cosas mejorarían después de todo.

Feliz cumpleaños amor. – Susurró Rachel en el oído de la rubia mientras los mayores se encontraban preparando café. – Perdón por lo que paso y esas cosas, tu sabes… - intento disculparse nuevamente la morena pero la rubia tomo su rostro con ambas manos para mirarla fijamente.

No me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, has hecho de mi vida algo bonito, has logrado que pueda entregarme completamente a ti, e incluso creo que lograras que me acerque a mi madre. Te amo Rachel Berry, y jamás olvidare este cumpleaños. – Termino de decir para besarla tierna pero profundamente. Sabía que los padres de ambas las estaban observando y no quería dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado. A esta historia solo le quedan siete capitulos. Sisi, SIETE CAPITULOS. pero no se preocupen jajaja, pense en una segunda parte, que les puedo asegurar, va a tener muchisimo drama, y mucho mas brittana. Igual, la segunda parte va a comenzar a publicarse dos o tres semanas despues de finalizada esta, igual todavia falta.<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE LES AGRADEZCO, ME ENCANTA REVISAR Y VER QUE ALGUIEN NUEVO COMENTO. **

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia: Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**A las personas que por twitter no les respondo o algo, es porque no me llega nada de ustedes. Anda medio mal la pagina, así que disculpen. **


	29. Primeros Trámites

29.- Primeros Trámites.

- Vamos a tardar amor y tenemos que hablar con el Dr. Schue. – Dijo en un susurró Rachel apoyando sus manos contra la fría pared del baño.

- No se ira a ningún lado… - respondió sobre su oído su novia. – No hay apuro. – terminó de decir para dar una pequeña mordida al cuello de la morena, recibiendo como respuesta un leve gemido.

Ambas estaban debajo de la lluvia. Suponía ser un rápido baño de Rachel para luego ir con Quinn a hablar con el Dr. Schue sobre los planes de la rubia para los días siguientes. Pero aquello fue interrumpido al ingresar la rubia al baño y sin más se metió en la ducha con la morena. Esta se encontraba de espaldas mirando la pared, cuando sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de su amada se pegada detrás suyo, sintiendo su trasero unido a la pelvis de la muchacha de cabello corto, como también los pechos de esta a la espalda mojada por el agua de su novia.

Quinn besaba suavemente la espalda de Rachel, rozando fugazmente su lengua con aquella piel de la que se había vuelto un tanto adicta el último tiempo. Su brazo izquierdo cruzaba el diminuto cuerpo para masajear el pecho derecho de la morena, presionándola más contra su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano libre, acariciaba sutilmente la parte interna del muslo de su amada. Los suspiros de Rachel se incrementaban y lo único que podía hacer era apoyar ambas manos contra la pared, sintiendo como sus piernas poco a poco iban perdiendo el control y amenazaban con desvanecerse. La sensación de las caricias y besos de Quinn intercalados con el caliente agua que llovía sobre ellas provocaba en su cuerpo una excitación inmediata. La rubia tenía el control de todo en aquel momento, ella parecía estar acorralada entre su novia y la pared, sin poder moverse, con la única intención de dejarse llevar por lo que estaba provocando la otra muchacha.

Sintió los dedos de Quinn masajear su intimidad con una paciencia y delicadeza que la estaba desesperando, necesitaba sentirla fuertemente, y aquel juego simplemente la estaba volviendo loca, sentía como las yemas de los dedos apenas rozaban aquel punto máximo, como si jugase con el viendo cuanto aguantaría. La mano que masajeaba sus pechos pasó a tomarla por el cuello tirándolo hacia atrás y besándolo con tanta fuerza que sus gemidos ya no podían controlarse.

¿Te dije alguna vez que soy fanática de los vampiros? – preguntó en un susurró suavemente para luego meter aquel lóbulo dentro de su boca.

No… pero… podrías ponerlo… en práctica. – Decía la morena entrecortadamente sintiendo como su intimidad seguía siendo estimulada cada vez más rápidamente.

Me calientas tanto cuando estabas completamente empapada sin poder respirar. – seguía diciendo contra su cuello con una voz gruesa, apoderándose de su seducción. Rachel no podía responder a nada, estaba siendo completamente una víctima de la rubia y no había razón alguna para no serlo.

La dio vuelta poniéndola frente a frente y mirándola a los ojos, Rachel apenas podía mantenerse firme, necesitaba tenerla de manera urgente. Cerró la ducha y con delicadeza se puso de rodillas frente a la pequeña.

¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – preguntó con un tono completamente sincero, dejando de lado aquel juego de seducción. La morena solo asintió y observó desde arriba como el rostro de su novia se hundía entre sus piernas, comenzando a jugar ahora directamente con su lengua.

Dios… Quinn… - atinó a decir Rachel mientras observaba fijamente como la rubia la miraba sin despegar su mirada de la suya mientras le hacia el amor. La morena intentaba agarrarse de algo pero era completamente en vano, no podía dejar de observar a su novia, perdida entre los rápidos espasmos que llegaban por todo su cuerpo.

Jesucristo! – dijo fuertemente mirando el techo de aquel lugar al sentir como Quinn introducía dos de sus dedos. Aquel comentario provocó una leve risita en la rubia.

Eres judía amor. – Respondió a aquello deteniéndose de aquel acto, nuevamente captando la atención de la morena.

No me interesa que soy ahora mismo… Dios, vuelve a hacer lo que hacías. – Dijo desesperada volviendo a colocar el rostro de su novia en su intimidad. Los dedos de la rubia comenzaban a moverse con más rapidez, provocando movimientos erráticos y desesperados de la cadera de Rachel para sentir más. La electricidad en su cuerpo corría de manera tan rápida que sentía casi perder el conocimiento si no podía controlar aquello.

Quinn por su parte, podía sentir como los músculos internos de su amada se contraían cada vez más, demostrando que estaba cerca de su objetivo, y eso era lo que provocaba una felicidad inmediata en su ser. El simple hecho de hacer feliz y satisfacer a su novia, la persona que más amaba en todo el planeta tierra.

No aguanto Quinn… no aguanto… - atinaba a decir la pequeña sujetando los hombros de su novia, marcando levemente sus dedos por la fuerza ejercida en el acto, la rubia seguía con más rapidez hasta que sintió como su novia llegó a lo máximo. – Dios! – Gritó entre un fuerte gemido.

La rubia subió delicadamente para estar a la altura de Rachel y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como la respiración de esta intentaba volver a su curso normal mientras chocaba contra su cuello.

Te amo. – volvió a susurrar acariciando la espalda aun húmeda de su novia.

Yo te amo muchísimo más mi amor. – atinó a decir luego de unos momentos, volviendo a recomponer fuerzas.

SANTA MIERDA! – Gritó una Santana luego de abrir bruscamente la puerta, para cerrarla automáticamente. – Pueden salir de allí, dan asco. – volvió a decir mientras ambas se miraban y reían.

Estábamos haciendo el amor, tu problema si interrumpes. – Dijo una divertida Quinn ayudando a salir de la bañera a su novia.

Esas cosas se hacen de noche… - volvió a escucharse la voz de la latina.

Si claro Santana, como si tu solo lo hicieras de noche. – fue ahora Rachel quien respondió mientras se ayudaba mutuamente con la rubia a colocarse una bata.

¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Quinn saliendo del baño seguida de la morena, la latina se encontraba sentada en la cama de la rubia cruzada de brazos.

El Dr. Schue me dijo que te avisara que no tardes. – Dijo rodando sus ojos. – Cree que soy una especie de paloma mensajera o yo que sé. – Gruñó.

Santi, conseguí chocolates… de los buenos. – Dijo una enérgica Brittany ingresando a la habitación ignorando a todas mientras abría el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

¿Por qué todos entran como si nadie estuviese aquí? – preguntó Rachel confundida a su novia.

No lo sé, siempre lo hicieron, directamente comienzo a ignorarlas. – Explicó la rubia en un susurró. Observando como Brittany compartía lo que parecía ser un delicioso chocolate con la latina.

Luego de haber echado a sus amigas de la habitación, ambas se cambiaron rápidamente para dirigirse a aquella reunión con el psiquiatra. Si bien Rachel no tenía nada que ver, estaba más única que nunca a su novia y como siempre se acompañaban a todo lugar.

Dr. Schue, tenemos algo que decirle. – Dijo la rubia tomando fuertemente la mano de Rachel mientras observaban al hombre, ya en su despacho.

Díganme. – ofreció tranquilamente.

Hemos… hemos podido hacer el amor, completamente. – Dijo Quinn y Rachel al ver que se trataba de ello sonrió ampliamente llegando al punto de asustar a su alrededor.

Eso es maravilloso chicas, las felicito. – sonrió cálidamente observando la felicidad de las muchachas.

De todas maneras, no vinimos por eso… - cambio de tema rápidamente la rubia.

Claro que no, tienen día libre hoy. Quinn, tu madre me ha informado como sobre la denuncia que harás, y como psiquiatra te aseguro que muchas pruebas están a tu favor, tengo todo tu historial para mostrar a la ley si lo requiere… pero primero tienes que empezar por lo sencillo, ¿Sabes que ya no necesitas vivir aquí verdad? – preguntó tranquilamente.

Si lo sé, pero no dejare a Rachel, así que si no molesta, pagaré yo misma por estar aquí o lo que sea necesario. – Dijo la rubia automáticamente sosteniendo la mano de su novia. El hombre suspiró, sabía que esa sería una respuesta posible por parte de la muchacha pero tal vez podía llegar a hacer algo para que no se cometa ningún caos.

Veremos que está dentro de nuestras posibilidades Quinn… - respondió el hombre intentando mostrarse sereno.

Lo digo enserio Dr. Schue, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Rachel… - Se detuvo, no sabía que decir, si se quedaría hasta que saliera de allí o simplemente hasta el último día de la morena, todos entendieron ese silencio incomodo.- No me interesa ninguna otra opinión. – Finalizo seriamente la rubia intentando contener su agresividad.

Tu madre vendrá a buscarte mañana, me ha informado que ya consiguió un abogado que las ayudara con los tramites de la herencia, así que tu iras con ella a realizar lo que necesites hacer, te vendrá a buscar temprano. – Cambio de tema el hombre.

¿A la mañana? No quiero levantarme temprano… - Se quejó Quinn con un tono de niña pequeña.

Amor, todos los tramites se suelen hacer en la mañana. – Intentó explicar Rachel con una sonrisa tierna.

Ya lo sé, pero no podemos simplemente hacerlo por la tarde… - quiso justificar su queja.

No amor, tendrás que levantarte tempranito… piénsalo así, sales antes, vuelves antes.

Rachel tiene razón Quinn, debes levantarte temprano y hacer los trámites que corresponden a tu mayoría de edad, porque eso es lo que eres ahora, una persona mayor. – la rubia rodo los ojos.

Tampoco es que me volví una mujer adulta pasada las doce de mi cumpleaños, seamos sinceros, jamás me levanto temprano en mi vida, es normal que me queje. – Dijo con una seriedad que hacia reír a la morena.

Eres tan tierna amor, pero te levantaras temprano y sin pretextos. – Dijo comenzando con una sonrisa y finalizando completamente seria. – Ahora vamos que tenemos que ver que te pondrás para tus primeros trámites, tienes que estar presentable Fabray. – ordenó Rachel poniéndose de pie guiñando un ojo al psiquiatra mientras salían de allí.

Seis de la mañana, aquel despertador que alguna vez guardo Rachel comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el cálido sueño de ambas. Quinn ya comenzaba a verse de mal humor exagerando no poder dormir tranquilamente con su novia como se debe, comportándose nuevamente como una niña pequeña, siendo obligada por Rachel a que la tratase como a su hija. Se había levantado quejándose, dirigiéndose al baño con el fin de poder darse un baño para despertarse, incitando a su novia a que entre con ella, fracasando ante cada no que la morena omitía mientras preparaba un ligero desayuno en la habitación.

Sal de ahí, llevas media hora luego del baño y no tienes tiempo que perder… - Dijo una somnolienta Rachel con energías por demás recostada en la cama de la rubia sirviendo unas tostadas.

No voy a salir, me veo tonta, que decir tonta, no me veo como yo. – Dijo quejándose nuevamente. Esa acción típica por parte de la muchacha de cabello corto de encerrarse en el baño comenzaba a enfadar a Rachel.

Solo te has tenido que peinar, sal de ahí… - volvió a decir la morena conteniendo la calma.

Pero es que…

Sal ya mismo del baño Quinn Fabray. – Ordenó con una voz completamente enojada teniendo como respuesta la salida de la rubia observando el techo.

Te ves realmente bonita. – Sonrió la pequeña. – Como la niña pequeña que debe ser regañada constantemente. – terminó de decir irónica mientras mordía una tostada.

Lo siento ¿Ok?... – suspiró y se sentó al lado de su novia. – Es que me da vergüenza verme así y no se, no se… - terminó de decir en un susurro bajando sus mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban con la tela del vestido.

Yo creo que te vea realmente hermosa. – Respondió con una cálida voz, acercándose aún más para acariciar cómodamente el perfecto peinado de la rubia. – Creo, que ese vestido te queda perfectamente bien y que no te hace parecer una niña, simplemente deja ver que no eres dura y fuerte como aparentas… - busco la mirada de su novia, levantando el rostro de esta para observarla directamente a los ojos. – Y creo que el cabello debes en cuando debe ser peinado, esa hermosa Srita. Fabray. – terminó de decir para presionar sus labios contra los de ella suavemente. – Ahora comamos que tienes que ir a buscar dinero.

Hey, eso sonó ofensivo… - dijo levantando una ceja mientras tomaba su taza de café.

¿Acaso no tienes una súper herencia? Creo que me eh equivocado de candidata… - dijo divertida mientras la rubia empujaba suavemente el hombro de esta.

Eres una tonta…

Tonta por ti Fabray… - suspiró enamoradamente mientras la volvía a observar. – No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te amo.

Porque soy LionQuinn. – respondió rápidamente mientras levantaba sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza demostrando los músculos que visiblemente no tenía.

Enserio amor, debes cambiar el sobrenombre. – Terminó diciendo ahogada en una risa divertida.

Ambas caminaban tranquilas por el lugar tomadas de la mano, esperando a que Judy llegara. Todos observaban sorprendidos como iba Quinn esta vez, un vestido amarillo pastel hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y una fina camperita color blanco, dejando relucir también como había sido domado aquel rebelde cabello, parecía otra y no pasaba desapercibida para la mirada de todos.

Hey tú, deja de mirar a mi novia si no quieres pasarla mal. – Amenazó Rachel a un muchacho que no dejaba de mirar a la rubia. – Estas mi lista. – volvió a decir cerca de él, apuntando sus dedos a sus ojos y luego a él, Quinn no podía aguantar la risa y rió en su cara, hasta que se cruzó con Sam quien no dejaba de mirarlas.

Mira niño rubio que padece Dios sabrá qué, que este vestida así no quiere decir que no vaya a destrozarte si te vuelves a cruzar, ¿Entendido? – preguntó cínicamente.

Hola Sam. –Saludo como si nada Rachel, recibiendo un saludo del muchacho y saliendo rápidamente de allí.

¿Puedes cooperar cuando quiero imponer miedo? Porque me dejas en ridículo. – Decía seriamente mirando a la morena mientras caminaban a la salida, viendo a lo lejos a la madre de la rubia.

Amor, eres completamente una mujer, pero tus actitudes de niña, debemos mejorar eso… - Respondió con una sonrisa dándole un cálido beso.

Solo marco terreno, eres mi chica. – Dijo sujetándola de la remera, besándola nuevamente.

No eres un perro…

Soy un león… - respondió rápidamente riendo. – Okey, dejo irme, te veo luego. – Finalizo rápidamente para darle una seguidilla de besos rápidos. Salió casi corriendo hacia su madre que arreglaba unos papeles en recepción y sintió como en el camino una mano la detenía.

Más allá de todo, que seas celosa me excita demasiado… - susurró Rachel en el oído de la rubia dejándola estática – te estaré esperando en tu cama para cuando vuelvas. – terminó de decir dando un rápido beso en el cuello y saliendo de allí rápidamente mientras reía, a su vez, Quinn solo podía responder caminando discretamente de una vez por todas hacia su madre.

Si bien la charla madre e hija era dificultosa y los silencios que se hacían presentes de por medio eran completamente incomodos, se veía un claro esfuerzo por parte de ambas para que todo saliera bien y se pudiesen llevar bien realmente. La decisión de su madre de querer separarse había sido completamente aceptada por Quinn, quien realmente quería a cualquier ser querido lejos de su padre.

Llegaron a un amplio estudio jurídico e ingresaron en el con total seguridad. Más precisamente Quinn intentaba acoplarse a la seguridad y personalidad que imponía su madre al pasar, realmente consideraba que con aquel vestido no podía hacerse respetar por nadie, por lo que se limitó a caminar detrás de ella.

¿Por qué no está el papá de Rachel aquí? ¿No sería mi abogado? – preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba a esperar ser atendida.

Hiram no se encarga de estos casos cariño, pero te puedo asegurar que este es un muy buen abogado. – respondió sonriendo la mujer.

¿Estas segura que podemos confiar en él? – preguntó desconfiada mientras veía a varios hombres perfectamente vestidos pasar por los pasillos del lugar.

Segurísima hija, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. – la mujer tomó la mano de su hija para brindarle seguridad pero nuevamente una situación incómoda se apodero de ellas y delicadamente la rubia liberó su mano de aquel contacto. Aun no se sentía preparada para tanto.

La puerta de la oficina a la que debían entrar se abrió dejando salir a un cliente junto con un abogado detrás, buscando a su secretaria e inmediatamente tomando un papel observó a cada uno de los que estaban esperando.

Fabray Quinn por favor. – Solicitó el hombre y la rubia se puso de pie inmediatamente.

La joven saludo tímidamente seguida de su madre. Ambas tomaron asiento donde correspondían dentro de aquella sofisticada oficina y observaron como aquel hombre procedía a sacar varios papeles de un maletín.

Muy bien Quinn, aquí está la herencia que Joseph Fabray ha dejado a tus manos siendo mayor de edad, por lo que va a ser falta que firmemos unos papeles, procederás a asistir a otras reuniones acompañada por mí y finalizar la entrega de todos los bienes que te corresponden. – La rubia asentía a todo lo que el hombre le decía. El hombre se dispuso a leer la herencia y la rubia no podía creer que de un momento para el otro tuviese tanto.

Una pregunta… - Interrumpió la joven. - ¿Nadie va a poder acceder a todo eso verdad? ¿Ni siquiera mi padre? – preguntó curiosa.

Nadie podrá entrar ni tocar nada de lo que sea tuyo, el señor Joseph Fabray ha hecho durante su tiempo con vida ajustes para que sea prácticamente intocable, salvo por ti.

Está bien. – respondió intentando convencerse de aquello.

Firme aquí, y aquí… y usted señora, firme aquí, es necesario siendo la madre de la joven. – explicó y ambas firmaron los tramites que se encontraban allí previamente leyendo hasta la última letra, Quinn era una persona que no confiaba en la gente y de lo que hablaban era de algo grande. Ambas terminaron de firmar todos los papeles que fueron colocados dentro del maletín nuevamente y esperaron a que el hombre se dispusiera a dar alguna otra indicación.

¿Eso es todo lo que hay que firmar? – preguntó la joven confundida al ver al hombre ponerse de pie.

Si señorita Fabray. – Tendió la mano para presionar la de la muchacha demostrando que el negocio se había cerrado. – Felicidades, usted ha pasado a ser millonaria. – Dijo aquel sujeto sonriendo cálidamente. Quinn no podía creerlo, realmente su vida iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL.<strong>

**UN CAPITULO LINDO ESTE, NO HA PASADO NADA MALO, POR AHORA... JAJAJA. **

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, NO DEJEN DE HACERLO QUE ME ENCANTAN. COMO SIEMPRE, MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO, ESTOY EN EL FINAL DE LA CURSADA Y SE ME COMPLICAN LOS TIEMPOS.**

**CUALQUIER DUDA, CONSULTA O SUGERENCIA: Twitter: /JogelinaLuz**

**Les recomiendo una gran historia que termino, por si no la leyendo. 'Cuando Nadie nos Ve' que seguramente todo el mundo leyo jajaja. Y tambien la nueva que esta escribiendo la misma persona. 'Alza tu voz' . BESOS**


	30. Amenazas

30.-Amenazas.

"_Hoy es un nuevo día Rachel… y nada bueno pasará." – _Escuchó decir_._

Rachel abrió sus ojos de par en par, despertándose de manera brusca aquella mañana. El leve movimiento de su cuerpo había sido atajado por el fuerte brazo desnudo de su novia, quien la sostenía por la cintura mientras dormía a sus espaldas. La morena se quedó allí, mirando un punto fijo de manera permanente, temiendo inclusive a parpadear, aferrando un pedazo de sabanas a su pecho, como si pudiese demostrar fortaleza y autocontrol.

Suspiró.

Más que un suspiro, era una profunda toma de aire queriendo relajar cada musculo tensionado de su cuerpo.

"_Respira… respira… respira mientras puedas debilucha" _

Cerró sus ojos presionándolos con fuerza, susurrando palabras que apenas podían oírse, como si intentase auto-convencerse.

No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas. – decía en voz baja para si misma, sintió como el brazo de Quinn se movió y su cuerpo se separó un poco.

Hey, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó suavemente sin abrir los ojos.

Si… si amor. – Titubeó. – Solo… solo fue una pesadilla. – Terminó de decir como si pudiese convencerse ella misma de aquello. Suspiró nuevamente e intentó dormirse ahora sobre el pecho de la rubia, buscando sentirse más segura.

El disparador de la cámara la sacó de sus sueños. Abrió los ojos nuevamente de manera automática como si se sintiese perseguida u observada por alguien, y la vio a allí. Quinn estaba en la cama frente a ella tomándole fotos, aquel magnifico momento en el que sintió paz. Aquel efímero momento.

No quise despertarte… lo siento. – se disculpó la rubia para acercarse a ella y arrodillarse al borde de la cama, uniendo su mentón a la almohada donde reposaba el rostro de Rachel.

No me molesta despertarme, si cuando lo haga estarás ahí. – Dijo tiernamente, seguido de unas caricias en su rostro. - ¿Cómo puede ser que no te haya sentido levantarte? Estaba sobre ti prácticamente.

Soy un ninja… - sonrió la rubia besando la mano de su novia.

¿No eras un león? – preguntó divertida ante las ocurrencias de la rubia.

Soy un León Ninja, puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras. – Respondió como si nada.

Debes dejar de juntarte con Brittany amor, enserio. – La muchacha de cabello corto solo sonrió.

Hoy es un bonito día, podemos escaparnos a la terraza… - sugirió.

"_Hoy no es un bonito día… hoy no hay nada bonito."_

Si, lo es. – Intentó sonar convencida evitando escuchar sus perturbadores pensamientos.

¿Entonces quieres ir? Podemos merendar allí… si no se nubla, no hará frio… - Continuaba diciendo Quinn mientras buscaba que ponerse bajo la mirada de su novia.

"_Mírala allí, tan perfecta y sonriente, tan radiante… Ahora tiene dinero y puede irse cuando quiera. ¿Crees que se quedará contigo? Una pobre depresiva que no sabe cuánto tiempo le queda… no seamos ingenuas"_

De acuerdo. – respondió débilmente con una sonrisa completamente forzada.

¿Segura estas bien? – preguntó nuevamente como hacía horas atrás, con un gesto confundido.

Claro que sí, solo es que recién me despierto. – Excusó intentando sonar creíble, forzando aún más su sonrisa.

"_Pequeña mentirosa" – _Volvió a retumbar la voz de su mente.

Si bien Rachel había trabajado duro para que no pasaran días como hoy, era inevitable escapar de ellos. Su trabajo con el psiquiatra sin consumir pastillas por su corazón había sido profundo, ayudando a pasar cada día de la mejor manera posible, inclusive había notado encontrar una salida más a su favor, luego de aquel día en que descubrió que quisiese ser en un futuro. Pero su voz interna seguía allí, amenazándola, buscando hundirla cuando se encontrara débil, y aquel día parecía ser un día vulnerable. Seguramente de manera inconsciente aún seguía temiendo por el abandono de la rubia aunque conscientemente sepa que no iba a suceder.

El inconsciente siempre terminaba dominando.

Cerraba los ojos pensando que podía concentrarse en algún sonido particular generado por las hojas de aquel árbol sobre ellas. Su cabeza se encontraba sobre las piernas de Quinn, mientras esta en completo silencio acariciaba el flequillo de la morena que caía sutilmente por su frente.

Sentir el contacto con aquella mujer a su lado, la hacía tranquilizarse, como si pudiese relajar todo en ella, inclusive sus muros para defenderse y saber que estaba segura. El silencio con ella le daba tranquilidad. Y lo sabía. Sabía que la rubia percibía que algo pasaba con ella, pero también sabía que no insistiría al ver el gran esfuerzo que ejercía la morena por fingir bienestar. Simplemente hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, no separarse de ella.

Quinn… - dijo en una especie de timidez Santana, sacándolas de su mundo casi perfecto, provocando que la morena abriese sus ojos para observarla. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato?... Si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento. – Terminó de decir con un tono completamente diferente al que solía usar. Parecía tímida, incomoda, como si fuese necesario tal vez rogar.

Claro. – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. – ¿Amor te molestaría que vaya con ella un rato? – preguntó ahora a la pequeña.

Claro que no amor, ve tranquila. – Sonrió tiernamente.

¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar observándola a los ojos y por un momento dudo de decirle la verdad o dejar todo en armonía.

Si amor, ve tranquila… - fingió un tono tranquilizador.

Puedes ir con Brittany si quieres, está bailando… tu sabes. – Interrumpió la latina ofreciéndole compañía, y la rubia dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Rachel.

Amor, estoy bien, de verdad, iré con Brittany, luego búscame. ¿Sí? – terminó de convencerla, y su novia asintió dándole luego un tierno beso.

Rachel observó cómo su novia se alejaba con la latina, adentrándose en el edificio. Una vez que las perdió de vista suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a buscar a Brittany, no quería estar sola, no podía estar sola.

Se adentró en el edificio y optó por tomar el camino contrario al que habían tomado Quinn y Santana. No quería molestarlas, ni generar más dudas en Quinn de las que ya tenía. Caminó a paso lento hacia el salón de baile, pero se detuvo en su entrada.

"_Demasiada vida para ti, ¿Verdad?"_

Rachel volvió a suspirar, quería apagar esos pensamientos y cuanto más lo intentaba parecían volverse más fuerte. Cruzo sus brazos en una especie de abrazo hacia sí misma, para sentirse un tanto protegida, pero no lo lograba. No quería arruinar el bello día que mostraba el rostro de la bailarina, por lo que optó por marcharse a su habitación y esperar a su novia allí.

Una vez que llegó se recostó en su cama esforzándose por dormir para salir de aquella realidad. La voz en su cabeza retumbaba corrompiendo sus sentidos, atrayéndola como una tentación a volver a caer, y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a eso.

"_Hagamos un repaso…"_

Nono, Rachel piensa en cosas bellas, vamos… tu puedes… piensa en cosas bellas, piensa en Quinn, piensa en lo que harán después, piensa en tus padres… vamos Rachel. – Se decía a su misma con los ojos cerrados intentando callar a su mente.

"_Mami no me quiere, mami me ha dejado… oh, pobre de mí, mis padres me encierran en un loquero para liberarse de mí. Pobre Rachel, todos mostrando compasión cuando es solo un estorbo… pobre Rachel" _

Basta basta, es mentira, todo es mentira. Cálmate Rachel, tu puedes controlar esto. – Volvió a decir ahora sentándose sobre la cama para dirigirse al baño. Se miró frente al espejo y abrió la canilla buscando refrescar su rostro con agua fría.

"_Como si el agua fría pudiese sacarme de tu mente…"_

Salió de allí y busco debajo de su almohada aquella carpeta con dibujos que alguna vez la rubia le regaló, pero no la encontró. Comenzaba a desesperarse, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras aquella voz seguía taladrando su cabeza sin filtro. Desparramo todas las sabanas y frazadas de su cama sabiendo conscientemente que así no lograría nada, pero una desesperación la invadió en el cuerpo. Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente por no encontrar aquella simple carpeta que muy lejos no debía hallarse.

Sabía que estaba desbordada, debía mantener la calma, pero aun así la voz en su cabeza seguía remarcando cada cosa negativa que alguna vez pensó, inclusive formulando ideas que no había pensado pero que en cierto grado temía, como el abandono de Quinn.

No podía pensar en frio. Tenía miedo, y estaba perdiendo el control.

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Quinn una vez dentro de la habitación de Santana, esta se sentó frente a ella aun manteniendo el silencio. – Estas empezando a asustarme…<p>

Tú… tú sabes que Britt ya tiene dieciocho ¿Verdad? – cuestionó sin preámbulos la latina.

Si, los cumplió hace poco… ¿Qué sucede con eso?

Ella no tiene que estar internada, ya sabemos que nunca preciso estar aquí pero sus padres no la aguantan. –explicó la historia que ya todos sabían de memoria. – Y yo quería saber si tú te iras pronto de aquí porque necesito que ella este con alguien hasta que yo salga. – terminó de decir tímidamente observando el piso, la rubia sonrió y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

López… yo no dejaré sola a ninguna de mis hermanas ¿Ok? Y por ahora no me iré, pero cuando tenga un pie fuera de aquí, llevaré a Britt conmigo hasta que tu salgas ¿Si? – aclaró cálidamente ganándose una mirada vulnerable de la latina.

Gracias. – susurró.

Ay por favor López, ¿Desde cuándo agradeces? Estar enamorada te hace mal… - dijo a modo de broma viendo como Santana intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que mostrar aquel lado era difícil, ya que ella era igual o peor. Pero rápidamente después de reír volvió a responder con seriedad. – Enserio San, no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Britt.

Gracias de nuevo, sabes… que es lo más importante que tengo. – Respondió con una sonrisa tímida para luego regalarle un abrazo que ambas disfrutaron. – Bueno ya, mucho afecto. – Se separó la latina y ambas comenzaron a reír. - ¿Tu como estas con Rachel? – preguntó curiosa, hacía tiempo que no hablaba a solas con su amiga, la rubia suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

La verdad, creo que estamos en el mejor momento, te has dado cuenta que pude vencer mis miedos… - dijo sin entrar mucho en detalles.

Si, claramente me di cuenta, y de verdad me alegro muchísimo por ti… además, quien puede estar sin sexo… es ilógico. – respondía Santana como si sacase sus propias conclusiones.

Tienes razón, no podemos parar, literalmente. – Cambió su tono a uno más dramático provocando una carcajada en ambas.

¿Y con el tema de su salud? – volvió a cuestionar curiosa. Nuevamente Quinn suspiró pesadamente y bajo su mirada dejando mostrar su preocupación.

No hablamos del tema, hemos decidido que es mejor que los días pasen con tranquilidad, disfrutando de cada momento…

Pero tú no puedes dejar de pensar en ello. – Interrumpió la latina. La rubia asintió.

Y sé que ella tampoco deja de pensar en eso, no sé si es mejor hablarlo, si es mejor no hacerlo, no sé qué hacer para que este bien, aunque sé que está mejor que antes, pero la veo tan frágil, y ahora descubrió que quisiera ser en un futuro y no sabe si podrá lograrlo y…

Respirar Fabray, si quieres trasmitirle paz, primero debes estar tranquila tu misma ¿Si?... – La rubia volvió a asentir.

Supongo que ahora debo agradecerte a ti por escucharme. – Dijo Quinn con una leve sonrisa.

Ambas se volvieron a abrazar, pero este se vio interrumpido ante la entrada enérgica de Brittany, quien venía metida en su propio mundo planificando ir directamente a tomarse un baño.

Quinn! – Dijo eufórica al verla. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa al verla junto a su novia. – Hola Santy. – terminó de decir regalándole un suave beso a la latina.

Britt, estábamos conversando… ya sabes, de la vida. – Dijo Santana fingiendo no darle importancia, la muchacha de cabello corto sabía que no debía mencionar sobre lo que habían hablado.

¿Acaso Rachel no te dijo que estaríamos juntas? – preguntó confundida Quinn.

¿Rachel? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel con su charla? Yo no la he visto… - Respondió aún más confundida la bailarina.

Rachel me dijo que iría contigo. – Terminó de decir queriendo ponerse de pie pero la mano de Santana la detuvo notando el nerviosismo en su voz.

Tranquila Fabray, seguro fue a hacer otra cosa… mira si se entretuvo con Evans. – Dijo intentando buscarle humor y enfadar a la muchacha de cabello corto, de la cual recibió una mirada fulminante.

No seas estúpida López. – Dijo con total seriedad, pero cambiando rotundamente para dirigirse a Brittany. - ¿Seguro que no la has visto?

Pues no, jamás la cruce… ni siquiera sabía que ustedes estaban juntas. – Respondió con tranquilidad la bailarina y vio cómo se puso de pie su amiga.

Mierda. – Dijo para sí misma. – Voy a buscarla.

Tranquilízate Quinn, estas exagerando. – volvió a interrumpir la latina.

No, ella hoy se levantó mal, y yo lo sabía por más de que no me lo haya dicho, no debí haberla dejado sola, mierda mierda. – Terminó de decir rápidamente para salir de allí.

Como si fuese presentimiento, caminó rápidamente hasta su piso para luego llegar a su habitación. No quería ser dramática, pero ella lo había sentido desde el comienzo del día, Rachel no estaba bien, sus ojos se lo trasmitían.

Llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

¿Qué mierda paso aquí? – atinó a decir sorprendida viendo toda la habitación completamente desordenada, con toda la ropa de ambas fuera del ropero, hojas desparramadas por todo el suelo, y un completo silencio que gobernaba la habitación. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño y no había nadie allí, inclusive, estaba en perfecto estado. Sintió sollozar a alguien y se dio vuelta, intentando identificar de donde provenía el sonido en aquella pequeña habitación y se agachó para divisar incoherentemente debajo de las camas, y allí estaba.

Rachel estaba boca abajo abrazando algo que no podía divisarse con claridad, mientras sollozaba intentando tranquilizarse. Quinn se acostó en el piso observándola desde el centro de la habitación, intentando buscar su mirada, sin invadir su espacio personal, la veía tan frágil. La morena giró su rostro que estaba mirando la pared para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa pero triste proveniente de la rubia.

¿Qué te pasó amor? – preguntó suavemente viendo la imagen desolada de su novia, los ojos completamente hinchados, el pelo desprolijo, abrazando algo fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Has que se calle… - susurró la morena con la voz entrecortada, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas amenazaban fuertemente con volver a salir.

¿Quién amor? – volvió a preguntar tiernamente sin mover su cuerpo de la posición en la que se encontraba, sentía que la morena estaba en una especie de defensa que cualquier cosa la asustaría.

La voz en mi cabeza… no se calla… y no hay pastillas… - respondía entrecortadamente.

¿Y qué te dice esa voz? – intentó parecer fuerte, debía ser fuerte para su novia.

Que no tengo que estar aquí… que todos me abandonan… que voy a morir… - Quinn miraba atenta cada leve gesto que hacía aquel petrificado rostro de Rachel, intentando no largar a llorar ante todo lo que oía, pensando rápidamente que hacer para poder sacar a su novia de allí. – Que tú no me quieres… - terminó de decir entrecortadamente largándose a llorar con fuerza. – Haz que se calle por favor. – suplicaba la morena debajo de la cama como una niña pequeña. – Me está torturando.

Amor, escúchame… - pidió la rubia moviendo su cuerpo poco a poco para al menos tomar la mano de la muchacha frente a ella. – Rachel, préstame atención así podre ayudarte. – volvió a pedir viendo como la morena no dejaba de llorar. Sentía como una lágrima correspondiente al ojo que tocaba el piso de la habitación, caía sobre el sin poder evitarlo. – Toma mi mano…. Vamos amor, sujeta mi mano. – pidió Quinn. La mano de la morena se movió con dificultad y la tomó, sintiendo esta como la propia correspondiente a la rubia la presionaba con fuerzas. – Yo estoy aquí, si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, de esta manera, hasta que te tranquilices… no me molesta. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro notando como la pequeña la volvía a mirar nuevamente. – Si quieres puedo llamar al Dr. Schue, o podemos hacer lo que quieras… pero por favor cálmate. – Dijo esto último casi con un tono desgarrador.

No encontré la carpeta que me has regalado con tus dibujos. – Dijo de la nada la morena.

¿Quieres que la busque? Me llevara un minuto. – Ofreció la rubia y vio como Rachel asintió en silencio, nuevamente sollozando, reflejo de un principio de relajación. Desde allí, Rachel pudo ver como la rubia se ponía de pie y siguió con su mirada los pasos de aquella muchacha por toda la habitación, para al cabo de un momento verla recostarse nuevamente en el piso. – Aquí tienes amor. – Dijo la rubia con ternura alcanzando aquella carpeta. ¿Quiénes salir ahora por favor? Nada malo te pasara. – Su pedido era casi en una súplica, pensó por un momento que la morena la rechazaría, pero en cambio, se aferró a la carpeta y salió cuidadosamente de aquel lugar para sentarse con sutileza en la cama, siendo abrazada por los brazos de Quinn.

No la encontré, por eso revolví todo. – se quiso justificar rápidamente mientras la habría para observarla, la rubia por su parte acariciaba el cabello de esta, quitándole del rostro los rastros de flequillo que quedaban pegados a su frente.

No hay problema amor, lo ordenaremos… ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó con ternura y la morena asintió. –

Yo.. yo no quise molestarte… y… y pensé que podría sola… y después no sé qué pasó… enloquecí al verme al espejo… y no había pastillas… y no podía llamarte… y la voz aumentaba… no lo sé. – Terminó resignada con su voz completamente ronca. La rubia se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Rachel, tienes que saber algo. – Dijo demostrando una voz segura, buscando la mirada fija de su novia. – Tu eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Tú eres la persona más querida en todos lados. Tú, eres el amor de mi vida. Tú, tienes sueños y tienes vida… - Se detuvo unos segundos para observar cada detalle de aquel rostro que tenía frente a ella. – Aquella voz estúpida que habla dentro de tu cabeza, tiene miedo… Tiene miedo porque tú estas saliendo hacia adelante, porque a cada cosa que ella diga, tú puedes demostrarle que está equivocada, porque a cada cosa que repita, tú tienes una respuesta con argumentos… y que no se meta con el amor de Quinn Fabray, ¿Me oyes? – dijo esto último de manera graciosa provocando una risa débil en la morena, quien perdía lagrimas mudas mientras escuchaba a la rubia. – Porque si otra vez te dice que yo no te quiero, o que te dejaré, o lo que sea que te diga esa voz, te haré el amor tantas veces seguidas que rogara que pare. ¿De acuerdo? – terminó de decir con una amplia sonrisa mesclada de lágrimas. Intentaba sacar algo bueno de aquella triste situación en la que veía a la persona que amaba.

Está bien. – Respondió débilmente la morena con una sonrisa. Quinn la beso profundamente y luego la abrazó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos por un buen rato. – Gracias por ser mi sostén Quinn, siempre te lo agradeceré.

No me tienes que agradecer por amarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco capitulos para el final.<strong>

**Gracias gracias por todos sus comentarios, y aquellos que leen pero que no comentan tambien. Espero que a todos les guste esta historia. Me encanta leer respuesta tan positivas por parte de ustedes, realmente. No dejen de comentar. **

**No se preocupen por Maria o por otros personajes, en estos cinco capitulos que quedan se resolveran todas sus dudas. **

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia: Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**Gracias a mi colega de "Alza tu voz" y "Cuando nadie nos ve" que recomendó este fic. Les recomiendo los de ella, son muy buenos. **


	31. El Juicio

31.- El Juicio.

El día había llegado. Hoy era el día del juicio y tenía que presentarse ante la corte para finalizar con la denuncia que había comenzado hacía dos semanas. Todo había sido más rápido de lo habitual, el padre de Rachel realmente era bueno en lo que hacía y pareciera que el poder de Russel Fabray había desaparecido ante la citación. Quinn tenía el mayor porcentaje a su favor, tenía testigos tanto en los sucesos por los que reclamada que lo condenen, como también tenía pruebas médicas de lo que había tenido que pasar. De lo único que estaba segura es que aquel hombre no podía acercarse a ella debido a la orden de alejamiento. No sabía cómo, pero hoy era el día.

Se observaba frente al espejo acomodando los últimos detalles, sumergida en sus pensamientos de cómo sería ver a su padre nuevamente y si todo salía mal como podía llegar a ser capaz de enfrentarse a él. Por un momento se arrepintió de todo lo que había logrado hasta hoy, simplemente preferiría acostarse a dormir y que el tiempo pase y decida las cosas por su cuenta, se estaba acobardando.

Que el miedo no te gane… - susurró Rachel detrás suyo, tomándola por la cintura para luego descansar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y así mirarse mutuamente por el espejo. – Alguien muy importante me enseña eso todos los días. – Concluyó con una sonrisa. Quinn tomó sus manos fuertemente dejando salir a la luz su nerviosismo.

Es que… no esperaba que fuese tan pronto… ¿Y si el gana? ¿Si todo sale mal? … - suspiró pesadamente bajando su mirada. – No sé si estoy preparada aun.

Amor, mírame. – pidió rodando a su novia para tenerla frente a frente. – Todo saldrá bien, tienes todo a tu favor y mi padre hizo y hará un gran trabajo… Nada malo te pasara, lo juro por mi vida. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Gracias. – susurró la muchacha de cabello corto agachando su mirada, fingiendo jugar con un detalle de la remera de su novia.

¿Por qué?

Porque estás aquí conmigo, por haberme conocido, por dejarme entrar a tu vida. – Sonrió tímidamente y la morena beso su frente.

La que debe agradecerte por todo eso soy yo Quinn, levantas mi autoestima con fuerza que ni siquiera tienes, y es algo que valoro muchísimo. – Respondió con la voz entrecortada para aclararla rápidamente. – Estas muy bonita, me gusta mucho cuando tiras el flequillo hacia atrás.

Solo quiero verme presentable… no es gran cosa. – Dijo con algo de vergüenza al volver a mirarse al espejo.

Si no tuviésemos poco tiempo te aseguro que te haría el amor en este momento. – Su tonó era con un dejo de seducción mientras besaba suavemente el cuello pálido de la rubia.

Y yo dejaría que me hicieras lo que quisieses… - susurró cerrando sus ojos. Si algo la hacía perderse en el tiempo y espacio, eran los besos y caricias de Rachel.

Se escucharon varios golpes en secó sobre la puerta de la habitación, sacándolas de aquellos segundos de paz que habían obtenido, se observaron nerviosamente al espejo y salieron de allí. Rachel tomaba fuertemente la mano de su novia, viendo como esta dejaba mostrar su nerviosismo y el leve temblor de su cuerpo. En el ascensor, las esperaban el Dr. Schuester y Judy, mientras que en la entrada de la clínica se hallaba Leroy, para así ir junto hasta el juicio. Hiram se encontraba ya en destino desde tempranas horas para ultimar los detalles de lo que sería un caso importante, se enfrentaba a un hombre de poder y además estaba en juego la vida de una nueva integrante de su familia.

Necesito una manzana. – Dijo rápidamente Quinn al salir del elevador. Rachel, sacó una de su cartera como si supiese que eso iba a ocurrir.

Toma… pero come despacio, no quiero que te ahogues. – Terminó de decir esto último viendo como la rubia devoraba la fruta con desesperación.

No creo poder hacer esto… es demasiado para mí, todo fue un error… no… - Decía sin tomar aire con la boca llena de comida y su mirada recorriendo todo el lugar hasta la entrada de la clínica.

No hables con la boca llena Fabray. – Regañó Rachel con un falso enojo.

Toma Quinn, creo que hoy va a ser necesario. – Interrumpió el psiquiatra entregándole una pastilla con un vaso de agua, quien desapareció al acto junto con el líquido. La joven la tomó con desesperación necesitando calmar su ansiedad.

Lo amo Dr. Schue, lo amo, juro que lo amo. – Decía rápidamente sin poder controlarse.

Llegaron a la entrada del lugar y ya por salir todos juntos, Rachel sintió como la mano que sostenía a su novia la empujaba hacia atrás sin dejar que avance. La morena giró a verla y se encontraba con una Quinn parada de manera estática, respirando profundamente y mirando hacia todos lados.

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo, enserio no puedo. – Volvía a decir rápidamente, cosa que estaba comenzando a desesperar a la morena.

Amor, tranquilízate. – Respondió sutilmente tomando el rostro de la rubia con sus manos para focalizar su mirada. – Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

Enserio Rachel, estoy entrando en crisis. – volvía a decir respirando exageradamente.

Ok, yo creo que estas siendo un tanto dramática en estos últimos cinco minutos, aún no hemos salido de la clínica ya que no me lo permites…. – dijo en un tono severo. – ¿Puedes confiar en mí? – preguntó dulcemente.

Yo confió en ti pero… - y sus torpes palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el golpe que le dio la morena sobre su mejilla. Se tocó con su propia mano el lugar donde ardía su piel debido al impacto y la miró fijamente. – Me pegaste… - atinó a decir.

Si, te pegué porque quiero que te calmes, todos estamos cuidándote. Sé que tienes miedo, y que estas asustada, pero debes controlarte y focalizarte en que todo saldrá bien. No puedes declarar en el estado en que estas. Así que te controlas, respiras, esperas a que la pastilla haga efecto y vuelves a ser la misma de siempre. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo casi en un monólogo la morena con un tono severo.

De acuerdo. – Susurró, para luego dejarse arrastrar por la morena.

Lo siento por el golpe. – Alcanzó a decir después de un momento de silencio por parte de ambas.

Gracias por el golpe. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Me ha ayudado, pero nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer. – Intentó parecer seria.

Por favor Quinn, no te tengo miedo. – Terminó de decir la morena girando sus ojos e ingresando al auto, seguida por la rubia quien se sentó a su lado y fueron todo el camino el silencio. Sus manos no se soltaban, la presión en ellas era notoria, Rachel quería demostrarle que estaba allí para ella, no iría a ninguna parte y nada malo sucedería… al menos eso quería trasmitirle.

Llegaron al lugar, el cual estaba misteriosamente lleno. Quinn vio a su padre ya sentado en la posición que debía para dar comienzo al juicio, y por primera vez tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre, quien la presionó con fuerza demostrando que ella estaba allí. Lentamente dejó a Rachel en el camino para que se sentase atrás, y junto con Judy se acercaron a Hiram, quien las esperaba para luego al fin comenzar. Russel se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, a la misma altura y Quinn pudo ver como su padre clavaba su mirada en ella y su madre.

No temas, Quinn eres fuerte. – Susurró su madre a su oído y se terminaron de sentar esperando a la jueza. La rubia volteó y buscó a Rachel entre la multitud, quien estaba junto a Leroy. Esta le dio una señal de apoyo que la muchacha de cabello corto intentaba internalizar para tranquilizarse.

Una vez que todos ocuparon su lugar, la jueza dio por iniciado el juicio, presentando al acusado Russel Fabray por intento de violación, maltrato familiar, retención de libertad y coimeo.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los testigos a favor del hombre, quienes no mostraban pruebas contundentes más que puras mentiras que Quinn no podía creer escuchar. Temía que su padre pueda sobornar también a la jueza, como muchas veces había hecho con sus negocios. Temía que la falsa justicia se hiciese presente en este caso y a cada momento que pasaba sus manos sudaban cada vez más y su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas.

El abogado defensor de su padre decía mentira tras mentira sonando tan convincente que si Quinn no hubiese quedado traumada y vivido todo lo que había vivido, hasta ella podría llegar a creerle. Podía ver como la jueza anotaba cosas esporádicas de manera neutra.

El momento de sus testigos había llegado, para luego declarar ella ante todos, inclusive su padre, y finalmente las palabras de Hiram Berry, su nuevo abogado personal.

"_La niña Quinn siempre ha sido muy amable desde pequeña, nunca demostró agresividad alguna, sino al contrario, siempre fue cordial con todos, incluso con aquellos que trabajan para la familia, cuando el señor Fabray en cambio demostraba desprecio por sus empleados. Trabaje en la familia desde que la joven Quinn tenía cinco años de edad, y podía presenciar situaciones en las cenas, o desayunos como su padre trataba de inculcarle modales de superioridad para quienes no tenían dinero. Siempre recibió los gritos y a veces hasta llego al punto de golpearla. _

_Al ser empleada tiempo completo, salvo los fines de semana, estuve presente la noche en que ocurrió lo sucedido. Solo escuché gritos en el cuarto de la niña Quinn y una fuerte discusión con su padre, cuando alcancé a correr a su habitación ya que escuché golpes, la niña salía corriendo hacia la cocina con su vestimenta desprolija, perseguida por su padre a medio vestir. Al llegar, el señor Fabray estaba sangrando por lo que sería una puñalada, mientras la niña Quinn permanecía estática. Nunca había hablado hasta el momento porque me tenía amenazada con quitarme el trabajo, y es todo lo que tenía para sobrevivir. Eso es todo." – _La declaración de María, la empleada de Quinn había terminado. Dando paso a la de su madre, quien era similar, pero pidiendo perdón entre lágrimas a su hija por no haber sido la madre que tenía que ser en su momento. También afirmando la internación innecesaria y el acto como defensa personal ante lo que podría haber sido una violación.

"_La internación de la joven Fabray siempre fue completamente absurda, desde el primer momento._ _Lo único que presenta la joven dentro de su cuadro es un shock emocional post traumático familiar, desarrollando problemas severos de ansiedad y temores paranoicos para con su cuerpo. Lo único para lo que fue medicada todo el tiempo fue por su ansiedad, de la cual es normal en un gran número de habitantes de la sociedad. Lo demás fue tratado mediante terapia donde poco a poco pudo ir liberando la angustia que poseía por el trauma, llegando al momento exacto donde manifestó el intento de abuso de su padre. Presentando todos los diagnósticos y papeles de su internación, puedo expresar profesionalmente como psiquiatra, que la joven no es considerada apta para internaciones psiquiátricas." – _El Dr. Schuester había sido ahora el sujeto a declarar, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras y manifestando de forma casi informal y desesperada todos sus trabajos y diagnósticos a la jueza. Quinn sentía tanto aprecio por aquel hombre, que lo consideraba el padre de su adolescencia. En dos años le enseño más cosas que su padre biológico en dieciséis.

Quinn Fabray, ¿Tiene algo que decir? – preguntó formalmente la jueza dando lugar a que la rubia se acercara a declarar. Se sentía presionada bajo la mirada de todos, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y podía ver que aquella pastilla tomaba hora antes no había hecho demasiado efecto. Por un lado tenía clavada en si la mirada de su padre, por otro lado la de su madre y sus cercanos. No quería observar a nadie para que sus palabras salieran con naturalidad, pero el silencio inundó la sala al ver que nada salía de su boca, incluso cuando atinaba a comenzar su discurso. - ¿Puede declarar? – preguntó nuevamente con un tono severo la jueza y respiró profundamente repetidas veces asintiendo con su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y la busco a su novia, quien estaba sentada en la primera fila detrás de Hiram y su madre. La miró fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos nuevamente aquella paz que solo Rachel podía hacerla conseguir. La morena asintió levemente dándole nuevamente aquella señal de apoyo para que comenzara a hablar, y luego de un profundo suspiró, sus palabras salieron.

"_La noche en que pasó todo, estábamos discutiendo porque él sabía que a mí me gustaban las mujeres, me dijo algo como que iba a cambiar de parecer o algo similar que no recuerdo bien" – _Intentaba expresar con dificultad, queriendo volver sus recuerdos a su mente, sus lágrimas comenzaba a salir sin pedir permiso, pero debía ser fuerte y para ello, no quitaba la mirada de la morena. – _"El me pegó y me tiró sobre la cama, queriendo arrancar mi ropa, yo… yo forzaba con el… gritaba, pero me tapaba la boca para que no se oyera… el comenzó a tocarme y… comenzó a desprender su pantalón… yo… yo… yo pude golpearlo y salir corriendo, sintiendo como el me seguía y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la cocina… cuando quise reaccionar había tomado una cuchilla y vi cómo se tiró encima de mí, y… lo apuñale." – _Su discurso era dificultoso, sus lágrimas salían ahora fuertemente pero respiraba continuamente de manera profunda para mantener la calma. – _"Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me metieron en una clínica psiquiátrica. Desde un comienzo sabía que no debía estar allí, realmente fue difícil, pero el Dr. Schuester me ayudo. Descubrí que sufro de ansiedad debido al trauma y también tenía miedo de que alguien me tocara, por mucho tiempo tuve miedo… Conocí a mi actual novia, quien podría ser testigo de todo lo que vivió a mi lado, pero es menor de edad… Ella tuvo que soportar mis pesadillas continuas, mis problemas para poder tener relaciones, mis ataques agresivos que fueron cesando con el tiempo, como todo. Puedo decir que gracias a ella pude mejorar muchísimo… Cuando mi padre se enteró que estaba de novia, me trasladó a un hospital psiquiátrico, mucho peor, donde sufrí maltrato y hasta casi me electrocutaron. Debí agradecer a mi madre que me sacó de allí, devolviéndome a la clínica que se convirtió en mi hogar. Él es un monstruo."_

Quinn rápidamente se levantó y se sentó entre su madre y su abogado, sintiendo la mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda, y agradeciendo con un gesto silencioso a su novia que la miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Luego de la declaración y las pruebas que presentó y mostro Hiram Berry, la jueza se retiró para terminar de verificar las declaraciones y pruebas, y finalmente dar el veredicto final.

Un leve murmullo se adueñó de la sala cuando la mujer desapareció. Quinn giró sobre su propia silla buscando a Rachel, quien se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomarle la mano. Judy abrazaba a su hija, quien se dejaba cubrir por los brazos de su madre, mientras esta conversaba con Leroy. Hiram por su parte, conversaba con otro colega y enfrentaba visualmente al abogado contrario.

Mira como tienes las manos amor, estas empapada. – decía Rachel intentando secar con un pañuelo las manos de su novia.

Creo que esto es peor que nuestra primera vez. – Decía con temor la rubia intentado sonreír aunque fuese difícil.

Todo saldrá bien, enserio. – Intentó contenerla.

¿Lo prometes? – preguntó rápidamente mirándola a los ojos de manera así abrumadora. Rachel se quedó observándola por un momento, no sabía si debía prometer algo de lo que no era segura, pero ya no podía echarse hacia atrás.

Lo prometo. – Fue concisa.

Conozco a la jueza, sé que es una persona en la que se puede confiar y que realmente le importa la verdadera justicia. Tranquila Quinn. – Dijo Hiram a espaldas de la rubia apoyando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Ninguno más habló hasta el momento en que volvió a aparecer aquella mujer colocándose en su lugar. Todos volvieron a estar en silencio. Aquel era el momento clave donde el destino de la vida de más de uno estaba en juego y en manos de unas simples palabras, de una simple persona.

Quinn presionó fuertemente la mano de su madre, quien debía mostrarse fuerte para su hija, incluso cuando ella también temía. Russel por su parte, las miraba en silencio con una media sonrisa de lado, completamente cínica de su parte, la jueza se percató de aquello en el único segundo que levantó la vista de sus papeles.

Orden en la sala. – Pidió la mujer golpeando aquel martillo jurídico que había sonado varias veces durante aquellas dos horas de proceso. Quinn mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando escuchar las palabras de la mujer. – Prosigamos… De acuerdo a las pruebas presentadas por ambos casos y sus respectivas declaraciones, he llegado al acuerdo de declarar culpable a Fabray Russel, a ocho años de prisión por intento de abuso, privación de libertad y abuso de poder. Dejando a Fabray Quinn libre de culpa a causa de propia defensa personal. Eso es todo. – Quinn abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, sentía como su madre la abrazaba y como el aire volvía a su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. Sentía la libertad.

Veía como se llevaban a su padre esposado, mientras los brazos de Rachel rodeaban su cuello para abrazarla fuertemente. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Ahora lloraba de felicidad. Todo parecía tener sentido de un momento a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Capitulo, realmente tardé porque no sabía como escribirlo. No se mucho de juicios, asi que hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que les guste. <strong>

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente, me alegran muchisimo. No dejen de comentar porque me motivan. Solo quedan cuatro capitulos, pero recuerden que hay una segunda parte. **

**Les recomiendo que lean "Alza tu Voz" , cada vez se pone mejor, es un muy buen fic. **

**Cualquier duda, consulta o lo que quieran. Mi twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**El "look" de Quinn en el juicio, sería similar a cuando Shelby y Schue cantaron juntos en el 3x06. Realmente ame como le queda el pelo asi a Quinn. **


	32. Propio Hogar

32.- Propio Hogar.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los días cálidos de la primavera comenzaban a marcarse. Una de las estaciones más odiadas por Rachel, de esas que siempre se cuestionaba por la falta de seguridad y ambigüedad en sus días. Era invierno o verano, nada de puntos medios.

Giró su cuerpo y notó como la ausencia de su novia se hacía presente. Suspiró aun sin abrir los ojos y se acobijo debajo de aquellas sabanas que cubrían su desnudez. Pretendía seguir durmiendo, quería hacerlo, pero su cabeza comenzaba a fabricar pensamientos tanto normales como perturbadores.

La extrañaba a cada segundo, no podía mantenerla lejos de ella, era su sostén, era su vida. Tal vez era enfermizo, pero así lo consideraba.

"_Te ves hermosa durmiendo, a la noche regreso. Te amo."_

_Leyó y releyó la nota que su novia le había dejado. Y se aferró a aquel trozo de papel que desprendía el perfume de esta. Sonrió al sentirlo._

Rachel despertaba un nuevo día, donde como hacía varios ya, Quinn no se encontraba a su lado. Esto se había repetido durante las últimas dos semanas y ya estaba comenzando a perturbarla. Si bien, al finalizar el día la rubia volvía a ella, el no tenerla cerca parecía convertirla en una persona sumamente frágil.

Sabía que Quinn estaba haciendo trámites con respecto a su mayoría de edad y todo lo que tenía en su poder, y también era consciente de que no la dejaría allí sola. La rubia le había prometido estar con ella hasta que saliese, y si se lo dijo, iba a ser verdad. Ella por su parte debía comenzar a trabajar en ella misma y esforzarse por salir adelante por su cuenta, lo necesitaba, tanto para el bien de ella, como el de ambas. No quería ser una carga en la vida de su novia.

Luego de un pesado baño se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse con una Santana solitaria, quien estaba pasando lo mismo que ella desde hacía un par de días. Brittany había acompañado a todos lados a Quinn y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, al menos no se encontraría sola. Vio como la latina estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su desayuno, y se sentó frente a ella, cosa que también se había vuelto una rutina. Ambas se miraron y se regalaron una media sonrisa que lo decía todo, no había más por hacer.

Se hace difícil ¿Verdad? – rompió el silencio Santana, obteniendo la atención de la morena.

Sí, pero al menos están juntas… luego vuelven, solo… por unos días. – Se quería auto convencer de sus palabras.

Si, lo se… solo es que… todo el día juntas durante tanto tiempo… y luego comienza a independizarse y salir de aquí por su cuenta… es difícil. – se justificó intentando no sonar débil.

Ambas sabemos que ellas no deben estar aquí… - susurró Rachel.

Y ahora son mayores de edad… - continuó la frase la latina.

Basta, ella no nos dejaran, somos sus novias y nos aman. – Finiquitó firmemente y Santana asintió con una sonrisa. – Debemos preocuparnos por mejorar y poder salir de aquí así estaremos con ellas.

Yo estoy tomando mi medicación y todo… pero el Dr. Schuester no me quiere dar el alta médico, y eso que he intentado convencerlo. – explicó entrecerrando sus ojos con algo de maldad.

Mientras sigas golpeando gente en mitad de los pasillos no creo que te hagan salir de aquí. – Respondió con obviedad antes las ultimas conductas de la latina.

Es que me buscan, me lo hacen apropósito. No tengo paciencia. – quería justificarse nuevamente.

Bueno… trabajemos en eso… hagámoslo juntas… por ellas… Tu aprenderás a ser paciente conmigo, y yo aprenderé a controlar mi depresión contigo. Ambas… juntas. – explicó rápidamente notando como Santana la miraba con asquerosidad.

Enserio Berry, te quiero, me caes bien, pero no te tolero, eres insoportable… no podría. – Atinó a decir levantando sus manos en señal de no querer saber nada de la idea.

Es por ellas, así salimos… - volvió a aclarar. – Además, nos ayudara a nosotras de verdad. – volvió a explicar. La latina suspiró resignada y asintió levemente.

Está bien, pero si le dices a alguien que paso demasiado tiempo contigo, te golpeare. – amenazó y luego dio una media sonrisa. – Nos juntaremos en la terraza o en las habitaciones, nada de vínculos públicos. – exigió.

Ni que te hablará alguien aquí adentro, no te hagas la importante López. – respondió con el mismo tono que utilizaba su compañera.

Hey hey, tranquila Berry que aquí la violenta soy yo. – respondió y ambas rieron por la incoherente charla que estaban manteniendo.

La noche había llegado y Rachel se estaba preparando para bajar a cenar. Estaba concentrada en unos textos que escribía cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue en la latina, pues era con la única que mantenía un dialogo, sin contar a Samuel que cada vez que se acercaba era amenazado por Santana. Realmente defendía el territorio de su amiga y lo hacía notar.

Con cansancio abrió la puerta encontrándose con un enorme ramo de flores y por detrás de ellas una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Quinn. Su alma volvía a su cuerpo, nuevamente la tenía con ella, como se lo había dejado marcado en aquel papel a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Mi amor, llegaste! – Dijo la morena saltando sobre los brazos de su novia una vez dentro de la habitación.

Te extrañe mucho hermosa. – Respondió acariciando la espalda de la pequeña para luego depositar un cálido beso sobre sus labios. – No sabes cómo me gustaría que pudieses venir conmigo. – volvió a decir ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Rachel para absorber su aroma hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

A mí también me encantaría, cuento cada momento para volver a verte… además estar con Santana todo el día no es apto para mi salud. – Dijo entre risas mientras besaba una y otra vez a la rubia.

¿Y porque no te hablas con nadie? – preguntó confundida.

Porque Sam me habla pero Santana enseguida comienza a amenazarlo. – respondió con cautela esperando una mala reacción por parte de la muchacha de cabello corto.

Bueno, considerándolo así creo que es mejor que no hables con nadie… - atinó a decir convencida de la actitud de su amiga.

Quinn! – reprendió la morena mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia. – Es un buen chico… deberías controlar tus celos.

Bueno, si quieres habla con él… yo hablaré con las maniacas que quisieron estar conmigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Mejor dejemos todo como esta. – terminó de decir enredando fuertemente sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia que hacia su trabajo.

Creo que debemos cenar y luego… puedo compensarte mi ausencia. – Inquirió seductoramente Quinn con una media sonrisa.

Tal vez podemos saltear la cena y pasar directo al postre. – Susurró provocadoramente logrando una leve carcajada en la rubia.

Tengo algo importante que contar… a ti y a Santana, ambas deben saberlo, es una sorpresa. – volvió a decir separándose levemente sin despegar sus brazos de la cintura de la pequeña, que jugaba con un detalle del cuello del vestido de la muchacha de cabello corto. – Prometo después compensarlo… además, te va a gustar. – terminó de decir empujando levemente a su novia para incentivarla.

Está bien, está bien… vamos. – dijo resignada.

Ambas chicas partieron hacia el comedor mientras en el ínterin Quinn le contaba cómo había sido su día y todas las veces que había que tenido que detenerse en kioscos para comprar golosinas a Brittany, que a pesar de todo había sido una excelente compañía.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel no se borraba, la felicidad la inundaba cuando tenía cerca a su novia, se sentía completa, plena, pareciendo que nada malo podía suceder a su lado. La relación entre ambas había crecido completamente en poco tiempo, pudiendo darse cuenta desde hacía tiempo que ellas estaban destinadas a cruzarse y estar juntas, a amarse ante la primera mirada, a acompañarse en aquel camino que debían transitar por más difícil que fuese.

La morena podía divisar ahora a una Santana completamente diferente a la de la mañana, la sonrisa también se apropiaba del rostro de la latina mientras escuchaba atenta ante cada travesura que había cometido su novia, como tampoco podía dejar de darle besos efímeros entre palabras. Estaban las cuatro juntas, y podía decirse que también estaban felices. Felices porque habían aprendido que la felicidad simplemente se basaba en un momento efímero que se debía aprovechar cuando se presentaba. No se intentaba buscar una felicidad continua porque eso no era propio de la misma, debía poder apreciarse el concepto de esta, sentirla, palparla, vivirla.

Hey, ustedes… sepárense un minuto. – Exclamo Quinn viendo a sus amigas besarse.

Relájate Fabray, seguro tú ya hiciste tus cosas. – respondió Santana para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

Quiero decir algo impórtate…. – Volvió a interrumpir mientras se sentaba en su lugar con Rachel a su lado.

¿Ya lo dirás? – se separó rápidamente la bailarina y la rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Rachel confundida y notó como la muchacha de cabello corto metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su campera. – Oh por Dios, ¿Me pedirás casamiento? – preguntó completamente asombrada abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

¿Qué? – Exclamó sin poder creerlo Santana y Quinn las miraba confundida.

¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó completamente confundida la rubia. – No te pediré casamiento Rachel. – Respondió con obviedad y el rostro de la morena se volvió serio automáticamente.

Entonces no te quieres casar conmigo… - dio casi por asumido.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto que no tiene nada que ver? – volvió a preguntar más confundida que antes. – Si me quiero casar contigo… en algún momento. – terminó aclarando. – Pero no es lo que quiero decir ahora.

¿Entonces qué sucede? Porque has metido tu mano en el bolsillo de tu campera…

Vamos Quinn, apúrate. – Interrumpió una entusiasmada Brittany.

Quería mostrarles esto. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mostrando un juego de llaves colgando de sus dedos.

Y eso es… - Dijo la latina esperando respuestas, Rachel tenía el presentimiento de saber que era y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando lo peor.

Las llaves de mi departamento. – Respondió una entusiasmada Quinn. – Britt se mudara hasta que tu salgas Santana y estén juntas. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa por su idea y pequeños aplausos por parte de la bailarina intentaban sacarla de su asombro. La latina y Rachel se observaron por unos segundos y sonrieron forzadamente. Ellas estaban felices, pero el miedo de estar encerradas allí adentro hasta no saber cuándo salir, las asustaba y temían por cualquier mínima amenaza de aquel mundo que habían construido.

O-o-o-o-o-o

¿Tú… tú te mudaras de aquí esta misma semana? – preguntó con dificultad entre jadeos la morena, adquiriendo la atención de su novia, quien se dedicaba a besar cada parte del pecho de la pequeña luego de hacer el amor.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso amor? – cuestionó la rubia acomodándose bien para observarla sin separar sus cuerpos. Sus miradas chocaron entre ellas de manera penetrante. - ¿Qué te sucede? Y dime la verdad… - pidió Quinn amablemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

Tengo miedo… - susurró con vergüenza y su novia hizo un claro gesto de confusión.

¿De qué mi amor? – volvió a preguntar.

No me dejaras… ¿verdad? – soltó sin preámbulos provocando una tierna sonrisa en la muchacha de cabello corto.

Así que era eso… - afirmó para sí misma. – Rach, ya te lo he dicho, y te lo volveré a decir… jamás te dejare, jamás. Quiero que lo entiendas.

¿Pero qué pasa si tú conoces a alguien y yo sigo encerrada aquí o que se sabemos que puede llegar a suceder? – interrumpió rápidamente sin tomar aire. Su desesperación se notaba.

Voy a venir a dormir aquí amor, no te dejare ninguna noche sola… pero debo preparar todo para cuando tu salgas tengas un hogar que te espere… no dejaré que te vayas con tus padres, no lo permitiré. – Afirmaba sonriendo. – Te amo, y quiero que cuando tú puedas salir de aquí, tengas lo que te mereces… porque tu saldrás de aquí. – Volvió a decir esto último con seguridad. – Brittany va a vivir conmigo, o en el departamento si lo quieres llamar así, porque Santana me pidió que no la deje sola. – Explicó.- Y te vuelvo a repetir, no te dejaré jamás. – finalizó para luego besar suavemente los labios de su novia.

Te amo Quinn Fabray. – fue lo único que se escuchó decir de la pequeña.

Te amo Rachel Berry. – Respondió de la misma manera y se acomodó sobre el pecho de esta para fundirse en un profundo sueño.

La noche pasó y la mañana había llegado, varios golpes en la puerta de la habitación de las muchachas las sacó de aquel sueño que compartían. Con dificultad Quinn se colocó una amplia remera y luego abrió la puerta aun somnolienta.

Britt… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin entender que sucedía.

Quinn, te quedaste dormida, y debemos comenzar a llevar nuestras cosas al piso, apúrate. – Reprendió una seria Brittany y sin esperar respuestas se marchó de allí.

La rubia volvió a la cama y como peso muerto cayó sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, quien dio un leve quejido al sentirla.

Debo irme en un rato… - susurró la rubia buscando que su novia abriese los ojos y la mirase.

Si, ya escuche… no te preocupes amor. – Dijo en un tono que parecía enojado.

¿Estas enojada? – preguntó por aquella respuesta.

No, solo estoy dormida. – volvió a responder con una sonrisa que fue ahogada por un profundo beso de la muchacha de cabello corto. – Me has besado los dientes. – Alcanzó a decir Rachel entre medio de una carcajada.

Eres tan perfecta, te extrañaré demasiado, como siempre. – Alcanzó a decir para sentir otro golpe en la puerta.

APURATE QUINN. – se alcanzó a oír nuevamente a la bailarina. La rubia por su parte corrió al baño para ducharse rápidamente y salir de allí en lo que sería un largo día.

Una vez lista, se despidió nuevamente de Rachel que seguía en la cama con intenciones de continuar su sueño y se marchó con valijas tanto de ella como de Brittany. Ambas tomaron un taxi y al llegar al lugar asignado, se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo.

Judy le había dado las llaves a la rubia, pero esta no sabía a donde se dirigía. Lo único que sabía es que era un piso heredado y nada más. La zona era una de las más prestigiosas de Nueva York, con una recepción en el mismo edificio que las trataron como estrellas desde ingresar al lugar. Solo alcanzó con decir que era Quinn Fabray para las ayudaran con sus valijas y se subieron a un extraordinario elevador completo de lujo. Marcaron el piso ocho, el último piso, y una vez abierto nuevamente aquellas puertas del ascensor, se encontraron de manera automática con una única puerta. A su lado, una placa con un fino grabado en lo que parecía ser oro, con aquella inscripción: _Residencia Fabray. _

Quinn sonrió ante aquel gesto que poco la caracterizaba por su estilo de vida. Y con delicadeza abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, ingresando junto con su amiga a un paraíso.

- Wow. - Fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir a coro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste! Son mas capitulos de relleno. El proximo es muy bueno. Solo quedan tres capitulos! <strong>

**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Realmente me encanta leerlos! No dejen de firmar y espero no decepcionarlos en algun momento. **

**Lean: "Alza tu Voz" Es genial y cada vez se pone mejor! Yo se lo que les digo. **

**Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia: Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz siempre respondo a todos los que me mencionan o me hablan, a los que no, es porque no me llega lo que me ponen. Besos a todos. **


	33. Precipicio En El Cielo

33.- Precipicio en el Cielo.

Tres semanas habían pasado. Tres semanas en donde Rachel pasaba las tardes con Santana intentando mejorar, mientras eran observadas por el Dr. Schuester. Tres semanas en donde Quinn solo hacía acto de presencia por las noches y los fines de semana. Tres semanas donde Brittany había hecho el mismo acto de presencia que su amiga. Tres semanas en donde muchas cosas habían cambiado, y otras, no tanto.

"_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…"_

La mente de Rachel contaba una y otra vez hasta no aguantar la respiración y volver a la superficie. Había encontrado un método para tranquilizarse en las peores situaciones, y ante la ausencia de Quinn. Iba a nadar, y se hundía debajo del agua hasta que sus pulmones no dieran abasto y tuviera que volver a tomar aire. Respirar, aquella estúpida necesidad biológica que nos hacía débiles, respirar.

Escuchaba los ecos de las voces que provenían de la superficie, pero no se inmutaba. Quería reflexionar sobre todo. Reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre lo que quería llegar a ser algún día que tal vez no llegaría, sobre su novia, sus amistades. Reflexionar sobre el día de su muerte que no sabía si estaba cerca o más alejado de lo que pensaban.

Su corazón fallaba, de eso estaba segura, y todo había sido producto de su propia destrucción. Aquella elegante autodestrucción que en su momento la había hecho tan feliz, viéndose como la salida misma a todo su malestar. Y ahora que había llegado al límite de aquel precipicio, en el limbo de la vida y la muerte, no estaba tan segura de aquello.

Estaba Quinn. Y eso era lo único que terminaba de ocupar su mente.

Quería poder controlar su corazón por primera vez. Tantas veces había intentado hacerlo detener, y ahora lo que más quería era que nunca se detuviese. Y allí estaba, bajo el agua conteniendo la respiración, agudizando sus sentidos más de lo normal. Percibía perfectamente sus pulsaciones, sentía claramente el ritmo cardiaco que marcaba su corazón. La presión en su cabeza por la falta de oxígeno era notoria. Y nuevamente volvía a la superficie.

Si hubiese tenido tres deseos para conceder, seguramente uno de ellos habría sido marcar una clara superficie entre la vida y la muerte, así como la superficie entre el oxígeno y el agua, pudiendo así poder manejar a su merced su destino.

Seguramente en un pasado habría optado por permanecer allí, bajo el agua. Pero en la realidad actual lo único que pretendía era llegar a la salida, nadar con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiese explotar y podes respirar en libertad. Sentirse segura de ello, de que no tendría que volver a pasar por algo allí, esperándola al final de la orilla, aquella persona que tanta luz y esperanza le dio en los últimos meses. Al final de la orilla, encontrarla a Quinn con la luminosidad que solo su mirada podía brindarle.

Y nuevamente volvía a encontrarse allí, en el limbo. En aquella situación sin salida donde no sabía en qué lado iba a caer. No sabía si permanecería en la orilla, o caería en las profundidades del mar.

En aquellas tardes libres, donde su mejor elección había sido natación. Se había ensimismado en poder bajar su nivel cardiaco para así evitar que este colapsara antes de lo deseado. Nadaba, y nadaba con enojo, con energía, con frustración.

Enojo con ella misma, por haber sido tan cobarde, por seguir siéndolo. Energía por buscar lograr su propósito, aunque sirva para un tiempo más, todo valía la pena si se trataba de despertar un nuevo día. Frustración por no poder salir de aquella crucifixión que ella misma se había impuesto, y se lo merecía. Sabía que merecía todo aquello, pero su arrepentimiento por sus actos estaba marcando la tortura final de sus momentos.

"_Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro"_

Aquel conteo que acaparaba toda su atención, y la perdición del mismo por volver a tener que tomar aire. Chocaba contra la realidad misma al salir del agua, y la fuerte bocanada de oxígeno necesario inundaba sus pulmones, acelerando sus palpitaciones por la presión impuesta por ella misma.

Veía nadar a otros jóvenes de manera libre, otros en el otro extremo, tenían clases de relajación con un profesional. La divisó a Santana, quien intentaba no quejarse de lo que ambas pensaban era una estupidez. En aquellas tres semanas, se habían vuelto cercanas y habían notado que tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Hasta ellas mismas se habían sorprendido por aquellas casualidades que nunca habían prestado atención.

Mientras recuperaba una respiración pausada, pensaba en que estaría haciendo Quinn, si estaría pensando en ella en aquel momento y alguna especie de milagro las conectaría telepáticamente para no extrañarse tanto. Sabía que estaba haciendo trámites para hacer un curso acelerado y terminar el colegio, así empezar a estudiar algo que le guste. Veía en su novia una fuerte convicción a ser alguien en la vida, queriendo separarse de aquel lugar que la habían hecho perderse, pero sabía que tampoco se separaría por completo al estar ella ahí.

Era consciente de que a la rubia no le gustaba volver a aquel lugar, a nadie le gustaría a decir verdad. A pesar de estar todos bien atendidos y cuidados haciéndolos sentir los chicos más especiales del mundo. Detrás de aquella fachada no era más que un simple psiquiátrico para niños bien. La extrañaba, quería verla, y no podía esperar a que pasen las horas para que la noche se apoderara de la ciudad, tanto así como ellas se apoderaban del amor de la otra dentro de cuatro paredes cómplices de las emociones de sus cuerpos.

Y nuevamente había recuperado su ritmo, y nuevamente tomaba una bocanada de aire para hundirse bajo el agua y acomodarse quietamente en el suelo de aquella enorme piscina. Buscando la paz, consigo misma, y con su cuerpo. Buscando la complicidad de su corazón, refiriéndose a él como órgano biológico, porque sabía que si hablaba con el referido al amor, todo estaba bien, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…" _

Nuevamente el conteo empezaba en su cabeza. Nuevamente las voces hacían ecos pesados atravesando las ondas del agua hasta llegar a sus oídos, nuevamente la presión en su cabeza poco a poco volvía a magnificarse. Sentía sus latidos internamente rebotando en su cabeza, sentía como su corazón estaba débil y debía fortalecerse. Era tarde, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Sus ojos observaban las extremidades inferiores de los otros jóvenes. Los veía correr, saltar, caminar, salir, ingresar. Todos hacían algo, y ella permanecía abrazada a sus rodillas, haciendo fuerza con su pequeño cuerpo para permanecer en el fondo, queriendo pasar desapercibida.

Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, pero el ser reconocida como la novia de "La desquiciada Fabray" como así la llamaban tenía su precio.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su interior. Focalizo toda su atención allí, para así durar más en lo que pretendía.

Sintió el barullo acercarse a ella y sin previo aviso fue subida a la superficie fuertemente. Se vio confundida y desconcertada. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para quitar con fugacidad las gotas que no dejaban verla con claridad y volvió a abrirlos con desesperación.

¿Me puedes decir qué diablos haces sentada ahí debajo? – preguntó una alterada Santana cruzándose de brazos debajo del agua.

Aguantaba la respiración, me tranquiliza. ¿Había necesidad de que me saques así? – respondió de mala manera la morena.

Mira, con ese carácter depresivo que tienes como si nunca terminases de ver "The Notebook" no sé qué esperar de ti, asi que alégrate de que me preocupe al menos. – Retrucó aun a la defensiva la latina.

Ay por favor, hablo señorita "Me creo Angelina Jolie en Tomb Raider y puedo patearle el culo a todos" – continuó Rachel con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

Primero, debemos dejar de mirar tantas películas mientras esperamos a nuestras mujeres. Segundo, cállate si no quieres que te lo patee de verdad. – siguió los pasos de su compañera.

No lo harás, porque no quieres pelearte con Quinn. – dijo con obviedad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina, invitando a la latina a que haga lo mismo.

Me he peleado demasiadas veces con la versión 2.0 de Frida Khalo. – sonrió en la originalidad de su apodo.

¿Por qué Frida Khalo? – preguntó confundida sin entender aquel insulto.

Porque pinta, le gustan las mujeres, y tiene esa tendencia depresiva que tú le has contagiado. – respondió ante lo obvio. – Además, vive haciendo dibujos y pintando sobre ti… sin ofender, pero es algo psicópata de su parte. Seguramente te mate y luego te recuerde mediante su arte.

Gracias por el futuro que me regalas. – ironizó la morena poniéndose de pie.

Todos algún día moriremos, la diferencia es que nadie sabe cuándo. Deberías relajarte y disfrutar… piensa que al final… tú tampoco sabes cuándo te sucederá algo. – Intentó sonar suave con sus palabras.

Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo Santana. – susurró y suspiró pesadamente para salir de aquel lugar.

Hey, Rachel! – exclamó la latina desde el borde obteniendo la atención de la morena. – Sé que estas preocupada… lo mejor es que te relajes. ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad? – preguntó con timidez, no solía mostrar aquel lado frágil.

Si, lo sé. – Respondió con seguridad regalándole una media sonrisa. Santana se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la morena.

Ahora desaparece y espera a tu novia antes de que se me active mi lado oscuro y patee tu culo. – Sonrió.

Relájate Anakin Skywalker. – respondió burlonamente y golpeaba con cariño el brazo de su amiga.

"Luke, i am your father" – Citó la latina de aquella película.

Okey, de verdad debemos dejar de mirar películas. Se nota que ver las seis películas de Star Wars te ha afectado. – Terminó de decir entre medio de una carcajada alejándose de allí.

La morena salió camino directo a su habitación. En pocas horas llegaría Quinn y eso lo sabía ya que siempre regresaba antes de la cena. A pesar de desaparecer durante el día, siempre estaba ahí, firme para cenar junto a ella. La amaba, no cabía dudas de ello.

Rachel, disculpa que te moleste, pero Quinn no deja de mandarme mensajes y realmente necesito hacer buena presencia si quiero trabajar aquí. Son mis primeros días y quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo correctamente. – Dijo una cansada Sarah. La mujer había comenzado a trabajar allí hacia una semana y media, casi y por obligación de la rubia. El trabajo era mejor, las horas eran menos y se lo había prometido. Desde que ingreso estuvo constantemente pendiente de Rachel a pedido exclusivo de Quinn, realmente era una buena mujer y su aprecio hacia ella iba en aumento, aun inclusive de quererla antes de conocerla por haber hecho lo que hizo por su novia cuando estaba en el hospital.

¿Y qué te ha dicho? – preguntó curiosa la morena con una sonrisa.

Léelos, y respóndele, pero solo uno, no quiero problemas… de paso avísale que no me escriba más tan seguido. – pidió casi en una súplica con una media sonrisa.

Rachel tomó el celular de la mujer y leyó uno por uno los mensajes de su novia.

"_Sarah, cuida que Rachel esté bien y que no esté todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Te quiero, besos"_

"_Avísale a Rachel que la extraño, quiero verla, no me iré más por las tardes si sigo así. Mi madre me vive obligando a hacer cosas estúpidas" _

"_Quiero ver a Rachel, avísale que quiero verla!"_

"_Extraño a Rachel :(" _

"_Sarah, avísale que pronto estaré con ella. Te quieeeeeeero y gracias" _

Es tan tierna! – Expresó Rachel tontamente enamorada mientras sonreía al pequeño móvil.

No, no lo es. – Respondió seriamente. – Es insoportable. Adolescente, enamorada, e insoportable. – se volvió a quejar mientras tomaba el teléfono nuevamente tras la devolución de la morena. – Ahora corre y báñate que debe estar por llegar.

La pequeña le regalo un efímero beso en la mejilla y corrió pisos arriba para bañarse. Quería esperarla arreglada, digna de tener una novia como la que tenía.

Aquellos mensajes de la rubia habían elevado su humor y su energía. La noche llegaba y lo mejor de su día también. Volvía a sentirse libre junto a aquellos brazos pálidos que la rodeaban siempre, sea por protección, por pertenencia o por lo que fuese.

Cantaba fuertemente una canción que la recordaba a ella. Todo le hacía recordar a la muchacha de cabello cortó. Terminó su baño y salió entretenida de allí para dirigirse a su ropero.

Creo que no puedes esperarme de mejor manera. – Dijo traviesamente la rubia al verla salir del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Amor! – atinó a responder asustada por la presencia de su novia allí deteniendo el tarareo de su canción. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida sin salir de su estado de estupor.

¿Así me recibes? – cuestionó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior mostrando falsa tristeza.

No! Es que me sorprendí. – aclaró rápidamente con una sonrisa tirándose sobre la rubia. – Te extrañe mucho hoy. – susurró.

Sus labios se buscaron encontrándose rápidamente. Esa tranquilidad con la que comenzaban cada uno de sus besos demostrando aquel ya tan expresado amor. Se reconocían, se inspeccionaban como si fuese la primera vez. Se tomaban su tiempo para acariciar sus labios mutuamente, demostrando la necesidad de estar junto a la otra. Daban paso a sus lenguas, danzando ante la tranquilidad del acto. Acariciaban sutilmente sus rostros al compás del beso. Era la sensación única entre ellas, que solo ellas iban a poder experimentar entre ellas.

Hola… - susurró Rachel rozando su nariz con la de su novia, buscando jugar suavemente con esta.

Hola bella. – Respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo que la morena. – Te extrañé.

Te extrañé. – Repitió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Te amo. – siguió susurrando y depositó un rápido beso para volver a observarla. La rubia solo sonrió anonadada. - ¿Aún me amas verdad? – cuestionó. El temor del día se hacía presente por unos segundos.

Y cada día más. – respondió sonriendo más ampliamente. – Vamos a cenar y volvemos rápidamente. – Sugirió de manera casi desesperada.

Está bien, déjame cambiarme. – respondió con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie.

Solo colócate uno de mis vestidos, ni siquiera utilices sostén… evitemos todo eso. – sonrió traviesamente mientras le daba uno de sus sencillos vestidos.

Alguien vino con ganas por lo visto. – Rió Rachel mientras se colocaba aquella fácil prenda de quitar.

Y no tienes una idea. – sonrió regalándole otro beso. – Vamos, dale! – incitó la rubia.

Espera que busco algo para los pies. – la morena miró bajo su cama y agarró lo primero que encontró. Se puso de pie y todo pareció moverse a su alrededor. Se quedó estática por unos breves segundos esperando recomponerse de aquello. Sus palpitaciones habían acelerado y quería intentar tranquilizarse. La visión volvió a la normalidad y se encontró con el rostro de Quinn frente a ella.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó la rubia acercándose para tomarle la mano.

Sí. – respondió la morena queriendo evitar preocupaciones en su novia. – Solo fue un mareo. – explicó con una sonrisa. – Vamos así volvemos rápido. – Terminó de decir intentando no darle importancia. La rubia solo sonrió y la beso para luego salir de allí.

Subieron al elevador y el mareo volvió. Rachel disimuló este, tomándose del hombro de la rubia, quien le besaba el cuello tiernamente hasta llegar al primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron y Quinn salió rápidamente de allí, seguida por el paso lento de la pequeña.

Rachel estaba cada vez más mareada y cada vez sentía más y más la aceleración de su corazón. Sus pulmones se ahogaban lentamente evitando que pasara el aire con normalidad. El piso daba vueltas, las pareces giraban sobre ella y los jóvenes a su alrededor parecían ir más rápido de lo normal. El sonido del tumulto de voces la ensordecía completamente. Ella parecía ir más despacio que el resto, algo no funcionaba bien.

Quinn. – susurró tomándola del brazo débilmente obteniendo la completa atención de su novia que al voltear a verla, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. – No me siento bien. – fue lo último que pudo decir para que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza necesaria de sostenerse por sí mismo y caer inconsciente sobre los brazos de su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Gracias de verdad. No dejen de hacerlo. <strong>

**Dos capitulos para el final. Lean "Alza Tu Voz" que es muy bueno. **

**Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia: Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**


	34. Encontrar una Razon

34.- Encontrar una Razón.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel silencio tortuoso. Si había una especie de paro del tiempo y espacio, ese era el momento. No se escuchaba a nadie en aquel piso, no se escuchaban el murmullo de algún piso inferior a aquel, no se escuchaba la vida de las calles de la ciudad, no se escuchaba siquiera la respiración casi ahogada de Quinn.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil sobre su cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos un portarretrato con una foto de ella junto a Rachel. El estado de estupor se apoderaba de todo su ser, dejándola otra vez en un estado mutista y una inmovilidad corporal que no estaba a su merced. Ya no sabía que estaba bajo decisión de ella, ya no tenía la necesidad de levantarse de aquella cama.

Observaba cada detalle inconcluso del techo de aquel lugar, su mente estaba pausada, no pensaba en nada y ningún pensamiento se hacía presente en ella. No podía coordinar más de sus ideas seguidas que volvía a perderse en los detalles ínfimos de aquella zona donde su vista se dirigía.

Sus lágrimas caían, lentas y de manera pesada. El tragar se le hacía difícil y le resultaba pesado, su garganta estaba seca, su respiración, completamente pausada, como si realmente estuviese relajada, cuando en realidad no lo era así. El dolor en su pecho parecía expandirse cada vez más, sintiendo como era aquella sensación de la que su novia le había hablado algún tiempo atrás. Sabía lo que se sentía querer morir, ahora lo sabía.

Podía sentirlo, podía percatarse del efecto que el sedante causaba en sus venas. Comenzaba a experimentar que era lo que tanto sentía Santana cuando la inyectaban en uno de sus ataques. Estaba ida, pero no de la manera típica a todos. Estaba ida en su desesperación, en su tristeza, en su impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, por no haber podido ayudado. Se sentía despreciable, inútil a tal punto de comenzar a dudar cual era la realidad de las cosas. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y ella no quería que le respondiese si Rachel no estaba a su lado.

Cuando tenía algún momento de lucidez, saliendo de su desolación, comenzaba a cuestionarse como había llegado hasta ese punto. Por qué era necesaria la mala fortuna en personas que no lo merecían. Pensaba que acaso su Dios las castigaba, sin saber porque aún, pero las castigaba. Debía creer eso o que su mente rozara algún otro pensamiento similar.

Todavía no entendía como había pasado todo, pero si sabía de qué había llegado a un límite. Limite que no pudo controlar, límite del que ya no había retorno.

Atinó a levantar levemente la fotografía y la colocó dentro de su campo visual, no tenía energía para mover su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tragar. Sus lágrimas caían pesada y silenciosamente mientras observaba aquella imagen, acariciaba el rostro de la morena y el dolor en el pecho volvía a marcar territorio. Sus labios resecos comenzaban a partirse y con dificultad besó aquella fotografía que alguna vez se habían tomado, para luego volverla a colocar sobre su pecho y presionarla fuertemente.

Habían pasado varios minutos, horas tal vez, y ella seguía en la misma posición. Sus lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero la angustia estaba comprimiendo cada vez más su interior. No había ni un solo sonido que la quitara de aquella pesadilla, ni una señal, ni una canción de fondo que al menos a climatizara la situación. Todo parecía carente de vida, todo lo que alguna vez vio brillar, inclusive ella. La esperanza estaba lejos de aparecer en ella, parecía ser un mapa que nunca nadie había dibujado y nadie podía guiarse a ella.

El penetrante silencio se vio interrumpido por el rechinamiento de la puerta. Alguien ingresaba en ella sin siquiera golpear. Y si golpeaban, no respondería, no había nada que decir, no había palabras o expresiones en ella. El único movimiento que atinó a hacer Quinn fue el de buscar con sus ojos a la persona que ingresaba. La vio a su amiga, a su hermana, en una condición similar a ella. Santana se veía devastada, su aspecto era completamente diferente al que llevaba siempre, y podía notarse en sus ojos los rastros de un llanto que había desaparecido. Ambas se miraron fijamente, la rubia no tenía nada para decir más que la expresión de sus ojos, la latina por su parte no sabía que decir, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas para romper aquel terrorífico clima.

Cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado y acarició con torpeza la mano de Quinn, quien permanecía inmóvil aferrándose con fuerza al portarretrato, volviendo la vista hacia un punto sin especificar.

Quinn… - susurró Santana con una voz completamente cansada y entrecortada. – El Dr. Schuester quiere verte. – dijo para ver como los parpados pesados de la rubia se cerraban cada vez con más pesadez. – ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? – preguntó con timidez sin dejar de susurrar. Quinn la observó pero aun así no respondió.

La rubia se movió lentamente de la posición por la que había permanecido horas y con ineptitud se sentó a un lado de la latina. Su cuerpo se mostraba cansado, y ya el sentir la mano de su amiga acariciar su espalda provocaba que un fuerte suspiró saliese de sí. Observó la imagen por última vez y ante un primer intento por ponerse de pie, falló sujetándose fuertemente del brazo de su amiga.

Déjame ayudarte.- Susurró la latina poniéndose de pie a su lado y pasando un brazo rodeando su cintura. – Se lo que se siente el efecto sedante. – Intentó sacar una sonrisa que nunca llegó.

Ambas caminaron lentamente hacia el elevador y se detuvieron allí. El silencio inundaba aquel pasillo del tercer piso. No había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera aquellos hombres de seguridad que no se movían durante las veinticuatro horas. El ascensor se abrió dando paso a las jóvenes, quien entraron con cuidado, sin hablar, no había nada para decir en un momento así, todo parecía estar de sobra, inclusive la vida misma de ellas.

Dar paso al piso donde se encontraba el despacho del Dr. Schuester había sido complicado. Era uno de los pisos más habitados durante el día y así parecía serlo hasta que vieron la figura de Quinn salir del elevador.

Déjame sola Santana. – Habló por primera vez con una voz completamente ronca que parecía estar muy lejos de la suya natural. Se separó con torpeza de su amiga que se rehusaba a abandonarla. – DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLA! – gritó obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes en el pasillo.

Todo se había detenido nuevamente. El caminar forzado de Quinn parecía notar una especie de temor en los demás. Su rostro estaba completamente destrozado, sus ojos hinchados y rojizos como muestra de un intento llanto, sus labios partidos por la secadas de los mismos, su piel pálida, marcando ojeras debajo de sus ojos de manera notoria.

Su mirada.

Su mirada reflejaba su alma sombría, su falta de espíritu, su oscuridad. El reflejo de sus claros ojos chocaba contra los demás jóvenes que le prestaban tanta atención como si se tratase de una exhibición. Y ella no podía terminar de recorrer el pasillo.

Los demás abrían paso a la rubia, mostrando ser el tema del día, donde todos habían presenciado uno de los peores sucesos en aquella clínica. Todos lo habían presenciado, y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Sus piernas pesaban. Pesaban tanto como si nunca las hubiese utilizado, su desgano cada vez era más fuerte en ella, pero no iba a detenerse. Debía llegar a hablar con el Dr. Schuester sino empeoraría, si es que podía estar peor. Y lo logró. Se detuvo frente a aquella puerta y con torpeza la golpeó, esperando la orden de que pasara. Su cabeza resignada se apoyaba sobre la madera de aquella entrada esperando escuchar la voz. Sus lágrimas volvían a salir, y la mirada de todos a su alrededor la estaba perforando en su más profunda tristeza. Todos parecían entenderla, pero nadie la entendía en realidad.

Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre que había sido como su padre, y con la fuerza que no había en sus manos abrió la puerta, adentrándose con cuidado en aquel lugar, dejando atrás a toda aquella multitud de menospreciables que le tenían lastima. Ella no quería dar lastima, Quinn Fabray nunca daba lastima.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con otro rostro apagado y persuadido por la situación. La rubia dio una media sonrisa completamente irónica mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. El hombre se paró delante de su escritorio para recibirla, obteniendo como resultado que la joven recobrara fuerzas que no tenía y se acercó a él con vehemencia. Su mano chocó fuertemente contra la mejilla del doctor.

USTED ES UN HIJO DE PUTA. – Gritó Quinn con odio entre lágrimas mientras veía como el hombre posaba su propia mano en la zona del impacto. Automáticamente la rubia se hundió en su pecho, rodeándolo en un desesperado abrazo mientras su llanto se incrementaba. El hombre la abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada.

Lo siento mucho Quinn, de verdad lo siento mucho. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras besaba la cabeza de la joven protectoramente.

_Flashback._

_Quinn. – susurró la morena tomándola del brazo débilmente obteniendo la completa atención de su novia que al voltear a verla, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. – No me siento bien. – fue lo último que pudo decir para que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza necesaria de sostenerse por sí mismo y caer inconsciente sobre los brazos de su novia. _

_Rach… - Alcanzó a decir mientras veía como la pequeña caía sobre sus brazos inconsciente. – Rachel… RACHEL! – repitió con vehemencia viendo como su novia no reaccionaba. – LLAMEN A ALGUIEN! – gritó a aquellos que miraban la situación curiosos. – LLAMEN A ALGUIEN YA! – volvió a decir rompiendo en un llanto profundo._

_Todos los que presenciaban la situación se encontraban atónitos ante la escena. Quinn caía de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Rachel entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas de la rubia eran cada vez más marcadas, chocaban contra el rostro de la morena y aun así esta no reaccionaba. Santana y Brittany estaban impactadas, inmediatamente ambas corrieron en busca del Dr. Schuester que se encontraba cenando junto con sus colegas. _

_Dr. Schue… - decía una irreconocible Santana. – Ra… Rachel… acaba de… esta inconsciente en el pasillo. – Intentó decir lo más rápido posible pero sus palabras se trababan. Brittany simplemente lloraba en silencio intentado mostrar una fortaleza que no tenía._

_El psiquiatra junto con otro grupo de médicos corrió al pasillo donde se encontraba el embotellamiento de jóvenes, quien a pesar de la cantidad permanecían en total silencio, todos consumidos por aquella tragedia. _

_Quinn se encontraba cegada por lo que vivía, su respiración comenzaba a ser cada vez más pronunciada mientras que no dejaba de besar los labios de la morena._

_Por favor amor, abre los ojos. – Susurraba torpemente sobre la boca de Rachel sin cortar el contacto entre ellas. – Vamos amor, mírame… mírame como solo tú lo haces… - volvía a decir incrementando su llanto. – Tu puedes mirarme… vamos, mírame… vamos Rachel! – insistía con firmeza mientras se abalanzaba de atrás hacia delante como si fuese una pequeña niña frágil._

_Por favor retírense todos del lugar. – Pedían las autoridades rápidamente al llegar a la situación. _

_El Dr. Schuester la tomó suavemente a Quinn por la espalda mientras los otros paramédicos se aseguraban del cuerpo de la morena, mientras que el de la rubia no reaccionaba al ver como su novia estaba completamente inconsciente frente a ella. Su respiración comenzaba a entorpecerse llegando a ahogarla, mientras sus intensas lágrimas no ayudaban en aquel proceso. _

_Observó todo, ni un solo detalle se escapa de aquella visión perdida, aquellas imágenes que nunca podría llegar a borrar. El estado autista en que se encontraba mientras Rachel era recargada por los brazos de otro sujeto y la alejaban de ella, la ahogaba aún más. Como podía estar pasando aquello en medio del paraíso en el que comenzaba a encontrarse. _

_No se la lleven, no se la lleven. – repitió Quinn entrecortadamente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo temblaba evitando ello. – No la alejen de mí… RACHEL! – gritaba con desesperación mientras evitaba escuchar aquellas palabras que su psiquiatra intentaba explicar. Nuevamente volvía a aquel bloqueo del mundo donde solo la podría rescatar la mirada que no había encontrado de su novia. _

_Quinn, Quinn, escúchame. – Ordenaba severamente el hombre mientras la agarraba de ambos brazos para obtener tu atención, pero de nada servía. _

_La rubia se encontraba concentrada en ver como alejaban a Rachel de su lado sin ningún tipo de reacción. Su cuerpo a cada segundo temblaba más, su respiración no fluía y su ahogado cuerpo parecía derrumbarse poco a poco. _

_Alcánzame un sedante, está entrando en un cuadro de asma y no puedo controlarla. – Ordenó el psiquiatra a uno de los doctores allí presente. Inmediatamente un líquido espeso fue inyectado en la rubia que poco a poco parecía relajar su tonicidad muscular. – Quinn, quiero que me mires a mí, concéntrate en mi. – Pidió el hombre y notó como la mirada de la rubia se posaba en él completamente rendida. – Quiero que respires tranquilamente, de manera profunda. Relájate. – Volvía a sugerir mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. La recargó ya más tranquila y la llevó a su habitación, recostándola en su cama. – No te preocupes Quinn, ella está bien. No ha pasado nada malo, solo se desmayó. Ella no morirá, su corazón funciona perfectamente. – Intentó explicar el hombre con tranquilidad obteniendo la total atención por parte de la rubia, quien le brindaba con mirada completamente llena de veneno. – Ahora te relajaras un poco y seguramente duermas, cuando el efecto haya pasado hablaremos. – finalizó dirigiéndose lentamente a la salida de la habitación. El cuerpo de la rubia había pasado de un estado nervioso a una completa relación. Podía sentir el efecto de aquel sedante, pero su angustia y temor persistían, volviendo a producir un llanto ahora silencioso. _

_Fin Flashback._

¿Ella estará bien? – preguntó con temor separándose del hombre.

Si Quinn, lamento mucho lo que pasaron, pero creo que hice lo mejor. – Intentó explicar el hombre invitándola a que se sentara junto a él.

¿De qué habla? Jugo con los sentimientos de todos. – respondió duramente la rubia.

Quería probar si Rachel encontrando a alguien o a algo a que aferrarse, podía dejar aquel pensamiento suicida que viene acarreando a lo largo de su adolescencia. Sé que no fue ético, sé que puede verse como un juego con las personas, pero tal vez este susto la haya hecho recapacitar. – Intentaba ser claro. – No puedo garantizar que ella no quiera dejar de morir, aún no he hablado con ella, pero tal vez haya funcionado.

¿Sus padres saben de esto? – cuestionó fríamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Si, ellos lo saben y estuvieron de acuerdo en arriesgarse. – respondió con tranquilidad. – Perdón Quinn por no haberte incluido en esto, pero si tú lo sabías, ella tarde o temprano también lo sabría y no podía arriesgarme… arriesgarlas.

¿Puedo verla? – volvió a dirigirse al hombre con una pregunta secamente.

Claro que puedes, está en el cuarto piso, haciendo reposo. – La rubia se puso de pie sin mirarlo y marchó hacia la salida. – Quinn, me gustaría y es mi deber decirle a mi lo que sucedió. – La joven solo asintió ante el pedido del psiquiatra y se dirigió pisos arriba aun con su agotado cuerpo. Estaba enojada, furiosa, pero la tranquilidad que la acechó al saber que Rachel no moriría provocaba que aquel sentimiento de tristeza constante al verla desapareciera, podía programar un futuro junto a ella sin temor a que pasaría.

Permiso… - atinó a decir suavemente ingresando en la habitación en la que se encontraba la morena.

Creo que iré un rato a ver a Santana. – Dijo rápidamente Brittany quien se encontraba acompañando a Rachel, para luego pararse y dirigirse hacia el exterior del cuarto.

Pensé que te encontraría más preocupada por mi… - bromeó la morena reclinándose para apoyarse sobre el dorsal de la cama.

Mostraría más entusiasmo si no estaría con un fuerte calmante en mis venas. – respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa provocando que la pequeña sonriera más ampliamente.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sutilmente pidiendo a la rubia que se recueste a su lado.

En un par de horas volveré a ser yo, no te preocupes. – alcanzó a decir pesadamente, nuevamente aquel sedante causaba sueño en ella. – Lo importante es como estas tú.

Yo estoy bien. – Intentó restarle importancia, pero había fallado. – Solo se me ha bajado la presión, necesitaba comer y listo, aquí estoy. – sonrió aun sabiendo que las lágrimas en sus ojos se notaban.

¿Te asustaste? – preguntó en un susurró Quinn buscando la mirada de su novia. Sabía cuál era aquella respuesta, sus ojos se lo trasmitían.

Para nada. – Respondió riendo mientras aquel llanto leve y silencioso caía por su rostro. – Sé que tolero cualquier cosa, nadie puede con Rachel Berry. – continuó su broma contagiando la risa a la rubia, quien también había comenzado a llorar disimuladamente. - ¿Tú te asustaste? – cuestionó mirándola fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

En absoluto, solo me sedaron porque quería golpear al estúpido de Samuel. – continuó con la broma provocando la risa en ambas, un silencio se apodero de ellas. – Me estas mirando. – atinó a decir contorneando sutilmente el rostro de la morena con la yema de sus dedos.

Siempre te miraré, nunca dejaré de hacerlo… eres mi luz Quinn. – susurró y beso cálidamente los labios de aquella cansada joven. – Necesitas dormir.

No quiero dormir, es este estúpido medicamento que no me deja reaccionar como quiero. – perdía sus palabras mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, más aun sintiendo las caricias de su novia.

Deja de decir "estúpido" – La retó provocando una leve mueca en el rostro de la rubia. – Descansa amor, estaré aquí cuando despiertes… - susurró. – No dejaré de mirarte. – terminó de decir para rodear la cintura de su novia con uno de sus brazos y observarla perpleja mientras dormía. Su mirada lo decía todo. Sus lágrimas reflejaban su interior. Se había asustado, ambas se habían asustado, y aun así allí estaban, abrazadas mientras la calma se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Rachel despertó. Nunca se había enterado cuando había sido el momento en que quedó dormida mientras no dejaba de memorizar cada pequeño detalle del rostro de Quinn. La tenía frente a ella, tan tranquila, tan relajada. No quiso molestarla, por lo que se levantó con cuidado y salió silenciosamente de aquel lugar encontrándose con Santana y Brittany en el pasillo. Se encontraban sentadas en el piso dialogando tranquilamente hasta ver a la morena salir de la habitación. Santana se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella observándola con detenimiento.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la latina.

Bien, ya me encuentro mejor. – respondió con tranquilidad la morena para ser sorprendida por un fuerte cachetazo. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó inmediatamente sosteniéndose su mejilla.

Santy! Te he dicho que no la golpees. – Recriminó Brittany ya a su lado.

Lo siento Britt, y lo siento Rachel, pero eres una estúpida. Haces esos juegos sin sentido debajo del agua, de persona totalmente depresiva y luego todos acarreamos con las consecuencias. – se justificó rápidamente cruzándose de brazos. –

Lo siento, no puedo controlar cuando se me baja la presión. – ironizo la morena ante la agresividad.

No, lo que no puedes controlar tampoco es tu idiotez. – retrucó recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de la bailarina.

No le hagas caso Rach… ella se preocupó por ti y no sabe demostrarlo como corresponde. – Explicó con una leve sonrisa.

Mira, ve a hablar con el Dr. Schuester. Todavía cree que sigo siendo su paloma mensajera o me considera el búho de Harry Potter, yo que sé. Pero ve. – pidió la latina dándole paso a su marcha.

La morena se dirigió temerosamente hacia aquel despacho. Estaba conteniendo toda su angustia queriendo parecer fuerte, pero sabía que se desmoronaría ante el contacto con aquel hombre.

Ingresó con cuidado, recibida con una cálida sonrisa del psiquiatra. Su impulso fue más fuerte que ella y se echó a correr hacia el hombre para abrazarlo fuertemente. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y parecía repetirse la misma escena que horas antes con Quinn.

No quiero morir. – atinó a decir sobre el pecho del Dr. Schue. – No quiero morir, no quiero morir. – repetía completamente angustiada sin poder ver como el hombre generaba en su rostro una pequeña mueca de felicidad. Lo había logrado, aquello que tanto le habían cuestionado había funcionado.

Tranquila Rachel, solo fue un susto. – intentó apaciguar el ambiente el psiquiatra.

Pensé que moría, y no quiero hacerlo. Ya no quiero morir. – volvía a repetir aun con un llanto desgarrador sobre su pecho.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – preguntó separándola y mirarla a los ojos.

Quinn… ella. – sus palabras se veían entrecortadas por el llanto. – Ella es mi razón… Encontré una razón porque vivir... y ahora es tarde. – finalizó con odio y su llanto que volvía a incrementarse.

Rachel… debes prestarme atención. – pidió el hombre con cuidado. – Tú no morirás. Tú estás bien, estas sana, y eres fuerte. – explicó con cuidado. La morena lo miraba confundida sin entender que sucedía.

¿Qué… qué dice? – cuestionó algo perdida.

Mira… cuando tu llegaste... – pero las palabras del hombre se vieron interrumpidas por el abrir de la puerta. Quinn hacía acto de presencia en aquel lugar aún algo mareada por el cansancio. El hombre suspiró al verla, sabiendo lo difícil que era el momento. Rachel la miró confundida y volvió a mirar al hombre. – Quinn, necesito hablar con Rachel, te pediría que te retires un momento. – pidió el hombre amablemente.

Amor, no llores. – pidió poniéndose de rodillas frente a la morena para estar a su altura. – Todo estará bien. – sonrió tranquilamente. –No te había visto al despertar y vine a buscarte. – Explicó mirando al hombre por primera vez. – Dr. Schuester, déjeme contárselo. – pidió y observó como el hombre dudaba de aquella petición. – Por favor. – volvió a decir casi en una súplica después de un silencio.

Está bien, pero cualquier cosa vienen inmediatamente. – finalizo el hombre.

¿Explicar qué? ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa? – preguntó ya un tanto alterada la morena mirando a los dos presentes en la habitación.

Ven Rach… déjame contarte una pequeña historia. – Pidió amablemente la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomándole la mano para guiarla hacia el exterior. La morena sin oponerse se marchó junto a ella. – Te prometo que tendrá final feliz. – aclaró para cerrar la puerta tras ella y así dirigirse a la terraza.

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente, me encantó escribir este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado la resolucion y que no me odien un poquito jajaja. <strong>

**Queda un capitulo para el final, UNO SOLO! **

**Recuerden que HAY SEGUNDA PARTE. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios! realmente me encanta leerlos, no dejen de hacerlo! **

**Cualquier cosa ya saben: twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**

**LEAN "ALZA TU VOZ" ES GENIAL. **

**Besos! **


	35. Bienvenida a Casa

**Antes que todo muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y sentido. Realmente mi intensión era poder compartir y expresar emociones fuertes. Gracias siempre a todos los que firmaron y perdón a aquellos que no podían hacerlo por no estar registrados. No sabía que no podían firmar. **

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO FINAL.<span>

35.- Bienvenida a Casa.

Seguro que nos llamó para decirnos que somos un fracaso. – Protestó la latina cruzándose de brazos mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia aquel escritorio vacío.

¿Por qué eres tan negativa? – cuestionó la morena de mala manera. – Me desesperas.

Habló la persona más depresiva en este miserable mundo… no seas hipócrita. – respondió de manera tajante dirigiéndole la mirada.

Si sigues así jamás te iras de aquí, yo en cambio progrese en mi trabajo psicológico y todo se ha vuelto de maravillas dentro de mi cabeza. Considero que mi serotonina está produciéndose de manera adecuada para que pueda evolucionar con tranquilar. – El discurso de Rachel sin pausas volvía más agresiva a la latina.

Seroto… ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida. – Fue lo único que pude escuchar de esa gran boca que tienes y no dejas introducir aire.

Serotonina… es una sustancia que fabrica el cerebro, y cuando no la fábrica, surgen los síntomas depresivos, por así decirlo. – Explicó con una sonrisa Rachel y Santana la miraba completamente atónita. - ¿Qué?

¿Por qué sabes eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Seguro mientes. – finalizó rodando los ojos, sin dejar que la pequeña responda por la presencia del Dr. Schuester que se adentraba en el despacho para sentarse frente a ellas.

Muy bien chicas, ¿Cómo se sienten? – preguntó con una sonrisa a ambas.

Excelente Dr. Schue. – Respondió automáticamente expresando una enorme felicidad en su rostro.

No la aguanto más. – susurró la latina hacia el hombre. – Encima miente con cosas médicas. – Terminó de decir volviendo a su posición inicial.

Te escuche Santana, y por más de que no aprecies mi compañía, debo aclararte que realmente me ha gustado el tiempo que hemos compartido, y por último, no miento. ¿Verdad Dr. Schue que si no se fabrica serotonina se activan los síntomas depresivos? – preguntó casi afirmando.

Es verdad Rachel. Me alegro que sepas de que se tratan algunas cosas. – dijo con tranquilidad el hombre mientras anotaba algunas cosas entre sus papeles.

Ja! Te lo dije. – peleó la morena a la latina quien solo rodó los ojos y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Dejen de pelear, dejen de pelear. – pidió el psiquiatra teniendo la atención de ambas. – Les quería comunicar que estas últimas semanas han hecho un gran avance, las dos. Y que debido a eso, creo que es hora de que puedan irse a casa. – Sonrió el doctor amablemente, Santana abrió sus ojos enormemente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba mientras Rachel no podía quitar su gesto de asombro sin poder modular palabras.

¿En… en serio? – preguntó la morena sin salir de su lapsus.

Enserio Rachel, están listas para salir de aquí. – reconfirmo.

¿Y cómo sabe que yo no eh fingido comportarme? – preguntó la latina con curiosidad sin creer aun que era una verdadera noticia.

Lo que tú tienes Santana es un carácter fuerte, no debes confundir eso con tu trastorno bipolar que está controlado desde hace tiempo. – Explicó. - ¿Quieren preguntarme algo más? Creo que hay personas pronto van a llegar a buscarlas.

Ambas jóvenes salieron casi corriendo del lugar para detenerse en seco en medio del pasillo. Pareciera que las dos habían caído en la realidad de los hechos, y al fin iban a poder salir de ese lugar. Se miraron por unos segundos y las sonrisas invadieron sus rostros, como un acto reflejo se abrazaron, chocando sus labios sin intención alguna y de manera efímera se separaron torpemente.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres succionarme la cabeza con esa enorme boca que tienes? – preguntó casi desesperada la latina limpiando sus labios con énfasis.

Ay, como puedes considerar que quiero besarte, me gustan las rubias López, eres un asco. – respondió con rechazo la morena. Ambas rodaron los ojos y tomaron caminos separados.

Rachel corría a su habitación para preparar todas sus cosas, quería irse ya mismo de allí. Deseaba estar con Quinn, poder volver a tener una vida normal, y retomar aquello que tanto había dejado. Santana por su parte no podía creer que después de dos años y medio ya tenía el pase libre a la libertad de sus sueños: Nueva York junto a Brittany. Ambas estaban en cuartos diferentes, pero la alegría era la misma, estaban extasiadas y necesitaban saciarse cuando antes.

Sarah! – exclamó la pequeña encontrando a la enfermera en medio del pasillo. – Préstame tu móvil, necesito comunicarme con Quinn. – Dijo aceleradamente mientras aplaudía y sonreía de manera exagerada.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó un tanto confundida.

Mejor que nunca, me dieron el alta médica, puedo salir de aquí! – Enfatizó tanto esto último que apenas lo gritó y saltó a los brazos de la mujer por inercia.

Me alegro mucho por ti Rachel, realmente te lo mereces. – respondió con una cálida sonrisa mientras le entraba el móvil. – No hables demasiado que todo sale caro en este mundo. – Pidió para luego marcharse. Sabía que la morena era de confianza y enseguida se lo devolvería.

Rachel fue a su habitación nuevamente y busco el número de la rubia entre la lista de contactos, una vez encontrado llamó esperando impaciente a que atendiese. Aquel momento parecía ser eterno, nunca imaginó que se sentiría así cuando saliera de allí.

¿Paso algo con Rachel? – preguntó automáticamente la muchacha de cabello corto al otro lado del teléfono provocando la risa en la morena.

Amor, soy yo. – aclaró para no preocuparla. – ¿Cómo estás? – intentó sonar casual.

Amor! – su tonó había cambiado por una completa alegría. – ¿Bien y tú? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Bien, excelente diría yo. Acaban de darme el alta! – dijo fuertemente saltando sobre su cama. – Vamos a poder estar juntas, tu y yo contra el mundo.

Amor, eso es maravilloso, no lo puedo creer… - respondía una alegre Quinn. – Es una pena que no pueda buscarte, estoy bastante complicada con unos asuntos.

¿Cómo que no puedes buscarme? Deja todo y ven por mí. – Pidió de manera caprichosa la morena.

Lo siento amor, enserio quisiera, pero te veré de inmediato una vez que termine con todo esto. Si quieres llamo a tus padres para que te busquen. – Intentó buscar una solución.

No, está bien… No te preocupes. – su voz había cambiado a una ligera tristeza.

Prometo que te lo compensaré. –

Bueno, está bien… voy a preparar mis cosas. – Sonó con desgano. – Te amo.

Yo también te amo, muchísimo, arriba ese ánimo que sales de ese lugar. – su tonó se escuchaba alegre provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel para luego colgar la llamada.

Rachel nunca se imaginó estar en aquella situación. Si en un comienzo cuando ingresó a aquel lugar le hubiesen preguntado cómo sería su salida, lo único que veía era una muerte asegurada que se estaba prologando. Conocer a Quinn cambió su sistema, modificó sus estructuras, sus pensamientos, su vida. Todo había pasado de manera tan rápida que no podía creer que había llegado el momento de salir de aquella habitación donde había vivido experiencias extremas. Desde una carta de despedida, a un intento de suicidio, una soledad temporal que la invadió cuando su novia había sido trasladada, las dudas, el amor. El amor que solo Quinn le pudo brindar de forma única y extrema, sumamente diferentes pero a su vez encajaban a la perfección, como si era obra del destino la conexión entre ambas. Una simple mirada, y estaban enlazadas de por vida.

Una mirada.

Llamó rápidamente a sus padres desde aquel móvil y les informo de la noticia quienes en un segundo ya se encontraban en camino a buscarla de acuerdo a la ansiedad y felicidad de ambos. Ahora sí, se había dedicado a guardar cada una de sus pertenencias dentro de las valijas. La habitación comenzaba a verse vacía, sin vida, y un dejo de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Tomando el último portarretrato que quedaba por guardar, lo observó con una sonrisa pacifica mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Mostraba tristeza, mostraba felicidad. Aquella habitación nunca iba a ser olvidada, en ningún momento de su historia. Superficialmente podría parecer un cuarto normal de un psiquiátrico con lujos, pero la magia que había entre esas cuatro paredes, podía ser vista solo por aquellas jóvenes bendecidas.

Habían pasado dos horas y media y sus padres ya se encontraban firmando todos los papeles que confirmaban su alta. La felicidad golpeaba su vida y no podía creerlo.

Bueno hija, ya está todo listo… podemos irnos. – Dijo Leroy con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Dónde está Santana? – preguntó curiosa la morena.

Sus padres la han venido a buscar y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, dijo que te vería pronto. – Explicó el Dr. Schuester que se encontraba presente allí.

Muy bien, pues, es hora de irnos. – Sugirió Hiram. Rachel observó con nostalgia al Dr. Schuester y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Unas lágrimas se escaparon que rápidamente fueron controladas.

Recuerda que tenemos que vernos una vez al mes Rachel, el tratamiento no termina aunque tengas el alta. – expresó cariñosamente el hombre. – Fue un gusto conocerte.

Por último regalo una última mirada a aquel lugar. Tenía la misma imagen que había tenido el primer día que llegó. Pasillos interconectados entre si poblados de jóvenes dirigiéndose hacia diferentes lugares.

El detalle se encontraba en no cruzarse a lo lejos con aquella rubia que la había enamorado. Con su característica manzana en su mano y una mirada fría, coraza de su ternura.

Más allá de la emoción que siento por esta situación, estoy enojada con ustedes. Ambos. Por lo que quiero ver a Quinn antes de irnos a casa. A pesar de estar a dos horas de distancia, es demasiado y necesito verla. – Dijo rápidamente Rachel mirando a sus padres.

¿Por qué estas enojada con nosotros? – cuestionó el hombre de color confundido.

Jugaron con mi salud, con mis sentimientos. Me engañaron. – reprochó dramáticamente la joven.

El fin justifica los medios hija. – respondió Hiram resignado con una leve sonrisa.

El fin claramente no justifica los medios. Casi sucede una réplica del final de Romeo y Julieta. – retrucó cruzándose de brazos saliendo de aquel lugar para adentrarse en el auto familiar.

Los padres de la morena condujeron hasta una zona lujosa de la ciudad. Rachel no había pronunciado palabra durante todo el viaje pero estaba segura de que aquel lugar era donde se encontraba la vivienda de Quinn. La rubia le había descripto la zona y como era el piso, pero su imaginación no lograba alcanzar los niveles de la realidad.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de su interior. Nuevamente la felicidad se hacía presente de haber salido de aquel lugar, pero por otra parte, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro. Rachel volvería con sus padres a su ciudad, y a pesar de las pocas dos horas de diferencia, temía por su relación y la distancia.

El vehículo se detuvo y la morena divisó a Santana en la vereda de aquella cuadra. Bajo del auto rápidamente y se dirigió a ella un tanto confundida.

Santana… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó obteniendo la atención de la latina que miraba un pequeño papel entre sus manos.

Menos mal que llegas, me dijeron que espere aquí afuera… que te espere a ti mejor dicho. – Respondió con velocidad. – No sé de qué se trata, pero si es una bienvenida, que sea lo que yo espero que sea. – Sonrió perversamente.

Toquemos timbre, seguramente nos abran. – Rachel tocó al piso que Quinn le había informado y giró su vista para observar a sus padres dentro del vehículo sonriendo ampliamente. – Estamos juntas Quinn, déjanos pasar. – exclamó la latina de mala gana ya cansada de esperar.

Un hombre se encargó de abrirles la puerta y acompañarlas hasta el octavo piso. El lujo de todo a su alrededor dejaban anonadadas a las jóvenes. De un momento al otro, cambiaban de ambiente como si de un sueño se tratara. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando lugar a la vista a aquella placa que marcaba la Residencia Fabray. Santana sonrió irónicamente ante aquello y golpeó la enorme puerta frente a ellas.

Allí estaban ambas. Quinn y Brittany. Sus novias.

Quinn inmediatamente abrazó con vehemencia a Rachel, mientras Santana se fundía en un beso necesitado con la bailarina.

Bienvenida a casa! – dijo con energías la muchacha de cabello corto, aun abrazando a la pequeña. – Bienvenidas, mejor dicho. – se corrigió ahora observando a Santana que se separaba de su novia.

¿De que se trata todo esto? – preguntó confundida Rachel.

Bueno… digamos que con Brittany hicimos un par de cositas… - comenzó a decir traviesamente.

¿Qué clase de cositas Quinn Fabray? – cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas. La latina las miro desconfiadamente cruzándose de brazos.

Ay.. nada de eso, por favor. – respondió con obviedad la rubia. – Es algo que seguramente les guste.

Explícanos. – Interrumpió secamente Santana.

Hemos hablado con los padres de ambas y llegamos a un acuerdo… - explicaba de manera pausada generando desesperación en las otras dos jóvenes. – Si bien vamos a estar bajo el control de mi mamá y que corrobore que cumplimos con todo lo pactado, que implica terminar el colegio… - aclaró algo desganada ganando la cara de fastidio de todas. – Viviremos todas juntas aquí! – terminó de decir eufórica abriendo sus brazos como si pudiese mostrar el enorme lugar de esa manera.

¿Mis padres aceptaron eso? – preguntó anonadada Rachel con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Si, lo han aceptado y era una sorpresa que te tenía preparada. Ya sabíamos que en esta semana el Dr. Schuester les daría el alta y por eso hemos preparado algunas cosas. – sonrió tomando la mano de su novia.

Ven Santy, te mostraré el lugar. – La latina se vio arrastrada por la efusividad de la bailarina, adentrándose de lleno en aquel pasillo que parecía dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

Ven amor, déjame enseñarte… - pidió dulcemente la muchacha de cabello corto regalándole un suave beso sobre sus labios.

El living era ampliamente enorme, estaba perfectamente decorado con espacio de sobra para realizar cualquier tipo de actividad o reuniones numerosas. Los sillones de cuero negro, contrastando con las paredes de un rojo oscuro decoradas por grandes cuadros, señalaban el buen gusto. Quinn la arrastró hacia la cocina, la cual de veía de ensueños como todo allí, totalmente ordenada y sumamente completa, con una isla en medio de ella, todo completamente blanco, marcando a la perfección la naturaleza de la piedra de mármol en ella. Rachel sonrió al ver en el centro de la isla una bandeja con manzanas. Aquel detalle que jamás olvidaría de su novia.

Con entusiasmo siguieron recorriendo el lugar, se adentraron en aquel pasillo donde Santana y Brittany habían desaparecido hacía rato, sabiendo de manera obvia que se encontraban en la que suponía sería su habitación festejando aquel reencuentro.

Muy bien, tenemos cinco habitaciones. Una va a ser de Brittany y Santana, la otra va a ser nuestra, una que posee un pequeño balcón la utilice para colocar mis cosas de pintura, otra Britt la acomodo para que ella pudiese bailar, falta colocar algunos espejos, y una última que me encargue de que sea especial. – Finalizó de decir Quinn deteniéndose frente aquella puerta cerrada y mirándola a los ojos.

Hiciste muchas cosas Quinn, no es necesario todo esto. – Susurró la morena sintiendo no merecer todo lo que le pasaba. Aun no salía de su asombro y de tener tal persona a su lado.

No hice nada comparado a lo que haremos el resto de nuestras vidas. – respondió con seguridad. – Entra. – pidió abriendo lentamente aquella puerta dejando lugar a una habitación decorada en todas sus paredes con discos de vinilo, ambientada a una acogedora habitación musical llena de cds y películas y una categoría especial de Broadway para la morena.

Esto es maravilloso. – Dijo entre lágrimas mirando hacia todos lados. – Enserio, esto es demasiado.

Shh. – La calló la muchacha de cabello corto. – Ven conmigo que aún no termina. – La morena la tomó de la mano y con su mano libre secó algunas lágrimas que escapaban. El silencio se apodero de aquel corto camino que las llevo a la habitación principal. – Espero que te guste.

Nuevamente Rachel ingresó en aquella habitación y vio una cama matrimonial en el centro de la misma, la decoración de todo el cuarto era simplemente maravillosa, y los cuadros y fotografías esparcidas en todo el diámetro de la habitación recreaban un mundo maravilloso. Su historia de amor.

Es hermoso… - susurró acercándose a la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. – Te amo tanto. – confesó acariciando el rostro de su novia, quien se apoyaba en aquel cálido contacto.

Yo también te amo muchísimo, y mi objetivo en esta vida es hacerte feliz. Eres mi reina, mi guía. – respondió Quinn besando delicadamente la mano con la que había sido acariciada.

Siento que todo esto es un sueño. Es… es simplemente maravilloso. Hace un año atrás jamás hubiese imaginado algo así.

Deja el pasado atrás, la historia que continua sobre nosotras lo que importa. – Interrumpió besándola efímeramente.

Eres la razón que encontré para existir Quinn Fabray. – sonrió atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Eres todo lo que pido para mi felicidad. – retrucó la rubia de manera divertida mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellas. – Eres mi suerte tardía.

Bienvenida a esta suerte tardía, bienvenida tu vida a la mía. – recitó casi como una canción la morena sobre sus labios para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor. Se separaron ante aquel contacto y se miraron fijamente, similar a las primeras veces que desnudaron su alma frente a la otra. Solo una mirada bastaba para entender, comprender, interiorizarse en la otra. Almas gemelas que se habían encontrado por arte del destino y que la separación podría costar la muerte. Almas gemelas destinadas a la completa unión afecta sin importar el riesgo de caer en el limbo.

Te amo. – volvió a decir Rachel.

Siempre te amaré. – respondió Quinn para recostar a su novia sobre la cama que compartirían hacia el futuro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado y disfruten de este final feliz hasta el comienzo de la segunda parte.<strong>

**"UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR" **** se llama la segunda parte y se estrena: 01/01/12 **

__**GRACIAS A TODOS, y gracias a todos los que firman. Para los que no lo vieron aún, con Noe, quien escribe "Alza tu Voz" hicimos un video, que si quieren pueden mirarlo, tal vez se rian:**

youtube._watch?v=-VtpwQHPgCo_

_**Cualquier cosa: Twitter: /JorgelinaLuz**  
><em>


End file.
